


Вентландт

by Axel_Larin17



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action & Romance, Character Death, Drama, F/F, M/M, Madness, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 69,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: Занзас жил вполне обычной жизнью, пока не стал свидетелем странной битвы между Савадой Тсунаёши, его одноклассником, и обезумевшей тварью, давным-давно утерявшей человеческий облик. Схватка оставила на нём свой след в буквальном смысле, но в то же время подняла завесу тайны и привела к последствиям, о которых сам мальчик даже не подозревал. И теперь ему придётся с головой погрязнуть в хитросплетениях семьи и друзей, чтобы докопаться до истины и понять, что происходит вокруг на самом деле.





	1. Пролог.

**Author's Note:**

> Основные пейринги: Х27, 8059.  
> Побочные: 4086 - обоюдный, 6433 - односторонний, немного UST.
> 
> Смерть персонажа относится исключительно к второстепенным героям.  
> ООС - на мой взгляд, довольно сильный. Почему? Потому, что персонажи живут в другом мире, попадают в другие обстоятельства (местами куда серьёзнее, чем в каноне), переживают всё совсем иначе. Я искренне старался обосновать поведение и выбор каждого из героев, а уж получилось или не очень - на то воля читателя.  
> ОЖП/ОМП - в шапке не указаны, но иногда в роли второстепенных персонажей имеются.  
> Нецензурная лексика - как таковой её тоже нет, а указывать её же в шапке из-за пары чуть-чуть ругательных слов я не буду.
> 
> У всех персонажей своя история, каждая из которых по-своему трагична.  
> В работе много депрессивных, аутоагрессивных, психически тяжёлых моментов, каждый из которых я постараюсь обосновать.
> 
> Несмотря на то, что сюжет более-менее продуман, он в любой момент может извернуться так, что удивлюсь я сам. И честно говоря, я не знаю, будет ли здесь ХЭ или нет.
> 
> Приятного прочтения.

Свет очень ярко бил в глаза, ослепляя, дезориентируя. Хотелось, чтоб кто-нибудь выключил лампу. Эту чёртову лампу, которая висела прямо над головой, выжигая сетчатку и создавая впечатление, что ещё минута – и глаза просто лопнут.  
Занзас застонал, с трудом дёрнул головой. Яркий свет в мгновение ока изменился на кромешную тьму. Ему что-то сказали, но что – он не расслышал. Уши заложило, а губы слиплись. Даже язык не ворочался – казалось, он распух, словно мертвец в воде, и заполнил собой всё пространство. Вывалить бы его наружу, как собака, да склеенные губы не позволяют – крепко держат, прочно.  
Тьма исчезла, вновь уступая свету. Но Занзасу было уже безразлично. Он закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в сон. В тяжёлый сон, неприятный, сродни кошмару наяву. Изредка до затуманенного сознания доносились чужие голоса, но они не обращались к нему, нет, - они переговаривались друг с другом. Хм, интересно, о чём? Хотя нет, это ложь. Занзасу глубоко наплевать, о чём разговаривают рядом с ним.  
Ему тяжело – в груди образовалась чёрная дыра. Омерзительная пустота высосала из него все соки, всю жизненную силу. Мальчику казалось, что он потерял часть себя. Чего-то не хватало, причём чего-то очень важного. Словно у него отняли что-то очень ценное, вот только… что?.. Занзас еле слышно застонал. Его резко накрыла волна головной боли. Виски сдавило тисками, а перед глазами, помимо проклятой лампы, вспыхнули яркие цветные круги. Как ядовитые химические пары бензина на глади воды.  
Подросток рвано выдохнул, не почувствовав укола иглы. Его разум постепенно угас, успокаиваясь, и Занзас медленно провалился в благословенную тьму, расслабляясь и отпуская болезненные ощущения.  
\- Сильный малый, - резюмировал Гамма, опуская руки. Он устало потёр переносицу, на долю секунды прикрыв глаза. – Много времени и сил отнимает.  
\- Главное, чтобы твой барьер не рухнул раньше времени, - фыркнул Верде. – Нас самих на шашлык пустят, если узнают, что мы прошляпили такого вентландта. Чип уже вживлён?  
\- Разумеется, - Гамма щёлкну пальцами. По покрасневшим от напряга костяшкам пробежались электрические искры. – Осталось только закрепить результат.  
\- Не тяни, - Верде поднял голову и посмотрел на показатели, - состояние стабильное, завершаем операцию.  
Гамма протянул руки к вискам темноволосого мальчика, так не вовремя очнувшегося от наркоза, и, сосредоточившись, стравил несколько электрических импульсов на кожу. Занзас вздрогнул, снова что-то простонал. Но ток уже дошёл до коры головного мозга, активируя одни участки и блокируя другие. Вот. Так-то лучше. Теперь мальчишка – обычный ребёнок. И миру спокойнее, и самому Занзасу. Одним вентландтом меньше.  
\- Давно я таких экземпляров не видел, - пробормотал Верде, - жалко отпускать. Вдруг нам бы удалось выяснить что-нибудь ещё?  
\- Босс говорит, что пока нам нельзя светиться, - заметил Гамма, отходя от бесчувственного мальчика. Вокруг него уже засуетились ассистенты и медсёстры, сворачивая провода и подготавливая подростка к вывозу из операционной. Его палата давным-давно ожидала своего постояльца. – Конечно, его пропажи никто не заметит, но зачем рисковать?  
Верде неопределённо повёл плечами: он уже устал, хотелось отдохнуть. Эти его разговоры с Гаммой всегда заканчивались одинаково. Да и начинались – тоже. Так что бессмысленно переливать воду из пустого в порожнее.  
\- Увидимся позже, - бросил медик и, утерев со лба пот, вышел следом за каталкой, на которой лежал бывший вентландт.  
Верде фыркнул – он столько лет занимался изучением этих замечательных, необычных людей, что знал о них, казалось, уже всё. Но душа учёного упрямо верила в то, что им ещё многое неизвестно, им есть, к чему стремится, и избавлять вентландтов от их способностей – это просто верх некомпетентности!  
Ну как можно очищать мир от того, что помогло ему выжить? После той катастрофы многолетней давности, планета только сейчас начинала постепенно оживать. И всё это благодаря вентландтам – людям с особыми способностями, которые пробудились после атаки страшного вируса. Именно они не дали погибнуть большей части населения. А что в благодарность? Презрение и ненависть, глупый стереотип о том, что именно вентландты стали виновниками массовой гибели человечества. Ох, знали бы люди, с чего всё началось, ох, что было бы…  
Верде встряхнулся: он застоялся на одном месте, погрузившись в себя. Из операционной практически все уже ушли. И ему пора. Может быть, однажды он ещё встретится со всеми вентландтами, которые проходили и пройдут через его руки.


	2. Глава первая.

Занзас сидел на крыше и обедал, наслаждаясь достаточно тёплым октябрьским днём. Впереди его ждали выходные, а сегодня он достаточно хорошо написал целых две незапланированных контрольных работы. Не то что некоторые из его одноклассников… завалить, только прочитав задания? Это в духе Савады, да уж. Хотя он не единственный, что удивительно, кто оказался не готов к проверке знаний. Занзасу раньше казалось, что его одноклассники немного… умнее что ли. Ещё неплохо справились Хана с Киоко, а вот остальные – так, удовлетворительно. Если вообще, конечно, справились.  
Хотя кое-кого сегодня, наоборот, не было. Да и вообще, этот некто давненько уже не появлялся. Не то чтобы Занзас переживал за кого-то из учеников, но было немного жутко осознавать, что человек спокойно ходил себе в школу, а потом резко куда-то запропастился. Причём учителя отнекиваются, говоря, что тот просто заболел.  
Фуриозо не удержался, фыркнул: да, конечно, заболел. А лечиться и отдыхать он уехал в Санаторий с очаровательным названием «Мельфиоре». С ним случайно столкнулся Каташи – один из одноклассников Занзаса. Он рассказывал, что видел, как Акио плакал и умолял не увозить его туда. По счастью, самого Каташи не заметили, но теперь и так было понятно, куда подевался подросток. Он уехал в «Мельфиоре» и вернётся не скоро. Если вообще вернётся. Чёртовы вентландты.  
Занзас опять фыркнул: почему в последнее время он уже не один раз возвращался к этой теме? Что так сильно притягивает его в ней? Он никогда не имел ничего общего с вентландтами, однако по какой-то непонятной ему причине он не в первый раз вспоминает о них. Почему? Ответа не было. От размышлений его оторвал телефонный звонок.  
\- Да? – прожевав остатки еды, произнёс Фуриозо в трубку.  
\- Здравствуй, Занзас, - тёплый голос отца привычно вызывал двоякие чувства: вроде бы всё было хорошо, но в то же время за этой теплотой скрывалось что-то ещё. Но что – мальчик не знал. – Звоню предупредить тебя, что я…  
\- Опять задержишься на работе, понял, - безразлично ответил тот. – У меня всё хорошо, после школы сразу домой.  
\- Орегано заедет за тобой, - Тимотео, казалось, улыбнулся, - встретимся завтра, хорошо?  
\- Ага, - отозвался школьник и первым отключился: ничего нового, всё как обычно. Отец дико занят делами своей компании, у него куча важных встреч, на которых решаются не менее важные вопросы. Занзас за последние полгода как-то попривык к тому, что большую часть времени он стал проводить в одиночестве. Ну разве что та же Орегано частенько бывала рядом, либо же…  
В голове промелькнуло чьё-то имя, но чьё – Занзас не успел запомнить. Его опять посетило то неприятное чувство, словно он что-то забыл. В последнее время оно также усилилось, хотя раньше никогда ничего подобного не было. Фуриозо пожал плечами и активировал экран телефона: до звонка осталось несколько минут, а он всё ещё не доел, надо пошевеливаться.  
\- Сколько раз мне нужно повторить, чтобы до твоей тупой головы дошло, что обедать на крыше строго запрещено? – холодный голос главы дисциплинарного комитета ядом ввинтился в уютную одинокую атмосферу Занзаса. – Я могу объяснить более понятным языком, если слова для тебя слишком трудны.  
\- Не стоит утруждаться, - Фуриозо закрыл бэнто и вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони, - уже ухожу.  
У него сейчас не было настроения драться с Хибари, да и тот, хоть и выглядел привычно, доставать свои знаменитые тонфа не спешил. Он проводил подростка откровенно ненавистным взглядом, но комментарии оставил при себе. Какой странный сегодня день.  
Занзас ввалился в кабинет буквально за полминуты до звонка. Он плюхнулся за свою парту и полез в сумку за учебниками, пока не пришёл преподаватель и не начал вести занятие. Рядом с ним тяжко вздохнул Ямамото – глава местного бейсбольного клуба, вечный оптимист, обладающий поразительными талантами к спорту и полным отсутствием этих же талантов к учёбе. Курокаве Хане нередко приходилось ему помогать, чтобы Такеши сдавал контрольные хотя бы на тройки.  
\- Дети, - Кейко Ран – их учительница литературы и японского языка влетела в кабинет практически вместе со звонком, - у меня для вас есть одна новость. К нам по обмену перевёлся новый студент. Надеюсь, вы подружитесь.  
Женщина лёгким движением стряхнула со лба прядь волос и жестом позвала кого-то в кабинет. Занзас нагло громко присвистнул, увидев новенького, чем вызвал несколько смешков одноклассников. Ученик же безапелляционно показал ему в ответ средний палец. Загоготали другие, предчувствуя словесную баталию, но Кейко-сенсей прервала их:  
\- Это Гокудера Хаято, - одёрнула она обоих, - Гокудера, будь добр, расскажи немного о себе.  
\- Вам достаточно знать только то, что надолго я здесь не задержусь, - проворчал он, но достаточно громко. Его все услышали.  
\- Кто бы сомневался, - хмыкнул Занзас, пока слегка смущённая таким приветственным монологом учительница выбирала для новенького место.  
\- Он тебе не нравится? – донёсся до Фуриозо шёпот Такеши. – По-моему, он прикольный. Даже на тебя чем-то похож.  
Занзас резко вздёрнул голову, прожигая в Ямамото дыру взглядом, и предпочёл промолчать – ещё чего, будет он отвечать на какие-то глупые комментарии одноклассников.  
\- Отлично, - язвительно заметил Гокудера Хаято, опускаясь прямо позади Занзаса, - просто замечательно.  
\- Восхитительно, - тем же тоном отозвался Фуриозо.  
Кейко-сенсей тем временем хлопнула в ладоши, привлекая к себе внимание:  
\- Ученики, как вы уже знаете, на следующей неделе у нас ожидается культурный фестиваль.  
Класс разом наполнился шумом и гамом: кто-то восторженно повизгивал, другие же закатывали глаза – опять возиться с реквизитом и костюмами.  
\- Ученики! – чуть повысила голос Кейко-сенсей. – Для некоторых студентов наше мероприятие в новинку, поскольку многие перевелись к нам в начале семестра. Студенческий совет уже выбирает тематику, которая станет известна буквально послезавтра. У вас будет время, чтобы определиться с программой и всё подготовить. Занятия, как обычно, на несколько дней отменят, чтобы всем вам хватило времени.  
Занзас мельком покосился на Ямамото, который всю свою жизнь проучился в этой школе, в отличие от него самого, но Такеши, прикрыв глаза, посапывал, сложив руки на парте. Интересно, что это за фестиваль такой и почему он вызывал настолько двоякую реакцию у учеников? Гокудера позади него ничего не сказал, но и так было понятно, что подросток с поразительно пепельными, почти седыми волосами не в восторге.  
\- А теперь возвращаемся к нашей сегодняшней теме! – вернула к себе внимание Кейко-сенсей. – Открываем тетради и записываем.  
Занзас потянулся было к пеналу, но понял, что его-то он как раз и не достал. Пришлось лезть в сумку, где обнаружился ещё один неприятный факт: поторопившись, Фуриозо забыл на крыше телефон. Чёрт. Наверняка его нашёл Хибари, и забирать его придётся у него. Вот ведь шлак. Выругавшись себе под нос, Занзас выудил ручку и открыл тетрадь: да уж, весёленькая перемена ему предстоит.

Как по закону подлости, преследующему людей на протяжении всех тех лет, что вообще существует человечество, добраться до крыши Занзасу удалось только после уроков. Телефона там, разумеется, не было, и пришлось идти в кабинет ГДК. Оставалось надеяться, что Хибари не ушёл куда-нибудь на собрание студенческого совета, а то с него станется. Ждать не хотелось, да и Орегано могла начать беспокоиться, что было не очень-то хорошо. Постучавшись, Занзас услышал негромкое: «Войдите». Он распахнул дверь и уверенно шагнул вперёд.  
\- А, это ты, травоядное, - Хибари сидел за своим столом, читая внушительную стопку бумаг. И опять проснулась эта его непонятная абсолютно всем привычка называть других «травоядными». Занзас внутренне содрогнулся: ему всегда было не по себе слышать подобное обращение, хотя он и был одним из тех немногих, кто умудрялся реально сталкиваться с Хибари Кёей на кулаках и даже выходить из драк живым, что считалось солидным достижением.  
\- Я забыл на крыше телефон, которого сейчас там нет, - сходу вывалил причину своего прихода Занзас.  
\- Этот? – Хибари демонстративно залез в ящик стола и двумя пальцами выудил оттуда гаджет. – Почему я должен отдать его тебе?  
\- Потому что он мой? – ответил вопрос на вопрос Фуриозо. – Я уйду отсюда быстрее и не буду мозолить тебе глаза, если ты отдашь его мне.  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что обедать на крыше запрещено, - глава дисциплинарного комитета положил телефон на стол и, наконец, оторвался от своих бумаг, - а ты уже не первый раз нарушаешь это правило.  
\- Я перечитал весь свод школьных правил, и там ни слова не сказано о том, что на крыше нельзя есть, - фыркнул Занзас: он действительно читал всю эту нудятину на случай, как сейчас, если вдруг Хибари начнёт предъявлять ему претензии. – Так что ничего я не нарушал.  
\- Ты не понял, травоядное, - Хибари поднялся с кресла: под полами пиджака сверкнули стальные тонфа – вот ношение оружия явно должно быть запрещено правила школы, а обедать на крыше – это ничто. – Обедать на крыше запрещено лично мной.  
Занзас внутренне похолодел: чёрт, а вот это уже плохо. Его, конечно, предупреждали ещё в самом начале, что на крышу лучше не соваться, но до сего момента ему удавалось избегать конфликтных ситуаций с главой ДК.  
\- И где это написано? – съязвил Фуриозо: он чувствовал, что не стоит злить Хибари, но промолчать не мог. Да кто такой этот Хибари Кёя, который настолько откровенно и нагло диктует здесь свои правила? Он ни директор, ни кто-либо ещё, кто мог бы выдвинуть требование подобного рода. – Я никому там не мешаю, а крыша большая. Так что отдай мне телефон, и я уйду.  
\- Забирай, - поразительно легко вдруг согласился тот.  
Занзас сомневался буквально пару секунд, после чего решительно подошёл ближе и протянул руку к своему гаджету. А спустя ещё несколько мгновений одна из тонфа с силой приземлилась на технику, разбивая её вдребезги и чудом минуя пальцы ученика. Хотя Хибари совсем не огорчился бы, сломай он парочку-другую фаланг.  
\- В следующий раз поломанными окажутся твои рёбра, - чётко довёл глава ДК свою мысль до нерадивого ученика. – Убирайся.  
Хибари сел обратно, пока ошарашенный Занзас осознавал весь масштаб произошедшего только что разговора. Он всё же сгрёб остатки телефона и поспешил покинуть кабинет старшеклассника. И только когда за ним захлопнулась дверь, Фуриозо немного выдохнул.  
Он кое-как добрался до туалета, где вывалил на подоконник обломки телефона и оценил размеры повреждений. К сожалению, техника пострадала слишком серьёзно и восстановлению не подлежала. Хибари разбил его действительно вдребезги, хотя ударил буквально один раз, да и замахнулся не очень сильно. Если вообще замахивался – Занзас не видел, откуда сверкнуло оружие и как высоко оно взлетело, прежде чем опуститься на его многострадальный телефон.  
\- Ублюдок, - прошелестел Фуриозо.  
Телефон отправился в мусорное ведро – чёрт, объясняйся теперь перед отцом, куда тот подевался. Занзас глухо зарычал, чувствуя, как поднимается в нём ярость, как закипают ненависть и гнев. Ох, как бы ему хотелось разбить в хлам это беспристрастное лицо главы дисциплинарного комитета! Просто взять и вмазать, сломать нос, выбить несколько зубов, наставить по хорошему такому фингалу под оба глаза, а потом… потом встряхнуть за шкирку и швырнуть об стену. С такой силой, чтобы он потерял сознание и сполз вниз, на пол бесчувственной тушкой. О да… Занзас рассмеялся, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. А через мгновение его рука с силой впечаталась в кафельную плитку, которой был выложен туалет. И ещё раз. И ещё.  
\- Ты ненормальный? – незнакомый голос вывел Занзаса из полутрансового состояния. – Ты что творишь?  
Фуриозо медленно повернулся к говорящему. Им оказался тот новенький студент, который только сегодня пришёл к ним. Он неприязненно рассматривал своего одноклассника, чья окровавленная рука бессознательно размазывала багровые пятна по стене. Занзас безумно ухмыльнулся:  
\- Убирайся, не то убью.  
Гокудера еле заметно вздрогнул, но предпочёл тут же ретироваться. Хотя на пороге он всё же задержался и несколько неуверенно спросил:  
\- Я… могу позвать учителя.  
\- Пошёл. Вон, - чётко, с расстановкой повторил Фуриозо, повышая голос. Его рука вновь с силой врезалась в плитку, разбивая и без того кровоточащие костяшки.  
Гокудера опять вздрогнул и поспешил покинуть туалет, решив не связываться с ненормальным подростком.  
Занзас с трудом повернул голову, рассматривая собственную руку и стену, изгаженную своей же кровью. Чёрт. Он опять сорвался. И даже больше – почему-то боль не отрезвляла его. Наоборот, мальчишка злился ещё больше, выпуская скопившиеся в нём гнев и страх перед главой дисциплинарного комитета. Чёртов Хибари Кёя. Он заплатит за содеянное. Он просто должен заплатить!  
Фуриозо кое-как оторвался от стены и прошёл к раковине, чтобы промыть разбитую кожу. Вода неприятно щипала, но парень терпел, осторожно смывая начинающие засыхать багровеющие потёки. Прошло минут десять, прежде чем Занзас смог более-менее нормально оттереть руки, а после ещё и стену, уничтожая следы своего там пребывания. О Гокудере он не думал, переживая больше за свой срыв: в детстве такого не было, но чем старше он становился, тем чаще эти непонятные срывы происходили. Занзас не знал и не понимал, что их вызывало, откуда они брались, почему проявляли себя именно в таком формате? Отец возил его по врачам, но те только разводили руками и не говорили ничего толкового. Ну, кроме того, чтобы посетить кого-нибудь вроде психолога – может быть, всё дело не в физической, а в психологической составляющей? Но Занзас отказывался встречаться с психологами, считая, что он достаточно нормальный, что он не псих, чтобы общаться с ними!  
Занзас ушёл из туалета в расстроенных чувствах, но уже успокоившийся и вернувший себе контроль. Хорошо, что он сегодня не дежурный: у него не было настроения на уборку, да и моральных сил, собственно, тоже. Лучше отправиться домой, Орегано, наверное, уже ждёт его у ворот школы. Блин, и даже не позвонишь ей…  
\- Ох, Занзас! – окликнули его. Фуриозо притормозил, не спеша поворачиваться: существовала солидная вероятность, что ему сейчас дадут какое-нибудь очень важное задание, которое можно в добровольно-принудительном порядке выполнить именно сейчас. – Подожди.  
Кейко Ран мягко улыбнулась своему ученику. Занзас тоже ответил улыбкой, но более усталой и даже какой-то вымученной.  
\- Занзас, ты ведь не бывал ещё на наших культурных фестивалях, верно? – Кейко дождалась кивка. – Все наши ученики принимают в них участие, поэтому я попросила Киоко и Хану рассказать тебе о том, что представляют из себя такие фестивали. Уверена, тебе понравится. Это очень весело и полезно, а ещё…  
\- Я понял, Кейко-сенсей, - оборвал её Фуриозо, - спасибо. Завтра же я обговорю все вопросы с Киоко.  
\- Хорошо, - учительница опять улыбнулась. – Но я хотела сказать кое-что ещё. Дело в том, что… Ты ведь перевёлся к нам из Италии, да?  
\- Ага, - Занзас поджал губы: его начинали нервировать такие вопросы. Зачем учительница вспомнила об этом?  
\- Гокудера тоже оттуда же родом. Просто я подумала, что вы могли бы найти общий язык. Гокудера очень замкнут из-за… из-за смерти его мамы.  
\- Оу, сочувствую, - жалости на самом деле Занзас не испытывал, но где-то в глубине души он всё же почувствовал, какой-то еле заметный и непонятный ему отклик.  
\- Ты ведь тоже пришёл к нам буквально в начале семестра. И я подумала, что ты мог бы помочь Гокудере освоиться здесь, - подытожила Кейко-сенсей. – Он… немного своеобразный мальчик, но мне кажется, что вы с ним действительно могли бы подружиться.  
Занзас не удержался, скривился: ради всего святого, ну зачем ему это? Ну и что, что у этого Гокудеры мать умерла? Ему-то, Занзасу, какое до этого дело? Пусть Гокудера сам разбирается со своими проблемами.  
\- А может…? – Фуриозо не успел договорить.  
\- Я так рада, что ты согласился! – Кейко почти светилась от счастья. – Ты такой отзывчивый, Занзас, хоть и не показываешь этого! Уверена, у тебя всё получится! Спасибо, что согласился.  
\- Я не!.. – встрепенулся Занзас, но Кейко Ран уже умчалась обратно к себе. – Соглашался.  
Подросток застонал, запрокинув голову: ну вот, повесили на него помимо фестиваля ещё и помощь в адаптации новенькому. Чёрт, ну серьёзно, он сам не справится что ли? Занзас вот справился – ему только староста класса, Хана, провела экскурсию да объяснила, что к чему. И всё. Остальное Занзас делал сам, абсолютно всё. И пусть даже у него никто не умер, это не повод вешать других людей на его совесть. Шлак. Как же раздражает.  
Фуриозо вывалился из школы как раз в тот момент, когда Орегано уже была готова бить тревогу. Но завидев Занзаса, она сразу же убрала телефон и шагнула ему навстречу, задумчиво наморщив лоб. Подросток уже знал, что сейчас будет.  
\- Ну и? – девушка скрестила руки на груди, выжидающе уставившись на парня. – Я уже не знаю сколько не могу до тебя дозвониться!  
\- Извини, телефон… сломался, - с максимально честными глазами оправдался Занзас. – Я обедал на крыше и случайно… уронил его вниз. Вдребезги, - добавил он.  
Орегано неприязненно поджала губы, на долю секунды прикрыв глаза, но почти сразу же расслабилась:  
\- Я рада, что с тобой всё в порядке. Я уже начала волноваться.  
\- Ещё раз извини. Я не специально, - более тепло отозвался Фуриозо. – Поехали домой, мне ещё домашку делать.  
\- Не против, если мы заедем в магазин? – поинтересовалась та. – Надо кое-что купить.  
\- Ага, - Занзас уже закинул школьную сумку на заднее сидение и открыл переднюю дверь. – Умираю, хочу есть.  
\- Давай, - Орегано уселась за руль и пристегнула ремень: её подопечный последовал её же примеру. – Что с рукой?  
Занзас чуть не выругался вслух: Кейко-сенсей отвлекла его этим новеньким, и он напрочь позабыл о том, что разбитая кожа костяшек всё-таки привлекала к себе внимание. Кстати, странно, что учительница их не заметила. Но это даже к лучшему, не пришлось врать и придумывать непонятно что.  
\- Ну? – Орегано не торопилась трогаться с места, внимательно глядя на школьника и ожидая от него ответа.  
\- Да ничего, - попытался отбрехаться тот.  
Карие глаза Орегано опасно сузились, и девушка резко выкинула руку вперёд, хватая Занзаса за запястье и подтаскивая его к себе.  
\- Хм, - многозначительно изрекла она, осторожно рассматривая побитые костяшки, которые даже не думали стихать. Ладно хоть не кровоточили, как в туалете с полчаса назад. – Это опять случилось?  
Орегано никогда не называла срывы срывами. Ей явно было неудобно касаться столь деликатной темы, но Занзас на неё не обижался. Он на каком-то интуитивном уровне чувствовал, что девушка искренне за него беспокоится, а потом прощал ей подобное выражение попыток быть деликатной.  
\- Да, - отнекиваться не было смысла, и Занзас просто кивнул. – Но всё уже в порядке, честно слово.  
\- Когда приедем, сразу же нужно будет обработать раны и забинтовать, ладно? – Орегано отпустила его ладонь, и Фуриозо предпочёл зажать руки между коленей, делая вид, что всё в порядке и так и должно быть. Он кивнул, и его телохранительница завела мотор.

Идти в магазин Занзасу не хотелось, и он попросился остаться в машине, пока Орегано пробежится по торговым рядам. Девушка не стала спорить и выскочила из автомобиля, быстро и уверенно направившись к разъезжающимся дверям, впускающим и выпускающим посетителей. Фуриозо чуть-чуть приоткрыл окно и откинулся на спинку сиденья, чувствуя навалившуюся на него усталость. День оказался слишком насыщенным, и подростку поскорее хотелось домой, где его никто не будет дёргать и доставать лишними расспросами. Может быть, то, что у отца сегодня дела, даже хорошо. Не придётся сидеть за ужином и делать вид, что всё в порядке, что они – семья, близкая и дружная.  
Занзас немного прикрыл глаза, погрузившись в размышления, и не сразу заметил, как мимо автомобиля промчался кто-то знакомый. Из полудрёмы его вывел негромкий стук. Фуриозо сразу подскочил, собираясь, и удивлённо воззрился на спину Савады Тсунаёши, который резво нёсся куда-то вперёд. Занзас выглянул в окошко и обнаружил, что прямо под дверью, на тротуаре, лежит что-то небольшое, но прямоугольное. Наверное, это Савада выронил, когда мчался куда-то с такой скоростью, почти перейдя на бег.  
\- Эй! – Занзас открыл дверь и высунулся из неё, окликнув одноклассника. Но тот оказался слишком далеко и не услышал его. – Чёрт.  
Фуриозо чуть-чуть помялся, но всё же вышел на улицу и захлопнул дверь, которая автоматически заблокировалась. Теперь её сможет открыть только Орегано при помощи ключей. Она же взяла ключи с собой?! Занзас прилип носом к окну и счастливо выдохнул: да, взяла. А то очередных проблем не миновать…  
\- Куда же ты делся-то? – Занзас вновь посмотрел в ту сторону, где исчез Савада, и решил, что попробует его догнать. Если получится – отдаст безделушку, похожую на амулет, сразу, если нет – завтра в школе они же всё равно встретятся.  
Фуриозо покосился на двери магазина, но Орегано всё ещё не было, и он решился, – достаточно спонтанно, к слову, - что всё же побежит за Савадой. Не то чтобы у него было настроение делать добрые дела, но всё равно хотелось чего-то хорошего. Особенно на фоне последних событий, оставивших после себя лишь неприятное опустошение и сплошной негатив.  
Занзас резво рванул следом, сжимая в руках амулет и ловко огибая редких прохожих. Не прошло и пары минут, как он завидел знакомую шевелюру русых волос и помчался следом, теперь уже старательно делая всё, чтобы не потерять её из виду. Савада к его удивлению оказался достаточно проворным. Он свернул куда-то в безлюдные переулки, сосредоточенно огибая препятствия в виде мусорных баков и двигаясь так, словно зная, куда и зачем он идёт. Это искренне удивило Фуриозо: он-то считал, что Тсунаёши, будучи бесполезным везде и во всём в школе, был таким же и в обычной жизни. Но сейчас Савада однозначно не вписывался в рамки канона Занзаса.  
Шевелюра опять пропала, и Фуриозо затормозил, чувствуя, что он действительно устал. Во-первых, он не знал, куда добежал, а местность вокруг стала ещё более безлюдной, чем была хотя бы пару минут назад. Во-вторых, Савада пропал. В-третьих, донёсшийся до его ушей шум не сразу привлёк внимание. А зря.  
\- С дороги! – рявкнул кто-то.  
Занзас от неожиданности не успел даже пригнуться. Его чем-то довольно болезненно хлестнуло по лицу, и мальчишка кубарем улетел куда-то в овраг, не переставая сжимать несчастный потерянный амулет. Фуриозо глухо застонал, не понимая, где и в каком положении он находится. Голова адски кружилась, а лицо неприятно и довольно болезненно жгло. Благо, оба глаза, кажется, видели, а остальное уже неважно. Занзас кое-как поднялся, встряхиваясь, как собака после воды, и выглянул из оврага, но тут же вернувшись обратно.  
Странная тварь, издающая неприятное попискивание, издалека похожая на человека, пыталась нападать на кого-то, успешно от неё отбивавшегося. Занзас вновь рискнул совсем чуть-чуть вылезти из своего условного убежища, позабыв об амулете в руке, чтобы получше рассмотреть происходящее. И к его немалому удивлению, он обнаружил напротив твари…  
\- Савада? – Фуриозо от неожиданности вновь приподнялся.  
Тварь отреагировала на его голос. Она резко, с неприятным хрустом повернула к нему голову и, взвизгнув, как девчонка, увидевшая мышь, метнулась к нему. На секунду Занзас искренне поверил в то, что сейчас он умрёт. И не сразу он осознал, что перед ним кто-то завис в воздухе и активно отбивается от когтистых лап и кожистых крыльев демона. Фуриозо ошарашено выругался, перейдя на родной итальянский.  
\- Убирайся отсюда! – тварь болезненно зашипела и отлетела от них, зажимая опаленную рану на груди. Занзас рывком поднял голову, не веря собственным глазам: перед ним действительно был Савада Тсунаёши. Только его лоб пылал пламенем, а сам подросток висел в воздухе. – Уходи, пока он не очухался. Я не могу тебя защитить.  
Занзас попятился, споткнулся обо что-то и упал, не переставая ползти назад: вот чёрт. Вот он влип так влип. Савада Тсунаёши – никчёмный, бесполезный и тупой, как пенёк с глазами, оказался шлаковым вентландтом. И не просто вентландтом, а таким, который явно изучал свои способности и сейчас активно применял их на практике.  
\- Чёрт, - Занзас, наконец, вскочил, и бросился в ту сторону, откуда, как ему казалось, он и прибежал. Тварь за спиной заверещала, но Тсуна не дал ей рвануть следом за невинным человеком. Демон опять зашипел, а в воздухе ещё отчётливее проявился запах горелой плоти.  
Фуриозо бежал, не помня себя. Кровь стучала в висках, а уши заложило. Мальчишка вырвался на дорогу, где преспокойно ходили обычные люди, и чудом не сшиб какого-то бегуна.  
\- Во имя экстрима, осторожнее! – одёрнул его светловолосый спортсмен. – С тобой всё в порядке?  
\- Извините, - буркнул тот и, обогнув бегуна, бросился дальше, к магазину.  
Фуриозо побежал дальше, постоянно оглядываясь: ему казалось, что тварь преследует его, визжит и шипит, целясь своими когтистыми лапами ему в глаза. Он не обращал внимания на странные взгляды, не чувствовал крови, струящейся по лицу. И когда он возник перед лобовым стеклом автомобиля, Орегано от неожиданности вдавила гудок. Именно этот звук вернул Фуриозо обратно в реальный мир. Он тяжело дышал, испуганно, словно загнанный зверь, глядя на девушку, которая лишь спустя минуту убрала руку с гудка и выскочила, наконец, из машины.  
\- Господи, Занзас, ради всего святого, что с тобой?! – воскликнула Орегано, подбегая к нему. – Где ты был? Что случилось?  
\- Я… - Занзас постепенно успокаивался, но чувствовал, что душа до сих пор сидела где-то в пятках и возвращаться обратно пока что не хотела. – Я… увидел, как одноклассник потерял кое-что. Пытался его догнать, но споткнулся и улетел в канаву. Поцарапался вот… - наполовину ложь, наполовину правда – идеальный вариант в такой ситуации. – Извини, что напугал. Я просто… просто не ожидал, что полечу в неё, да ещё и так, с ссадиной. Вот и…  
\- Ох, Занзас, садись, - Орегано открыла перед ним дверь и пихнула в спину, как бы подгоняя. – Отдал бы завтра в школе, ну.  
\- Я… тоже так подумал и в итоге решил не догонять его, - честно завершил свой не очень-то увлекательный рассказ Занзас. – Поехали домой. А то я людей пугаю, ха-ха, - он нервно рассмеялся. – Буду рассказывать всем, что я получил ранения в бою!  
\- Ага, с кустарником, - едко отозвалась телохранительница, - в канаве.  
Занзас предпочёл промолчать: Орегано и так сильно волновалась о нём, не стоит беспокоить её ещё сильнее. К тому же, сначала хотелось разобраться во всём самому. Испуг уже немного отпустил его, и Фуриозо сумел чуточку успокоиться, приходя в себя. Он только сейчас ощутил, как неприятно саднит кожу на месте пореза: оставалось надеяться, что это просто царапина, что ничего серьёзного не будет. Иначе придётся рассказать правду, и тогда Саваду однозначно упекут в один из Санаториев, а у Занзаса на него были планы. Во всяком случае, пока что.

Тсуна стряхнул с рук пепел твари, которую ему удалось загнать в тупик и испепелить буквально минуту назад. Но радости это не вызывало. Его заметили, и это могло создать кучу проблем. Нужно будет обязательно поговорить с одноклассником, чтобы оценить степень угрозы. Как бы не пришлось обращаться к Мукуро – только он сможет исправить это… недоразумение. Зазвонил телефон.  
\- Да, Энма? – Тсуна устало опустился на землю и деактивировал своё пламя.  
\- Как всё прошло? – Козато Энма – его лучший друг и тоже вентландт из параллельного класса – звучал даже весело. – Ты уничтожил его?  
\- Да, но… - замялся Савада, - у меня появилось одно незапланированное обстоятельство.  
\- Какое? – вся радость разом иссякла из голоса Энмы. – В чём дело? Что случилось?  
\- Меня кое-кто видел, и я, честно говоря, не знаю, насколько всё серьёзно. Боюсь, придётся встретиться с Мукуро, - признался Тсуна.  
\- Вот чёрт… - Энма тяжко вздохнул. – Ладно, возвращайся, обсудим всё в спокойной обстановке, а завтра решим, как действовать дальше.  
\- Понял, - Савада отключился.  
Он вновь покосился на пепел, оставшийся после вентландта, которого поглотили его же способности. Съехавший с катушек безумец представлял угрозу для всех: и для нормальных людей, и для других вентландтов. Поэтому Тсуна и погнался за ним, ощутив тот самый зов интуиции, который уже не один год помогал ему во всём. Другой вопрос, что там забыл… Занзас? Да, кажется, так.  
Савада немного отряхнулся и пошёл обратно, выудив по пути свой рюкзак из мусорного ведра: чёрт, вот ведь как «удачно» он откинул его в сторону. Теперь портфель неприятно пах, а из одного кармана торчал огрызок яблока. Блин.  
\- Чёрт… - Тсунаёши хлопнул себя по задним карманам и не обнаружил там амулета – подарка от его старшего брата, пропавшего несколько лет назад. – Потерял. А-а-а-а…  
И без того плохое из-за Занзаса настроение окончательно съехало в минус. Где теперь искать этот маленький амулет? Может быть, Тсуна не заметил и сжёг его вместе с демоном? Шлак. Как же не вовремя.  
Савада вышел из подворотни как раз в тот момент, когда мимо него плавно проехал автомобиль. За рулём сидела довольно красивая девушка, а вот рядом с ней… Тсуна облизнул разом засохшие губы и сглотнул: эту царапину на лице Занзаса он не забудет ещё долгое время. И даже больше – Фуриозо тоже его увидел. Ничего не сделал, но увидел, а это означало только одно: он уже пришёл в себя и начал думать. А раз начал думать, значит, будет задавать вопросы. И к этому явно стоило подготовиться. Тсуна выругался себе под нос вслед уезжающей машине. Давно у него не было настолько плохих дней.


	3. Глава вторая.

Гокудера с наслаждением втянул сигаретный дым, задерживая его в лёгких и постепенно выдыхая. Он неторопливо шагал по тротуару, стараясь ни о чём не думать, а наслаждаться довольно тёплым для осёни днём. Однако мысли раз за разом возвращались к инциденту в туалете с тем мальчишкой из класса. Гокудера не мог не признаться хотя бы самому себе, что ему было дико интересно, в чём причина такого поведения одноклассника? Как и чем можно довести человека до такого состояния, чтобы он сходу начал молотить по стене кулаками, разбивая их в кровь? Хаято не знал: он только-только вернулся из самого пекла ада и возвращаться туда не хотел.  
Подросток почувствовал, как предательски дёрнулись губы, стоило только воспоминаниям всплывать на поверхность. Совсем чуть-чуть, буквально капельку, но этого оказалось достаточно. Гокудера притормозил и крепко зажмурил глаза, сжимая пальцами тлеющую сигарету: не хватало ещё губы обжечь об неё. Хотя это не самое страшное, что могло бы с ним приключиться. Нужно успокоиться, отогнать тот хаос, который надолго поселился у него в душе.  
Мимо него резво промчался чёрный автомобиль. Гокудера увидел его мельком, но этого хватило, чтобы вздрогнуть от страха, а через секунду зашипеть от ярости – сигарета дотлела до пальцев и всё-таки обожгла их. Кончики пальцев теперь неприятно жгло, но это отрезвило разум, готовый вот-вот сорваться в бездну животного ужаса.  
\- Успокойся, кретин, - прошипел себе под нос Хаято, - всё позади. Ты сбежал от них далеко, в безопасное место. Здесь тебя никто не найдёт, приятель.  
Гокудера подхватился и осознал, что он уже долго стоит на одном месте. Пора идти, а то люди вокруг начинали смотреть как-то неодобрительно.

Входная дверь хлопнула, послышался щелчок замка. Гокудера затих, прислушался: гробовая тишина. Значит, сестра уже уехала. Быстро же она, ха. Он разулся, кинул школьную сумку куда-то в угол и прошёл на кухню. Открыв холодильник, парень скептично осмотрел полки, заполненные контейнерами с едой.  
\- Да уж, - Гокудера закрыл дверь и прошёл дальше, к кухонным шкафчикам, в одном из которых обнаружил упаковку с мусорными пакетами.  
Все контейнеры с едой полетели со своих мест быстрее, чем стартующая в космос ракета. Гокудера безразлично сгребал откровенную отраву – иначе стряпню сестры назвать было просто нельзя – в мешок, намереваясь побыстрее вынести его из дома. Потому что если весь этот шлак протухнет, то станет ещё хуже.  
\- Так-то лучше, - Хаято оттащил сестринское добро в коридор, где опять обулся и сразу же вышел на улицу.  
Водрузив мешок на ящик, Гокудера не сдержал издевательского смешка: его хлам занял всё место, а значит, соседям придётся немного потерпеть, пока мусор не увезут. Однако следом же нарисовалась ещё одна проблема: да, Бьянки приготовила ему много всего, но оставила ли она деньги, и если да, то сколько и где? Потому что Гокудера намеревался сходить в магазин и купить нечто более съестное, чем очередной эксперимент своей невольной спасительницы.  
На счастье Хаято сестрица оставила ему приличную сумму с запиской на крышке фортепиано, удобно расположившегося посреди зала. Бьянки писала, что ей нельзя долго отсутствовать дома, и поэтому она вынуждена уехать, бросив сводного брата одного в практически незнакомом городе. Съёмный домик оплачен на полгода вперёд, деньги она будет регулярно ему высылать, но в остальном Гокудера может и должен полагаться только на себя. В конце была приписка, что несмотря ни на что, она его любит, однако Хаято не стал это читать и просто скомкал листок бумаги. Он уже собирался было его выбросить, когда вдруг подумал: зачем оставлять после себя настолько явный след? Неужели он проделал отвратительно длинный и трудный путь только ради того, чтобы выдать себя одной запиской? Нет уж!  
Гокудера вытащил из заднего кармана джинсов зажигалку и поднёс её к бумаге. Та вспыхнула ярко, словно только и ждала этого, а пепел посыпался на фортепиано. Какое свинство, придётся ещё и это убирать. Чёрт, Хаято даже не подумал о том, куда деть остатки записки. А ведь вроде не дурак.  
Подросток немного прибрался, хотя правильнее было бы сказать, что он попросту растёр пепел по крышке музыкального инструмента, и уже потом отправился за продуктами. Куда лучше прогуляться до магазина, чем шарахаться по помойкам и искать еду в мусорных баках. Гокудера слишком хорошо знал и помнил, каково это, когда ты брошенный на улице одиночка, неспособный выживать в столь диких условиях. Иногда ему упорно казалось, что всё происходящее лишь сон, ещё мгновение, и он откроет глаза, проснувшись в знакомой палате со светлыми стенами. Со стенами, разрисованными его собственной кровью. Хаято опять передёрнуло.  
Двери в небольшой супермаркет приветливо разъехались в стороны, пропуская мимо себя очередного посетителя. Ха, почти как проститутка, раздвигающая ноги ради следующей порции денег. Гокудера вздохнул, схватил корзинку и направился мимо прилавков, не зная толком, чего же именно он хочет. Взгляд скользил по консервам, крупам, лапше, сладостям, чаям и многому другому, но ни за что не цеплялся.  
\- Смотри, куда прёшь, - грубо рявкнул Гокудера, когда кто-то с силой врезался в его плечо.  
\- Ох, прости, - незнакомец обезоруживающе улыбнулся, - я задумался и не заметил тебя.  
\- Я так и понял, - безразлично бросил Хаято, намереваясь отойти от одного из назойливых покупателей и вернуться уже к своему списку. Которого всё ещё не было.  
\- Нет, ну действительно, прости, - мальчишка не дал ему обогнуть себя и встал впереди, подняв руки в примиряющем жесте. – О, я знаю тебя! Ты же Гокудера, верно?  
Хаято не успел сдержать свой порыв: он резко, почти испуганно вскинул голову и вперился тяжёлым, недоверчивым взглядом в незнакомца. Хотя что-то смутное промелькнуло где-то далеко в памяти, но где – Гокудера уже не успел засечь.  
\- Мы не встречались! – упёрся он. – Ты не можешь меня знать. Как и я тебя.  
\- Ох, я напугал тебя, да? – подросток опять улыбнулся. – Прости. Честное слово, не хотел. Я Ямамото Такеши. Ты новенький у нас в классе и сидишь буквально через парту от меня.  
Гокудера в мгновение ока почувствовал себя идиотом: это же надо было забыть о школе, о новом классе и целой куче одноклассников, которых он не особо-то и разглядывал, мечтая больше о том, чтобы день поскорее закончился. Стыд вкупе с виной моментально нахлынули на него, заставляя бледнеть больше обычного.  
\- Эй, тебе нехорошо? – обеспокоенно поинтересовался Ямамото, увидев столь… острую реакцию на свои слова. – Я могу вызвать скорую.  
\- Нет, не надо, - Хаято всё же собрался и незаметно для Такеши у себя за спиной болезненно сжал одну ладонь в кулак, возвращая себя к реальности. – Я… я просто не привык. Переезд, новая школа, все дела. Стресс.  
\- А, точно, кстати, откуда ты? – Ямамото опять расплылся в улыбке, явно никуда не торопясь и почти откровенно наслаждаясь разговором. – Я вот всю жизнь прожил в Намимори, толком нигде и не бывал. Хотя хотелось бы.  
\- Я из И… Ирландии, графство Оффали, город Идендерри, - с лёгкой, почти незаметной запинкой соврал Гокудера. Он сомневался, что Такеши знает о таком месте, а значит, не будет задавать лишних вопросов. Они абсолютно ни к чему. – Предвосхищая твой следующий вопрос, - опередил он новоявленного одноклассника, - я переехал по семейным обстоятельствам. А ещё здесь куда теплее, чем там.  
\- Вот как, - Ямамото еле заметно повёл плечами, - ох, а время-то!  
Гокудера вытащил запустил руку в один из карманов за телефоном и выудил его: действительно, уже почти вечер. Он и так слишком много времени провёл вдали от дома, на улице, где всегда и везде существует вероятность угрозы для его жизни. Нужно возвращаться.  
\- Мне пора, - резко бросил он и ловко обогнул одноклассника.  
\- Если хочешь, я могу показать тебе город? – неуверенно отозвался ему вслед Ямамото. – Давай завтра договоримся? Ты ведь придёшь в школу.  
Но Хаято его уже не услышал, умчавшись вперёд и кидая в корзинку продукты, не глядя на них. Такеши тихо выдохнул: конечно, они увидятся, куда мальчишка денется? Особенно если узнает, что жить ему осталось всего несколько дней.

Занзас успел многое обдумать за всё то время, что они с Орегано добирались до дома. Лицо неприятно саднило и стягивало запёкшейся кровью, но в целом состояние больше вполне удовлетворительное. Он упрямо молчал, раз за разом прокручивая в голове события последних часов: стычку с Хибари, разбитый телефон, срыв в туалете, а потом… ту тварь, против которой бился Савада. И вообще, сам Савада, абсолютно бесполезный мусор. Занзас не понимал: как этот человек-катастрофа вообще оказался там, как сумел противостоять тому монстру? Просто как?! Каким таким оружием он воспользовался, что позволяло ему парить? И не просто парить, а извергать всплески пламени, причём настолько сильные, что вокруг становилось действительно жарко. И тут до Занзаса дошло: он настолько вспотел, что рубашку можно смело кидать в стирку – прожитые пять минут страха приравнивались по степени загрязнения к целой неделе спокойной и беззаботной жизни. Чёрт.  
Орегано изредка косилась на своего подопечного, но вопросы не задавала. Она видела, что в мальчишке бушует целый хаос, но чем помочь и что сказать – трудный вопрос. Сейчас любое неверное движение способно взорвать его почти в буквальном смысле. А ещё одного срыва допускать не хотелось.  
Стоило автомобилю затормозить, как Фуриозо подхватил вещи и выскочил из машины, рванув к себе.  
\- Занзас! – окликнула его телохранительница, но подросток успел ворваться в дом и стремительно умчаться к себе в комнату, где наверняка он закроется и будет сидеть, в одиночестве переживая прошедший день.  
Занзас примерно так и поступил. Он чудом не сбил с ног дворецкого и одну из горничных, бросив только что-то о том, что ему жаль. Хотя на самом деле ему было наплевать. Как только дверь комнаты закрылась, а замок защёлкнулся, блокируя вход от непрошенных гостей, Фуриозо отшвырнул от себя вещи и, пошатываясь, побрёл в ванную комнату. Там он включил горячую воду и принялся отмывать лицо. Взгляд упал на руки – капли воды стекали тёмные, будто бы он, словно свинья, плавал в луже грязи. Занзас яростно выдавил жидкого мыла на ладони и принялся оттирать их. Резко, зло, испуганно.  
Мысли роем крутились в голове, но сформироваться во что-то одно не желали. То тут, то там всплывали непонятные обрывки пережитого. А за ними тенью бежало что-то ещё, как будто знакомое, но забытое. Это тоже раздражало. Занзас в ярости ударил кулаками по фарфору, позабыв о том, что тот может банально разбиться. К счастью, только на пол что-то упало с лёгким шелестом. Фуриозо рывком обернулся и вперился ненавистным взглядом в чёртов талисман, из-за которого всё и началось.  
\- Вот ты где, падла, - прошипел он, - поиграл, чёрт бы тебя побрал, в доброго человека.  
Запыленный и слегка испачканный талисман безмолвно взирал на искажённое лицо напротив.  
\- Пошёл нахер, - выругался Фуриозо и замахнулся, собираясь выбросить чёртов кусок ткани с какой-то святой бумажкой внутри в урну, но не стал. Всё-таки он столько пережил из-за этого талисмана. Эмоции слегка поутихли, и Занзас стал мыслить более трезво – неизвестно, насколько эта безделушка важна для Савады, но если она всё-таки важна, то можно будет попытаться выбить из последнего хотя бы часть каких-то ответов. Вот ещё бы сформулировать внятный вопрос, и было бы вообще замечательно. Потому что кроме «Что за хрень здесь творится?» вопросов больше не было. Чёрт.  
Занзас решил, что выкидывать талисман он не станет, но вот самому сходить в душ и смыть с себя пот и грязь неплохая идея. Подросток закрыл кран в раковине и потянулся к душевой кабинке, включая воду там. Пока она нагреется, он успеет раздеться. Святая бесполезная вещица приземлилась на идеально застеленную кровать, а грязные вещи полетели в пластмассовый ящик для стирки. Он найдёт, в чём придти в школу завтра, а там и это постирают.  
Тяжёлые брызги от падающих капель неприятно остывали на коже, но стоило Занзасу встать под горячие струи, как весь негатив словно разом смыло. Тёмные струи довольно быстро посветлели, и Фуриозо просто вытянулся по струнке, позволяя воде уносить всё пережитое туда, вниз, в канализацию.  
\- Скуало бы понравилось, - пробормотал он, прикрыв глаза и не осознав произнесённой фразы.  
Тепло согревало, проснулся аппетит. Сейчас самым идеальным вариантом было бы поесть да лечь спать, но завтра ещё предстоял учебный день, а домашнюю работу никто не отменял. Может, отпроситься у Орегано? Она ведь знает о срыве и знает, что Занзасу нужно время на восстановление. Но если он не появится в школе, то пропустит самое интересное – реакцию Савады. А именно этого мальчишка хотел бы избежать больше всего. Так что, видимо, придётся поднапрячься, сделать все задания и только после этого завалиться на манящую постель.

Тсунаёши делал всё, чтобы слиться с серой безликой толпой. Он уже давно научился маскироваться под неё, чтобы ни чем не выдать себя и своего Знания. Он просто должен походить на обычного человека, чего бы ему это не стоило. Савада скользил по улице к дому Энмы, который уже ждал его. Сегодня инцидент взволновал их обоих и требовал срочного обсуждения. К тому же, Тсуна рассказал старому другу далеко не всё.  
Адельхейд как обычно окинула гостя неодобрительным взглядом, но от комментариев воздержалась. Да и с кухни донёсся запах чего-то подгоревшего. Тсуна приветственно кивнул самоназванной опекунше Энмы и поднялся наверх, где сейчас в своей комнате и сидел Козато.  
\- Тсуна! – Энма подскочил и бросился к другу с радостными объятиями. Однако по пути он не очень красиво зацепился за ножку стула, потерял равновесие и полетел прямиком на Саваду. Судя по ругани Адельхейд, они распрекрасно услышала грохот на весь дом. Вот даёт. – Я так рад, что с тобой всё в порядке!  
\- Спасибо, - несмотря на усугублённую неуклюжесть Энмы, Тсуна всё-таки тоже был рад его видеть. – Как ты?  
\- Средне, - не стал отнекиваться тот, - нашёл что-нибудь интересное?  
\- Если честно, то нет, - Козато сразу же погрустнел, усаживаясь рядом с Тсуной на полу. – Шоичи очень старается, пишет разные программы, но пока что нам так и не удаётся… выслеживать их, - почти шёпотом произнёс он последние слова. – Все наши находки – чистая случайность, где нет никакой закономерности.  
Тсунаёши понуро кивнул, соглашаясь со словами друга.  
\- А у тебя что? Ты сказал, что тебя кто-то видел, - переключился на более интересную тему Энма.  
Савада глубоко вздохнул, прикрыв глаза, а потом тихо, но в подробностях рассказал ученику из параллельного класса, какая у него сложилась ситуация во время боя.  
\- Ничего себе, - поражённо выдохнул Козато, запустив пятерню в ярко-рыжие, иногда почему-то отливающие красным, волосы. – Ну ты даёшь… У нас однозначно проблемы.  
\- Энма, обед! – донёсся снизу голос Адельхейд. Саваду она всегда демонстративно игнорировала, считая его недостойной компанией для её подопечного, однако тарелку с едой всё-таки ставила. Наверное, Энма постарался, потому что раньше она и этого не делала. – Спускайся!  
\- Идём, - Козато хотел было подняться, но Тсуна его одёрнул.  
\- Это ещё не всё, - Савада встал следом, однако выходить не спешил. – Есть кое-что ещё.  
Энма вопросительно покосился на него, не торопя, но как бы намекая, что время идёт, а Судзуки не любила, когда её заставляли ждать.  
\- Дело в том, что моя интуиция… Она не работает рядом с Занзасом, - выпалил Савада.  
\- Чушь, - фыркнул Козато, - она же всегда с тобой, а не включается или выключается по кнопке. Как она может не работать?  
\- Вот так, - обиженно огрызнулся Тсунаёши, - она именно что будто отрубилась. И это меня чуть не подвело! Когда Занзас убежал, я снова стал прежним. Он словно… глушил меня.  
\- А раньше ты такое замечал? – Энма всё же открыл дверь и крикнул погромче: - Идём мы, идём. Сейчас!  
\- Нет, никогда, - чересчур быстро ответил тот, коротко и однозначно, словно отрубив. – Она работает всегда, хоть и не помогает сдавать мне тесты по математике, но я всегда чувствую людей, любых. Редко, но мне удаётся предугадать ход их мыслей и действий, их слов и поступков. Я почти никогда не пересекался с Занзасом вот так открыто и думал, что реагирую на него так же, как на остальных. Но когда он оказался рядом, я будто бы… наткнулся на прочную стену, которую нельзя пробить. Я не знал, о чём он думал, что чувствовал, как мог бы поступить. Любое его решение стало бы для меня непредвиденным обстоятельством, способным изменить ход битвы в любую, неизвестную для меня, сторону. Понимаешь?  
\- Звучит жутко, - поёжился Энма.  
Они вышли из комнаты и спустились вниз в гробовом молчании. Козато хотелось задать ему ещё пару вопросов, но тут появилась Адельхейд – уже недовольная, что они задержались.  
\- Почему я вечно должна тебя ждать? – она презрительно поморщилась и махнула рукой в сторону стола. – У меня так-то дела есть.  
\- Прости, сестрёнка, - мягко улыбнулся ей Энма, зная, что та моментально растает, хотя виду и не подаст. – Обещаю исправиться!  
\- Сам-то помнишь, сколько раз уже обещал? – фыркнула она, но иголки и подначки убрала. – Иди есть уже. Мне нужно выйти кое-куда ненадолго, на работе попросили сделать несколько ксерокопий. Я уйду минут на пятнадцать. Если что – звони.  
Козато, уже просочившийся за стол, шутливо отдал честь, и успокоившаяся Судзуки подхватила сумку, направляясь в коридор. Стоило двери захлопнуться, а замку закрыться, как Энма вновь насел на Саваду:  
\- Что планируешь делать?  
\- Понятия не имею, - честно ответил тот. – Наверное, надо бы с ним поговорить, объяснить всё…  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что не поможет. Когда и кому эти разговоры реально помогали? – скептично уточил рыжий школьник.  
\- Нам с тобой, например? – подмигнул ему Тсуна. – А вообще, да, ты прав. Наверное, придётся опять связываться с Мукуро. Чёрт его знает, что он запросит в этот раз. Одно я знаю точно: нельзя оставлять Занзаса наедине с воспоминаниями. Я просто обязан что-то сделать!  
\- И по возможности разобраться, что за шлак происходит с твоими способностями в его присутствии, - добавил Энма. – Это точно.

*** 

Утро следующего дня выдалось пасмурным, и Занзас проснулся в не очень хорошем настроении. Вечером он так и не поел, но зато справился со всей домашней работой, а после уснул, крепко и без сновидений. Одевшись и подхватив школьную сумку, Фуриозо побрёл к выходу – Орегано уже ждёт его, наверное. И нет ничего удивительного в том, что придётся перед ней оправдываться за своё поведение. Мальчик прошёл мимо отцовского кабинета и чуть не споткнулся, услышав там голос родителя: странно, почему это ещё дома? Или уже?  
\- Говорю вам, всё в порядке, - голос Тимотео доносился до Занзаса приглушённо, но вполне отчётливо, - если бы были какие-то проблемы, я бы давно обо всём сообщил.  
Фуриозо осмотрелся – вокруг никого. Ничего страшного не будет, если он немного послушает, верно?  
\- Да. Да. Разумеется, - вновь ответил Тимотео. – Конечно же, мы соблюдаем все рекомендации! Да. Я делаю всё, чтобы обеспечить мальчику спокойную обстановку.  
Занзас удивлённо воззрился на дверь отцовского кабинета: какой ещё мальчик? Какая обстановка? Что он несёт?  
\- Вам нет нужды приезжать сюда, доктор, - довольно холодно и явно раздражённо добавил Тимотео. – Он и так пережил достаточно. Вы сами говорили, что лучше оставить его в покое. А ваш приезд только взбудоражит его, и вся наша работа пойдёт насмарку.  
Занзас вздрогнул: неподалёку скрипнула половица. Кто-то идёт сюда. Подросток дёрнулся – хотелось остаться и послушать ещё, о чём они будут говорить дальше, но и вызывать подозрения не стоит. Хоть и непонятно, о чём шла речь, - вернее, о ком, - Занзасу казалось, что эта тема очень и очень важна. Слишком уж всё загадочно и странно. В этом тоже нужно разобраться.  
\- Привет, встал уже? – тепло улыбнулась Орегано, увидев своего подопечного, пытающегося удержать в руках сумку с учебниками. – Что ты делаешь?  
Занзас пробормотал себе под нос что-то матерное. Сумка разошлась по шву, и все учебники, тетради и канцелярские принадлежности с весёлым грохотом полетели на пол.  
\- Я не знал, что порвал сумку, - честно соврал Фуриозо, здраво рассудив, что упоминать о своей собственной небольшой помощи в этом неблагодарном деле не стоит.  
\- Занзас? – дверь отцовского кабинета открылась, и на пороге возник Тимотео. – С добрым утром. Хорошо поспал?  
\- Угу, - пробурчал тот, отбросив уже ненужный мешок и пытаясь отыскать среди ворсистого ковра всё своё добро. – Не знал, что у меня столько книжек, - фыркнул подросток, в очередной раз предприняв не очень удачную попытку удержать в руках всё разом. Книги вновь с грохотом посыпались на пол.  
\- Не переживай, - Тимотео потрепал его по волосам, - сумку можно купить, а вот здоровье – нет.  
\- Не понимаю, о чём ты, - Занзас дёрнулся от руки, как от удара током: почему-то ему были неприятны отцовские прикосновения, особенно в последнее время. Но в чём причина, он не знал.  
\- Орегано рассказала о твоём приступе, - Тимотео ласково поднял перебинтованные после всех процедур ладони Занзаса, - сильно поранился?  
\- Нет, не очень, - немного подумав, отозвался Фуриозо. И добавил: - Бывало хуже.  
\- Если тебе что-то понадобится, Орегано всегда на связи, - отец одарил сына тёплой улыбкой. – Возьми, сколько можешь учебников, я тебе помогу. А Орегано пока поищет сумку.  
Слегка смущённая столь откровенным признанием её действий, Орегано кивнула, подхватилась и помчалась куда-то вниз. Наверное, в подсобку или гардеробную. Там наверняка можно найти какой-нибудь хлам, отдалённо похожий на школьную сумку.  
\- На следующей неделе будет фестиваль культуры. Придёшь? – Занзас сам не знал, почему спросил. Отец был очень занятым человеком, но где-то в глубине души всё-таки хотелось, чтобы он хоть немного поучаствовал в жизни сына.  
\- Что за фестиваль? – живо поинтересовался тот.  
\- Не знаю. Сегодня хотел подойти к старосте и спросить у неё. Нам вчера только объявили, - пожал плечами Занзас. – Вроде говорят, что младшая и средняя школа могут приглашать только семью, а вот в старшей уже кого угодно можно.  
\- Скажешь мне точно, когда будет фестиваль, я посмотрю, что можно будет с расписанием, - Тимотео извернулся и коснулся макушки сына быстрым отеческим поцелуем.  
\- Угу, - вновь буркнул Фуриозо, на секунду ощутив жуткое смущение от жеста столь откровенного проявления родительской любви. Обычно Тимотео был посдержаннее, и Занзас к нему такому уже привык.  
Странный разговор сам собой забылся, оказавшийся отодвинутым на задворки памяти, и теперь мальчик искренне думал о том, какую же сумку найдёт и принесёт Орегано. Не ехать же ему в школу на дорогой тачке и с полиэтиленовым пакетом из супермаркета.

Ночью Тсунаёши почти не спал. От Энмы он вернулся под вечер, с почти полностью выполненной домашней работой и сытый. Нана сидела в гостиной у окна, задумчиво глядя вдаль, пока отец пахал на работе. Или кувыркался в постели с очередной любовницей – Тсуна сбился со счёту, сколько женщин было у его папочки.  
\- Здравствуй, Тсу, обед на кухне, - не поворачиваясь, оборонила Нана. – Я жду папу. Он должен скоро вернуться.  
\- Хорошо, спасибо, - Савада мельком заглянул на кухню: гора грязной посуды с остатками засохшей еды, слой пыли на столе, лёгкий запах чего-то стухшего.  
Он печально вздохнул. Когда бесследно пропал Иэясу год назад, тогда многое, о чём говорила Нана, стало происходить исключительно у неё в голове. И никак не в реальности. Тсуна тяжко вздохнул: надо хотя бы посуду сегодня помыть, а то совсем уж позорно выглядит.  
\- Как прошёл день в школе? – донёсся до него голос матери. – Вы уже писали тест по английскому языку?  
Савада опять глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул: мама всегда спрашивала у него про английский язык, потому что в день, когда Иэясу не вернулся домой, Тсуна должен был принести из школы результаты контрольной работы.  
\- Нет, мам, мы ничего не писали, - ответил он, ощутив, что затягивает с молчанием. Хотя Нану в последнее время это не особо волновало. – Зато на следующей неделе будет фестиваль культуры. Хочешь сходить?  
\- Прости, сынок, не могу. Надо дождаться Емитсу, - послышался звук скрипнувшего кресла, а после – лёгкие, почти невесомые шаги по полу. – Вот придёт он, и тогда мы всё решим. Может быть, придём даже вместе.  
Тсуна включил в раковине воду и выдавил на губку побольше моющего средства. Не оборачиваясь, он знал, что Нана стоит за спиной, прислонившись к косяку и невидящим взором рассматривая его. Савада не удивился бы, узнав, что вместо него она видит Иэясу. Если уж собственная мать не замечает ребёнка, то скрыться в толпе незнакомцев легче лёгкого.  
\- Он звонил? – пытаясь хоть как-то поддержать разговор, спросил Тсуна. – Я давно с ним разговаривал.  
Вернее, сбрасывал все звонки, поступающие от отца. Тсунаёши чувствовал, как с каждым днём в его сердце крепнет ненависть к этому человеку. Как он посмел отвернуться от своей семьи в самый трудный их жизненный период? Как он посмел пойти по сторонам, зная, что дома его ждёт – изо дня в день ожидает – измождённая ментальной болезнью супруга, которой так требуется его забота и поддержка? Как вообще можно уважать такого человека? Иногда Тсуне было стыдно, что Емитсу его отец.  
\- Да, недавно! – оживлённо отозвалась Нана. – Сказал, что заедет в магазин и купит чего-нибудь домой. А я ответила, что обязательно дождусь его.  
Тсуна еле заметно кивнул: ему одновременно хотелось и обнять маму, и провалиться от чувства вины сквозь землю. От чувства вины, нарастающего с каждым днём. Вины за пропажу Иэясу, за женщин отца, за собственную жизнь – настолько никчёмную и бесполезную, что убей его кто-нибудь в схватке с безумным вентландтом, никто и не заметил бы.  
От последнего особенно сильно было больно: Саваде казалось, что он, как единственный оставшийся рядом с матерью человек, должен стать её опорой и поддержкой, а вместо этого что он имеет? Да ничего. Отцу на всё наплевать, в школе никто и не знает, какая у него ситуация в семье, друзей нет. Он всё тянет на себе, как может, осознавая масштаб катастрофы и понимая, что он ничего не может противопоставить ей.  
Эти мысли не раз выгоняли его из дома и заставляли на интуитивном уровне выискивать вентландтов, потерявших над собой контроль. Сражаясь с ними, Тсуне казалось, что он делает мир чуточку лучше, что он очищает его. Что однажды кто-то заметит его усилия и скажет: «Ты молодец. Продолжай в том же духе!». Но на самом деле он бежал, трусливо поджав хвост, от всех проблем и горестей, свалившихся на их дом и семью. Отец скрывался в работе, алкоголе и женщинах, а он, Тсуна, в схватках не на жизнь, а на смерть. И кого тогда здесь винить, как не самого себя?!  
Одна тарелка выскользнула из мокрых пальцев и с грохотом разбилась о пол. Савада выругался, мысленно проклиная себя за свою неуклюжесть. Хотя именно благодаря ей он несколько лет назад познакомился и подружился с Энмой. Но в большинстве случаев эта черта личности только мешала ему.  
\- Иэясу, ты в порядке? – подскочила к нему Нана. – Дай посмотрю.  
Она крепко, будто с нечеловеческой силой, схватила сына за запястья и вытянула их вперёд, пристально рассматривая. Женщина повертела их в разные стороны, но никаких царапин не обнаружила.  
\- Ох, всё в порядке, - мама мягко, даже нежно улыбнулась сыну, - ты не поранился. Всё хорошо. Всё ведь хорошо, Иэясу? Милый, почему ты молчишь? – удивлённо спросила она.  
Тсуна, не глядя, выключил воду. По идее, надо взять веник и убрать осколки посуды, но… Но глаза предательски увлажнились, а по щеке в очередной раз сползла солёная капелька.  
\- Почему ты плачешь, милый? – Нана склонила голову вбок. – Тебя кто-то обидел?  
Тсуна отрицательно качнул головой, в буквальном смысле прикусив язык. Пусть лучше рот наполнится солёным привкусом железа, чем он откроет его и скажет: «Да, мама. Ты меня обидела. И делаешь это постоянно».  
\- Всё в порядке, - с трудом выдавил он из себя. – Нужно убрать осколки. А то папа придёт, а здесь бардак.  
\- Точно, Емитсу! – воскликнула женщина. – Он должен позвонить. Уже вот-вот. Я должна его дождаться.  
\- Иди отдыхать, мам, - махнул ладонью Тсуна, но Нана, не глядя на него, уже развернулась и ушла обратно к себе, ждать своего супруга, - я сам… спра… справлю…  
Фраза оборвалась. Тсунаёши сполз вниз, утыкаясь носом в колени. Слёзы хлынули против воли – не всегда, но Нане удавалось сделать всё, чтобы вывести его и без того из хлипкого душевного равновесия. Он знал, что она делала это не специально, но боль от этого не утихала и уж тем более никуда не уходила.

Если бы Тсуна всё-таки уснул, он бы однозначно проспал школу, но сегодня ему удалось избежать этой повседневной его привычки. Он добрался до класса довольно быстро, время до звонка ещё оставалось. Многие уже расположились на своих местах, но Занзаса до сих пор не видно. Савада мельком окинул класс взглядом – не было и новенького, которого вчера представили. С одной стороны странно, но с другой – Тсуне сейчас наплевать на всё это. Он слишком эмоционально устал, чтобы реагировать острее.  
Тсунаёши уселся на своё место, приветственно кивнув только Ямамото, который махнул ему рукой. Занзас появился в кабинете вместе со звонком, а вот новенький всё же не пришёл. Фуриозо безразлично мазнул по одноклассникам взглядом, но на Саваде ненадолго остановился. Тсуна напрягся, однако Занзас промолчал и просто опустился за свой стол.  
Весь день они не пересекались, старательно игнорируя друг друга. Тсунаёши понимал, что так быть не должно, что им нужно поговорить, обсудить произошедшее, прийти хоть к какому-то обоюдному выводу. В конце концов, Саваде требовалось окончательно удостовериться в том, придётся ли ему прибегнуть к помощи Мукуро или нет?  
День пролетел, мягко говоря, скучно. Ямамото продрых почти все уроки, оживившись только на физкультуре, Занзас сосредоточенно записывал всё, что диктовалось учителями, в тетради, прилежно решая уравнения и анализируя синтаксические предложения, Тсуна же думал – постоянно прокручивал в голове возможный диалог с Фуриозо, представлял, как он всё ему объяснит, пытался подобрать правильные и понятные слова, которые легко и просто донесут до подростка суть происходящего.  
Однако стоило прозвенеть последнему звонку, как Занзас подорвался, схватил вещи и самым первым выбежал из класса. Тсуна и рта раскрыть не успел, а Фуриозо уже испарился.  
\- Вот это скорость. В бейсболе ему не было бы равных, - по-доброму усмехнувшись, заметил Ямамото.  
\- Это точно, - чуть качнул головой Савада. – Ты сейчас куда, на тренировку?  
\- Нет, вечером, - беспечно отозвался Такеши. – У волейболистов соревнования на носу, они днями сейчас на площадке занимаются, а мы так, либо по утрам, либо по вечерам.  
Тсуна опять кивнул. Класс заметно поредел, и мальчик решил, что неплохо бы всё же попытаться найти Занзаса. Нельзя больше откладывать предстоящий разговор, нет времени.  
\- Оу, эй, К-киоко! – наглядно споткнувшись об угол парты и заикнувшись, позвал лучшую подругу старосты Тсуна.  
\- Да? – девочка обернулась, обворожительно улыбнувшись.  
\- Т-ты не видела З-занзаса? – поинтересовался у неё Савада. – Мне надо ему т-тетрадку отдать. Я б-брал конспекты.  
\- Оу, - Сасагава Киоко удивлённо вскинула брови, словно не ожидая от двоечника и неудачника такой прыти по отношению к учёбе, - ну, кажется, он был с Кейко-сенсей у неё в кабинете. Но, может, уже ушёл.  
\- С-спасибо, - пробубнил Тсуна и поспешил выйти, умудрившись при этом довольно болезненно влететь плечом в косяк. Ямамото безмолвно следовал за ним, видимо, решив просто вместе выйти из здания школы.  
Тсуна же мыслями вернулся к Киоко – девочка была по-настоящему красивой. Почти все парни в их школе мечтали встречаться с ней, но мало кому удавалось этого достичь. Как минимум, из-за её брата – Сасагавы Рёхея – главы школьного боксёрского клуба, за сестру способного любого порвать на клочки. Тсуна тоже какое-то время был влюблён в неё, и это не раз играло ему на руку. Но со временем он понял, что на самом деле Сасагава была достаточно ветреной и порой чересчур наивной. В их мире таким жить нельзя – убьют в прямом смысле слова и не заметят. Раздавят, растопчут, раскатают в пыль и прах.  
И потому Тсуна стал лишь поддерживать иллюзию влюблённости, что позволяло ему порой скрываться на виду у остальных. Рёхей его особо не доставал, да и сам Савада не лез, незачем было. Многие одноклассники смеялись над ним из-за этого, но Тсуна уже привык: в конце концов, повод для насмешек в его сторону найдётся в себя. Здесь главное другое – не привыкнуть к такому обращению и самому не поверить, что ты ничтожество. Потому что если поверишь, то всё, конец, пиши пропало.  
Ямамото, беззаботно улыбаясь, вышагивал рядом, видимо, просто наслаждаясь обществом одного из своих друзей. Хотя Тсуна не сказал бы, что они были друзьями. Да, Такеши, в принципе, всегда хорошо к нему относился, но была ещё одна причина, – довольно серьёзная – по которой Ямамото делал всё, чтобы их взаимоотношения оставались на хорошем счету. И причина эта была проста как ясное небо над головой – чувство долга. Тсунаёши помог ему, почти сам того не ведая, а в итоге обзавёлся стальной опорой, нередко поддерживающей его в тяжёлые моменты жизни. Хотя двойное, если не тройное дно у этой опоры частенько его пугало. Успокаивало одно: раз Такеши не делает ничего криминального, значит, всё в порядке. Пока что.

Занзас как раз выходил из кабинета учительницы, когда из-за угла появились Савада и слишком оптимистично настроенный Ямамото.  
\- О, Занзас! – окликнул его Тсунаёши, снова мазнув взглядом по шраму на лице: последний стал одной из основных новостей дня и обсуждался всеми, кому не лень. – Эм… можно с тобой… поговорить?  
\- Не-а, - фыркнул Фуриозо и отвернулся: Кейко Ран опять завела старую шарманку про новенького Гокудеру и про то, как важно помогать другим адаптироваться в социуме. Поэтому ему, Занзасу, предстояло проявить всю свою человечность – соскрести её малые остатки во что-то единое и условно презентабельное – и сходить к Хаято домой, проверить, всё ли в порядке.  
Савада слегка опешил от такого ответа и даже притормозил, но Такеши подтолкнул его в спину и медленно, но верно повёл следом за Занзасом, словно говоря – ничего страшного, сейчас всё будет!  
\- Чтоб тебя, - пробурчал Фуриозо: Орегано всё же нашла ему замену сумки, но эта оказалась дико неудобной, да ещё и с заедающей молнией, чтоб ей провалиться.  
Занзас кое-как добрёл до шкафчиков со сменной обувью, где переобулся и следом потащился на улицу, искренне пытаясь воспылать к Гокудере хоть какими-нибудь хорошими чувствами и понимая, что его затея априори провальная.  
Минут через десять хода Фуриозо остановился, подумал и обернулся. Тсуна с Ямамото шли за ним, держась на расстоянии, но не выпуская его из поля зрения. Тсунаёши явно смущался, а вот Такеши улыбался чуть ли не ещё шире обычного.  
\- Ублюдки, - прошелестел Занзас и отвернулся: не хватало ему проблем с новеньким, теперь ещё с этими двоими представителями деградирующей расы разбирайся. Фыркнув, он резво направился по указанному адресу. Пусть эти двое что хотят, то и делают, ему наплевать. А раз Савада тащится следом, значит о вчерашнем не забыл, значит, тема болезненная и требующая решения. Хм, ничего-ничего, пусть помучается немного за те пять минут животного ужаса, которые пережил Фуриозо во время той схватки с невиданной ранее тварью, оставившей на нём отметину.  
Парень уже успел написать Орегано, что он немного задержится и до дома доберётся своим ходом, пусть не волнуется.  
К его удивлению, Гокудера жил не очень далеко, так что заблудиться в этом районе будет проблематично. Занзас резво поднялся по лестнице и с силой вдавил дверной звонок, наплевав на все указания учительницы быть доброжелательным и открытым. По ту сторону кто-то закашлялся, зашаркал, а через минуту дверь открылась.  
\- Влево! – взвизгнул Савада, с удивлением обнаружив, как красиво, почти профессионально Занзас шагнул в левую сторону, уходя от кулака и однозначно его услышав.  
\- Чего припёрся? – зло поинтересовался взъерошенный и раздражённый Гокудера. – Чего надо?  
\- О, так ты здесь живёшь? – Ямамото чуть в ладоши не хлопнул от радости. – Я и не знал, что так близко!  
\- Не твоё собачье дело, - огрызнулся Хаято, - чего вы всей толпой притащились?  
\- Училка слёзно умоляла узнать, как у тебя дела, - едко отозвался Занзас. – Вижу, что жив. Теперь можно домой.  
\- Почему ты не пришёл? – опять встрял Такеши. – Что-то случилось?  
Тсунаёши смущённо ущипнул друга за локоть, но тот никак на это не отреагировал: чёрт, кажется, у кого-то появился… новый друг. Если, конечно, так можно выразиться.  
\- Иди в пень, - Гокудера закашлялся и попытался закрыть дверь, но Занзас ловко удержал её.  
\- Ну? – сурово вопросил он. – Эта коза с меня не слезет, так что рассказывай, хотя лично мне плевать, что у тебя здесь.  
\- Да проспал я! – взорвался тот. – Из-за смены часовых поясов!  
\- А, точно, в Ирландии же другое время, - многозначительно протянул Ямамото, - я и забыл.  
\- Какая Ирландия? – не понял его Фуриозо.  
\- Кейко-сенсей говорила, что он из Италии, - следом удивился Савада.  
\- А мне он сказал, что он ирландец, - Такеши вопросительно покосился на новенького ученика средней школы Намимори.  
Гокудера схватился за голову: он действительно проспал и не услышал трёх своих будильников, поскольку смена часовых поясов сказалась на нём куда серьёзнее, чем он ожидал. В этом он не соврал. А вот оправдываться перед тремя идиотами, возникшими у него на пороге, Гокудера не собирался однозначно.  
\- Пошли вон, - презрительно выплюнул он, - завтра приду, сам всё объясню.  
\- Да неужели, - Занзас развернулся и спустился обратно, нагло оттолкнув не вовремя попавшегося под руку Саваду, - ура. Наконец-то домой.  
\- И всё? – Тсуна глухо ойкнул, когда мимо него пронёсся чёрный ураган: по идее, сейчас надо бы догнать его да поговорить, но и совесть не позволяла вот так бросить Гокудеру. А вдруг новенькому действительно нужна помощь?  
\- Иди, - шепнул ему Такеши, - я останусь.  
\- Нет! – гаркнул на него Хаято с порога и демонстративно хлопнул дверью, закрыв её.  
\- Иди-иди, - Ямамото мягко подтолкнул Саваду к быстро удаляющемуся силуэту. – Ты сегодня весь день его глазами ел. Иди уже.  
Тсуна почувствовал, как краснеет по самые кончики волос: неужели это было так заметно?  
\- С-спасибо, Ямамото, - пробурчал он и, что есть силы, рванул за Занзасом.  
Такеши снова озарился улыбкой и повернулся обратно к дому Гокудеры: как минимум, он знал, что Хаято никуда не ушёл, а до сих пор стоял и ждал, что же будет дальше. Это означало только одно: у Такеши появился отличный шанс пообщаться с новым одноклассником.

Тсуна догнал Занзаса через несколько минут и от неожиданности дёрнул его за ремень, отчего Фуриозо чуть не споткнулся там, где шёл. Он затормозил, выругавшись и резко повернувшись к однокласснику.  
\- Ты уже достал меня, - пытаясь восстановить дыхание, устало сообщил ему Тсунаёши, - почему нельзя просто поговорить?  
\- А смысл? – огрызнулся Занзас. – Я всё видел своими глазами и даже успел испытать на своей шкуре. Что ещё мне нужно знать? Я думаю, что ничего.  
Он опять дёрнулся было уйти, но Тсуна вцепился в чужой локоть мёртвой хваткой:  
\- Я всю ночь не спал, пытаясь понять, как правильно тебе всё объяснить, - прохрипел он, - так что будь добр, выслушай меня.  
\- Не-а, - хмыкнул Фуриозо, - если ты плохо спишь, это твои проблемы. А я, может, захочу сдать тебя в Санаторий. Ты в курсе, что у нас в классе один уже уехал?  
\- О чём ты гово… - Савада запнулся: давненько он не видел Акио. Неужели?..  
\- Да, - просто кивнул Занзас. – Его видел Каташи. Так что отцепись от меня и веди себя хорошо. Тогда, быть может, я тебя не сдам.  
Савада от неожиданности всё же отпустил чужую руку, и Занзас опять бодрым ходом направился к ближайшей остановке, довольный своим ответом и в целом сложившейся ситуацией. Вопросы у него, конечно же, были, но вот хочет ли он знать на них ответы – это уже другое дело. И однозначно ответить хотя бы самому себе Фуриозо пока не мог.  
\- Что ты там забыл?  
Занзас чуть не подскочил от неожиданности, обнаружив рядом с собой того самого Саваду, который бился с той тварью. Разница заключалась разве что в отсутствии оружия да всполохов пламени вокруг. А вот аура, общее ощущение – всё это совпадало с тем, что было вчера. И Фуриозо на долю секунды подумал, что с таким Тсуной наглеть не стоит. Кто знает, что взбредёт этому человеку в голову?  
\- Да так, мелочь одну, - справившись с лёгким приступом паники, отозвался Фуриозо. – Ты обронил, а я просто хотел отдать.  
Занзас вытащил из кармана тот дурацкий и абсолютно несимпатичный ему талисман, вывалившийся из кармана Савады, когда он мчался куда-то как угорелый. Но судя по тому, как вытянулось его лицо и какой страх промелькнул в карамельных глазах, Занзас не ошибся: вещица для мальчишки ценная.  
\- Нашёл, значит, - еле разлепив губы, произнёс он. – И… и что теперь? – Тсуна внутренне сжался – он не удивится, если Занзас запросит за всё это какую-то цену. Главное, чтобы Савада мог её выплатить.  
\- Нахер мне эта штука? – вскинулся Фуриозо и впихнул талисман прямо в руку Тсунаёши: а то стоят здесь, обоюдно сопли развозят. – Просто катись отсюда и не вставай у меня на пути. Никогда в жизни я больше ничего не буду для тебя делать.  
Он развернулся и широкими шагами направился всё к той же остановке. Однако тихое искреннее, как никогда раньше, «спасибо» всё же достигло его разума.


	4. Глава третья.

_Занзас не видел ничего, кроме красной ткани шарфа, развевающейся у него перед носом. Шарф был тонкий, местами штопанный, старый и приятно пахнущий чем-то цветочным. Мальчику нравился этот запах, и он бы с радостью притормозил, чтобы немного постоять и просто уткнуться лицом в тёплую ткань. Но его куда-то тащили. Упрямо, упорно, усердно вели по залитым ярким солнцем улицам Сицилии._  
\- Куда мы идём? – спросил Занзас. Но в ответ только шикнули и, больно дёрнув за запястье, с удвоенной силой потащили вперёд.  
Он не испытывал страха. Там было, скорее, любопытство, интерес, зачем они поднялись так рано и пошли неизвестно куда. И почему ничего не сказали Рикардо? Когда он проснётся, то будет волноваться. Занзасу не хотелось, чтобы старший брат переживал. Когда он расстраивался, то начинал злиться и ругаться, а гнев, в свою очередь, порождал непредсказуемые поступки, большую часть которых Фуриозо так и не довелось до конца понять. Но маме, наверное, виднее. Занзас не знал.  
\- Мы пришли, - женщина затормозила. Шарф снова метнулся, легонько мазнув Занзаса по щеке потрёпанным краем. – Выслушай меня очень внимательно, хорошо?  
\- Ага, - довольно беспечно отозвался тот, - я слушаю, мам.  
\- Сын, - женщина тепло улыбнулась: Фуриозо опять заметил эти неприятные круги под глазами и поразительную бледность кожи – тут, в тени переулка, они проступали слишком отчётливо, - я нашла кое-кого, кто сможет тебе помочь. Он обещал позаботиться о тебе, когда… когда мне придётся покинуть тебя.  
\- Куда ты пойдёшь? – мальчик опять перевёл взгляд на шарф: лицо матери почему-то расплывалось, только в ушах звучал её голос.  
\- Далеко, сын мой, очень далеко, - кажется, она заплакала. – Но я уверена, что у тебя всё будет в порядке.  
\- Почему мы не взяли Рикардо? Он же будет ругаться, ты ведь знаешь его, - Занзас не утерпел и схватился за яркую ткань шарфа. – Он умеет читать. Надо было хоть записку оставить.  
Мама горько улыбнулась, почти не скрывая печали, но Фуриозо этого не видел: он был слишком поглощён тем, что происходило сейчас, и эмоций женщины не осознавал.  
\- Рикардо сумеет позаботиться о себе, - неприятно холодная ладонь легла на тёмные волосы мальчика, ероша их, - а ты ещё маленький. Дон Тимотео поможет тебе. Я обо всём договорилась.  
Занзас не успел спросить, кто такой этот Дон, послышался лёгкий шорох, и поношенный шарф опустился на его плечи. Больше она ничего не сказала. Занзаса опять схватили за руку и уверенно потащили вперёд, к большому светлому будущему, в котором всё будет хорошо. 

Фуриозо резко открыл глаза, ослепнув на несколько секунд. Ему показалось, что за окном взорвалась какая-то яркая петарда, которая и оглушила его. Подростку потребовалось минут пять на то, чтобы, сидя на постели, с силой протереть глаза и вернуть, наконец, себе зрение. Гул в ушах постепенно стихал, и Занзас всё же смог дотянуться до телефона – уже почти семь, скоро вставать.  
Потянувшись и зевнув, Фуриозо поднялся и направился в ванную комнату. Справляя нужду, он опять невольно вернулся к последнему их разговору с Савадой. По идее, да, кое-какие ответы на вопросы сам Занзас получил, но в то же время появились новые загадки, которые неприятно зудели, напоминая о себе, жужжали, как мухи, слепо бьющиеся в раскалённое стекло окна, стремясь вырваться прочь, на свободу.  
\- Ещё этот странный сон, - пробурчал себе под нос Фуриозо: он знал, что его мама погибла, когда ему было семь, но почему-то он никогда о ней не вспоминал. Возможно, всё дело в Тимотео, который в свою очередь делал всё, чтобы ребёнок не чувствовал себя брошенным на произвол судьбы и одиноким. – Почему она мне приснилась?  
Всплывшие мысли немного взбудоражили его, и Занзас предпочёл умыться прохладной водой, чтобы чуть-чуть успокоиться. Учитывая его срывы и вспышки гнева, необходимо было контролировать себя вплоть до самых мельчайших деталей. Потому что неизвестно, что и как может спровоцировать приступ.  
Одевшись и вульгарно заправив постель, Занзас подхватил новую, но дико неудобную сумку и побрёл к двери, намереваясь побыстрее добраться до кухни: ему адски хотелось есть. Изначально дремлющий аппетит поющими китами в животе сейчас взывал к трапезе. Занзас зевнул и дёрнул ручку двери.  
\- Не понял, - Фуриозо ещё раз дёрнул дверь, но та не открылась. – Какого чёрта?!  
Ещё несколько попыток справиться с проклятой деревяшкой не привели ни к каким результатам. Подросток неприятно поджал губы и скинул с себя сумку – он выберется отсюда, даже если придётся вынести дверь собственным плечом! Это что ещё за номера такие?! Кто посмел запереть его, как позорную собаку в конуре?  
Занзас приготовился было высадить преграду, как вдруг услышал протяжный звон будильника. Чёрт, он ведь успел позабыть о том, что проснулся сегодня раньше и успел привести себя в порядок быстрее, чем обычно. Наверняка сейчас появится Орегано, которая придёт его будить. И следом же, почти мгновенно, за дверью послышались знакомые шаги – она идёт. Фуриозо снова схватил сумку и пинком отправил её под кровать, а сам, на периферии сознания радуясь тому, что поленился заправить постель нормально, сдёрнул покрывало, комком бросил его на пол и забрался под одеяло, укрывшись им по уши и делая вид, что спит. Телефон продолжал надрываться внизу, под матрасом.  
\- Занза-ас? – легонько щёлкнул дверной замок, Орегано тихо вошла в комнату. – Пора просыпаться. Занзас!  
Фуриозо нарочито медленно проворчал что-то невнятное и перевернулся на другой бок, умудряясь почти полностью скрываться под тёплой тканью.  
\- Давай, Занзас, - девушка быстро прошла вперёд, - твой будильник сейчас лопнет.  
\- Ага, - мальчишка зевнул, - иду.  
Орегано наклонилась, вытащила из-под кровати сумку:  
\- Ох, Занзас, ты даже вещи не разбирал что ли? Или уже собрать успел?  
\- Я с вечера всё запихнул, - опять зевнув, отозвался тот и повернулся к Орегано лицом. – Я есть хочу, - пожаловался он.  
\- Тебя редко утром на еду пробирает, - мягко улыбнулась та. – А телефон-то зачем сюда положил?  
\- Привычка? – ответил вопрос на вопрос Занзас. – Засунул, не подумав. Чёрт, как же не хочется вставать.  
Орегано лишь качнула головой и поднялась:  
\- Идём, у нас сегодня важный день.  
\- Почему? – Занзас выудил руку из-под одеяла, порадовавшись тому, что ему нравилось ходить с закатанными рукавами, и протёр глаза. – Что сегодня такого?  
\- У твоего отца сегодня гости, вечером будет праздничный ужин, - телохранительница мягко улыбнулась, - приедут не только партнёры по бизнесу, но и их семьи. У тебя может появиться своя компания.  
Занзас откровенно скривился и застонал, накрывшись соседней подушкой: только этого ему не хватало! Он терпеть не мог такие сборища. Взрослые старательно делали вид, что им интересно слушать друг друга, а «детишки-мажоры» начинали качать права то тут, то там. Последнее Занзаса бесило особенно. Хотя Орегано была настроена довольно оптимистично, что вселяло в него некоторую уверенность.  
\- Идём, время позднее, - девушка опять направилась к двери, - жду тебя в столовой, а потом – школа.  
Фуриозо как смог кивнул из-под подушки. Стоило двери закрыться, как мальчишка пулей слетел с постели: так-так-так. То есть его всё-таки запирают? Интересно, часто ли подобное случается? Нет, Занзас не спорил с тем, что иногда – но только иногда! – действительно была такая необходимость. Например, в моменты, когда его накрывали срывы ярости, и он просто переставал себя контролировать, круша всё на своём пути. Но сейчас-то всё было в порядке, разве нет? Или отца напряг тот инцидент в школе, о котором Орегано, скорее всего, в тот же день ему и рассказала? Раньше Занзас не замечал, чтобы на ночь его закрывали, как нашкодившего ребёнка, но открытие оставило в душе очень неприятный след. Первым порывом было подойти к отцу и потребовать от него объяснений, но что-то остановило Фуриозо – Тимотео обязательно найдёт какой-нибудь ответ, который удовлетворил бы его. Однако тут было что-то ещё. Что-то невидимое, скрытое от взгляда, что-то, чего Занзас пока что не понимал. Может, не стоит гнать коней? Может, подождать чуть-чуть и понаблюдать, как будут развиваться события дальше?  
\- Да, именно так, - решил он про себя, - посмотрим, что ещё мне удастся выяснить.  
Занзас схватил свои вещи и выскочил вон, не заметив внимательного взгляда Орегано, стоящей неподалёку за углом и наблюдающей за ним.

В принципе, Гокудера был готов к чему угодно в своей жизни, но вот увидеть Ямамото у себя под дверью за час до школы он не ожидал от слова совсем. Такеши приветливо улыбнулся и помахал ему рукой:  
\- Как дела?  
Гокудера промолчал, закрыл дверь и спустился мимо капитана бейсбольного клуба, надеясь, что тот смутится и перестанет, наконец, таскаться за ним по пятам. Однако, как оказалось, Такеши вообще ничто не смущало в принципе.  
\- Ты не ответил, - Ямамото догнал его уже у ворот. – Как у тебя дела? Уже привык к смене часовых поясов?  
\- Ага, это же так легко, перестроиться всего-то за несколько дней, - закатил глаза Хаято. – Что бы я делал без твоей поддержки и заботы?  
\- Просыпал школу, - искренне улыбнувшись, отозвался тот. – Слушай, хочешь зайти ко мне после уроков? У отца свой суши-бар, уверен, он угостит тебя лучшим! Заодно познакомишься с японской кухней.  
Гокудера опять промолчал: из них двоих именно его смущал столь откровенный интерес к своей персоне. В каждом слове и жесте Такеши, казалось, проскальзывал какой-то скрытый смысл, какая-то тайна, которую сам Хаято упорно не понимал, как бы ни старался.  
\- Не хочу, - отрезал он и быстро двинулся вперёд, надеясь, что его «хвост» отстанет. Но Ямамото был спортсменом, причём одним из лучших, и заданный темп он выдерживал без проблем. В то время как сам Гокудера, куривший почти с малых лет, быстро позорно выдохся.  
\- Придёшь? – Такеши упрямо настаивал на своём. Но настаивал как-то без агрессии, проявляя, скорее искреннюю заинтересованность. Хотя Гокудера всё равно ему не верил – люди слишком часто обманывали и предавали его. И за любой маской, какой бы она ни была, обязательно будет скрываться подтекст, за который придётся платить.  
\- Нет, - Хаято резко остановился. – Слушай, - он повернулся к Ямамото, глядя прямо ему в глаза, - спасибо, конечно, за заботу и всякое такое, но мне это не нужно. Оставь меня в покое.  
Милая улыбка сменилась слегка неуверенной, а после и вовсе погасла. Такеши некоторое время просто смотрел на Гокудеру, смерившего его недовольно-победоносным взглядом.  
\- Но почему? – всё-таки предпринял он попытку докопаться до истины. – Почему ты не хочешь со мной дружить? Я… тебе надоел?  
\- Да, идиот бейсбольный, именно так! – подхватил его настрой Гокудера. – Ты мне надоел! За последние пару дней тебя стало слишком много в моей жизни, поэтому просто уйди и не возникай. И все будут счастливы. Я – особенно.  
Ямамото окончательно помрачнел: он без труда поборол нахлынувшие было на него воспоминания и чувства, – не впервой – но вот слышать подобное было всё-таки обидно.  
\- Ну если хочешь умереть, то пожалуйста, - бросил Такеши, - кто может заставить тебя жить?  
\- Ты о чём? – потянувшийся за сигаретами Хаято будто остолбенел: это ещё что за новости? – Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Ты умрёшь через пару дней, - пожал плечами Ямамото. – Курение тебя убьёт.  
Гокудера от неожиданности хихикнул. Сначала просто нервно, а потом рассмеялся в голос, громко и невероятно искренне. Он ожидал услышать всё, что угодно, начиная от кирпича на голову и заканчивая страшной авиакатастрофой с падающим с неба пылающим огнём самолётом. Но сигареты? Да он курит лет с одиннадцати, если память не изменяет, и ничего, жив ещё. Что удивительно, учитывая последние годы…  
\- Да пошёл ты, - не сдерживая рвущегося наружу смеха, Гокудера обошёл главу бейсбольного клуба, - у меня нет слов.  
Такеши оскорблёно поджал губы, однако мимо него прошли Киоко с Ханой, обе поздоровались.  
\- Привет! – мигом хмурое лицо озарилось сияющей улыбкой. – Как дела?  
\- Отлично, - подмигнула ему Курокава, - а ты как? Слышал новости о нашей команде по волейболу?  
\- Нет ещё, а что там? – игнорируя глупо улыбающегося Хаято, Ямамото обошёл его и направился вместе с девочками вдоль школьного забора – Гокудера жил поразительно близко к школе. Несколько минут, и ты рядом.  
Ответа студент по обмену не услышал, но смех ещё какое-то время душил его. Гокудера затормозил перед воротами, решив докурить там. Да уж, такого ему ещё никто не говорил. Абсурд! Услышать предсказание от смерти от главы бейсбольного клуба? Такое можно встретить разве что в плохой американской комедии, да и то, не факт. Хаято фыркнул и сплюнул прямо на тротуар, чуть не попав в ботинок кому-то из других учеников.  
\- Придурок, - бросил оскорблённый, - смотри, куда плюёшься, верблюд.  
Гокудера молча показал ему средний палец, не скрывая усмешки: да уж, день задался однозначно. Причём с самого начала.

Из дома Тсуна ушёл понурый. Отец опять ночевал непонятно где, а мама всю ночь дремала у окна. Ему было страшно оставлять её одну, но в последнее время ничего плохого не случалось, и подросток пытался успокоить себя тем, что всё будет в порядке. Нана вела себя спокойно, признаков беспокойства не проявляла, а если что-то случится, Тсуна успеет вызвать помощь. Во всяком случае, он искренне верил в это, хоть и не до конца.  
\- Привет, - хлопнули его по плечу. Савада вымученно улыбнулся: перед Энмой можно не прикидываться. Друг и так прекрасно всё знает и понимает. – Как ты?  
\- Бывало и лучше, - отозвался Савада, - а ты?  
\- Пойдёт, - улыбнулся Козато. – Слушай, мне буквально минут десять назад написал Шоичи. Он сказал, что в сети появилось несколько роликов, которые… привлекают к себе внимание.  
\- Ты про…? – Тсуна многозначительно приподнял левую бровь. Энма кивнул. – Ты смотрел?  
\- Нет, не было времени. Адельхейд подняла и погнала в школу. Но мы можем встретиться либо на перемене, либо после уроков и посмотреть всё, а потом обсудить. Шоичи уже прислал мне ссылки, - отозвался тот.  
\- Хорошо, - Тсунаёши чуть улыбнулся: плохое настроение немного отступило в сторону, уступая место уверенности. Если это очередной съехавший по фазе вентландт, то Савада с лёгкостью с ним разберётся. После инцидента с Занзасом – хоть и не до конца исчерпанным – Тсуна вновь напомнил себе, что он не всесилен, стоит быть куда осторожнее и внимательнее, иначе всё пойдёт коту под хвост. И все его будущие планы полетят в тартарары. Более основательная подготовка к битве придётся как раз.  
\- Придурок, - Тсуна чуть не врезался в одного из школьников из параллельного класса. – Смотри, куда плюёшься, верблюд.  
Савада мазнул взглядом по новенькому, демонстративно ухмыляющемуся вслед недовольному студенту, но предпочёл пройти мимо. Он и так слишком сильно стал светиться среди толпы, нельзя привлекать к себе внимание. Нужно поработать над тем, чтобы укрепить мнение окружающих в своей никчёмности: что бы такого ему натворить?  
\- Увидимся позже, - Энма махнул рукой на прощание, - если что – зови. Ты знаешь, я услышу.  
Тсуна кивнул: для всех остальных эта фраза могла показаться слишком абсурдной, и они не стали бы заострять на ней внимание. Но под этими простыми словами скрывался куда более глубокий смысл: вентландты чувствовали друг друга. И нередко бывали случаи, когда один приходил на помощь другому. Сначала Савада лицезрел этот феномен, когда столкнулся с близнецами, чувствующими друг друга на невообразимо тонком ментальном уровне.  
Тогда-то он и подумал: раз эти двое способны взывать друг к другу, может ли он, Тсуна, делать также? Стычка с И-Пин, мастерицей боевых искусств, обезумевшей после поражения на международных соревнованиях, показала, что да, он может! И даже больше – Энма ощутил его призыв за много километров от места столкновения. И-Пин почти добила его, когда Козато применил свою силу. Вдвоём им с трудом удалось прогнать чересчур сильного вентландта прочь. Но Тсуна знал – она вернётся. Непонятно пока, почему, но вернётся – это факт.  
Звонок застал его как раз в тот момент, когда он переобувался. Выругавшись, Савада кое-как запихнул обувь в свой шкафчик и помчался в класс: наверняка учительница уже пришла. Не хотелось бы схлопотать плохую оценку за опоздание. Опять. Тсуна ворвался в кабинет, когда Кейко-сенсей говорила:  
\- Дети, я могу вас поздравить!  
Запыхавшийся и раскрасневшийся Тсунаёши виновато потупил взгляд и спросил:  
\- Можно войти?  
\- Опять опаздываете, Савада? – недовольно поинтересовалась та. – Быстро на место. В следующий раз точно получите замечание!  
Тсуна юркнул за свою парту, быстро кивнув Ямамото – тот встретил его привычной, но немного напряжённой улыбкой. За последние пару лет Савада научился различать все оттенки этих улыбок Такеши. И эта его немного обеспокоила.  
\- Итак, - Кейко Ран обвела взглядом всех присутствующих, - как я уже сказала, я могу вас поздравить! Студенческий совет решил, что фестиваль культуры в этом году будет нетематический. То есть вы вольны развернуться в любом удобном для себя направлении, чтобы порадовать и самих себя, и гостей, что приедут к нам на выходные.  
\- Что за гости? – прямо спросила Хана, которая помимо статуса старосты группы обладала ещё и некоторым привилегиями в плане подобного обращения к учителям. Не всем из них это нравилось, но девушка вела себя вежливо и тактично, за что и не получала никаких замечаний.  
\- В школу Намимори приезжает проверка из министерства образования, - ответила Кейко-сенсей. – Иногда у нас будут открытые уроки, на которых мы покажем знания наших учеников. Старшеклассники также организуют концерт, однако если среди вас есть желающие, то вы также можете помочь им с программой – студентам средней школы разрешается.  
\- Замечательно, блин, - негромко прошелестел кто-то позади Тсуны – наверное, Йошико.  
\- На время фестиваля культуры все занятия отменяются, чтобы у вас было достаточно времени на подготовку! Учиться начинаем через неделю, домашнее задание вам раздадут попозже. А пока мы можем обсудить идеи для фестиваля. У какого какие предложения? – Кейко Ран обвела класс внимательным взглядом.  
Почти мгновенно поднялся галдёж, студенты перебивали друг друга, а Тсуна схватился за голову: чёрт, точно, фестиваль, как он мог забыть? Энма, судя по всему, также будет им занят. А пока они торчат в школе, то какой-нибудь дурной вентландт убивает людей и крушит на своём пути всё, что только можно! Шлак! Как не вовремя.

Занзас закатил глаза: он терпеть не мог подобного рода мероприятия. Может быть, если бы не было сегодняшнего торжественного ужина, он бы гораздо спокойнее отнёсся к фестивалю, но вот так?! Чёрт. Придётся тратить время на подготовку и помощь, а потом, поздним вечером, нестись домой и терпеть ораву высокоморализованных ублюдков, которая засядет в отцовском особняке, как минимум, на несколько дней. Проклятье! Фуриозо тихо выудил из кармана телефон и написал Орегано сообщение: его придётся забрать попозже, так как школьные мероприятия никто не отменял.  
В общем обсуждении Занзас предпочёл не участвовать. Киоко с Ханой успели немного рассказать ему о том, что представляют из себя такие фестивали, но личное участие в самый первый раз всё равно было немного волнительным и утомляющим одновременно. Хотя тут-то и появлялся самый главный ступор: фестиваль готовили не по классам, а по клубам. А Занзас, в свою очередь, до сих пор не удосужился никуда вступить, хотя его нередко зазывали, и пару раз он даже ходил на собрания. Но ему ничего не приглянулось, увы-увы. Учителя косились, но особо сильно не настаивали, что удивительно. В конце концов, Фуриозо был не единственным таким студентом, неприкаянно болтающимся по школе после уроков.  
Кейко Ран хлопнула в ладоши: тут же большая часть студентов почти мгновенно дематериализовалась, оставляя в кабинете тех немногих, что ещё не нашли своё место в школе. Помимо Занзаса в классе остались Гокудера, Тсуна и – что действительно удивляло! – Ямамото.  
\- Так-так-так, - Кейко-сенсей обвела студентов задумчивым взглядом. – Что же делать с вами?  
\- Ничего? – робко предложил Тсунаёши из-за спины. Фуриозо закатил глаза – ага, будет ещё этот решать всё за него.  
\- Так не пойдёт! – объявила учительница. – Хм. Знаете, что? Сейчас посидите тихо, а на перемене я соберу других учеников, что не разошлись по клубам. И вместе мы что-нибудь придумаем. Как вам идея?  
Энтузиазма затея не вызвала, если честно, но Кейко Ран не унывала.  
\- Кстати, - обратилась она к Такеши, - Ямамото, разве ты не пойдёшь к бейсбольному клубу? Или в этом году ты всё-таки решил присоединиться к одному из кафе?  
Занзас чуть-чуть заинтересованно покосился на сидящего рядом одноклассника: странный выбор – спорт или еда? А вот Тсуна окинул друга куда более задумчивым взглядом: всё-таки что-то случилось, но что? Учительница не успела снова открыть рот, чтобы задать очередной вопрос, как в двери класса постучались.  
\- Доброе утро, Кейко-сенсей, - внутрь просочился завуч – Фуджи Эри, - я так погляжу, вы уже объявили о фестивале культуры?  
\- Здравствуйте, Фуджи-сан, - кивнула та, - да, вот, решаем, что делать с оставшимися студентами.  
\- Тогда я по адресу, - мужчин довольно улыбнулся и шагнул внутрь, - проходите, ученики, проходите. Нечего толпиться в коридоре. Там и так не продохнуть.  
Занзас недоумённо покосился на кучку студентов, держащихся особняком даже друг от друга. Их явно собирали с разных классов, а сюда привели, чтобы воссоздать что-то единое. Если, конечно, это что-то вообще возможно сотворить.  
\- Учитывая опыт предыдущих лет, я сразу собрал студентов, которые не входят ни в один из наших клубов, - доверительно сообщил он Кейко Ран, - позвольте представить!  
Фуриозо негромко фыркнул, Гокудера же позади недовольно застонал: вот только этого не хватало!  
\- Шитт П., - представил завуч девушку с экстравагантно-яркой причёской. Мадам однозначно забила на всю возможную школьную форму и вырядилась не то в танцевальный купальник, обильно усеянный стразами и светоотражающими элементами, не то во что-то подобное.  
\- Можете звать меня Шиттопи-чан, - ослепительно улыбнулась девушка, чем вызвала абсолютно неоднозначную реакцию среди класса Фуриозо.  
Сам Занзас, кажется, видел её где-то на переменках, но не знал, в каком классе она учится, да и вообще, никогда с ней не пересекался. Зачем ему это? Вокруг и так хватает странных личностей.  
\- Докуро Хром, - объявил следующую студентку Фуджи Эри.  
Подросток отнёсся к ней куда более лояльно – скромная, тихая, хотя отросшая чёлка как-то подозрительно закрывала один глаз. Но мало ли, может, у неё амплуа такое же странное, как у этой – как её там? – Шитт П.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, - тихо, почти неслышно проблеяла Хром.  
\- Миура Хару, - продолжил Эри-сама.  
\- Приятно познакомиться! – чересчур громко – а по сравнению с той же Докуро Хром особенно! – оповестила всех Хару. – Уверена, мы сработаемся, и у нас всё получится! У меня уже есть идеи для костюмов, так что…! – она плотоядно ухмыльнулась, окинув опешивших от такого заявления учеников.  
\- Люблю, когда студенты проявляют такой энтузиазм, - тихо сообщил Кейко завуч школы. – И, наконец, Лонгчамп Найто!  
\- Привет, - мальчишка с ярко-рыжими вихрами улыбнулся, но как-то грустно, почти подавленно, - рад со всеми вами познакомиться.  
Занзас закатил глаза: судя по интонации, Лонгчамп Найто, скорее, предпочёл бы повеситься, чем торчать здесь, непонятно с кем.  
\- Простите, можно? – в кабинет постучались. – Я Козато Энма. Простите за опоздание.  
Занзас не удержался и хлопнул себя по лбу – этого неудачника он пару раз видел с Савадой, только второго Тсуны им не хватало. Молва об Энме ходила не самая лестная, и пересекаться с ним настолько близко Фуриозо не хотелось от слова совсем.  
\- А, вот вы где, молодой человек! – Фуджи нахмурился. – Я рад, что вы хотя бы нашли нас. Давайте, проходите, - он терпеливо дождался, пока Козато вплывёт в класс, умудрившись по пути зацепиться за парту и чуть не рухнуть на пол. – Ох, Энма… Ну да ладно. Кейко-сенсей, оставляю их под вашим руководством! Уверен, вы придумаете что-нибудь замечательное. С нетерпением жду результатов на фестивале культуры!  
\- Обещаю, мы не подведём! – с тем же энтузиазмом отозвалась Кейко Ран.  
Фуджи Эри еле заметно поклонился, выражая почтение, и ретировался, оставляя разношёрстную компанию.  
\- Итак, какие есть идеи? – Кейко-сенсей приземлилась за свой стол и жестом позволила другим студентам усесться за свободные места.  
\- Тематическое кафе! Все костюмы беру на себя! – тут же подскочила Хару.  
\- Я помогу, - воодушевилась Шиттопи-чан.  
\- А готовить кто будет? НЛО? – съязвил Гокудера, кивнув на Шитт П., но та искренне не заметила подколки.  
\- Я умею готовить, - осторожно заметил Такеши.  
\- Я тоже, - пришлось признаться Занзасу: японскую кухню он знал плохо, но прожив несколько лет в Италии, мальчишке удалось неплохо освоить кое-какие те местные блюда.  
\- Надеюсь, вы нас тут не потравите поголовно? – огрызнулся Хаято.  
Лонгчамп что-то тихо пробурчал. Занзасу показалось, что он сказал: «Я был бы не против», но заострять на этом внимание не стал.  
\- Хром, ты могла бы взять на себя декорации. Уверена, Гокудера тебе поможет, - обворожительно улыбнулась учительница.  
\- Я плохо рисую! – тут же отбрехался Хаято. – Могу только… - он прикусил язык, осознав, что сболтнул лишнего.  
\- Что можешь? – мгновенно оживилась Кейко.  
\- Могу… правильно рассчитать пропорции и сделать декорации более реалистичными, - отругав себя за оплошность, выдавил из себя Гокудера. – Я… неплохо знаю математику.  
\- Замечательно, - женщина вновь обвела студентов довольным взглядом. – Тсунаёши, Энма, Найто, вы трое на подхвате. Кому нужна помощь, тем и помогаете, хорошо? Как минимум, нужно будет освободить класс, чтобы у вас было место для работы. Девочкам понадобится помощь в приобретении материалов, а нашим поварам – в запасе продуктов. Так что…  
Тсуна уныло кивнул, Энма усмехнулся более позитивно, Найто же уткнулся носом в стол, за которым сидел: ему хотелось домой. Фестиваль культуры вызывал рвотные позывы, а толпу и уж тем более повышенное внимание Лонгчамп не любил особенно.  
\- Вот и отлично! Будут вопросы – обращайтесь, а сейчас, - Кейко-сенсей поднялась, - Хару, ты главная! Я на время покидаю вас, но чуть что – сразу ко мне, хорошо?  
\- Мы не подведём вас! – в глазах Миуры скользил искренний восторг от предстоящего мероприятия. Вот уж где всласть можно оттянуться!  
Учительница кивнула и, подхватив вещи, вышла, прикрыв за собой дверь. В классе воцарилась напряжённая тишина.  
\- Сказал бы я, как всё это выглядит, да по башне получить боюсь, - первым нарушил тишину Гокудера. – Чертовски хреновая затея.  
\- Впервые в жизни я предпочту с ним согласиться, - добавил Занзас, позабыв как-то о том, что они знакомы всего несколько дней. – Получится хрень.  
\- Почему же? – удивилась Хару. – Мы всех обыграем, я уверена!  
\- На одном энтузиазме далеко не уедешь, - фыркнул Фуриозо.  
\- Если мы будем работать в команде, то всё сможем, - осторожно встрял Энма.  
\- Тебя спросить забыли! – собравшийся было ответить Занзасу Хаято переключил своё внимание на Козато.  
\- Ребят, не ругайтесь, - также тихо, но с ноткой угрозы встрял в разговор Тсуна, которому не понравилось то, как наглый новенький позарился на его лучшего друга.  
Занзас ухмыльнулся: всё-таки Савада не так прост, как кажется. Достаточно лишь присмотреться к нему, чтобы понять, что именно скрывается за маской неудачника. Вон как легко он перешагнул через себя, даже угрожать полез белобрысому придурку, хоть тот и не понял этого.  
\- Может, просто пойдёт домой? – ещё тише предложил Лонгчамп. – А потом просто скажем, что не смогли. И всё. От нас всё равно ничего не ждут. Подумаешь, профукаем фестиваль.  
Шитт П. и Хром обоюдно молчали, но каждая думала о своём, пока вокруг разгорался конфликт. Занзас успел ответить Гокудере. Тот принял всё в штыки и резко ответил. Их диалог уже перешёл на личности, да ещё и с ноткой нецензурной лексики, когда в ругань вклинился Ямамото в попытке примирить обе стороны. За что чуть не получил от обоих в буквальном смысле. Спасибо рефлексам спортсмена, увернуться получилось чертовски красиво. Хару уже что-то резво рисовала в выуженном из сумки скетчбуке, пока остальные либо скучали, либо скандалили.  
Тсуна вновь почувствовал беспокойство. Сердце в груди неприятно, почти болезненно дрогнуло, и Савада с нескрываемым раздражением воззрился на шлак, творившийся перед ним.  
\- Молчать! – гаркнул он, разом остужая распалившиеся в ходе конфликта стороны. Подскочили все, включая Энму, который и без того знал, на что был способен его друг. – Так, тишина!  
Занзас впервые за несколько месяцев учёбы с этим отбросом ощутил что-то похожее на уважение, всколыхнувшееся по отношению к Саваде. Всё-таки вырубить ссору почти с корнем буквально парой слов – это нужно было постараться. Может быть, мальчишка зря скрывал в себе такие способности? Пожалуй, он бы много мог добиться, но по какой-то причине не спешил делать этого. Интересно, почему?  
\- Ребята, - Тсуна обвёл их всех умиротворённо-успокаивающим взглядом, - я знаю, что мы друг другу никто, что нам не хочется работать вместе. Но придётся потерпеть, как ни крути. Чем быстрее мы всё сделаем и переживём фестиваль, тем быстрее разойдёмся обратно. Перестаньте ругаться на пустом месте, - Тсунаёши одарил Занзаса и Гокудеру чрезвычайно красноречивым взглядом, - перестаньте ныть, - ещё один взор достался Найто, - перестаньте безразлично пялиться в стены, - он мазнул взглядом по Шитт П., - иначе плохо будет всем нам.   
\- Кто назначил тебя боссом? – моментально взъерепенился Хаято. – Кто ты вообще такой?  
\- Ты что-то имеешь против? – прямо посмотрел на него Тсуна: под уверенно-тяжёлым взглядом Гокудера против воли скис. Занзас откровенно ухмыльнулся – Савада всё-таки заинтересовал его, может, стоит уделить ему немного больше личного времени, чем он планировал изначально? – Нет? Хорошо. Хару, ты с Шитт П. разрабатываешь костюмы. Хром, Гокудера, на вас декорации. Такеши, Занзас – с вас предварительное меню. А мы с Энмой и Найто помогаем вам всем, чем можем. Вопросы есть?  
\- Можно мне пойти домой? Пожалуйста, - плаксиво спросил Лонгчамп. – Я не хочу участвовать в фестивале. Я хочу домой.  
\- Пусть идёт, - еле слышно отозвалась Хром. – Наверняка нас найдут, за что ещё отругать, - совсем беззвучно закончила она.  
\- Один больше, один меньше, - к удивлению Тсуны поддакнул Энма, - она права, всех собак на нас спустят.  
\- Подумаешь, кто-то пришёл, кто-то нет, - закатил глаза немного успокоившийся Гокудера. Занзас, к счастью, был довольно далеко от него, да и свой комментарий решил оставить при себе. А не то Такеши пришлось бы опять разнимать драчунов, что было совсем невесело так-то.  
\- Лонгчамп, - позвал его Савада, - а дома ты сможешь что-нибудь смастерить? Просто принесёшь что-нибудь нам, а сам потом уйдёшь. Мы скажем преподам, что ты помогал нам. И все будут довольны.  
\- Я… могу заказать что-нибудь по интернету, - пролепетал тот, - одолжить на время, а потом вернуть.  
\- Тогда на тебе маски! – воскликнула отвлёкшаяся от своего скетчбука Хару. – Скинешь мне на почту возможные варианты, а я уже подберу костюмы, идёт?  
Найто еле заметно кивнул.  
\- Увидимся позже, - смилостивился Тсуна, и Лонгчамп, наконец, покинул класс, путаясь в собственных ногах и мечтая как можно быстрее уйти оттуда. – Ну а что касается остальных. Чем будем угощать гостей?  
\- Хе-хе, я только суши крутить умею, - весело отозвался Ямамото, - самые разные, конечно, но всё же…  
\- Я знаю, как сварганить пиццу, - поддержал его Занзас: он уже успел обдумать свои скромные кулинарные таланты и понять, что немного поспешил со своим предложением. Готовить Фуриозо практически не умел, но если что, то всегда можно обратиться к поварам в особняке. Они с радостью сделают всё, что нужно, да и до школы довезти всё это добро – не проблема. – И, если что, могу попросить пару знакомых с более основательной готовкой. Но не думаю, что кому-то захочется здесь полноценно обедать. Скорее, так, перекусывать.  
Хаято промолчал, но в душе всколыхнулась лёгкая ностальгия – они с мамой частенько выбирались на выходные в город и иногда заходили в то уютное кафе «Марэ», где подавали восхитительную пиццу и делали шикарное мороженое.  
\- Хром, есть идеи для оформления класса? – обратился к девушке Савада. Та кивнула, уже прикидывая в голове, как можно будет украсить кабинет. – Хорошо. Гокудера, тогда ты будешь руководить подготовкой к украшению помещения. Ты, наверное, уже представляешь, что и куда нужно подвинуть, чтобы всё держалось, и никого не убило.  
\- Разумеется, представляю, - закатил глаза Хаято. – Понял-понял, можешь не продолжать, босс, - едко заметил он.  
\- Ну а мы с Энмой помогаем вам, чем можем, - закончил распределение обязанностей Тсуна. – Я что-нибудь упустил?  
\- Ты будешь еду гостям подавать во время фестиваля, - ухмыльнулся Занзас с другого конца кабинета, - и только попробуй навернуться где-нибудь с моей пиццей. Три шкуры с тебя спущу.  
Тсунаёши замер на несколько секунд, переваривая информацию, а потом хихикнул себе в кулак: несмотря на спонтанное знакомство, сопровождаемой целой тонной вопросов, иногда его одноклассник бывал даже забавным.


	5. Глава четвёртая.

Занзас освободился гораздо раньше, чем рассчитывал изначально. Они совсем немного ещё посидели вместе, после чего разошлись кто куда. Хром предпочла остаться в классе, не торопясь звать Гокудеру к себе домой для совместной работы. Да и Хаято энтузиазмом не пылал, решив, что им действительно лучше остаться в кабинете. Девушка была довольной тихой и спокойной, не раздражающей, а значит, у них могло получиться сработаться.  
Хару же вскочила и тут же утащила не особо сопротивляющуюся Шитт П. к себе, чтобы показать ей свою коллекцию уже имеющихся костюмов, а после начать разработки новых. Идеи и энтузиазм пёрли, как говорится, из всех щелей, и экстравагантную студентку это устраивало.  
Ямамото же немного переговорил с Занзасом, и они сошлись на том, что сначала прикинут общий объём еды, а потом решат, где взять ингредиенты и как будут готовить: привезут из дома или настрочат всё там, уже в самодельном кафе? Фуриозо даже не стал возражать против того, чтобы обменяться номерами. По телефону общаться куда удобнее, чем постоянно искать личные встречи. Такеши же, обрадовавшись свободному времени, убежал на очередную тренировку, решив, что пока на площадке нет волейбольного клуба, он сам успеет наверстать упущенное хотя бы немного.  
Занзас же собрался сначала поехать домой, а потом подумал: чем он будет там заниматься? Сидеть и скучать, глядя в окно? Может, есть смысл хотя бы чуть-чуть погулять? Он и так редко где бывал, а уж в компании с кем-то и подавно. К тому же, Савада с новоявленным Козато давно уже спелись друг с другом и сейчас с любопытством смотрели что-то в телефоне в коридоре на лестнице – не самое удачное, по мнению Фуриозо, место.  
\- Ну и что мы тут смотрим, два брата-акробата? – Занзас перекинулся через перила, оказавшись практически прямо над склоненными над экраном мобильника головами.  
Энма от неожиданности просто дёрнулся, выронив из рук телефон, а вот Тсуна выкинул вперёд сжатый кулак, несмотря на свою неудобную позу, и попал им прямиком в челюсть одноклассника.  
\- Сматывайся, - прошелестел Савада другу, и тот, спотыкаясь, бросился прочь, успев подхватить драгоценный гаджет. – Как ты? – осознав, кому он только что заехал по лицу, Тсунаёши виновато приспустил плечи, но убегать не стал. – Извини, это я от страха.  
Фуриозо, которого аж отшвырнуло ударом на ступени, лежал, ощупывая ноющую челюсть. Разбить-то ничего не разбил, но всё равно было неприятно. Помимо саднящего шрама на всё лицо, теперь ещё и зубы ныть будут.  
\- Ублюдок, - прохрипел он, - совсем с катушек съехал? Чего драться-то сразу лезть? Гокудера что ли покусал?  
Тсуна опять с трудом подавил в себе смешок: будь здесь Хаято, он бы наверняка взорвался и уже полез в драку. Очень эмоциональный человек, как оказалось.  
\- Серьёзно, извини, - попытавшись придать голосу максимальное сочувствие, отозвался он, - я просто не ожидал увидеть тебя там, вот и… среагировал.  
\- Ага, очень крепко среагировал, - Занзас уже сел на ступеньки и теперь пытался прощупать хоть что-то в пострадавшей части тела, - вроде не сломал.  
\- Очень больно? – Савада смотрел на него снизу между металлическими перегородками перил, и Занзасу показалось на долю секунду, будто бы он сидел за решёткой. И когда-то такое уже было, словно чувство дежа вю нахлынуло. – Честное слово, прости, я не хотел тебя бить.  
\- А с виду слабак и хлюпик, - фыркнул Фуриозо, - но приложил от души.  
Тсуна промолчал – не говорить же однокласснику, что в стычках с вентландтами слабым быть просто нельзя, иначе тебя убьют. Ему приходилось заниматься, тренироваться, иногда даже вместе с Энмой, чтобы держать себя в форме. Конечно, этого было недостаточно, но всё лучше, чем ничего.  
\- Так что вы там смотрели? – карие глаза Занзаса сверкнули рубиновым вином. – Почему-то мне кажется, что это был явно не трейлер к какой-то игре.  
\- Да? Почему же? – совершенно искреннее соврал Тсунаёши. – Мы с Энмой иногда… играем в приставку.  
\- И поэтому твой дружок сбежал, теряя кроссовки, чтобы сохранить новость о выходе игры втайне от меня? – зло ухмыльнулся Фуриозо, кивнув на лестничный пролёт ниже: там действительно лежал слетевший с ноги кроссовок Козато. – Ага, верю-верю.  
\- Давай выйдем, хорошо? – вдруг предложил Тсуна. – Здесь нельзя говорить о таких вещах, - добавил он шёпотом, - идём. Иначе Хибари собственноручно спустит нас вниз. ДК бдит везде и всегда, сам знаешь.  
Да, Занзас знал. Страх перед тонфа, разбившими телефон вблизи от собственных пальцев всколыхнулся буквально на секунду. Но этого хватило, чтобы Фуриозо вскочил и, продолжая потирать челюсть, первым довольно резво направился к выходу. Тсуна засеменил следом.  
Они вышли за школьные ворота, и уже там Савада увереннее взял курс куда-то в сторону. Занзас решил пока не задавать лишних вопросов. Сомнительно, что Тсунаёши решит напасть на него, а вот ещё разок поговорить им стоит однозначно.  
\- Здесь можно, - спустя минут десять гробовой тишины, нарушил молчание Тсуна, - послушай, всё, что ты видел и знаешь, - это не твоё дело. Это опасная штука, и тебе нельзя сюда соваться.  
\- Ты серьёзно? – Занзас чуть в голос не рассмеялся, чем отчего-то сильно удивил своего собеседника. – Посмотрим на меня, парень, - раздражённо прохрипел он, - та тварь хлестнула меня по лицу, и я не знаю, заживёт ли этот шрам хоть когда-нибудь! Я каждый день смотрю на себя в зеркало и вспоминаю те пять минут животного ужаса, окутавшего меня с ног до головы! И ты говоришь, что это не моё дело?!  
\- Тогда почему ты до сих пор не сдал меня в Санаторий? – огрызнулся в свою очередь Тсуна. – После того, что ты видел, ты должен был прийти домой, набрать тот коротенький номер из трёх цифр и анонимно сообщить им, что по городу шастает осознающий себя вентландт!  
Фуриозо чувствовал, что начинает злиться: его раздражал весь этот разговор, но особенно бесило то, что вообще-то Савада был прав: почему он не сдал его?  
\- Видишь? Молчишь, - прошелестел тот, - значит, есть что-то, что не даёт тебе так поступить. Но ты ещё можешь уйти в сторону и не связываться с этим шлаком, Зан.  
\- Никогда! – карие глаза опять вспыхнули рубиновым, а пальцы стремительно, словно против своей воли, сжались на груди Савады, до треска натягивая ткань школьного свитера. – Никогда не смей так меня называть!  
\- А то что? – нагло ухмыльнулся Тсуна. – Думаешь, я боюсь тебя? Ха, как бы ни так.  
Тсунаёши врал – демонстративно и беспардонно. Он врал настолько хорошо только потому, что на самом деле он боялся Занзаса до чёртиков. Мальчишка действительно глушил его интуицию, раздевая и оголяя Саваду настолько, что всё тело казалось сплошным нервом. Стоило лишь дунуть на него, и Тсуна просто сгорел бы дотла, исчезнув в недрах этого тёмного мира.  
\- Я могу тебя убить, - внезапно успокоившись, сообщил однокласснику довольно простой факт Занзас. – У меня, знаешь ли, эти… как их там? Приступы неконтролируемой ярости. Мой психолог говорит, что я всегда должен себя контролировать. Но иногда так не хочется… - прошелестел он. – Хочется просто взять и свернуть кому-нибудь шею.  
Именно в этот момент Тсунаёши перетрусил окончательно: он с нескрываемым ужасом наблюдал за тем, как в буквальном смысле алели глаза Фуриозо, как по коже проявлялись и расползались страшные тёмные полосы, похожие на шрамы от ожогов.  
\- Думаешь, ты такой крутой и бесстрашный вентландт, который контролирует себя? – прошипел Занзас, почти не помня себя. – Защитил бедного напуганного одноклассника и теперь можешь вертеть им так, как хочется? Ха, ты не можешь защитить даже себя! Тогда тебе помогла лишь случайность и моё бегство, но сейчас… Что ты сделаешь сейчас, маленький отброс?  
Крепко сжатый кулак сначала слабо скользнул по каменной стене дома, у которого они затормозили, а после с силой врезался туда же. Тсуна сглотнул и бегло огляделся: людей вокруг почти не было, но на противоположной стороне улицы затормозила какая-то семейная пара, подозрительно поглядывающая на них.  
\- Занзас, прошу, успокойся, - Тсунаёши откровенно нервничал, - я тебя понял. Я больше так не буду. Прости.  
\- Конечно, не будешь, - съязвил Фуриозо, - ты вообще ничего больше не будешь делать. Я убью тебя, и все проблемы исчезнут разом. Конечно, это может быть немного проблематично, если ты врубишь свои способности, но мне почему-то кажется, что я справлюсь, как думаешь? – кулак ещё раз влетел в стену. Тсуна не сдержался, отступил от разгневанного подростка, а потом поднял руку вверх и скользнул пальцами по своей щеке. Кончики мазнули по чему-то жидкому, и Савада с ужасом воззрился на капли крови, застывающие на коже. Занзас же будто не чувствовал боли, продолжая нести ужасающий бред и раз за разом разрывая кожу костяшек и пальцев, - часто ли с ним такое бывает?  
\- Занзас, - Тсунаёши заметил, как женщина из той парочки потянулась за телефоном, - нам нужно уйти. Мы привлекаем слишком много внимания.  
\- Ну и что? – хмыкнул тот. – Пусть все видят, к чему приводят бессмысленные разговоры и пустая трата времени. Что она сделает, заснимет нас и выложит в сеть?  
\- Тебя убьют, если это видео попадёт в интернет, - Тсуна ещё отступил, позабыв об упавшей сумке и пытаясь придумать, как можно выпутаться из сложившейся ситуации. Занзас не был похож на вентландта во время применения своих способностей, но то, как он видоизменялся, пугало и наводило на самые разные мысли. У мальчика явно были какие-то свои секреты, о которых он не распространялся. Но сейчас, ведомый гневом и яростью, он запросто способен натворить глупостей. И Тсуна с ужасом осознал, что он уже не может сбежать и бросить его. Совесть категорически была против.  
\- Либо прокатит, либо мне крышка, - вслух озвучил он свою мысль, - надеюсь, получится второй вариант.  
\- Что ты там бормочешь, щенок? – прошелестел Фуриозо. А через мгновение удивлённо застыл, моментально позабыв о клокочущей в груди ярости.  
Тсуна был слишком близко к нему, он нагло ворвался в его личное пространство и сейчас прямо смотрел ему в глаза, не отрывая собственных губ от чужих. Судя по ощущениям, они оба стыдливо краснели, не смея прервать сеанса эдакой релаксации. Тёплые ладони на шее почти обжигали, и Занзас, наконец, отмер, первым отодвинулся, отступив на шаг.  
\- Никогда, - бросил он, - никогда…  
Фуриозо резко обогнул самого ничтожного и бесполезного студента средней школы Намимори и помчался куда-то вперёд, не помня себя. Тсуна тем временем вновь мазнул взглядом по семейной парочке, ставшей свидетелем столь двоякой сцены. Женщина убрала телефон и теперь неодобрительно качала головой. Мужчина же просто взял её за руку и, кажется, уговаривал куда-то пойти. Драматичная сцена закончилась относительно благополучно, конфликтов и продолжения банкета нет, пора идти дальше.

Стоило Занзасу исчезнуть, как Тсуна рывком вернулся к привычному для себя состоянию. Интуиция вновь работала нормально, а паника отступила, позволяя выйти вперёд холодному рассудку. Произошедшее, конечно, сильно взволновало Саваду, но и поддаваться эмоциям уже, как минимум, было поздно. Школьник подхватил и свои, и чужие вещи и побрёл вперёд, примерно туда же, где не так давно скрылся ошарашенный Занзас. Хотя не надо быть крутым детективом, полагающимся на одну только интуицию, чтобы заметить багровые разводы, ведущие в определённую сторону.  
Тсуна не знал, насколько всё плохо было у Занзаса с руками, но почему-то он посчитал себя просто обязанным купить хоть что-то, что могло бы ему помочь. Последние деньги, выделенные на день, ушли на пачку влажных салфеток и баночку сока. Довольно скудно, но хоть что-то. Может быть, Занзас уже перестал так сильно злиться? Нужно проверить его, несмотря ни на что. Саваде было банально стыдно оставлять его одного, да и вещи хотелось бы отдать. Не таскаться же с ними туда-сюда. Вдруг завтра Занзас вообще не придёт? И что тогда? Как долго его ждать?  
Видные на светлом тротуаре багровые пятна терялись на чёрной земле лесной чащи. Да и вообще, не может быть столько крови с одних только разбитых костяшек! Но Тсуна, к счастью, это место знал и уже догадывался, куда мог пойти Фуриозо. Неподалёку стоял заброшенный храм, одно из немногих воспоминаний прошлого, куда раньше приходили молиться, а местные монахи проводили языческие церемонии и обряды. Тсуна немного читал о таких местах на каникулах, а здесь даже бывал пару раз. Место оказалось воистину спокойным, безмятежным, и Занзас, пожалуй, подумал точно также. Иначе сюда попросту больше незачем было идти.  
\- Занзас? – негромко позвал он одноклассника. – Это я, Тсуна. Прости, что беспокою, но я принёс твои вещи.  
В ответ тишина, словно рядом никого не было, но Савада точно знал, что Фуриозо где-то здесь, просто не хочет показываться. И его нельзя за это винить – день начался и продолжился и без того слишком сумбурно.  
\- Я… оставлю их на пороге, хорошо? Ещё я кое-что купил тебе, так что пользуйся. Надеюсь, это хотя бы немного скрасит тебе настроение, - Савада медленно подошёл к полуразрушенному зданию, искренне стараясь сильно не шуметь. Но стоило ему положить сумку на деревянный помост, как прогнившие от старости и времени доски с треском развалились, и вещи рухнули в пыль. – Чёрт.  
Со стороны послышался едкий смешок, заставивший Тсуну слегка подскочить: с одной стороны ему хотелось верить, что Занзас здесь, но с другой – а хорошая ли это идея встречаться сейчас? Савада не знал.  
\- Извини, я немного испачкал сумку, - Тсунаёши полез в щель и осторожно выудил оттуда грязные вещи: чёрт, самому бы туда не навернуться.  
Занзас немного завозился, но почти сразу же опять затих, не проронив ни звука. Савада медленно, словно оттягивая момент их новой встречи, всё же обошёл полуразрушенный храм, где обнаружил Фуриозо в тени одной стены. Он сидел, привалившись к ней спиной, и апатично смотрел на практически полностью полысевший куст. Ярко-зелёная летом листва сейчас пожелтела и пожухла, многое отвалилось, устилая землю покровом перед приходом зимы.  
\- Как… себя чувствуешь? – Тсуна кое-как отряхнул налипшую на ткань сумки грязь и подтолкнул её к Фуриозо. – Руки сильно болят?  
Занзас еле заметно вздрогнул, будто вернувшись в реальность от какого-то толчка. Он нахмурился и перевёл взгляд на замершего в ожидании неизвестного Тсуну, а потом поднял руки и критично их осмотрел.  
\- Нет, бывало хуже, - левая рука пострадала сильнее: Занзас прошёлся пальцами по запёкшейся крови. Корка тут же треснула, наружу вновь хлынули солёные капли.  
\- Перестань, - Савада, наконец, дал себя морального пинка и подошёл к нему, присел рядом, - дай посмотреть.  
\- Уйди, мусор, просто уйди, а? – ощетинился Занзас.  
Его начинали пугать столь частые срывы. И оба раза его кто-то видел. Сначала это был Гокудера, которому на всё наплевать, но сейчас это был шлаков Савада, который видел, чувствовал и понимал гораздо больше, чем кто-либо другой. Возможно, именно этим он и притягивал к себе тех немногих людей, с которыми дружил. Был в нём какой-то стержень, на который хотелось равняться, за которым хотелось идти. Если бы Занзас не попал в такую ситуацию, как сейчас, он бы куда спокойнее отнёсся ко всему остальному, но Тсунаёши стал свидетелем чего-то слишком личного, и оголяться ещё больше Фуриозо не хотелось. Ему и так было немного стыдно за свой срыв – подумаешь, одноклассник, сам того не зная, нажал, куда не следовало, а что в итоге? Вся работа психолога коту под хвост. Чёрт, нельзя рассказывать об этом Орегано. Узнает она – узнает отец. А после утренних новостей подрывать собственный авторитет хотелось ещё меньше.  
\- Зан, - опять по-дурацки сократил его имя Савада, - извини, что я довёл тебя до такого. Честно слово, я не специально. Просто… я не понимаю тебя. И это пугает.  
\- Зачем вообще меня понимать? – буркнул тот, но салфетки из рук Тсуны всё же взял. Занзас негромко зашипел и проматерился, помянув не очень добрым словом кого-то из родственников, пытаясь хоть немного очистить вновь кровоточащую рану на руке.  
\- Я немного о другом, - Тсунаёши не стал снова предлагать свою помощь, здраво рассудив, что Фуриозо только лишний раз разъярится, отказывая ему, - дело в том, что… у меня довольно сильная интуиция. Настолько сильная, что бывали случаи, когда я, сталкиваясь с очередным вентландтом, уже в начале знал, каков будет исход битвы.  
\- Где ты вообще находишь этих тварей? Я думал, их отслеживают и упекают, куда подальше, спецотряды правительства. А у тебя что ни рассказ, то ты всё с вентландтами бьёшься, - Занзас опять зашипел.  
\- Вокруг нас их гораздо больше, чем ты можешь себе представить, - туманно отозвался Тсуна. – Я не до конца уверен в том, как именно работает этот механизм, но из того что я видел, могу сказать следующее.  
\- Ну? – Фуриозо кое-как всё-таки очистил ранку и теперь дул на неё.  
\- Всё дело в сильных эмоциональных потрясениях, - не сразу, но сформулировал Савада, - как только происходит что-то слишком серьёзное, как только эмоции берут верх над разумом, способности выходят из-под контроля, и вентландт перестаёт быть человеком. Насколько я знаю, они уже не могут вернуться обратно, но это неточно. Сам понимаешь, я видел слишком мало.  
\- Зато убивал, походу, достаточно, - съязвил тот. А на недоумённо-оскорблённый взгляд пояснил: - Логично, что ты их убиваешь. Сомневаюсь, что разговорами им поможешь. Хотя лично я не пробовал.  
\- В общем, я веду всё к тому, что обычно я догадываюсь, о чём думает или что хочет сделать человек. Я куда лучше понимаю именно эмоции или мотивы, но вот в математике, например, эта способность бесполезна, - глуповато рассмеялся Савады.  
\- Поэтому у тебя постоянно плохие отметки? – фыркнул Фуриозо. – Бесполезная способность, если честно.  
\- Ну, не то чтобы, - хмыкнул тот. – И я снова возвращаюсь к тебе. Всё дело в том, что ты… каким-то образом глушишь меня.  
\- Мне, конечно, хочется, но тебя я пока что не бил, - удивился Занзас: ярость отступала, уступая место усталости и лёгкой заинтересованности. Всё-таки их первая беседа на эту тему вышла скомканной. Вероятно, как раз потому, что Тсуна слишком поддался панике и потому не смог донести до Занзаса всю суть происходящего. Или же сам Фуриозо был ещё не готов к этому. Трудно сказать однозначно.  
\- Необязательно избивать людей, чтобы «заглушать» их, - укоризненно покосился на одноклассника Савада. – Я не знаю, как ты это делаешь, но ты меня глушишь. И поэтому я нервничаю. Сам посуди – ты знаешь практически всех людей вокруг, ты чувствуешь их, можешь предположить, как они поступят, а тут появляется кто-то, рядом с которым ты чувствуешь себя как с глухой стеной. Неважно, сколько ты будешь кричать или биться об неё, ничего не изменится. Разве это не вызовет у тебя вопрос?  
\- Я бы активировал свои супер-силы и помчался выбивать из мистического предмета объяснения, - честно ответил Занзас. – Я удивлён, почему ты до сих пор этого не сделал…  
\- Это не кажется мне… верным шагом, - уклончиво отозвался Тсунаёши. – Я очень хочу знать, в чём дело, но…  
\- Что но? – зацепился на заминку Фуриозо. – Чего ты мне не говоришь?  
\- Я испугался тебя, Занзас, испугался настолько, что почти сразу же был готов пойти на… крайние меры, - спустя пару минут, тихо сказал Савада. – Меня немного остудил Энма, и сейчас я не жалею о том, что всё вышло именно так. Но я всё-таки не понимаю, почему ты меня не сдал, хоть ты и простой человек.  
\- Я – человек? – усмехнулся Занзас. – Тогда почему рядом со мной ты так дико тупишь? Влюбился что ли и потому зависаешь, оказавшись рядом с объектом своего обожания? – мальчишка рассмеялся в голос – устало, но куда живее, чем в самом начале их разговора.  
\- Да ну тебя, - Тсуна стремительно залился краской, - мне вообще-то Киоко нравится.  
\- А ты ей – нет, - ухмыльнулся Фуриозо, - так что притормози коней, тебе там всё равно ничего не светит.  
Савада промолчал, но болезненный тычок в плечо всё-таки себе позволил. А то нашёлся тут, умник!  
\- Но серьёзно, почему ты решил, что я человек? – со смехом уходили страх и злость, и Занзас вздохнул куда свободнее – признаться честно, на самом деле он давно не проводил время вот так. Пусть немного странная, но, пожалуй, приятная компания, задушевные тёплые разговоры и никакой навязчивости, присущей той же Орегано в силу её работы. – Может, я тоже вентландт, просто не знаю об этом?  
\- Ты бы давно это понял, будь ты им, - Тсуна скрестил ноги и потянулся к своей сумке: - Я купил тебе сок, но не знал, какой ты любишь. Будешь? – он всё же протянул нераспечатанную упаковку однокласснику. Тот колебался недолго, почти сразу же взял её и открыл. А сок выхлебал даже с жадностью – видать, Тсуна правильно расценил, что срыв отнимает много сил.  
\- Типа спасибо, - хмыкнул Занзас, - но давай вернёмся к нашим баранам. То есть к вентландтам.  
\- Могу сказать по себе, - тихо ответил Тсуна, - вентландтами рождаются, а не становятся. То есть ты всегда другой и знаешь это с самого рождения. Способности проявляются не сразу, но ты чувствуешь их и понимаешь, что однажды они явят себя миру.  
\- Так, может, мои через пару лет только проснутся? – снова стал ёрничать Фуриозо.  
\- Это не единственный отличительный признак. Самое главное – быстрая регенерация. Если бы ты был вентландтом, то этот шрам уже зарос бы, - Тсунаёши мазнул взглядом по неровной линии, рассекающей лицо Занзаса. – Ещё бы ты не любил яркий свет.  
\- А со светом-то что нет? Нет, конечно, если фонарём в глаз посветить, будет неприятно, но… - не понял его Фуриозо.  
\- Сумасшедшие вентландты редко выползают наружу днём, потому что даже при пасмурной погоде они плохо видят. Глаза… слишком чувствительны, поэтому многие ходят в очках, хоть и не все.  
\- Как ты, например?  
\- Да. Но яркое солнце не люблю даже я, - согласился Тсунаёши. – И у меня нет проблем со вкусом или температурой, а вот кое-какие продукты пришлось исключить из своего питания. Иначе аллергия превратится в отёк Квинке, и мне конец.  
Занзас задумался: он не замечал за собой каких-то характерных для вентландта черт, но вопрос, почему Тсуна при нём «отключался», всё равно оставался актуальным.  
\- А как понять, что вентландт съехал по фазе? – спросил он. – Они меняются? Как тот, который меня ударил?  
\- Редко, - пожал плечами Савада, - как раз таки потому их трудно отыскать. Они слишком хорошо прячутся среди людей, но вот их глаза… - он задумчиво пожевал губу. – Ты знаешь, что такое… поликория?  
Занзас ответить не успел. Зазвонил телефон, и Фуриозо чуть не подскочил там же, где сидел. Чёрт, они слишком сильно заболтались и упустили из виду время. А ведь часики-то тикают, время перевалило за два часа. Вот это да!  
\- Гм, да, привет, Орегано, - максимально бодрым и беззаботным голосом ответил в трубку Занзас. – Я уже закончил и как раз собирался тебе позвонить. Да, всё в порядке. Хорошо, да, буду ждать. Пока.  
\- Уверен, что всё хорошо? – Тсунаёши покосился на сбитые костяшки: они наверняка саднили и ныли, не самое приятное чувство.  
\- Пойдёт, - Занзас завозился. – Мне нужно идти, Орегано скоро подъедет.  
\- Это твоя подружка? – по-доброму подколол его Савада.  
\- Скорее, надзирательница, нянька и телохран в одном лице, - пожал плечами тот. – Я обещал подождать её у школы, пора бежать.  
\- Показать короткую дорогу? – Тсунаёши тоже поднялся. – Я неплохо изучил здесь местность за последние годы. Вентландты любят шарахаться по тёмным переулкам, как ты, думаю, заметил.  
Занзас немного помялся, но согласился. В конце концов, что он потеряет, если сократит время пешего хода? Да и поболтать с Тсуной ещё можно будет.  
\- Так что такое поликория? – спросил он у Савады, когда они из лесной чащи оказались как раз на безлюдной, параллельно главной дороге, улице.  
\- Научным языком не объясню, но у человека – вернее, у вентландта, поглощённого своими силами, - как бы раздваивается зрачок. У каждого они выглядят по-разному, так как все мы разные, сам понимаешь, но глядя в такие… нетипичные глаза, ты сразу понимаешь, с кем именно имеешь дело, - пояснил Тсунаёши. – Я пока сам не увидел, не понимал, что это, но, сказать по правде, зрелище жуткое. Как будто у человека в глазу вместо одного две радужных оболочки и два зрачка. Та ещё жесть.  
Занзас попытался представить себе описанный феномен, но не смог: в голову лезла всякая анимированная чушь из детских и не очень мультфильмов. Лучше потом в интернете посмотреть, когда он дома будет.  
\- И почему ты сражаешься с ними? Ты тоже вентландт, но вы же типа… заодно? Разве нет? – в лоб спросил Занзас.  
\- Как знать, - пожал плечами Савада, - ты ведь тоже так и не объяснил мне, почему так спокойно воспринимаешь факт моего… существования. Остальные бы в ужасе разбежались в разные стороны и принялись названивать во все известные Санатории, чтобы те поскорее выслали бригаду спец.назначения.  
\- Есть в твоих словах доля правды, - пришлось признаться Фуриозо, - но если бы я мог ответить, то ответил бы, однако… как видишь, ответа нет. Не знаю, почему. С тобой спокойно. И вообще, ты неопасный.  
\- Ты не можешь знать, опасен я или нет, - отозвался Тсуна с лёгкой грустной улыбкой. – Я ведь сам не знаю своих границ. Это сегодня я бью плохих вентландтов, а завтра стану одним из них и поведу за собой армию против всего мира. Кто знает, как повернётся жизнь?  
Занзас не успел ответить – они уже вышли к воротам школы, и тут же послышался гудок автомобиля: Орегано тут как тут. Быстро она добралась сюда.  
\- Пока. Увидимся завтра. Всё равно придётся париться с фестивалем, - мягко улыбнулся Тсунаёши. – И это… прости, что… ну… - он смущённо замялся.  
\- Просто впредь больше никогда так не делай, - отмахнулся Фуриозо. – Если сработало один раз, не факт, что сработает второй.  
\- Тебя это совсем не смущает? – вспыхнул, как помидор, Тсуна. – Я вообще-то никогда себе такого не позволял!  
\- А должно? – ухмыльнулся Занзас, искренне веселящийся из-за краснеющего Савады. – По-моему, в этом мире нас трудно чем-то удивить.  
\- Да ну тебя, - кое-как успокоился его одноклассник, - вот возьму… и не буду больше помогать тебе.  
\- Будешь, - уверенно и безапелляционно заявил Занзас, - ты слишком совестливый и не сможешь бросить меня в беде. Особенно теперь, после таких… личных разговоров.  
Тсунаёши почти моментально пожалел о том, сколько всего нужного и не очень он рассказал «просто человеку». Может быть, стоило притормозить? В конце концов, они знакомы слишком мало, а за последние несколько дней общались больше, чем за все месяцы учёбы здесь Занзаса – а ведь он перевёлся к ним буквально после весенних каникул. Прошло времени меньше полугода, а тут такое.  
Савада просто взял и вывалил на него всё, что тяготило его последнее время. Энма бы понял его, возможно, даже лучше, но Занзас просто подкупил его своим… принятием? Он так легко и непринуждённо расспрашивал его обо всех «страшно секретных» вещах, которые у обычных людей вызвали сердечные приступы и отказы жизненно-важных органов. А Тсуна взял и слил всё, что знал, всё, что он накопил за последнее время. Это ненормальный уровень доверия, так не должно быть.  
С чего он, Савада, вообще решил, что Фуриозо можно доверять настолько? Словно они были знакомы не пару-тройку месяцев, а как минимум, лет десять. Нет, так нельзя, пора тормозить себя и переставать выдавать тайну за тайной. Неизвестно, как вырвавшееся на свободу сегодня коснётся их обоих в дальнейшем. Стоит быть построже к самому себе.  
\- Придурок, - устало бросил ему вслед Тсуна, - иди уже, а то твоя мадам сейчас клаксон порвёт, как Тузик грелку, - ухмыльнулся он.  
Занзас, уже бредший к автомобилю, на ходу развернулся и более здоровой рукой показал однокласснику средний палец. Савада ответил тем же, и Фуриозо, наконец, забрался в машину.  
\- Вот вроде поговорили по душам, а что с тобой делать, я так и не понял, - пробормотал самому себе под нос Тсуна. Но время шло, и ему самому пора было идти домой. Надо проверить, как там мама. В душе вновь всколыхнулось беспокойство: что-то не так.

Орегано проводила Занзаса внимательным взглядом и не оторвалась от него даже тогда, когда он сел рядом с ней.  
\- Что? – искренне удивился мальчишка.  
\- Я смотрю, у тебя появился новый друг? – усмехнулась она, но как-то неприятно, напряжённо. – Как зовут, кто такой?  
\- Что за допрос Гестапо? – невольно огрызнулся Занзас. – Одноклассник мой. Учиться плохо, но мы оказались в одной группе из-за этого дурацкого фестиваля культуры. Обсуждали вот, что можно сделать, - ложь слетела с языка быстрее, чем оказалась осознанной. Но Орегано, кажется, этот ответ удовлетворил.  
\- Я просто переживаю за тебя, Занзас, - смягчилась она, - ты давно ни с кем так хорошо не общался. Вот я и наскочила на тебя, от радости.  
\- Успокойся. Вот закончится фестиваль, я снова стану букой-одиночкой, - хохотнул Фуриозо. – Лучше давай домой, а? Я так жрать хочу…  
\- Что с руками? – пытливый взгляд упёрся в кровавые разводы на коже. – Снова срыв?  
\- А, это? Нет, я подрался, - ещё одна ложь полетела прямиком в пасть хищному зверю. – Достал меня один… товарищ. Вот я и вмазал ему, забыв о ранках, они опять болят, - он ткнул себя пальцем прямиком в порез и тут же зашипел: - Блин.  
\- Это точно не срыв? – прямо спросила телохранительница. – Если да, то не ври мне. Ты же знаешь, как важно контролировать этот вопрос.  
\- Точно, - Занзас начинал раздражаться. – Я вроде никогда тебе о них не врал, если ты забыла, - он нахмурился и чуть отвернулся, - а ты ко мне как… как не знаю к кому относишься.  
\- Ну прости, прости, - моментально смилостивилась Орегано, - я очень переживаю за тебя и желаю тебе всего только самого лучшего.  
\- Ага, - закатил глаза Фуриозо: именно ради того самого «лучшего» его и запирали в своей же комнате по ночам. – Давай домой, а? Сама ведь говорила, что сегодня этот дурацкий ужин. Подготовка, все дела. И фестиваль никто не отменял! Мне вечером ещё надо будет поговорить с кем-нибудь из поваров… Есть у меня одна идейка.  
\- Расскажешь? – тепло улыбнулась девушка и завела мотор. Занзас кивнул.

Тсуна добрался до дома довольно быстро, но в прихожей обнаружил две незнакомых пары обуви. Хм, и кого сюда занесло? Он однозначно не ждал сегодня гостей, но некто без проблем открыл дверь и проник внутрь. Опасно, чёрт.  
\- Оу, ты уже вернулся? – на кухне к немалому удивлению Савада обнаружил отца. Тот пил чай, а рядом сидела счастливая мама и незнакомый Тсунаёши молодой человек, возрастом чуть-чуть старше него самого. – Как дела?  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – моментально ощетинился Тсуна. – Ты же у нас… занятой человек.  
\- А я говорила тебе, что он придёт, - мечтательно улыбнулась Нана. – Я говорила.  
\- Да, дорогая, ты была права, - Емитсу быстро и не очень приятно ответил ей такой же улыбкой. – Хм, Тсуна, это Базиль, сегодня вечером он побудет с Наной, пока мы с тобой…  
\- Стоп! – оборвал его Савада. – Мы с тобой? Ты в своём уме? – он многозначительно покосился на мать, умиротворённо помешивающую чайной ложкой остатки чая. – И кто такой этот Базиль, - презрительно выплюнул он незнакомое имя, - чтобы доверять ему маму?  
\- Ох, простите, вероятно, я должен представить сам, - Базиль поднялся с места.  
\- Заткнись, - грубо порекомендовал ему Тсуна, - я не с тобой разговариваю.  
Базиль смущённо улыбнулся такому «радушному» приёму и сел обратно, неуверенно косясь на того, с кем пришёл.  
\- Тсу-кун, я знаю, что давно не появлялся дома, но сегодня особенный случай. И я хотел попросить тебя съездить кое-куда со мной. Я бы с радостью взял вас с Наной обоих, но боюсь, что она быстро устанет, а мероприятие предстоит… серьёзное, по работе.  
\- И зачем тебе тогда я? Раз мероприятие, - передразнил Тсуна интонацию отца, - официальное?  
\- Савада-сан, - обратился Базиль к Нане, - может, вернёмся в гостиную? Вы обещали показать мне свои картины.  
\- Ах, точно! – женщина вскочила в мгновение ока. – Идём, я хочу столько тебе рассказать!  
Базиль напоследок быстро поклонился Тсунаёши в знак уважения и ретировался в другую комнату. И без того напряжённая на кухне атмосфера, казалось, затрещала по швам. Ещё секунда, и всё лопнет, как мыльный пузырь.  
\- Так зачем тебе я? – Тсуна недовольно скривился. – Взял бы одну из своих… подружек, - прошипел он сквозь стиснутые зубы, - и съездил бы с ней.  
\- Но вы с Наной моя семья! – горячо возразил Емитсу. – Да, я совершал ошибки и часто поступал неправильно, но я искренне хочу изменить это. И мне кажется, что сегодняшний вечер мог бы стать неплохим началом для новых отношений.  
\- Зачем там я? – снова повторил свой вопрос Тсуна: он ни на йоту не поверил в искренность отца, но кое-какое любопытство всё же взыграло в нём.  
\- К моему непосредственному боссу съезжаются самые близкие друзья и партнёры по бизнесу, а чтобы сделать атмосферу более домашней и непринуждённой, мы были приглашены… семьями. Мы ведь семья, Тсуна, кто бы что бы не говорил, - ответил Емитсу. – Понимаешь?  
\- Семья, значит, да? – Тсуна устало опустился на одну из табуреток за столом и устало посмотрел на отца. – Когда ты последний раз звонил мне? Просто чтобы спросить, как у меня дела?  
\- Ты не отвечал на звонки, и я… - заблеял он.  
\- Я спросил, когда ты звонил мне в последний раз? – рявкнул на него Тсуна. – Когда? Это простой вопрос.  
Емитсу замялся, стараясь как можно быстрее вспомнить, когда же он звонил родному сыну.  
\- Вот, давно ты мне звонил, - ответил за него Савада. – А когда ты звонил маме? И вообще, ты ей звонил? Или только хотел? – язвительно поинтересовался он.  
\- Тсу-кун… - протянул отец, - ну что же ты так…?  
\- Как так? – насел на него Тсуна. – Ты не появляешься дома месяцами, а потом заваливаешься сюда, как ни в чём не бывало, и просишь об одолжении? А не пойти бы тебе, знаешь, куда?  
\- Как ты со мной разговариваешь? – виноватый тон сменился гневным. – Я твой отец, в конце концов!  
Тсуна промолчал – ответ и так был очевиден. Не всегда обязательно говорить вслух, чтобы понять, каков ответ.  
\- В общем, я заеду за тобой в семь, приготовься, - сказал, как отрезал Емитсу, - Базиль побудет с Наной, пока мы в отъезде. Твои вещи лежат у тебя в комнате. Отговорок я не потерплю.  
\- Хоть что-то в нашей «семье» стабильно, - едко выплюнул Тсуна, - а я-то уж думал, что всё потеряно. Оказывается, нет.  
Он подхватил свои вещи и быстро направился наверх – злость и обида грызли его изнутри. Хотелось зажечь своё родное пламя и показать родителю, кого он воспитал на самом деле, кто все эти годы жил с ним под одной крышей! Но нельзя, ещё рано. У Тсуны слишком много вопросов, чтобы вот так ломать выстраиваемый в процессе план по выяснению обстоятельств пропажи старшего брата.  
\- Ублюдок, - фыркнул Савада, захлопнув за собой дверь. Взгляд тут же выхватил новые детали интерьера в родной для него обстановке. Например, пакет с вещами, заботливо оставленный в самом центре не заправленной кровати. – И как я на это согласился?  
Тсуна отбросил сумку с учебниками и побрёл к вещам: ну, что тут у него? Выглаженный чёрный костюм, приятная необычного цвета рубашка – тёмно-коричневого и идеально вычищенные ботинки. Да в таком виде не на мероприятия ходить надо, а в президенты баллотироваться, не меньше!  
\- Как же я тебя ненавижу… - негромко произнёс он, усевшись на постель: проблемы начинали скапливаться словно снежный ком. И Тсуна чувствовал, что ещё немного, и он просто погрязнет в них, не зная, за что хвататься и как разрешить ту или иную ситуацию. Плохо дело, пора браться за работу и делать хоть какие-то подвижки. Никто не знает, что получится в итоге.

Гокудера с самого утра почти не разговаривал с Ямамото. Тот привычно улыбался, но и подходить к нему перестал. Хаято хотел было довольно выдохнуть, но в груди неприятно заскреблись чёрные кошки. Подросток ощутил лёгкий укол вины за свои грубые слова. Кажется, Ямамото всего лишь искренне хотел с ним подружиться, а он, Гокудера, так грубо и бескомпромиссно его отшил. Разве так заводят друзей?  
Хаято снова одёрнул себя: он приехал в Намимори не ради того, чтобы дружить и заводить отношения. Он приехал сюда потому, что должен был скрыться с глаз долой от людей, способных причинить ему и его семье вред. Мама уже пострадала, подставлять сестру не хотелось, а больше у него никого и не было. Гокудере казалось, что если он будет один, то избежит многих проблем, но вместо этого он прямым ходом влип в компанию, созданную ради дурацкого фестиваля культуры, а самый первый гипотетический друг – и вполне неплохой, учитывая остальной «контингент», - оказался вычеркнут из списка буквально на следующий же день. Нет, так дела не делаются, решил Гокудера.  
Они с Хром некоторое время просидели в классе, решая, как украсить кабинет и как лучше всё это укрепить и оформить. Докуро, на удивление, тет-а-тет оказалась довольно приятной девушкой, ненавязчивой в общении и скромной, не посягающей на личное пространство других студентов. Да и фантазия у неё была! Гокудера сам не заметил, как втянулся в творческий процесс. Хром описывала и временами зарисовывала самые хорошие идеи, а Хаято уже раздумывал над тем, как он подойдёт к оформлению с технической точки зрения.  
Спустя пару часов они решили прерваться и отложить обсуждение до завтра. Хром обещала подумать над чем-нибудь ещё, чтобы завтра уже можно было приступить к началу работу. Заглянувшая к ним Кейко Ран с радостью согласилась организовать для творческой работы ещё одну комнатку, чтобы ученики не мешали друг другу.  
\- Увидимся завтра, - тепло улыбнулась Докуро и медленно побрела к выходу.  
\- Слушай, - осенило вдруг Гокудеру, - а где здесь… бейсболисты тренируются?  
\- На спортивной площадке, где же ещё? – девушка кивнула на окно. – Вон она.  
Хаято прищурился: там маячила чья-то одинокая фигурка, отдалённо похожая на Такеши.  
\- Если ты ищешь Ямамото, то да, это он, - подтвердила его догадку Хром.  
\- Он тебе нравится? – в лоб поинтересовался Гокудера. – Ну, как человек? Мне он кажется немного странным…  
\- Это потому, что в наше время не принято открыто выражать эмоции, - отозвалась Докуро. – А Такеши симпатизирует практически всем. Чтобы стать его врагом нужно очень хорошо постараться. Такеши видит в людях лучшее, поэтому и тянется к ним. А многие этого не понимают и боятся, из-за чего отталкивают его.  
Гокудера прикусил язык: кажется, сегодня он проявил себя именно так, как только сказала Хром. Не понимая и потому боясь, он оттолкнул возможно хорошего человека.  
\- Он очень чувствительный на самом деле, - немного помолчав, призналась Хром, - его нельзя обижать.  
\- Почему? – удивился Хаято. – Ну, в смысле, что такого-то? Не то чтобы я собрался с ним ругаться, но…?  
\- Не могу сказать, - выдохнула Докуро, - но говорят, что был тут какой-то очень неприятный инцидент из-за этого. Ходят слухи, что Ямамото чуть с крыши не спрыгнул, а какой-то мальчик его спас. Но я не знаю, правда это или нет. Я перевелась сюда позже.  
Гокудера удивлённо воззрился на коллегу по работе, не веря своим ушам: да чтобы этот улыбчивый парень и попытался покончить с собой? Быть не может. Шрамы на внутренней стороне бедра неприятно зачесались, напоминая о себе: а чем он, Гокудера, был лучше? Видимо, у каждого в жизни бывали периоды, когда они подходил к самой черте неизбежного… И их обоих вовремя успели оттуда увести.  
\- Ладно, спасибо. Пойду я. Увидимся завтра, - попрощался он с девушкой и быстро помчался в сторону площадки для тренировок. Оставалось надеяться, что Такеши не успеет оттуда уйти, пока Гокудера добежит.  
На его счастье Ямамото сосредоточенно отрабатывал с поставленным тренажёром удары. Тренажёр выплёвывал бейсбольные мечи, а Такеши сосредоточенно их отбивал, давным-давно сбившись со счёту и действуя скорее на автомате. Он настолько погрузился в себя, что не заметил появления гостей.  
Гокудера несколько минут просто стоял, привалившись плечом к бетонной стене и переводя дыхание: всё-таки спортсмен из нег никудышный. Частично из-за этого и пострадала мама. Если бы он тогда бежал быстрее, возможно, всё обернулось бы совсем по-другому… чёрт.  
\- Эй! – окликнул он одноклассника, но тот не отреагировал. – Я с тобой разговариваю! – куда громче добавил Гокудера. – Чёрт с тобой.  
Парень поднял один из отбитых бейсбольных мечей и, прицелившись, метнул снаряд в Такеши, надеясь, что хоть это отвлечёт его.  
Что произошло дальше, Хаято не понял. Тренажёр продолжал также выплёвывать загруженные в него мячи, но вот Такеши, кажется, буквально за секунду обернулся вокруг своей оси, потому что сейчас он стоял, выпрямившись так, словно палку проглотил. В перерывах между плевками тренажёра раздался шелестящий звук, похожий на… Гокудера не смог быстро подобрать хоть какого-то аналога к услышанному свисту. Взгляд лишь упал на мяч, который он кинул, чтобы привлечь внимание. Зелёные глаза поражённо расширились: бейсбольный мячик оказался разрублен ровно на пополам, словно вжикнула какая-то острая леска, прошедшая сквозь него, как нож сквозь мягкий бисквит торта.  
\- Зачем пришёл? – Ямамото очнулся, встряхнулся и вернулся на позицию. В его руках опять мелькнула бита, и мячи вновь стали отбиваться от неё с равномерным звуком. Совсем не таким жутким и неприятным, как тот, минутой раньше.  
\- Я… хотел извиниться, - промямлил Хаято, вмиг растерявший весь боевой настрой: что случилось с этим чёртовым мячом?! – Мне не стоило так… резко отвечать тебе сегодня утром.  
\- Всё в порядке, можешь не волноваться, - Ямамото продолжал сосредоточенно отбивать мячи, - это я виноват. Не стоило на тебя давить. И не переживай, я не буду тебя доставать.  
Гокудера немного смущённо уткнулся взглядом в землю: вот как ему сказать, что не очень-то он и против лёгкой степени «доставания»?  
\- Слушай, я действительно переборщил, - наконец изрёк Хаято, - просто… просто я не привык к такому повышенному вниманию со стороны других, вот и… огрызаюсь. Я с детства такой. И всегда таким был.  
\- Я тебя понял, - Такеши не спешил отрываться от своего увлекательного занятия, - говорю же, всё хорошо. Я рад, что ты пришёл, но извини, я немного занят, и мне не до разговоров.  
Гокудера опять покосился на остатки мяча – он действительно был разрезан, вернее, разрублен, хоть и непонятно, каким образом. Или Ямамото таскает в кармане нож? И как только он видит опасность, то сразу бросается на неё с оружием? Мысли о ноже вновь напомнили о зудящих шрамах на ногах – о напоминании, что как бы плохо не складывалась жизнь, Гокудера всегда, до самого конца будет знать, что своей жизнью управляет он и только он. И никто другой.  
\- Ты правда пытался покончить с собой? – вопрос сорвался с языка быстрее, чем следовало бы. Хаято не сдержался и хлопнул себя рукой по лбу: идиот.  
Такеши пропустил удар и уныло опустил биту, а потом повернулся к новенькому:  
\- Быстро ты узнал.  
От апатии, скользящей в голосе извечного оптимиста, пробирало до дрожи в костях. Да ещё и сама фраза: неужели он действительно пытался сделать это?  
\- Я тоже когда-то… пытался, - промямлил Гокудера. – Конечно, по другим причинам, но… Я дошёл до той самой степени отчаяния, когда смерть кажется избавлением от всех страданий.  
Ямамото, собравшийся было опять отбивать мечи, снова повернулся к однокласснику и окинул его внимательным взглядом:  
\- Что тебя остановило?  
\- Не что, а кто, - поправил его Хаято, против воли вцепившись в собственные локти до побелевших костяшек. – Мама прознала, сильно отругала, а потом заставила меня пообещать, что я выживу, даже если все вокруг умрут. Но мне кажется, это нереально. А тебя? – он мазнул по бейсболисту довольно заинтересованным взглядом.  
\- Тсуна, - пожал он плечами, - единственный, кто не побоялся подняться на крышу и хотя бы спросить, в чём дело. Другие просто кричали, учителя паниковали и вызвали спасателей, а он… просто пришёл. И увёл меня за собой. Так легко и непринуждённо, словно он каждый день снимал с крыш самоубийц.  
Гокудера приятно удивился – Савада ему не нравился, казался ничтожным, недостойным внимания, но трусливые и подлые люди таких поступков однозначно не совершают. Значит, здесь было что-то ещё, и это нечто только что легло в фундамент гипотетически хороших взаимоотношений между ним и Хаято.  
\- Удивлён, - признался он, - удивлён. Но теперь хотя бы понятно, почему вы такие разные, но иногда зависаете вместе.  
\- Мало кто знает, что это был именно Тсуна. Он просил меня особо не распространяться об этом, так что ты тоже молчи. Это его секрет и его право хранить его в тайне.  
Гокудера кивнул – в такое действительно не стоит лезть. Уж он-то со своим прошлым давно уяснил этот жизненный урок.  
\- Может, всё-таки зайдёшь? – немного помолчав, Ямамото вернулся к тренировке. Но воцарившееся сначала напряжение, кажется, сходило на нет.  
\- Только если обещаешь не кормить меня орехами. У меня на них страшная аллергия, - усмехнулся он. – И всего на пару часов. До темноты мне нужно вернуться домой.  
\- Хорошо, - Такеши непринуждённо отбил очередной мяч, - сейчас я закончу, и пойдём, если ты не против.  
Не видя лица Ямамото, Гокудера почувствовал, как сильно изменилась его привычная улыбка – с виду всегда одинаковая, но на самом деле постоянно разная. К такому придётся привыкнуть, но, кажется, всё прошло вполне неплохо. Мысленно Хаято готовился к куда более плохому исходу.


	6. Глава пятая.

Столовый нож из чистейшего серебра с лёгкостью вспорол тонкую кожу горла. Джанко Михо захрипел, захлёбываясь кровью, и завалился вбок, уже не видя и не чувствуя, как его подхватывают и тащат куда-то в кусты. Скуало резво стащил с его плеч пиджак, а с ног – штаны. У него была буквально минута на то, чтобы переодеться, подхватить пропуск с именем и вернуться к работе. До торжественного вечера времени оставалось всё меньше, а он так и не нашёл то, что искал.  
\- Чёрт, - Суперби заметил багровое пятно на воротнике пиджака. Так-то его вроде не видно, но если присмотреться, то можно заметить. – Как не вовремя, - прошипел он.  
Однако других вариантов не было. Мальчишка резво оттащил начинающий остывать труп Михо подальше, к небольшому сараю, где ровным строем лежали идеально вырубленные дрова. Для камина, наверное. Скуало не знал и знать не хотел, потому что сейчас важным было нечто совсем иное.  
Уложив Михо как можно дальше и укрыв его холщёвым куском ткани, коим накрывали дрова, которыми не пользовались, Скуало вернулся к заднему входу в особняк дона Тимотео. Бледные пальцы с силой сжимали пропуск, пока Суперби медленно, но верно направлялся прямиком к двери.  
\- Имя? – властно спросил молодой человек с собранными на затылке в хвост волосами.  
\- Я… вы у меня спрашиваете? – запнулся Скуало. – П-простите, я…  
\- Где твой бейдж? – юноша наклонился вперёд, буквально пригвоздив Суперби взглядом к полу. – Имя?  
На его собственном бейджике мелькнуло «Кикё», но фамилию Скуало не разглядел. Он вздрогнул, вспомнив, что бейдж-то есть, просто не на груди, как нужно, а в руке.  
\- Михо, сэр! Джанко Михо, - наконец, отрапортовал он. – Прошу простить, у меня крепление… поломалось, - Скуало вытянул руку с бейджем вперёд, демонстрируя поломанный крабик, которым его пропуск и цеплялся к одежде. Настоящий Михо упал всё-таки не очень удачно.  
\- Возьми запасной у Дейзи, он на кухне, и возвращайся к работе. Дел предстоит ещё много, - Кикё отступил, впуская мальчишку внутрь – в обитель господ высшего света.  
Скуало кивнул и уверенно направился вперёд, на самом деле не очень-то зная, куда ему стоит идти. Но сейчас самое главное – это сделать вид, что ты всё знаешь, чтобы ни у кого не возникло подозрений в твоей некомпетентности, как любил поговаривать доктор Верде. Кикё проводил новоявленного служку внимательным взглядом, но ничего подозрительного не заметил. Хотя запах от него исходил немного странный. Нужно будет потом убедиться, что Джанко Михо не натворил ничего криминального, способного сорвать предстоящий вечер элиты их времени.  
Кухня нашлась куда быстрее, чем предполагал Скуало. Да и Дейзи узнать было довольно просто – почти не шевелящаяся туша сидела на стуле, изредка поглаживая потрёпанного плюшевого зайца. Да как такого человека вообще взяли в дом прислугой, где собираются самые сливки общества?! Если Кикё ещё казался вполне организованным и презентабельным, то Дейзи создавал впечатление с точностью да наоборот, если не хуже. Однако он быстро нашёл запасной бейдж, и Скуало не стал тратить время на лишние мысли. Он вытащил картонку с именем и вставил её в другое пластиковое изделие, после чего прицепил к карману. Так-то лучше. Ещё бы пиджак заменить, и вообще замечательно.  
\- Сходи к госпоже Блюбелл, она даст тебе задание, - напутствовал его напоследок Дейзи. – Она в главном холле. Прямо по коридору и до конца.  
Скуало кивнул и направился туда.  
На самом деле, плана как такового у него не было. Самым верным шагом в данной ситуации ему казалось импровизация – сначала попасть внутрь, а уже там решать, как действовать дальше. В идеале, исчезнуть бы с глаз долой да поискать то, ради чего он проделал столь долгий путь, но кто же его отпустит-то? Кикё, скорее всего, его запомнил, да и Дейзи мог представлять угрозу, несмотря на внешний вид.  
Вокруг сновало слишком много людей, особняк основательно готовился к приезду гостей, хоть мероприятие обещали не слишком-то уж официальное. Взгляд Скуало мазнул по разношёрстной толпе и наткнулся на небольшую софу возле высокой колонны, на которой лежал чей-то пиджак. Его обладатель стоял рядом на стремянке и упорно, под чутким руководством какой-то взбалмошной дамы, вопящей громче голодной чайки, старательно вколачивал в колонну гвоздь, чтобы повесить на него не то мишуру, не то гирлянду. Слишком много пафоса на взгляд Суперби.  
Он чуть кашлянул и, искоса поглядывая на снующих туда-сюда людей, направился к софе. Обогнуть орущую мадемуазель труда не составило, как и поменять местами бейджики. Скуало скинул с себя пиджак и выступил из тени:  
\- Мэм, я могу вам помочь?  
\- Попробуй! – разъярённо отозвалась та. – Этот кретин не может вбить в стенку какой-то несчастный гвоздь! Как ты бабу свою иметь будешь, если с гвоздём справиться не можешь?!  
Сверху донеслось нечленораздельное бормотание, и мадам в сердцах пнула стремянку. Сверху послышался испуганный вскрик, а после – что-то нецензурное.  
\- Что ты сказал? – девушка хищно прищурила глаза. – А ну иди сюда, глупое животное, я с тебя три шкуры спущу!  
Скуало предпочёл промолчать, дабы не попасть под горячую руку. Но не пронесло…  
\- А ты! – мадам ткнула в него пальцем. – Повесь уже эту несчастную хрень туда!  
Мальчишка сполз со стремянки и, стыдливо-обиженно поджав губы, схватил пиджак, мельком взглянув на бейдж – точно ли его одёжка? Суперби мысленно ухмыльнулся: одной проблемой меньше. Он с лёгкостью взобрался на стремянку, не глядя вниз, где обнаружил все нужные ему инструменты. Хм, и что такого трудного в гвоздях, молотке и каменной колонне?  
На выполнение поручения ушло полторы минуты. Скуало мог бы управиться и за минуту, если бы не слегка заедающий протез: чёрт, а вот это плохо. Он хоть и следил за ним, но технология всё равно была довольной дешёвой и столь сильной нагрузки не всегда выдерживала. Ещё не хватало на глазах у всех остаться без руки. Стоит быть осторожнее.  
\- Я закончил, мэм, - отрапортовал он, спустившись вниз. – К чему я могу приступить дальше?  
Блюбелл уже не раз с чувством отчитала несчастного служку и резко повернулась к говорящему: на груди колыхнулся такой же бейдж, позволивший Скуало убедиться в его догадке. Девушка была именно той, кого он и искал.  
\- Работы чертовски много, - фыркнула она, - идём, я дам тебе задание.

Почти всё оставшееся время до начала мероприятия Занзас провёл у себя в комнате. К нему лишь раз заглянула Орегано, чтобы спросить как дела и принести новый костюм. Фуриозо не удержался и закатил глаза – ну ради чего, собственно, его отец тратит столько денег на одежду? У него ведь уже есть такие, новый-то зачем? Опять накрахмаленная рубашка, выглаженные брюки и влитой, почти как корсет, пиджак. Занзас устало вздохнул.  
Честно говоря, ему хотелось побыть одному, чтобы ещё раз, а то и два обдумать их последний разговор с Савадой. Тсуна рассказал ему о многих вещах, почти каждая из которых просто вопила о том, что её надо как следует обмусолить со всех сторон. Но нет, впереди сияло неоновыми огнями мероприятие в лице делового ужина с семьями партнёров по бизнесу, и добраться до проблем насущных уже не представлялось возможным.  
Занзас ещё раз окинул взглядом побитые руки – они даже не думали заживать и до сих пор неприятно саднили. Отвары Орегано помогали, но ненадолго, лишь притупляя боль, но не избавляя от неё. Всё-таки срывы слишком сильно сказывались на нём, а столь частые и сильные – особенно. И Тсуна… Занзас сам не ожидал, что вздрогнет: как ему удалось загасить порыв ярости? Он ведь говорил, что это Фуриозо гасит его, а не наоборот, верно? Или их «связь», если можно так выразиться, работает в обоих направлениях? Шлак, как же трудно и непонятно…  
\- Занзас, ты готов? – на пороге, легко постучавшись, возникла Орегано. – Первые гости уже прибывают, дон Тимотео внизу. Присоединишься?  
\- Ага, - безразлично кивнул Занзас: можно подумать, у него был выбор. Если бы он действительно был, то Фуриозо предпочёл бы провести время совершенно иначе, нежели стоять среди почти незнакомой ему толпы, - иду. Минутку.  
Телохранительница кивнула и исчезла почти так же незаметно, как и появилась. Хорошее, надо сказать, качество, пусть и не всегда.  
\- Интересно, что бы сказала мама, если бы увидела меня в таком виде? – Занзас окинул себя одобрительным взглядом в отражении зеркало и потянулся за расчёской. – Что я выгляжу сногсшибательно? Или что ей стыдно за меня и весь тот пафос, что прёт из всех щелей?  
Последнее почему-то рассмешило его, и Фуриозо выпрямился окончательно, становясь похожим чем-то на отца – такой же прямой, непоколебимый, властный и сильный. Еле заметное внешнее сходство, но в душе целая гамма чувств. Занзас опять подумал о том, зачем его закрывали на ночь в комнате. И тут же всплыл недавний разговор Тимотео с кем-то по телефону. Они кого-то обсуждали, и отец явно нервничал. Интересно, кому требовалась медпомощь? Занзас как-то не обращал внимания на то, что кому-то из прислуги было плохо. Конечно, не факт, что он об этом вообще узнал бы, но всё-таки рядом была Орегано, а она знала точно.

\- Я уж думал, ты заблудился, - Тимотео усмехнулся себе в усы, - идём, гости уже почти здесь.  
Занзас кивнул и послушно встал рядом, заметив, как сомкнулся за спиной ряд личной охраны его родителя. Шесть сторонников и самых верных последователей, поддерживающих и Тимотео, и всё его детище в лице компании «Вонгола». Они всегда шли следом за ним, не задавая лишних вопросов и помогая всем, чем только можно, и даже чуточку больше. Но почему-то Занзас никогда с ними не общался. Только сейчас он подумал о том, что, по факту, кроме Орегано, он никого и не знал. Их лица казались ему знакомыми, но имён не было – лишь чистой воды провал в памяти, словно людей просто вырезали, оставив вместо них сосущую чёрную пустоту.  
Фуриозо поднял голову и приветственно кивнул первому из гостей – Дино Каваллоне – босс одной из дочерних компаний «Вонголы», старше Занзаса лет на десять и до невероятного неуклюжий тип. Вот и сейчас он умудрился поскользнуться на ровном месте и полететь носом вперёд. Спасибо кому-то из его охраны – парня подхватили и максимально бережно поставили на ноги.  
\- Дон Каваллоне, - поприветствовал его на итальянском Тимотео, шагнув вперёд, - как я рад вас видеть.  
Занзас лишь кивнул, не считая нужным встревать в разговор, когда не просят: он и итальянский-то понимал отчасти, хотя и жил там когда-то давно, а уж говорить на нём подавно не мог, давно всё забыл.  
\- Проходите, располагайтесь, - вновь перешёл на японский отец, - наши юные помощники сориентируют вас.  
Тут же из-за дверей комнаты для прислуги вывалилось несколько человек. Они, вежливо улыбаясь и приветствуя гостей, позабирали у них верхнюю одежду и вернулись туда же, откуда вышли. Занзас не видел, насколько жадным взглядом скользнул по нему взор одного из слуг. А вот Кикё – главный организатор всего мероприятия – заметил и мысленно поставил ещё одну галочку в адрес новоявленного служки: слишком уж много он смотрит на элиту общества, слишком нездоровый у него интерес. И хотя пока что он не сделал ничего такого, что заслуживало бы отдельного внимания и времени, стоит почаще проверять его, а не то вылезет какой-нибудь шлак, который ему же, Кикё, потом и разгребать.  
\- Дон Савада! Вы сегодня рано! – Тимотео широко улыбнулся новому потоку гостей.  
Занзас сначала никак не отреагировал, а через секунду, завидев знакомую русую шевелюру, с трудом удержал собственную челюсть от позорного падения. Тсунаёши тоже удивлённо расширил глаза, осознав, к кому именно он попал на приём, однако промолчал, пока родители обменивались любезностями.  
\- А вы, должно быть, тот самый Тсуна? – мягко улыбнулся мальчику Тимотео. – Ваш отец много про вас рассказывал. Он говорил, что вы необычайно талантливы.  
\- Ага, в собирании двоек и всех косяков школы, - поддел одноклассника Занзас: фраза опять сорвалась с губ быстрее, чем была осознана. – Не ожидал увидеть главного неудачника средней школы Намимори у тебя на приёме, отец.  
Савада неприязненно поджал губы, чуть отвернувшись: а это что ещё за номер на канате? С чего вдруг такое отвратительное отношение? Тсуна искренне верил в то, что ему удалось донести до Занзаса все свои сумбурные мысли, и тот даже что-то понял, но сейчас?.. Вот так новость.  
\- Занзас! – одёрнул его Тимотео. – Зачем так грубо? Ох, Емитсу, примите мои извинения, не знаю, что на него нашло, - владелец компании «Вонгола» протянул ему руку, и Емитсу, кивнув, ответил. – И вы не обижайтесь, молодой человек. Видимо, плохо я воспитал своего сына, - Тимотео бросил многозначительный взгляд на Занзаса и также протянул руку самому Тсуне.  
Последний немного поколебался, но, ощутив тычок в спину от отца, всё же ответил на рукопожатие.  
\- Вот и отлично! Проходите, отдыхайте, вечер предстоит насыщенный, - Тимотео жестом указал на двери в трапезную.  
Стоило им скрыться за высокими створками, как Занзас негромко ойкнул:  
\- Да чего тебе?!  
\- Держи себя в руках, - пригрозила ему выросшая за спиной Орегано, - это что ещё за фокусы такие? Мало того, что сначала дружишь, а потом унижаешь, так ещё и при всех? Ну, я тебе!..  
\- Орегано, - одёрнул её Тимотео, - позже, - но во взгляде его скользнула тёплая благодарность: сейчас телохранительнице было куда проще вправить Занзасу мозги, чем самому Вонголе заниматься этим. Люди всё прибывали, и отвлекаться уже нельзя.  
\- Для неформальной обстановки слишком официальное приветствие, - холодный, обжигающе замораживающий голос пробирал до костей. Занзас не сдержался и впился пальцами в локти, скрестив руки на груди: это кто такой?! – Зачем столько пафоса?  
\- Ох, Рик, здравствуй, - качнул головой Тимотео, - я рад, что ты оценил. Проходи.  
Рик вынырнул бесшумно и довольно быстро, остановившись практически прямо перед лицом самого Вонголы: высокий, статный, сдержанно-отстранённый. Занзасу он не понравился, хотя черты его лица показались ему немного знакомыми, словно когда-то давно они мельком где-то виделись.  
\- Любишь ты всё усложнять, - бросил он, жестом отказавшись от протянутых рук прислуги, готовой подхватить его верхнюю одежду, - надеюсь, оно того стоит.  
За ним семенили две высокопарные дамы, безмолвные, словно призраки прошлого, но отчего-то не менее притягательные. Занзас подумал, что спутницы неизвестного ему Рика – а он действительно видел его впервые, и даже имя звучало совсем незнакомо, - куда более милые и доброжелательные люди, чем этот… этот!..  
\- Госпожа Ария! – Занзас вновь отвлёкся на вошедших людей.  
\- Дон Тимотео! – женщина средних лет удивительно легко, пожалуй, даже слишком, добралась до него и крепко обняла, не стесняясь проявления чувств. По сравнению с предыдущим гостем она была слишком эмоционально. – Я так рада вас видеть! А вы, должно быть, Занзас, я права? – Ария наклонилась, мягко улыбаясь новоявленному знакомому. – Дон Тимотео очень хорошо о вас отзывался. Надеюсь, вы подружитесь с Юни. Уверена, из вас получится отличная команда!  
Занзас не успел спросить, кто такая Юни, когда из-за спины Арии показалась юная леди, не старше него самого. Она доброжелательно улыбнулась ему, но лезть с объятиями, как её мать, не стала, лишь приветливо помахала ладошкой. Эта девушка оставила у Фуриозо куда более приятные чувства, чем резкий незнакомец, появившийся в особняке минутой ранее.  
\- Проходите, проходите, - приветствовал всех гостей Тимотео. А Занзас уже сбился со счёту, кто, откуда и когда приехал.  
Отец вроде говорил, что вечер обещал быть почти что семейным, но всё равно людей оказалось много – заместители дона Вонголы приезжали с жёнами и детьми, кое-кто умудрился притащить даже пару собак. Почти сразу же одна псина свалила декоративную вазу, а вторая наделала лужу в полах дико дорогой занавески. Занзас ухмыльнулся – вечер однозначно предстоял весёлый.

Тсуне было не по себе. Эта идея с самого начала казалась ему глупой, но отец упёрся, настоял на своём, и в итоге они всё-таки приехали. Сердце болело за маму, оставшуюся почти в одиночестве, на попечении незнакомого ему, Саваде, человека, а интуиция вопила, что не всё так просто. Приехать к боссу одной из самых влиятельных компаний всего мира только ради того, чтобы показать себя и свои семьи? Нет, ни за что. Тсунаёши был почти на все двести процентов уверен в том, что их приезд лишь прикрытие.  
Например, после полуночи, когда все наедятся и напьются, можно будет тихонько оставить большую часть гостей на попечение прислуги, а самим уединиться, чтобы обсудить нечто более ценное и важное, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Не нужно быть детективом или человеком (вентландтом?) со сверхинтуицией, чтобы понять всё это.  
Тсуна знал, что Занзас жил где-то за чертой города в довольно обеспеченной семье, но то, что он окажется отпрыском самого дона Вонголы… - это выбивало из колеи. Да и сам Фуриозо удивился, увидев его. И, быть может, именно поэтому прилюдно оскорбил его, не сдержав эмоций. Чёрт, какой же он непостоянный. И так-то его понять трудно, а с почти отсутствующей интуицией – и подавно.  
Савада вздохнул: как ни странно, он думал, что всё будет куда хуже. Дон Тимотео оказался вполне приятным человеком, но протянутая рука и искренние извинения за сына удивили его, застопорили. Спасибо Емитсу, который быстро сориентировался и помог ему избавиться от удивлённого ступора. Хоть на что-то ещё этот человек годился, кроме вечных гулянок с другими женщинами и океанов алкоголя.  
Однако удивляло мальчика не только это: многие из приезжих гостей сами подходили к Емитсу, чтобы поздороваться и представить кого-то из своей семьи. Неужели несмотря на их отношения в обычной жизни, здесь, на работе, Савада старший обладал вполне крепким и довольно высоким авторитетом? Это всё-таки внушало Тсуне какую-никакую толику уважения. Значит, отец ещё был на что-то способен.  
\- Дамы и господа! – Тимотео поднялся на небольшую установленную сценку, привлекая к себе внимание. – Я очень рад, что все вы приехали сегодня сюда, к нам. Уверен, мы отлично проведём время и успеем обсудить не только рабочие вопросы, но и просто побыть в приятной компании.  
Тсуна вздрогнул, когда люди вокруг начали аплодировать, и сам поспешил пару раз хлопнуть в ладоши, не понимая, зачем это, собственно, делать. Рядом с ним раздался тихий девчачий смешок. Савада чуть обернулся – юная леди в лёгком светлом платьице мило улыбалась, поглядывая на сцену.  
\- Он забавный, - прошептала она, ощутив на себе взгляд Тсуны, - мудрый, но забавный.  
\- Эм… ага, - поёжился Савада, банально не зная, что сказать ещё. Слишком уж внезапно появилась эта девочка.  
\- Я Юни, - представилась она. – Моя мама – Ария Сиэло – возглавляет корпорацию «Аркобалено». Они тесно сотрудничают с «Вонголой».  
\- Э-э… я Тсуна, - смущённо запнувшись, кое-как всё же ответил Савада, - мой отец просто… помогает… «Вонголе», - стушевался он, впервые в жизни осознав, что не знает, чем на самом деле занимается и кем работает его родитель.  
\- Я тебя раньше не видела, - призналась Юни, - ты редко бываешь на таких мероприятиях, да?  
Тсунаёши кивнул, не спеша отвечать: интуиция вроде молчала, но такой напор со стороны юной леди всё-таки смущал. И до сих пор сбитый с толку после диалога с Занзасом, Савада не торопился бросаться в омут новых знакомств с головой. Нельзя терять бдительность. Конечно, охрана здесь по высшему разряду, но состоит она из людей, а некоторые вентландты способны скрываться лучше любых шпионов службы безопасности страны.  
\- Расслабься, Тсуна, наши сверстники здесь более-менее нормальные, хамов нет, - Юни опять улыбнулась ему, пока Тимотео продолжал толкать речь на своём «пьедестале». – Разве что сын дона Вонголы, но я плохо его знаю, мы редко пересекались.  
\- Ага, я уже познакомился, - недовольно отозвался Тсунаёши, - мы вообще одноклассники, как оказалось.  
Юни на долю секунды замерла, а потом рассмеялась почти до слёз. Савада неуютно покосился на неё – слишком эмоциональная девочка, на его взгляд.  
\- Прости, - сочувственно прошелестела она, - я просто не ожидала, что встречусь здесь с кем-то из его одноклассников.  
\- Что в этом такого? – насупился тот. – Подумаешь, учимся вместе… Он вообще недавно к нам пришёл, и я тоже плохо его знаю. Мы почти не общаемся. Сейчас только из-за фестиваля придётся работать вместе.  
\- А что за фестиваль? – живо поинтересовалась Юни, но увидев чуть недовольное выражение лица собеседника немного сбавила напор. – Извини, если смущаю. Просто я обучаюсь на дому, и многие радости школьной жизни мне просто… незнакомы.  
\- Что мешает пойти тебе в школу? – Тсуна вновь кинул взгляд на сцену. Дон Тимотео, судя по всему, заканчивал свою речь. Люди вокруг засобирались. – Кажется, уже всё.  
\- Идём к нам за стол! Уверена, мама обрадуется! – Юни стремительно схватила мальчика за руку. – Ты же не против? Где твой папа?  
Савада не успел ответить, а его уже потащили к одному из ближних столов, где резво усадили на стул. Юни плюхнулась рядом настолько невесомо, что Тсуна был готов поклясться собственной жизнью – девушка будто парила над полом, проходя сквозь материальные предметы.  
\- Ох, дорогая, вижу, ты нашла себе нового друга? – рядом с Юни опустилась моложавая женщина средних лет. – Ария Сиэло, - представилась она. – А вы, должно быть, Тсунаёши?  
Савада только кивнул, когда ему на плечо легла чья-то рука, отвлёкшая от ответа.  
\- Вот ты где, - пальца отца сжались чуть крепче, - а я тебя потерял, хе-хе. Госпожа Ария, - он чуть поклонился.  
\- Присаживайтесь, советник, - Ария миролюбиво кивнула головой на стул рядом с собой, - раз уж наши дети нашли общий язык, значит, всё хорошо.  
\- Благодарю, - не стал отказываться Емитсу, усаживаясь рядом. – А ты ехать не хотел, - он ласково потрепал сына по волосам, взъерошив их.  
Тсуна только опять кивнул, чувствуя, как немного повысившееся настроение вновь ползёт к плинтусу. Сама Юни Сиэло вызывала больше хорошие ощущения, но рядом с отцом всё как-то гасло само собой.  
\- Ну что же, приступим! – громогласно объявил Тимотео. – Вечер объявляется открытым!  
Тсунаёши мельком окинул весь зал любопытным взглядом, но шевелюры Занзаса не нашёл – и куда эта вредная редиска делась?

Первые полтора часа Занзас кое-как вытерпел, но душа требовала одиночества и спокойствия, и Фуриозо, вычленив удобный момент, рванул прочь из толпы важных шишек и их отпрысков, надеясь хотя бы немного переждать у себя в комнате. Сидеть с натянутой улыбкой и поглощать чересчур вкусную пищу сейчас было выше его сил. Руки опять болели, а аппетит пропал, стоило карим глазам увидеть Саваду и после прилюдно оскорбить его. Не то чтобы Занзасу было стыдно, но он только что своими собственными руками создал самому себе очередную проблему, которую, вообще-то, можно было с лёгкостью избежать. Но, как говорится, люди простых путей не ищут, придётся выкручиваться, как есть.  
Мальчишка быстро и уверенно огибал редких встречных в лице прислуги и очень быстро оказался в нужном ему коридоре, ведущему к комнате. Занзас привычно резво вылетел из-за угла, за которым располагался кабинет его отца, и тут же затормозил и нырнул обратно: перед дверями стояли двое. Одним из них был тот Рик, чертовски непонравившийся ему, Занзасу, а второй – одна из его спутниц.  
\- Ты уверен, что оно того стоит? – негромко, но вполне отчётливо спросила женщина.  
\- Абсолютно, - сказал, как отрезал тот. – Зря что ли я терпел всё это лицемерие? – он фыркнул. – Давай, Минора, у нас мало времени. Мы должны найти хоть что-то.  
Минора кивнула, еле заметно качнув широкими полами шляпы. Она подняла руки и сделала несколько пасов по кругу, зашептав себе что-то под нос. Не прошло и минуты, как в стене отцовского кабинета появился тёмно-лиловый портал или что-то подобное. Минора бесстрашно шагнула в него, и портал захлопнулся. А через мгновение щёлкнул дверной замок, и следом внутрь проник уже Рик.  
\- Во дела… - первым порывом Занзаса было позвать кого-нибудь на помощь: в конце концов, гости не должны столь бесцеремонно вламываться в любые комнаты, какими бы они ни были, хозяев дома. А с другой – что им нужно? Фуриозо решил немного подождать и разузнать побольше. Убить не убьют, а если покалечат – то он переживёт. В жизни бывали ситуации куда хуже. Но написать Тсуне, наверное, стоит: не факт, что телефон при нём, но он хотя бы будет знать, что случилось перед тем, как Занзаса найдут не в себе. Если вообще найдут, конечно же.  
Мальчик медленно, стараясь не шуметь, направился к приоткрытым дверям и замер рядом, прислушиваясь. Он прильнул к стене, напрягая весь свой слух, чтобы услышать хоть что-то. Но пока что те двое лишь копались в бумагах, молча и сосредоточенно.  
\- Что мы ищем? – наконец, нарушила тишину Минора. – Здесь слишком много всего, а о нём – ни слова.  
\- Любую информацию, подтверждающую мою догадку, - не сразу, но отозвался Рик. – Свидетельство, медкарта, любое упоминание, которое подтолкнёт нас к ответу.  
\- Здесь только рабочие документы и счета, - Минора прошла куда-то в сторону. – Я осмотрела сейф, там тоже ничего.  
\- Он должен хранить их где-то здесь, поближе к себе! – вспылил Рик, чуть повысив голос. – Он всегда хранит личные документы рядом, самые важные – только рядом с собой, под своим присмотром.  
Занзас присел на колено, прислушиваясь: вот бы точно знать, что они ищут. Пока что информация слишком расплывчатая и непонятная. К тому же, Фуриозо точно знал, что далеко не все бумаги хранились именно в кабинете отца. Кое-что лежало где-то в библиотеке. Некоторые документы, которыми почти не пользовались, специально перенесли туда, чтобы не путаться, но знать, где искать, если они вдруг понадобятся.  
\- Может, просто возьмём биоматериал? – спустя ещё пару минут, предложила Минора. – Это будет стопроцентный ответ на вопрос.  
\- Ага, прямо вижу эту картину, - едко выплюнул Рик, - привет, Занзас, знаешь, у меня есть подозрение, что мы родственники, давай, проверим? И он такой – о да, конечно, почему бы нет?  
Минора рассмеялась, глухо, но искренне. Картинка действительно вырисовывалась забавная. Но не для Занзаса, удивлённо распахнувшего рот. Этот Рик и он – родственники? Какая чушь! Занзас единственный в семье ребёнок, и всегда им был, несмотря ни на что.  
Фуриозо импульсивно дёрнулся, вставая и намереваясь ввалиться в кабинет, чтобы потребовать объяснений. Но его отвлёк еле слышный шорох. Хотя не такой уж и еле слышный, раз замерли даже взломщики отцовского кабинета.  
\- Кто-то идёт, - Минора, судя по скрипнувшей половице, придвинулась к двери, - пора убираться. Мы ничего здесь не найдём.  
Занзас бросился дальше по коридору, скрываясь за следующим поворотом, где виднелась дверь в его собственную комнату. Приглушённый ковром топот ног быстро стих. Фуриозо опять выглянул из-за угла, но никого там не обнаружил: чёрт, здесь ведь кто-то был, да? Он же не сходит с ума, верно? Он тоже слышал кого-то, и те двое явно уходили в спешке. Но коридор был пуст, что ни говори. Занзас поёжился и предпочёл ретироваться к себе, не заметив лёгкой ряби рядом с окном: загадочный незнакомец стал сегодня свидетелем очень интересных событий…  
В свою комнату Фуриозо попал беспрепятственно, задумавшийся, уставший. Он не заметил чьей-то стремительной тени, бросившейся к нему, но сопротивление оказал достойное. Некто знатно получил по яйцам и в нос, судя по тихой ругани с итальянским акцентом.  
\- Погоди! – прошипел он. – Я не причиню тебе вреда!  
Занзас вскочил и отступил назад, пытаясь нащупать выключатель и озарить комнату светом.  
\- Именно поэтому ты прячешься в тени и нападаешь со спины? – Занзас нащупал кнопку и безапелляционно нажал на неё. Комната озарилась светом, ослепляя. Некто опять выругался и сложился пополам, пытаясь закрыть лицо от наглых световых волн лампочки. – Ты кто ещё такой?!  
\- Потуши его, чёрт бы тебя побрал! – разъярился светловолосый незнакомец. – Я только хочу поговорить! Клянусь, я ничего тебе не сделаю.  
Уже привыкший к яркому свету Занзас засомневался: подозрительный тип, неспособный рассмотреть его при ярком свете, навевал не очень хорошие мысли.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я своими собственными руками дал вентландту преимущество над собой? – зло ухмыльнулся Занзас. – Нет уж, говори так.  
Фуриозо окинул вломившегося к нему мутанта куда более внимательным взглядом – он был одет в форму прислуги, а на груди, за одной из рук, виднелся бейдж с именем, но с каким – непонятно. Мальчишка был примерно его возраста, но свет абсолютно точно сбивал его с заданного курса. Неужели, действительно вентландт? Кроме Савады и той твари, располосовавшей ему лицо, Занзас никогда их и не видел, по факту. А этот выглядел вполне… человечно.  
\- Хорошо, - прошелестел официант, - я понимаю, да. Не всё, но почти…  
\- Конкретнее, - Занзас открыл дверь и высунулся наружу – вокруг никого, можно и поговорить. Он закрыл дверь на замок, а рука вновь скользнула к выключателю и всё-таки немного пригасила свет. Юный взломщик чуть успокоился, а через пару минут даже с трудом оторвал ладони от покрасневших глаз. Теперь он видел немного лучше, хотя в глубине души всколыхнулась обида – за что с ним так? Он ведь ничего плохого не сделал!  
\- Ты не помнишь меня, верно? – мальчишка выпрямился, окончательно давая рассмотреть себя.  
Занзас поджал губы и отрицательно качнул головой – серые глаза с мешками под ними, ссадина на подбородке, острые скулы, о которые разве что бумагу резать нельзя было. И руки, одна из которых крепко замотана бинтом, словно парнишка получил какую-то травму. Как такого вообще взяли в прислугу на сегодняшнем вечере?  
\- И чего ты хочешь, Джанко Михо? – фыркнул Занзас. – Я не знаю тебя. Уходи, пока я не сдал тебя.  
\- Не надо! – вскинулся сразу тот. – Я… я специально проник сюда, чтобы найти тебя.  
\- Нашёл, и что дальше? – съязвил Фуриозо. – Говорю же, я не знаю тебя.  
\- Это же я, Скуало! – опять подскочил тот. – Суперби Скуало! Мы вместе были в «Джиглио Неро», хотели сбежать оттуда, но тебя забрали!  
\- Джиглио Неро? Это стриптиз-клуб какой-то? – рассмеялся Занзас. – Извини, парень, я по таким заведениям не хожу. Маленький ещё, ха-ха.  
\- Это… с-санаторий, - выплюнул Скуало, - в котором из… из вентландтов делают… нормальных, - с трудом выдавил он из себя, приглушив голос. – Ты ведь был там. Мы все были!  
\- Парень, мне плевать, кто ты, - Занзас угрожающе коснулся выключателя, как бы предупреждая, что ещё шаг, и он опять врубит свет. – Мне даже почему-то без разницы, зачем ты влез ко мне в дом. Уходи, пока я не передумал. Я обычный человек, а не проклятый вентландт. И мне не нужны проблемы. Убирайся.  
\- Ты не человек, Занзас, - Скуало обезоруживающе поднял руки ладонями вверх, - и никогда им не будешь. Просто они… подавляют тебя. Они вживляют какие-то чипы, которые посылают импульсы в мозг и не дают нашим способностям проявлять себя. Они…  
\- Кто они? – хмыкнул Фуриозо. – Санта-Клаус и его эльфы?  
\- Хуже, - и без того бледный Суперби стал совсем как мертвец, - твой отец, Тимотео. Это всё происходит из-за него. Это по его воле из нас делают подопытных крыс, а ты – его главный эксперимент. Поэтому он усыновил тебя и поселил здесь, чтобы ты был под круглосуточным наблюдением. Он…  
\- Хватит! – оборвал его Занзас. – Ты начинаешь надоедать мне. Говорю последний раз – уходи. Иначе я вызываю охрану.  
То, о чём так сбивчиво, но уверенно рассказывал новоявленный Скуало, заставило Занзаса ненадолго усомниться в его отце. Нет, со стороны Тимотео к нему никогда не было никаких претензий или намёков на что-то подобное, но почему Суперби так в этом уверен? Почему он смотрит на него с такой болью и плохо скрываемой надеждой, что Фуриозо возьмёт и за минуту всё вспомнит? И вообще, а что, собственно, он должен вспомнить?  
\- Не удивлюсь, если Джиглио Неро – это психушка, - скривился Занзас. – Пошёл вон. Мне нечего тебе сказать.  
Скуало рвано выдохнул, не спеша убираться с глаз долой. Ему хотелось столько всего рассказать старому другу, что смотрел на него, как на врага народа. И в то же время мысли разом улетучились из головы, словно их никогда там и не было. Чувство отчаянного бессилия захлестнуло Суперби – он столько раз сбегал из Санатория, столько раз обманывал, изворачивался и даже убивал, и всё ради того, чтобы сейчас натолкнуться на стену непонимания и отречения? Обида всколыхнулась с новой силой, но почти сразу же сдулась обратно – Скуало слишком хорошо понимал, почему Занзас так себя вёл. Он видел, что с ним сделали, но надежда всё равно умирала последней. И ему казалось, что именно сейчас тот самый росток веры, который тащил его вперёд по кровавому пути к достижению своей цели, засох окончательно.  
Занзас снова и снова смотрел на вентландта, замершего перед ним. Он видел почти каждую мысль, отражающуюся на чужом лице. И Скуало… это имя не было ему знакомо, но почему-то вызывало внутри что-то очень тёплое, почти родное. Может быть, мальчишка прав, и они когда-то дружили? Но почему Занзас его не знал? Почему в памяти выросла глухая стена без тени просвета? Додумать Фуриозо не успел. В дверь с силой постучали, и послышался холодный голос Кикё – организатора сегодняшнего вечера:  
\- Юный господин Занзас, пожалуйста, откройте.  
За спиной Кикё, судя по топоту, явно стояла целая толпа.  
\- Не отдавай меня им! – вскинулся Скуало. – Клянусь, я уйду и никогда тебя не потревожу. Но не отдавай меня им! Они убьют меня!  
Занзас не ожидал, что вентландт сорвётся и кинется к нему, вцепится в чужие плечи, жадно рассматривая такое знакомое и одновременно чужеродное лицо.  
\- Если мы когда-нибудь ещё встретимся, и тебе понадобится помощь, обещаю, ты можешь на меня рассчитывать, - Скуало с трудом оторвался от подростка и отступил на шаг. – Прости, что потревожил.  
\- Господин Занзас! – Кикё ещё раз с силой ударил в дверь. – Вы можете быть в опасности. В особняк проник человек, опасный для всех нас! Я прошу вас впустить нас, чтобы обыскать комнату.  
\- Минутку! – крикнул Фуриозо и добавил чуть тише. – Уходи, - он кивнул на окно.  
Скуало мельком утёр скатившуюся по щеке слезу, тоскливо улыбнулся напоследок, и рванул к подоконнику, через который ловко выпрыгнул на карниз, а там, по трубе, спустился вниз. Теперь всё зависело только от него.  
\- Господин Занзас! – послышался звук ключей, бряцающих в связке. – Я открываю дверь.  
\- Хватит, - Фуриозо сам открыл дверь, упираясь плечом в косяк, - чего вам? – недовольно проворчал он.  
\- Чем вы заняты? – Кикё беспардонно ввалился внутрь, пододвинув хозяина комнаты. – С кем вы говорили?  
\- С унитазом, - язвительно фыркнул Занзас. – Диарея прихватила, все штаны обосрал. Показать?  
Кикё открыл рот и тут же захлопнул его – кажется, он всё-таки переборщил с таким прямым подходом к делу. В комнате никого не было, кроме самого Занзаса, да и приоткрытое окно мыслей не навевало… Хотя…  
\- Вам было жарко? – Кикё навис над Фуриозо скалой, просверливая в нём дырку взглядом. – Или вы помогли кому-то сбежать?  
\- Тебя хоть раз пробирал по-настоящему жёсткий понос? – ощетинился Занзас. – Когда ты весь горишь, а задницей можно стрелять дальше, чем из снайперской винтовки. Десять из десяти, и в качестве приза – ещё одна порция жидкого дерьма, а потом…  
\- Довольно! – одёрнул его Кикё. – Прошу простить за столь… резкое вторжение, - он отступил, чувствуя, что разговоры на туалетную тематику начали ему надоедать. – Но прошу вас, юный господин, если некий Джанко Михо появится рядом с вами, сразу же сообщите мне. Этот человек опасен. Он убил самого Джанко и примерил на себя его личину. Будьте осторожны.  
\- Разумеется, - гаркнул Занзас и тут же картинно схватился за живот, - ой-ой…  
Кикё быстро покинул его комнату, а за ним остальная охрана, корректно прикрывшая за собой дверь. Фуриозо же бочком добрался до туалета, где несколько минут артистично матерился, изображая страдание и душераздирающие вопли пятой точки. Он был уверен в том, что Кикё какое-то время постоит под дверью, дабы убедиться, что тот не лжёт. Фишка с диареей прокатила на ура, и Занзас себя похвалил – идея так себе, но помогла ему даже больше, чем он рассчитывал, а это хорошо. Савада долго будет ржать, слушая его эпичное приключение сегодня вечером.

Скуало мчался прочь от особняка, держась в тени деревьев. Но за спиной уже слышался лай собак, ещё минута, и их пустят по его следу. Чёрт, как же не вовремя этот злосчастный Кикё решил проверить сарайчики на отшибе, где и нашёл уже холодный труп непосредственно самого Джанко Михо. И это чудо, что Кикё добрался до него только сейчас. Скуало всё-таки успел поговорить с Занзасом, успел вселить в него толику неуверенности. Может быть, теперь-то мальчик задаст себе пару вопросов, ответы на которые найти совсем не просто. И, быть может, это подтолкнёт его к тому, чтобы копнуть глубже… Гораздо глубже, чем позволял это делать сам дон Тимотео.  
Собаки гавкали всё громче, и Скуало с удвоенной скоростью рванул вперёд. Глаза до сих пор немного жгло, но зрение худо-бедно восстановилось. Интересно, если Занзас не считал себя вентландтом, откуда он узнал, что эти мутанты довольно чувствительны к яркому свету? Кто мог рассказать ему о такой особенности? Любопытный вопрос.  
Суперби без труда перемахнул через высокую каменную стену, цепляясь за шероховатую поверхность протезом и вытягивая себя на нём. Он не удивится, если завтра технология откажет и сгорит. Придётся опять выдумывать, каким образом он умудрился поломать почти что новенький протез. Но подумает мальчишка об этом завтра, сейчас главное – вернуться в филиал, откуда он сбежал рано утром. Конечно, Бельфегор его прикроет, но надолго такой лжи не хватит. И скоро за ним начнётся погоня не только охраны дона Вонголы, но и Вайт Спелл – филиала «Джиглио Неро» в Японии.  
Скуало добрался до проезжей дороги и затих, тяжело дыша: куда теперь? Если днём он ещё более-менее помнил дорогу, то сейчас, в ночной тиши, собственный разум обманывал его. Собаки продолжали гавкать где-то позади, но пока охрана обогнёт весь периметр или попытается перелезть через стену, Суперби будет уже очень далеко.  
\- Значит, идём вперёд. Здесь ведь должны быть какие-то указатели, верно? – спросил он самого себя.  
Ответа не последовало, а Скуало уже направился по дороге вперёд, стремительно успокаиваясь и чувствуя, как кипит в крови адреналин. Увы, но даже это не спасло его от внезапно беззвучно вылетевшей из-за поворота машины, чьё лобовое стекло Скуало и разукрасил паутинкой трещинок своей собственной спиной. Автомобиль резко затормозил, но Суперби стремительно провалился в небытие, не видя, как встревожено выскочил на улицу незнакомец в солнцезащитных очках, несмотря на позднее, считай, ночное время суток.


	7. Глава шестая.

Гокудера вышел из дома немного пораньше, намереваясь по пути в школу заглянуть в магазин и купить себе что-нибудь на завтрак. Готовил Хаято плохо, да и как-то лень было, а живот уже требовательно урчал, недвусмысленно намекая на то, что пора закинуть в него что-нибудь. Итальянец вышел из дома, закрыл дверь и медленно побрёл к ближайшему магазину, раздумывая, работает ли он или ещё слишком рано. Сумка с канцтоварами и одной тетрадкой легко болталась на плече, и Гокудера подумал – нарисовала ли Хром что-нибудь ещё? У неё определённо прослеживался талант, и Хаято даже немного недоумевал, почему Докуро почти им не пользовалась? Они бы с лёгкостью стала лучшей в создании интерьеров и декораций для их школьного клуба актёрского мастерства.  
Хотя как знать, по какой причине она не светилась. Тот же Гокудера, например, считал, что у него были чертовски уважительные обстоятельства, принуждающие его к почти параноидальному сокрытию своих секретов. Вдруг Хром была такой же? Внешне хрупкая и скромная, а в душе – тот ещё чёрт из табакерки. Гокудера ухмыльнулся – нет, из всей их компашки школьного фестиваля чёртом из табакерки однозначно была Хару. Слишком эмоциональная, импульсивная, позитивная и весёлая. Пожалуй, если бы не её энтузиазм, они все сдались бы в самый первый день. И пусть идея с кофе не нова, но преподнести всё это можно по-разному, так?  
Гокудера потянулся за сигаретами в карман. Он притормозил у светофора, пытаясь выудить в недрах школьных штанов нечто прямоугольное. Пальцы, наконец, наткнулись на помятый угол пачки и выудили её на свет. Хаято покосился на знакомую упаковку и вспомнил о том, что недавно сказал ему Ямамото: «Курение убьёт тебя». Тогда это прозвучало даже зловеще, но сейчас казалось смешным. Гокудера так и не спросил у него, пока сидел в гостях, что тот имел в виду, а сейчас как-то и перехотелось уже. Глупости всё это, не иначе.  
Мальчишка выудил из пачки зажигалку и поднёс её к сигарете, зажатой в зубах. Он несколько раз крутанул колёсико, но пламя не пожелало загореться. Гокудера выругался и встряхнул чудесное изобретение человечества, пытаясь понять, остался ли там газ или уже всё, конец?  
\- Чтоб тебя, - психанул он и отшвырнул зажигалку в сторону: та ни в какую не хотела сдаваться и выдавливать из себя хоть какое-нибудь маленькое пламя, - пошла ты.  
Гокудера раздражённо выплюнул сигарету как раз в тот момент, когда из-за угла вырулил автомобиль, и водитель, вдавив педаль газа в пол, помчался прямиком на него.  
\- Гокудера! – выкрикнул кто-то. А через мгновение весь мир вокруг взорвался: уши заложило, а перед глазами заплясали цветные круги. – Ты как?  
Хаято с трудом поднялся на руки, чувствуя под ладонями что-то тёплое и тревожно бьющееся. Он встряхнулся, прогоняя странное наваждение. В ушах до сих пор шумело, а где-то вдалеке слышался противный знакомый голос: «Я нашёл тебя, Гокудера».  
\- Эй, эй! – перед носом Хаято щёлкнули пальцами, и тот опять вскинулся, окончательно возвращаясь в реальный мир. – Как себя чувствуешь?  
Гокудера тупо уставился на лежащего под ним взъерошенного Такеши, не до конца осознавая, какого, собственно, чёрта, он сидит на нём и слезать не торопится? Что вообще только что произошло?  
\- А я говорил, что курение убьёт тебя, - привычно улыбаясь, отозвался Ямамото. – Просил же не курить пару-тройку дней.  
Гокудера окончательно пришёл в себя и кое-как сполз на тротуар рядом. Ямамото сел, чуть скривившись, но моментально возвращаясь к себе прежнему.  
\- Конечно же, ты не расскажешь, что это было, да? – поинтересовался глава бейсбольного клуба.  
\- Ты же экстрасенс, вот и угадай, - огрызнулся Хаято. Его замутило, к горлу подкатил рвотный спазм, и Гокудера с трудом сдержался – чёрт, столько усилий, и всё напрасно? Неужели его всё-таки нашли?  
\- Я не умею видеть будущее, если ты об этом, - Такеши склонил голову вбок, с любопытством рассматривая одноклассника. – Просто иногда у меня на столе появляются записки, где написано, кто, когда и при каких обстоятельствах умрёт. У меня не всегда получается спасать людей, но сегодня однозначно хороший день, правда?  
\- Ты дурак? – справившись с лёгким приступом паники, поинтересовался Гокудера.  
\- Почему? – не понял его Ямамото.  
\- Точно дурак, - смирился с неизбежным Хаято и кое-как поднялся.  
\- Даже не поблагодаришь? – Такеши встал следом и отряхнулся. – Не хочешь рассказывать, в чём дело, - твоё право, но…  
\- Заткнись, - огрызнулся Гокудера. Он с ужасом рассматривал почти что размазанную по дороге сумку с теми немногими пожитками, что были в ней, и представлял, что на месте ткани могла бы быть его голова. Асфальт красиво обагрился бы его кровью, а ошмётки высокоинтеллектуальных мозгов пафосно украшали бы всю композицию.  
Ямамото чуть оскорблёно поджал губы: ему казалось, что эту стадию они уже прошли, что общение налаживается, и в будущем у них могло бы что-то получится, но…  
\- Слушай, Ямамото, - Хаято всё же оторвал взор от канцелярского месива на дороге и посмотрел на него, - ты прикольный, честно. Мне жаль, что я не могу дать тебе того, чего, возможно, в глубине души хотел бы сам. Но я просто не могу. Мы не друзья и никогда ими не будем. Извини.  
Такеши нахмурился, улыбка исчезла с его губ:  
\- О чём ты говоришь?  
\- О том, чтобы ты даже не думал подходить ко мне, - терпеливо, пожалуй, даже слишком, повторил Хаято. – Спасибо, что помог мне, но если меня убьют, так будет лучше. Не вмешивайся, это не твоё дело. Я подам документы на перевод и навсегда исчезну отсюда. Так будет лучше для всех.  
На ватных ногах он приблизился к месту аварии и собрал то, что осталось от его вещей. Нужно позвонить Бьянки, причём срочно, она должна знать, что за шлак здесь творится. Ямамото провожал его удивлённо-разочарованным взглядом, но ничего не сказал и не стал догонять. Да, так однозначно будет лучше для них всех.

Хару специально дождалась момента, когда прозвонит звонок. Только тогда девушка покинула пределы туалета и медленно направилась к дверям класса, за которыми уже все, наверное, собрались. Девушка шла настолько медленно, что даже улитка могла бы её обогнать, будь у неё желание. Хару на автомате здоровалась со всеми, кто встречался у неё на пути, но сама думала совсем о другом – она обещала принести сегодня ткани, чтобы начать подбор нарядов, но не справилась с порученной ей задачей. Клуб неудачников… да уж, неудивительно, что она попала именно в него.  
\- Всем привет, - Миура широко улыбнулась, стремительно натягивая на себя маску позитивной девушки, - как дела?  
Она окинула класс взором и заметно удивилась, заметив, что почти все сидели отдельно друг от друга. Разве что Тсуна с Энмой шушукались о чём-то своём за партами у окон.  
\- Привет, - махнула рукой Хром, - всё хорошо.  
Хару, скорее, догадалась, что та сказала, нежели услышала в действительности. Но идея кафе вновь наполнила её душу энтузиазмом и стремлением сделать всё по высшему разряду. А значит, пора переставать грустить и приниматься за работу.  
\- Ну как, что у нас по плану? – воодушевлённо спросила она, надеясь, что не придётся всерьёз объяснять, куда подевались потраченные на ткани деньги и, собственно, сами рулоны.  
\- Пицца будет, - отмахнулся Занзас, успевший предыдущим вечером всё-таки выцепить кого-то из поваров и знатно его потрясти на предмет готовки.  
\- Роллы тоже, - поддержал его прохладно и даже как-то неприятно улыбающийся Такеши.  
\- С декорациями порядок. Хром вовсю работает, я помогаю, - буркнул Гокудера из-за другой парты: он выглядел как-то помято, словно его протащило всем телом по бетонной стене. Странно-то как.  
\- А как дела с костюмами? – подал голос Тсунаёши. – Ты вроде говорила, что принесёшь сегодня ткани.  
\- Э, да… дело в том, что… - замялась Хару, как-то резво растерявшая энтузиазм, - ну, просто я…  
\- Немного изменила планы, - в класс ввалилась Шиттопи-чан, - кожа слишком дорогая для костюмов, а нас слишком много. Поэтому мы пойдём по другому пути.  
Миура замерла, не веря собственным глазам: Шитт П. притащила несколько пакетов разномастной ткани, из которой можно было понаделать столько всякого! Но… но…?  
\- По какому ещё другому пути? – раздражённо спросил Гокудера. – Хочешь сказать, что и декорации придётся переделывать?! Нет уж!  
\- Тихо, - одёрнула его та, - мы сохраним атмосферу стимпанка, но внесём коррективы. Кто хочет побыть древним духом в современном мире паровых машин, летающих островов и болезней, пожирающих людские души?  
Энма хохотнул, представив, как всё это выглядело бы.  
\- Вы уверены, что прокатит? – кисло поинтересовался Савада. – Тематики как-то… э-э… диаметрально противоположные что ли?  
\- Пойдёт, - отмахнулась Шитт П., - я уже позвонила Лонгчампу. Он обещал подыскать нам новые маски, так что всё схвачено. Ну, правда, костюмы будут немного попроще…  
Хару почувствовала, как клубок внутри неё стремительно взрывается, расползаясь ядом по крови. Слёзы хлынули из глаз, и девушка резко выскочила вон из класса, оттолкнув плечом слегка удивлённую Шиттопи-чан.  
\- Что это с ней? – не понял её порыва Козато.  
\- Хару? – тихо спросила вслед Хром.  
\- Я верну её, - Шитт П. бросила рулоны с пакетами на ближайшую парту и поспешила следом за членом их клуба неудачников.

Хару вновь заскочила в ближайший туалет, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. Слёзы градом катились по щекам, а рыдания сдавливали грудь. Не прошло и пары минут, как кто-то вошёл в помещение следом.  
\- Хару? – голос Шиттопи-чан звучал встревожено. – Это я, Шитт П. Где ты?  
Миура затряслась ещё сильнее, сидя на унитазе и уткнувшись красным лицом в ладони. Шитт П. не знала, просто не могла знать о произошедшем. Но откуда тогда столько тканей? Почему именно таких? Почему сегодня? Сейчас?! Словно она всё видела и…  
\- О, вот ты где, - Шиттопи-чан абсолютно беспардонно взобралась на унитаз в соседней кабинке и теперь выглядывала из-за заслонки. – Почему ты расстроилась? Ткани же красивые. Я подумала, тебе понравится.  
Хару икнула и попыталась утереть слёзы, но безрезультатно.  
\- Я могу сходить и поменять их на другие, - предложила та, - только скажи, на какие лучше. Мы всё-таки вместе над костюмами работаем, это дело надо согласовывать.  
Миура опять икнула и вновь уткнулась в ладони – стыд захлестнул её с такой силой, что горели даже уши, куда уж там лицу.  
\- Я просто забыла их дома. Не надо было покупать, - промямлила она, но Шитт П. услышала. – Я… я такая рассеянная иногда… извини.  
\- Хару, - экстравагантная девушка ловко подтянулась, беспардонно демонстрируя нижнее бельё из-под короткой юбки, и перелезла через перегородку, откуда спрыгнула на пол. В кабинке сразу же стало чертовски тесно, душно и жарко. – Я видела, что случилось. Я хотела помочь, но не успела.  
Хару, чуть вдохновлённая отступающим чувством одиночества, снова залилась слезами – так унизительно и беспощадно. А Шитт П. говорила о произошедшем слишком просто, слишком легко. Так не должно быть!  
\- Почему ты позволяешь им так с собой обращаться? – Шиттопи-чан присела перед унитазом, уложив руки на чужих коленках. – Ты должна защищаться.  
\- Не хочу, - всхлипнула Хару, - я… я обещала маме дружить со всеми. Я не хочу ругаться.  
\- А разве можно и нужно дружить с теми, кто плюёт тебе в душу? – задумчиво поинтересовалась та. – Они надругались над тобой, над твоими талантами и мечтами. Разве такое можно простить?  
Хару неопределённо качнула головой, словно не зная, что ответить.  
\- Те девочки больше не тронут тебя, - Шиттопи-чан крепко сжала чужие ладони своими, даруя чувство защищённости, - я говорила с ними сегодня утром. Прости, но кожу спасти не удалось. Вода для неё губительна, вот я и заскочила в магазин с утра пораньше.  
\- Что ты сделала? – Миура даже посерела от ужаса. – Что ты им наговорила?!  
\- Просто объяснила, что нельзя плохо относиться к тем, кто настроен к тебе дружелюбно, - пожала плечами та. – Успокойся. Я просто переговорила с ними, и всё.  
Хару опять всхлипнула.  
\- Ну-ну, - Шитт П. стёрла дорожки слёз пальцами, - больше нет повода для расстройства. Негоже такой красивой девочке плакать. Лучше улыбайся и иди творить, а я помогу. Как раз набросала вчера пару скетчей, хотела показать тебе.  
Хару послушно кивнула и потянулась за сумкой – выудив платок, она громогласно высморкалась и утёрла покрасневший нос.  
\- Как я могу отблагодарить тебя? – немного придя в себя и перестав икать, спросила она. – Ты много сделала для меня.  
\- Просто давай сделаем самое лучше кафе на фестивале, идёт? – Шитт П. улыбнулась.  
А в следующее мгновение Хару залилась такой краской, что даже свёкла по сравнению с ней стыдливо прикрывала бы лиловый бок ботвой. Шиттопи-чан ухмыльнулась в чужие губы, не прерывая лёгкого поцелуя.  
\- Этого достаточно, - она подмигнула из-под очков, - идём, нас уже потеряли.  
Она поднялась и, открыв дверь, выскользнула наружу. Хару ещё с минуту сидела на унитазе, не понимая, плакать ей или смеяться. Тяжесть отступала, и на губах всё-таки появилась довольная, хоть и смущённая улыбка.

Киоко уверенно шла вперёд, практически не отвлекаясь на членов боксёрского клуба, тренирующихся друг с другом. То тут, то там слышались удары кулаков о груши, набитые песком, и это по-своему успокаивало. Но в данный момент юной Сасагаве было совершенно не до этого. Её мучило чувство несправедливости, из-за которого в душе обжигающей лавой вулкана вскипал гнев.  
\- Привет, сестрёнка! – послышался голос Рёхея. – Не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь.  
\- Привет, - девушка свернула в сторону, где обнаружила старшего брата, переводящего дух на скамье, - я как раз искала тебя.  
\- Уже нашла, во имя экстрима, - ухмыльнулся тот. – Чем могу помочь? – Рёхей широко улыбнулся, обнажая крупные, но местами отсутствующие зубы, - спорт накладывал свой отпечаток.  
\- Я хотела попросить тебя… поговорить кое с кем, - Сасагава присела рядом и огляделась: поблизости никого, значит, можно говорить. – Дело в том, что одна девушка из другого класса поругалась с моими подругами, и… в общем, дело серьёзное, всё дошло чуть ли не до рукоприкладства, и я…  
\- Я не буду бить девчонку, если ты об этом! – сразу же вскинулся Рёхей. – Настоящие мужики так не поступают.  
\- Я не прошу тебя с ней драться, - Киоко гневно сверкнула глазами, - только поговорить, объяснить ей, почему нельзя ругаться друг с другом. На носу фестиваль культуры, а Мико и Сайери не могут в нём участвовать, потому что та девушка… испортила им не только настроение, но и всю их работу! – Сасагава вскочила с места. – Понимаешь? И я боюсь, что не смогу самостоятельно достучаться до неё!  
\- А про кого ты говоришь? – Рёхей похлопал по скамейке рядом с собой, предлагая сесть обратно. Киоко, помявшись, всё же опустилась туда, грустно склонив голову вниз.  
\- Шитт П., знаешь такую? – еле слышно отозвалась она. – Эта странная дамочка не входит ни в один клуб, но учителя запихнули таких одиночек в класс и сказали им что-нибудь придумать. Они вроде тоже работают, но зачем мешать творческому процессу других?  
Рёхей промолчал: он безмерно любил сестру и ради неё был готов на всё, но то, о чём она рассказывала… Глава боксёрского клуба средней школы Намимори уже слышал эту историю, но в другой интерпретации. И сейчас ему было интересно: кто же врёт-то? Почти лучший друг с нетрадиционными замашками или родная сестра, временами склонная к преувеличению реализма произошедших событий?  
\- Почему ты молчишь? – спросила Киоко, остро ощутив затянувшееся молчание. – Ты поговоришь с ней?  
\- Боюсь, что нет, дорогая сестрица, - Сасагава поднялся и потянулся, разминая уставшие плечи, - мне пора тренироваться, после фестиваля начнутся зимние соревнования, и мы должны быть к ним готовы.  
\- Рёхей! – Киоко подхватилась следом. – Почему? Это же некрасиво и… несправедливо! Растаптывать чужие мечты, надежды!  
\- А выкидывать чужие труды с моста в воду хорошее дело? – тем же тоном отозвался Рёхей. – Луссурия дружит с Шиттопи-чан, он рассказывал мне об этом эпизоде.  
Киоко открыла рот и тут же захлопнула его, словно рыба, выброшенная на берег. Так вот, в чём дело… Значит, он знает. Глупый прокол. Сасагава мысленно скривилась и хлопнула себя рукой по лбу – она так просто попалась на обмане. Хотела выгородить подружек и покарать раздражающую девушку со своим неуместным эго, а в итоге опозорилась сама. Вот же стерва эта Шитт П.! Это она во всём виновата!  
\- Луссурия, значит… - Киоко с трудом собрала всю волю в кулак и поразительно мягко улыбнулась. – Понятно. Прости. Мне не следовало поднимать эту тему.  
\- Не злись на меня, сестра, - Сасагава подошёл к ней и положил руки на плечи, привлекая к себе, - ты ведь знаешь, что я готов защищать тебя до последней капли крови. Но в данном случае твои подруги были не правы, и Шиттопи-чан поступила правильно, вступившись за более слабого. Она почти как нормальный мужик. Хотя, может, кулаками махать и не стоило…  
\- Разве что в юбке, да и та, как у проститутки, - тихо, почти неслышно пробормотала Киоко и добавила громче: - Мне пора. Спасибо, что выслушал. И ещё раз прости, я не хотела лишний раз беспокоить тебя.  
\- Увидимся дома, - улыбнулся Рёхей.  
Девушка кивнула и направилась обратно, мысленно перебирая самые различные варианты того, как можно будет отомстить злосчастной Шитт П. Такое нельзя оставлять просто так, она заплатит, обязательно! За позор, за унижение. Сасагава Киоко сотрёт её с лица земли.  
\- Что же ты делаешь с собой, сестра? – понуро спросил у тишины Рёхей. – Злоба уничтожит тебя изнутри.

Весь день пролетел настолько быстро, что Тсуна и глазом моргнуть не успел. Он настолько втянулся в работу, что когда взгляд упал на часы, висящие над классной доской, оказалось, что давным-давно пора домой. Шёл только второй день подготовки, поэтому не было нужды засиживаться совсем уж допоздна.  
\- Мне пора, - одним из первых поднялся Занзас, - отец хочет поговорить о чём-то срочно, - он закатил глаза.  
Тсунаёши не ответил: за весь день они перекинулись едва ли парой слов, и раз сам Фуриозо не пожелал хотя бы немного объясниться по поводу вечерней ситуации в доме его отца, значит, его всё устраивало. Тсуна же решил, что он не будет больше вмешиваться в чужую жизнь. Ему было достаточно того, что Занзас много узнал от него, а перед этим ещё и пострадал. Зачем втягивать его ещё сильнее? Быть может, это даже хорошо, что они так поссорились. Оба целее будут.  
\- Давай, - махнул рукой вслед Такеши.  
Тсуна тоже засобирался – чёртов фестиваль культуры отнимал всё свободное время, а мама сидела дома одна. Он не мог позволить себе столько времени тратить на всякую ерунду. Мало ли, что ей понадобится? И совсем не факт, что Нана позвонит ему и попросит помощи, - наоборот, она, скорее, будет упрямо сидеть на месте, старательно не обращая внимания на дискомфорт, пока тот не исчезнет. И ей будет абсолютно без разницы, что нечто неудобное сгладилось благодаря её сыну – сыну, которого для неё не существовало.  
На Саваду опять накатила тоска. Он склонил голову, скрывая грусть в глазах, и засобирался. Хару и Шитт П. сегодня сняли со всех мерки и вдвоём разрабатывали каждому костюм. Хром рисовала декорации, а Гокудера, стащив из кладовки стремянку, ползал под потолком, до идеального вымеряя нужное расстояние и регулярно внося корректировки в рисунки Докуро. Ямамото и Занзас обсуждали меню и рылись в интернете в поисках более дешёвых магазинов, параллельно прикидывая, откуда взять стенд для установки еды, столы и стулья. А сам Тсуна и Энма только тыкались из угла в угол, периодически поддерживая того же Хаято, который, задумавшись, запросто мог улететь с лестницы вниз, или смирно стоя, пока Хару окутывала их рулонами ткани, прикидывая, какой использовать стиль кройки. Однако несмотря на довольно хорошие ощущения после рабочего дня, Тсуна вновь подумал о том, что по факту они с Энмой были там не нужны – ребята прекрасно справлялись и без них, даже Лонгчамп, с удовольствием закрывшийся у себя дома, пользы приносил куда больше. Это удручало.  
\- Составить тебе компанию? – Ямамото хлопнул друга по плечу. – Ты какой-то грустный.  
Он привычно улыбался, но ненавязчиво, и Савада подумал: а почему бы и нет? Они давно не общались друг с другом, а поделиться парой новостей вполне можно было бы.  
\- Идём, - кивнул он, - если ты никуда не торопишься.  
\- Тренировок сегодня нет, а с подготовкой мы закончили, - Такеши приоткрыл дверь, - ребят, всем пока!  
Отозвались все, кроме Гокудеры, уткнувшегося в свою чересчур потрёпанную сумку. Он сосредоточенно складывал в неё скупые пожитки, игнорируя весь окружающий мир, за исключением разве что Хром.  
Одноклассники покинули класс, а после – школу в приятном, совершенно незатейливом молчании. Пожалуй, вот за такие моменты Тсуна был благодарен Такеши особенно – с ним всегда было легко, несмотря на иногда всплывающее чувство какой-то двоякости. Ямамото умел поддержать самим фактом своего наличия. И это удивляло, поскольку в самый страшный момент его слабости самого главу бейсбольного клуба не поддержал никто. Тсуна не сомневался – не окажись он тогда на крыше, прячущийся от главы дисциплинарного комитета за очередное опоздание, Такеши натворил бы дел. Но последнему знать об этом необязательно, к тому же, всё сложилось хорошо, и ворошить прошлое уже не хотелось.  
\- Знаешь, - прервал вдруг молчание Ямамото, - я никогда не говорил тебе об этом, но… иногда со мной происходят странные вещи.  
\- Какие такие вещи? – удивился Савада: если его друг сейчас скажет, что он вентландт, то Тсуна, скорее, покончит с собой. Он не мог не чувствовать его, а если и мог, то интуиция опять дала сбой. В этом случае будет проще очистить мир от очередной ошибки в лице самого себя – «гасить» его разрешалось только Занзасу, а на других это никогда не распространялось. Но если начало… то пора было предпринимать какие-то действия.  
\- У меня на столе иногда… появляются какие-то записки, - изрёк Ямамото. – Иногда это рваные тетрадные листы, иногда фантики от конфет, иногда картонки, а один раз даже булыжник валялся.  
Тсуна на мгновение представил, как некий мистер Инкогнито с булыжником в зубах лезет по водосточной трубе, чтобы положить своё послание на стол Ямамото. Эта картина вызывала смех, и Савада с силой ущипнул себя, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос.  
\- Я стал их находить около года назад, - словно не заметив заминки, продолжил Такеши, - там всегда написано одно и то же – фамилия, имя, дата и что-то вроде примечания. Сначала я не понимал, в чём дело, но после того случая в магазине господина Шинджу, помнишь?  
\- Когда на владельца лавки упала вывеска магазина? – уточнил Тсуна.  
\- Да, именно, - кивнул Такеши, - тогда пришла первая записка. Имя – Этсуко Шинджу, дата – 17 сентября, примечание – что-то в духе «всё может быть смертельно, даже надпись». Я подумал, что это розыгрыш, и выкинул листок, а потом, вечером, узнал о трагедии. Кто же знал, что под надписью будет подразумеваться целая выписка?  
\- Странная логика, - признался Савада.  
Они свернули с тротуара в парк и побрели к знакомой детской площадке: сейчас там уже никого не было, а посидеть на качелях хотелось – идеальная атмосфера для разговора по душам, как сейчас.  
\- Потом была Хотэру Тоши из старшей школы Нори, которую сбила машина, - Ямамото всё больше погружался в воспоминания, воспроизводя их, делясь почти что самым сокровенным, что пугало и притягивало одновременно. – После неё Кэтсуми Мэрико, утонувшая во время экскурсии, затем Акэйн Кэед, которого зарезали в переулке. И много других людей, - Такеши затормозил. – Понимаешь, к чему я клоню?  
\- Ты предсказываешь будущее? – всё-таки рассмеялся Тсуна. Но улыбка тут же погасла: - Погоди, ты же не хочешь сказать мне, что ты…  
\- Нет, нет! Что ты! – Ямамото как-то странно вздрогнул и завертел головой, озираясь. – Конечно, нет. Я не… я не вентландт, - прошелестел он. – Но я не могу понять, откуда берутся эти записки! И почему они попадают именно ко мне. Я пытался не спать ночами, хотел подкараулить того, кто подкладывает их, даже уговорил отца на простенькую видеокамеру.  
\- И что в итоге? – напрягся Тсунаёши: у его друга сложилась чертовски интересная ситуация. Неудивительно, что он столько времени молчал. О таком не расскажешь каждому встречному.  
«Чья бы корова мычала», - фыркнул на самого себя Тсуна: он-то Занзасу как на духу всё вывалил почти разом. Почему? Потому что почувствовал в нём безопасного слушателя, человека, который примет всё так, как есть. Может быть, именно в таком же человеке нуждался сам Такеши? И поэтому он всё сейчас ему рассказывал?  
\- Ничего, - Ямамото первым плюхнулся на качели и потянулся, разминаясь, - либо я засыпал, либо техника ломалась, либо что-то ещё, что мешало поймать этого… просто этого. Мне не удалось вычислить, кто это и зачем он это делает.  
Савада задумался: разумеется, Такеши рассказывал об этом не просто так, но чего он хочет? Чтобы Тсуна помог ему разобраться с неизвестным, который, возможно, вентландт? Каким образом? Даже учитывая способности самого Тсунаёши, он ведь не рассказывал однокласснику о том, кем он являлся на самом деле. Значит, полагаться на сверхсилу, дарованную с рождения, как минимум, уже нельзя. Но что ещё он может сделать? Разве что составить ему компанию? А стоит ли так рисковать и подставляться? За целый год Ямамото не смог подловить негодяя, пусть даже действующего из благих намерений, а что они сделают вдвоём? Вырубятся на пару, пока мистер Инкогнито лезет по трубе в комнату к Такеши? Смех да и только.  
\- Но к чему я всё это веду, - словно прочитав его мысли, отозвался Ямамото, - недавно появилась ещё одна записка. Там был указан… Гокудера.  
\- Гокудера? Наш? – удивился Тсунаёши. – Который новенький?  
\- Ага, - кивнул тот, - это случилось сегодня утром. Я успел сбить его с ног до того, как автомобиль на полном ходу раскроил бы ему голову.  
Тсуна чуть с качелей не слетел, услышав такую новость: вот это да… Вот так номер на канате! А Такеши, оказывается, довольно бесстрашный малый, раз полез почти что под колёса машины, да ещё и ради кого-то. Тут явно что-то не так. Как бы альтруистично он не выглядел, Тсунаёши знал, что его друг просто так ничего делать не будет. В их мире по-другому просто нельзя было. И раз Такеши пошёл на такое ради новоявленного одноклассника, значит, дело было даже чересчур серьёзным.  
\- Знаешь, это, наверное, не моё дело, но… зачем? – Савада украдкой покосился на одноклассника. – Нет, спасать других – это вполне благородное дело, но ты ведь далеко не ради всех выкладываешься настолько. Если бы я был на твоём месте, пожалуй, я бы делал также, но всё равно не просто так.  
\- С ним спокойно, - ответил Ямамото, - почти как с тобой, но он интереснее. Есть в нём что-то такое, до чего мне впервые за долгое время хотелось бы докопаться.  
\- А я скучный, значит, да? – ухмыльнулся Тсуна: если бы он только мог рассказать об обратной стороне своей жизни. Это привнесло бы солидную долю доверия в их дружбу, да и не только, скорее всего.  
\- Нет, - честно отозвался Такеши, - но Гокудера интереснее. Тебя я уже знаю, а с ним только познакомился.  
\- Ладно-ладно, я понял, - хмыкнул Савада, - я действительно понял. Хотя звучит, признаться, немного фантастично…  
\- Раньше и вентландтов не было, и люди жили без суперсил, так что всякое может однажды случиться, - пожал плечами Такеши. – Кстати, я думал, ты домой торопишься.  
\- Ох, - Тсунаёши выудил из сумки телефон и посмотрел на время, - уже поздно, ты прав. Я действительно собирался домой.  
\- Но…? – продолжил мысль Ямамото.  
\- Я… не хочу, - признался Савада. – Я не хочу туда возвращаться.  
Он понуро опустил голову и добавил:  
\- Отец недавно вернулся, мы даже успели на какой-то официальный приём по его работе съездить. И знаешь, кого я там встретил?  
\- Официально признанного обществом вентландта? – поддел его Такеши.  
\- Нет, просто Занзаса! – вскинулся Тсуна, чуть рассмеявшись: несмотря на довольно часто всплывающие шуточки про вентландтов, Ямамото действительно мог на ура разрядить обстановку. Вот как сейчас. – Он успел мне нахамить. Как вообще можно жить с таким характером?!  
\- Ну Занзас же живёт, - философски пожал плечами глава бейсбольного клуба, - он, кстати, спрашивал сегодня про тебя. Сказал, что никак не может тебя поймать.  
\- И что ему надо было? – удивился Тсуна – к нему-то Фуриозо не подходил.  
\- Не знаю, он не сказал, - Ямамото поднялся и подхватил сумку, - вы так хорошо подружились в последнее время, как будто всю жизнь друг друга знаете.  
Тсуна задумался – по факту, Такеши прав, они действительно слишком быстро и хорошо сблизились, но почему? Что их притягивало и связывало друг с другом?  
\- А как тебе Занзас? Нравится? – спросил он у Ямамото.  
\- Нормальный такой, хоть и вспыльчивый, - Такеши дождался, пока Савада тоже поднимется, и первым направился обратно. – Но если он натворил дел, то разбираться тебе. У тебя лучше получится, - улыбнулся он.  
\- Почему? – не понял его Тсунаёши. – Я же тоже плохо его знаю.  
\- А тут не надо знать. Надо просто понимать, - подросток сжал пальцами чужое плечо, - и тебе это удаётся. А мне нет. Всё просто.  
Тсуна чуть не споткнулся от неожиданности: неужели всё действительно настолько просто? Он лишь понимает Занзаса, а тот его, и поэтому они так быстро нашли общий язык? Они не знали друг друга от слова совсем, но мыслили как-то похоже, думали в одном направлении. Может быть, интуиция не работала как раз по этой причине? Зачем «включаться», если рядом твой двойник, который почти как ты сам? Интересная мысль, над которой стоит подумать.  
\- Спасибо за прогулку, - мягко улыбнулся Ямамото, - увидимся завтра.  
\- Бывай, - кивнул Тсуна, - и тебе спасибо, я хоть развеялся немного.  
Они разошлись на светофоре, и Савада резво направился к себе, ощутив сильный укол вины за то, что собирался домой, но нашёл очередную причину, чтобы не идти туда. Вдруг маме стало хуже, а он шарахается, неизвестно где? Плохой из него сын, чего греха таить. Иэясу в этом смысле был лучше… да и в других смыслах тоже. Чёрт.  
\- Оу, - переступив порог дома, Тсунаёши обнаружил уже знакомую чужую обувь: отец дома, да и тот странный Базиль – тоже. – Какого?..  
Мальчишка не поверил собственным глазам – Нана, подпевая негромко включенному радио, кружила по кухне, пока на плите кипели кастрюльки и посвистывал чайник.  
\- Тсуна, ты вернулся! – воскликнула женщина. – Ты сегодня задержался допоздна!  
Савада не сдержался, отступил назад, когда мама шагнула к нему с распростёртыми объятиями. Что за чёрт? Этого не может быть! Что за резкая смена настроения и общего состояния? Где отец? Что, шлак, происходит?!  
\- Ты чего, Тсуна, ты не рад меня видеть? – искренне огорчилась Нана. – А я вот… давно ничего не готовила. Потому подумала, что ты придёшь голодный, и решила сварить всего по чуть-чуть. Ты же не против?  
\- Нет, не против, - не слыша собственного хрипа, отозвался Тсунаёши, - где папа?  
\- О, он в зале со своим коллегой с работы, они обсуждают что-то очень важное, - Нана всё-таки заключила сына в объятия. – Я так по тебе соскучилась. Такое чувство, будто век тебя не видела.  
«Те месяцы, что ты провела в забытье, вспоминая только брата, и так казались мне целым столетием…» - печально подумал Тсуна, но мать в ответ обнял и сказал:  
\- Я рад, что тебе стало лучше.  
\- Надеюсь, новое лекарство поможет. Емитсу сказал, оно только-только прошло все клинические испытания и поступило в продажу, - защебетала Нана. – Удивительно, но эффект поразительный. Я как будто очнулась ото сна и… и…  
Тсуна только кивал, не чувствуя слёз: раньше ему казалось, что если с мамой снова всё будет в порядке, то и ему значительно полегчает. Но сейчас, стоя на кухне, перед улыбающейся женщиной, Савада ощущал только сосущую пустоту и неприятное безразличие. Может быть, последнее появилось из-за новости о таблетках. Значит, мама вернулась обратно не своими силами, что было бы стопроцентной гарантией на пути к выздоровлению, а с помощью очередных препаратов, да ещё и новых, которые непонятно как могут на ней отразиться.  
\- Я спущусь на ужин попозже, хорошо? – прервал бодрый поток новостей Тсуна. – Мне ещё уроки делать, да к отцу хотелось бы заглянуть.  
\- Ох, дорогой, конечно, - мило улыбнулась та, - буду ждать тебя, Тсуна.  
Савада кивнул и поспешил дальше, чувствуя прилив отвращения при мысли о том, как легко и просто она назвала его по имени. В глубине души всколыхнулась обида: он второй ребёнок в семье, с этим ничего не поделаешь, на первом месте был и всегда будет Иэясу, даже если он считается без вести пропавшим. Неважно, жив он или нет, Тсуна всё равно всегда будет вторым. Уж лучше бы его вообще не было, чем вот так, появляться в жизни матери через раз и только при благосклонных обстоятельствах.  
\- О, ты дома! – Емитсу выглядел слишком радостным для человека, который столько времени скорбел, утопая в алкоголе и проститутках. – Как прошёл день? Как идёт подготовка к…  
\- Спущусь позже, - прервал его Тсуна, мазнув взглядом по Базилю, сидящему рядом с его отцом, - надеюсь, ты кое-что всё же прояснишь.  
Емитсу не успел ответить, когда Тсунаёши взлетел по лестнице вверх и захлопнул дверь своей комнаты, сползая по косяку на пол. Сердце бешено билось в груди, словно стремясь вырваться прочь, к горлу подкатывал ком.  
Тсуна думал, что если всё вернётся на круги своя, он снова будет счастливым. Но он ошибался. И это убивало его.

Занзас пытался несколько раз выловить Саваду, но ему постоянно что-то мешало. Он даже пару раз уточнил у Ямамото, где можно отыскать его друга, но тот пожимал плечами: сейчас все были сосредоточены на фестивале культуры, и времени на разборки просто не оставалось. Под конец дня Фуриозо вообще пришёл к мысли, что сначала стоит самому разобраться в сложившейся ситуации, а уже потом пытаться поговорить с Тсуной – быть может, Занзас узнает что-то такое, что поможет им обоим, но сперва он проверит все факты, а уже потом побежит на передовую. Тсунаёши хоть и обижался, но он не сахарный, не растает, переживёт.  
Выдумка с разговором оказалась как нельзя кстати. Орегано уже ждала его у входа, и Занзас довольно быстро добрался до дома. Всю дорогу он молчал, сославшись на то, что занят разработкой меню для кафе, изредка утыкаясь носом в телефон и что-то там строча – записывая полезные мысли. Телохранительница благосклонно замолчала, перестав дёргать подопечного по поводу и без, поэтому дорога до дома прошла в тишине. Сам Занзас же размышлял, под каким предлогом ему проще всего пробраться в библиотеку и как тише выудить те самые документы, которые, как он думал, пылились где-то там на полках.  
\- У нас ведь есть кулинарные книги? – уже подъезжая к дому, озарило Занзаса. Он покосился на Орегано.  
\- Были вроде, но я точно не знаю, - она, как могла, пожала плечами. – Хочешь там поискать что-нибудь? Может, лучше у наших поваров спросить?  
\- Повара – это святое, но я сначала хочу сам попробовать найти что-то. В интернете всего слишком много, а по-настоящему полезных и понятных статей и того меньше, - признался Фуриозо. – А книги должны быть с картинками хотя бы.  
\- Хорошая идея, - улыбнулась Орегано, - я с удовольствием тебе помогу.  
\- А может, не надо? – предпринял попытку отбрехаться Занзас. – Я немаленький, сам справлюсь.  
\- Ты и так много сил вкладываешь в этот фестиваль, - отрезала та, - себя нужно беречь. Я всего лишь помогу тебе подыскать пару-тройку рецептов.  
Фуриозо кивнул, пытаясь казаться обычным, хотя лёгкое разочарование всё же отразилось на его лице.  
\- Что не так? – сразу просекла фишку девушка.  
\- Ну просто… - Занзас честно пытался найти хотя бы одну причину, по которой Орегано можно было бы спровадить куда подальше, - ты сама много работаешь, мне… мне неудобно нагружать тебя такой чушью. Говорю же, это наш фестиваль, нам к нему готовиться. В частности, мне, и я уверен, что справлюсь. Ты же тоже человек, тоже устаёшь, хочешь есть и всякое такое.  
\- А ещё это моя работа, которую я с радостью выполняю, - одёрнула его Орегано. – Поэтому…  
\- Когда ты последний раз отдыхала? – зацепился за быструю мысль Занзас. – Если не в отпуске, то хотя бы брала пару отгулов? Уверен, у тебя их накопилось много. Кстати! Я могу поговорить с отцом, пусть он отпустит тебя на недельку. Ничего криминального не случится, если ты съездишь куда-нибудь к родителям и чуть-чуть сменишь обстановку.  
\- Послушай, я… - девушка мягко повернула баранку руля, постепенно приближаясь к воротам особняка.  
\- Хорошая идея, однозначно, - воодушевился Занзас, - я сегодня же подниму этот вопрос. И, быть может, уже завтра ты поедешь отдыхать.  
Орегано кашлянула, но спорить не стала – она уже знала, что если какая идея втемяшилась в голову её подопечного, то это навеки. Пока Фуриозо не выполнит задуманное, он не слезет.  
\- Значит, так, - командным тоном сообщил ей Занзас, - отец наверняка ещё занят. Я сейчас иду в библиотеку, ищу книжки и ухожу к себе, а потом, через пару часов, иду к нему, а ты – со мной, поняла? Смотаешься на кухню, пусть сварганят что-нибудь поесть, ладно? Я буду тебя ждать.  
Орегано молча кивнула, въезжая в ворота и притормаживая у входа. Занзас подхватил свои вещи и вылез: у него было несколько минут на выполнение своей задумки – пока телохранительница отгоняет машину в гараж, доходит до дома и бредёт на кухню, у него есть чуть-чуть времени, чтобы отыскать хоть что-то. Стоит рискнуть, потому что ночью его, вероятно, опять закроют, а что будет завтра, он и сам не знал.  
Орегано только тронулась с места, а Фуриозо тут же рванул в дом, ловко огибая препятствия. Он умудрился добраться до библиотеки быстрее, чем рассчитывал, но там его ожидал сюрприз в лице дворецкого, расставляющего сервизные чашки на столе.  
\- Добрый вечер, господин Занзас, - учтиво поклонился Сэнго, - вы сегодня поздно.  
\- Привет, у меня два вопроса, дружище, - тяжело дыша, просипел Фуриозо, - нет, три! Что за мероприятие, где лежит мой паспорт и есть ли здесь кулинарные книги?  
\- Дон Тимотео встречается здесь со своими коллегами через полчаса, - отозвался дворецкий, - все документы, в том числе и ваши, лежат вот здесь, - мужчина жестом указал на один из выдвижных ящиков, как в комоде, на котором красовались декоративные свечи, пара фотографий и три тарелки из разных стран. – Кулинарные книги стоят на… - он обвёл взглядом несколько стеллажей, - на второй полке сверху третьего стеллажа слева.  
\- Спасибо, выручил, - кивнул Фуриозо, - я сам достану, не отвлекайся.  
Мальчишка побросал вещи там же, где стоял, и рванул к указанному стеллажу. К счастью, встать на пуфик, чтобы достать несколько книг, труда не составило. Недолго наблюдающий за ним Сэнго удовлетворённо кивнул и вернулся к своим обязанностям. Как только последняя чашка заняла своё место, он вышел вон, оставляя, наконец, Занзаса одного. Тот в мгновение ока, потеряв счёт времени, оказался у ящика с документами.  
\- Чёрт, - вырвалось у него, когда он увидел настолько громадную кипу бумаг, что на секунду даже дыхание перехватило.  
\- О, ты уже вернулся, - раздался позади голос отца, - как прошёл день?  
\- Представляешь, - ложь образовалась на языке сама по себе, и Занзас не стал её удерживать, - в школе потеряли копию моего паспорта. Нам в день фестиваля нужно будет пройти регистрацию среди участников, а моих документов там нет!  
\- Неудобно получилось, - согласно кивнул Тимотео, - но почему ты ищешь его здесь, а не спросил у меня? Твой паспорт лежит в сейфе в моём кабинете.  
\- Э-э… я просто подумал, что давно им не пользовался, так как нужды не было, и ты его убрал сюда, - оправдание прозвучало немного жалко, но Фуриозо держал маску. – Я ошибся, уже понял, ладно-ладно.  
\- Я оставлю все копии завтра для Орегано, она передаст их тебе, - улыбнулся отец.  
\- Кстати, о ней! – опять подскочил Занзас. – А можно её отпустить хотя бы на недельку в отпуск? Она же круглые сутки со мной, устала, наверное.  
\- Я подумаю, - Тимотео окинул сына тёплым взглядом, - так-то ты прав. Но сначала нужно найти кого-то, кто подменит её на время отсутствия.  
\- Уверен, ты справишься, - чувствуя, что начинает уставать, Занзас чуть отступил, - ладно, я пойду к себе, поем там. Я не знал, что у тебя сегодня… встреча.  
\- А я не знал, что ты воспылал любовью к чтению, - усмехнулся отец, - с чего вдруг такое рвение?  
\- Хочу поискать пару рецептов для того же фестиваля, вот и решил в книгах покопаться, - пожал плечами Фуриозо. – Я пойду. Сэнго сказал, что твои коллеги приедут уже скоро.  
\- Увидимся позже, - Тимотео поднялся и приобнял Занзаса, когда тот проходил мимо. – Я так рад, что ты столько времени уделяешь этому фестивалю. Ты почти ни с кем не общался, когда пришёл в новую школу, а сейчас и глаза вон горят, и впечатлений – море!  
\- Да уж, куда без них, - хмыкнул тот.  
\- Болит? – отец кивнул на шрам. – Орегано сказала, ты сильно, глубоко поцарапался.  
\- Она дала мне какую-то мазь, так что всё уже почти прошло, - отмахнулся Занзас. – Всё, иду-иду.  
Сопровождаемый улыбкой в спину, Фуриозо покинул помещение и направился к себе.  
\- Я заказала тебе ужин в комнату, как ты и просил, - сообщила ему Орегано, с которой он столкнулся на лестнице. – Ты уже закончил с книгами?  
\- А, да, Сэнго подсказал, где их искать, а у отца сегодня там встреча, так что я к себе. И кстати, он обещал подумать о твоём отпуске, - огорошил телохранительницу Занзас. – Пакуй чемоданы, ещё пара дней, и ты свободно вздохнёшь!  
Орегано рассмеялась, качая головой, и пошла в сторону своей комнаты. Фуриозо так же резво, как и до этого помчался к себе.  
Он ввалился в спальню запыхавшийся, уставший и раздражённый. Чёрт, ну почему всё сложилось именно так, а не иначе? Он-то думал, что сможет спокойно рассмотреть все документы, чтобы поискать хоть что-нибудь, а в итоге до бумаг даже не добрался, зато прихватил несколько абсолютно ненужных книг. Плюс, теперь придётся лопатить всё это добро, чтобы найти хоть что-то, ему подходящее. Можно подумать, у него и без того работы нет. Но главное другое – кажется, всё-таки получилось не вызвать у отца хоть какие-то подозрения. Если он поймёт, что Занзас начал думать слишком много, это неизвестным образом скажется на всей его, Фуриозо, жизни, здесь однозначно стоит быть осторожнее.  
\- Как же всё сложно… - прошипел подросток, швыряя вещи и книги на кровать. Почти сразу же в комнату постучались: - Да?  
\- Ваш ужин, господин Занзас, - внутрь скользнула горничная, - приятного аппетита.  
Фуриозо кивнул, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока прислуга покинет комнату, после чего распахнул окно – он так взмок, пока носился, что сердце бухало в груди, отдавая шумом в ушах. Ужасное чувство, если честно. Занзас и так-то особо к спорту никогда не стремился, но почему сейчас такая реакция? Или всё из-за эмоций? Слишком сильный стресс, давление тайны, которая может оказаться чем-то более простым, нежели страшный семейный секрет. В этом всё дело?  
\- И что тут у нас? – Занзас плюхнулся на постель и поднял первую попавшуюся книгу. – Не понял.  
Он резко сел и уставился на потрёпанную кожаную обложку с парой дырок. Это нечто явно не походило на кулинарное изделие, зачем он взял его? Мальчишка чихнул, ощутив волну пыли, и распахнул чёрный экземпляр. Какой-то незнакомый ему язык, отдалённо похожий на итальянский, странные чертежи и местами графики, а вот тут, чуть-чуть дальше…  
\- Во, дела, - не поверил собственным глазам Занзас: из-под обложки высыпались несколько фотографий, на всех из которых был изображён он сам. – Где это? И почему там я?  
Фуриозо поднял первую – по пейзажу сзади похоже на какое-то море, но погода пасмурная, за спиной большие волны. Занзас задумался: в принципе, он пару раз бывал на море, но там всегда была хорошая погода и никогда не штормило. Странно. Следующая фотография запечатлела его рядом с полуразрушенной токийской башней – вот так номер на канате. Когда он успел побывать в Токио? В Японии больше всего страдали города-миллионеры, как и во всём мире, поскольку чем выше была численность населения, тем больше вентландтов там пробуждалось. И тем выше была вероятность столкнуться с кем-то, кто давным-давно безвозвратно съехал с катушек. Нет, Занзас совершенно точно не мог там быть, да ещё и фотографироваться. Он же не самоубийца, чтобы соваться почти что в эпицентр безумия!  
\- Либо я сошёл с ума, либо тот мужик был прав, - пробормотал себе под нос Фуриозо, - старик явно что-то скрывает.  
На третьей фотографии Занзас в белом халате сидел на кушетке, а рядом с ним хмуро таращился в объектив подозрительно знакомый мальчишка. Кажется, тот самый, который буквально вчера ворвался к нему в комнату, преследуемый охраной и прислугой дома, и говорящий о чём-то, чего Фуриозо не понимал от слова совсем. Неужели они действительно были знакомы? Видимо, да, иначе зачем было бы их фотографировать вместе?  
\- Я ни черта не понимаю, - Занзас зарылся в остальные снимки: какие-то праздники, подарки, незнакомые люди, другие места и целый калейдоскоп событий, свидетелем которых Фуриозо вроде был, но в то же время он просто наблюдал за ними со стороны, через призму незнания. – Какого чёрта?  
Паника накатывала тихо и незаметно, но с каждой минутой волны всё набирали и набирали обороты. Занзас выронил снимки на пол и тупо уставился в стену, перебирая в голове все имеющиеся у него воспоминания. Парень совершенно искренне пытался вспомнить хоть что-то из того, что было изображено на бумаге, но в голове, кроме пустоты и темноты, ничего не всплывало.  
\- Я не помню, - убито, раздавлено проблеял Занзас, - я нихрена не помню. Вообще. Я ничего не помню с того момента, как перешёл в эту чёртову новую школу.


	8. Глава седьмая.

На следующий день Занзас в школу не пришёл. Да и на после следующий – тоже. Тсуна практически сразу же заметил это, но убегать на поиски не спешил: обида за инцидент на ужине всё ещё немного грызла его, а постоянно думать о том, что именно послужило причиной такого отношения, не хотелось. Савада банально устал мусолить эту тему и сейчас предпочёл просто немного отвлечься. К тому же, Ямамото тоже выглядел немного понуро, и это куда сильнее волновало мальчика.  
\- Ты ответишь, если я спрошу, в чём дело? – на одной переменок поинтересовался Тсунаёши у своего почти лучшего друга. Такеши безразлично пожал плечами. – Слушай. Я же вижу, что что-то происходит. И ты знаешь, что ты… довольно близок мне в отличие от всех остальных. Что с тобой?  
Ямамото еле заметно качнул головой в сторону Гокудеры и, чуть погодя, ответил:  
\- Я не понимаю, чем заслужил такое отношение.  
Тсуна следом мазнул взглядом по сосредоточенно-хмурому Хаято, уткнувшемуся в свои расчёты.  
\- Ты не поверишь, но мы… довольно похожи с ним, - тем временем продолжил Такеши. – Мы могли бы не просто подружиться – мы могли бы достичь чего-то большего, чем просто дружба. А после той аварии на дороге, когда его чуть не убили, он резко отстранился. И я не понимаю, почему. Пытался позвонить ему пару раз, но он либо не берёт, либо сбрасывает.  
\- Не стану спрашивать, откуда у тебя его номер, - немного улыбнулся Тсуна в попытке разрядить обстановку.  
\- У учительницы выпросил, - на полном серьёзе ответил тот. – Сказал, что потерял записку, вот она и дала.  
\- А просто поговорить не пробовал? – предпринял ещё одну попытку докопаться до истины Тсуна: он и так-то чувствовал себя немного обязанным Ямамото. После их разговора на детской площадке под покровом ночи, когда Такеши рассказывал ему о довольно личных вещах, Савада вновь чувствовал себя виноватым рядом с ним. Глава бейсбольного клуба смог немного раскрыться, укрепить доверие между ними, а Тсуна в свою очередь трусливо сжался. Если бы он мог рассказать о том, как жил на самом деле, вне стен школы, всё было бы гораздо проще. Но Ямамото не поймёт. И может даже сдать его в Санаторий, как подопытную крысу. Не то что Занзас… чёртов Занзас, которого почему-то нет.  
\- А смысл? – Ямамото опять тяжко вздохнул, снова покосившись на Гокудеру и будто бы не заметив минутной задержки одноклассника. – Он избегает меня, изворачивается и уклоняется. Будь я охотником, то сказал бы, что безрезультатно пытаюсь поймать неядовитую змею. Она шипит и кусается, изворачивается, а я всё пытаюсь… зачем-то.  
\- В литературном клубе твои таланты бы тоже оценили. Зачем ты пошёл в спорт? – снова легко поддел его Савада, и Такеши, наконец, вздрогнул, сбрасывая с себя немое наваждение. Он грустно улыбнулся, сосредоточив внимание на Тсунаёши. – Извини, глупая шутка. Но ты выразился очень красиво.  
\- Забавно… - эхом повторил тот. – Действительно, зачем я пошёл в спорт?  
Тсуна промолчал: на этот вопрос он ответа не знал и не был уверен в том, знает ли сам Ямамото. Почему-то раньше, хоть они и учились вместе, но Тсунаёши никогда не задумывался над подобными вещами. Такеши и бейсбол – две составляющих единого целого, одно без другого представить которое было уже просто нереально!  
\- Дурацкая затея, конечно, - всё же нашёл в себе силы вернуться к разговору Савада, - но я бы зажал его где-нибудь в углу и вытряс всю правду. Понимаю. Когда тебя тянет к человеку и ты готов, кажется, на всё, а он отпихивается и брыкается… Может быть, так он показывает, что ему, наоборот, нужна помощь? Сам знаешь, не все люди умеют говорить.  
Между парнями повисла пауза. И Тсуна до крови прикусил изнутри губу: о чём он думал, произнося эти слова?! Ямамото наверняка вспомнил самого себя! Тогда, на крыше! Он ведь тоже не говорил, просто молча пришёл к решению, которое могло бы стоить ему жизни! Чёрт, какой же он дурак…  
\- Ты прав, - прервал его самобичевание Такеши, - я попробую вытрясти из него побольше информации, - карамельные глаза мальчишки вдруг нехорошо сверкнули, - и в его же интересах рассказать мне всё.  
Тсуна не успел ухватиться за быстро вскочившего Ямамото, как прозвенел звонок на урок, а Хару громко воскликнула:  
\- Встаём в очередь, дамы и господа! Пора подгонять костюмы по размерам!

Луссурия Тесоро уже битый час мотался из угла в угол не в силах решить, как именно стоит поступить. Рука нет-нет, а всё тянулась к телефону. И парень тут же себя одёргивал: нет, ему нельзя звонить, он и так слишком много знает. Но сам Луссурия не справлялся… мальчишка, которого он сбил, в бреду умолял не звонить в скорую, бурчал что-то о том, что его убьют. Но и держать бессознательного незнакомца дома, способного в любой момент откинуть коньки, не хотелось. И Лусс всё же решился.  
\- Да, дружище? – радостный голос Рёхея практически моментально развеял скопившееся вокруг него напряжение.  
\- Слушай, прости, что отвлекаю, но… - замялся Луссурия, - ты не мог бы приехать ко мне? Это очень важно и срочно. Считай, почти вопрос жизни и смерти.  
\- Что с тобой? – радость в одночасье сменилась напряжённостью. – Ты… попал в передрягу?  
\- Да, то есть нет, в смысле, не совсем я, просто… - затараторил Тесоро. – Просто зайди ко мне, прошу. Это действительно важно. Я… я не знаю, что делать.  
\- Скоро буду, - Рёхей, даже не видимый, ощутимо кивнул и отключился.  
Луссурия обессилено опустился на стул – на разложенном диване заворочался светловолосый мальчишка, никак не желающий приходить в себя. Это же надо было так резко выскочить ему под колёса! Он только-только сдал на права и влип чуть ли не в первый день! Вот так дела…  
Рёхей, как и обещал, появился буквально через пятнадцать минут. Они жили довольно далеко друг от друга, но спортсмен, пробегающий каждый день далеко не по одному километру, без труда преодолел разделяющее их расстояние. За те несчастные пятнадцать минут Луссурия успел сотни раз проклясть себя за то, что опять втянул друга в авантюру, и простить, поскольку Сасагава давно убедил его в том, что на него можно – а порой, даже нужно! – положиться. И когда раздался дверной звонок, Тесоро вздрогнул, подскочил и чудом не свалил стул, на котором примостился.  
\- Наконец-то! – он втащил не успевшего рта раскрыть Рёхея внутрь. – Я… всё очень сложно, но поверь, я бы не стал беспокоить тебя просто так.  
\- Успокойся, - Рёхей крепко сжал чужие плечи, - и рассказывай. Я здесь.  
Луссурия выдохнул, сокрушённо покачав головой, и впился ладонями в собственные локти.  
\- Я недавно возвращался от родителей и… он выскочил откуда-то из-за кустов мне прямо под колёса, - Тесоро кивком головы указал на спальню, в которой отдыхал незнакомец. – Я чуть не сбил его. Думал, даже убил, но, как оказалось, просто немного стукнул. Он, походу, сам не ожидал, что вылетит на меня.  
\- Кто он? – уточнил Сасагава.  
Луссурия сбросил с плеч его руки и прошёл в спальную комнату:  
\- Прошло три дня, а он никак не придёт в себя, - юноша, отвернувшись, приподнял очки и потёр переносицу, после чего опустил их обратно, несмотря на то, что был он дома, а солнце давным-давно скрылось за тучами. – Я хотел позвонить в скорую, но он очухался буквально на секунду и заявил, что не надо. Что если они найдут его, то убьют, и я… я не смог. Я не знаю, что делать. И подумал, может, ты… попробуешь? Может, есть что-то, чего я… не вижу? – осторожно подошёл к самому главному Луссурия и тут же добавил: - Ты можешь отказаться! Я не настаиваю, конечно же. Просто… просто…  
Взгляд забегал из стороны в сторону, и Тесоро, устало выдохнув, уткнулся лицом в ладони не в силах выдержать двойного давления – тайны, годами висевшей над ними обоими, и секрета, раскрывшегося не так давно.  
\- Эй, - Сасагава вновь потянулся к нему, и сейчас Луссурия не отпрянул, позволив обнять себя и уткнувшись носом в чужое плечо, ощутимо пахнувшее потом, - я попробую. Ты знаешь, что я не понимаю, как эта штука работает, но я попробую, обещаю, во имя экстрима.  
Лусс еле заметно качнул головой, впившись теперь уже в близко – чересчур близко – стоящего Рёхея. Как же всё-таки хорошо, что друг не оттолкнул его, а понял и принял, хоть и не ответив взаимностью. Любить друзей тяжело, но если они знают о тебе и твоих чувствах, всё равно становится легче. И Луссурия искренне был благодарен ему за это: пусть ему не сказали «да», но и не отвергли, а это вселяло надежду..  
\- Ну что же, давай посмотрим, что можно сделать, - глава боксёрского клуба отступил от взволнованного юноши и присел на постель рядом с бессознательным незнакомцем.  
Он взял его за руку и, прикрыв глаза, сосредоточился. Тёплая энергия, клубившаяся внутри него, заструилась по венам, разогревая, разгоняя кровь и выливаясь наружу через кончики пальцев. Луссурия заворожено наблюдал за тем, как ярко-жёлтые, словно солнечные блики, искры соскальзывают с ладони Сасагавы и мчатся по руке мальчишки, впитываясь в него. Волшебное зрелище, чего греха таить?  
\- Не выходит, - спустя пару минут, отозвался Рёхей, - он как будто… безжизненный. Я будто в пустоту трачу силу.  
\- Ты уверен? Пульс есть, он дышит, он явно жив, - Тесоро подошёл поближе.  
\- Что у него с руками? – Сасагава ухватился за край потрёпанного бинта. – Ты вроде говорил, что просто сбил его?  
\- Так и есть, - подтвердил Лусс, - бинты уже были на нём, и я… я не снимал их. Потому что не думал, что руки пострадали из-за меня, - он явно нахмурился. Стёкла очков заинтересованно блеснули в свете лампы.  
Сасагава, хмыкнув, принялся развязывать грязный бинт. Некогда стерильно белая марлевая повязка заструилась, опускаясь на постель.  
\- А вот это сейчас было внезапно… - нарушил повисшую удивлённую тишину Луссурия. – Кажется, я понял, что ты имел в виду.  
Рёхей сам себе не поверил, рассматривая вполне себе добротный протез целой ладони, присоединённый к культе – как будто отрубленной. Кошмарное зрелище. Кто этот малец? Что у него с руками? И откуда такое дорогостоящее оборудование? Выглядел мальчишка потрёпано, да и говорил о своём убийстве… маловероятно, что он сам мог бы позволить себе подобное. Чёрт, как всё сложно.  
\- Попробуешь ещё раз? – облизнув разом высохшие губы, спросил Луссурия. – Может быть, теперь получится?  
Рёхей кивнул и вновь взялся за руку – но теперь повыше, где под пальцами чувствовалась совсем еле тёплая, но живая плоть, а не металлический обрубок. Энергия вновь заструилась, заскользила, и Сасагава выдохнул – куда спокойнее, чем в первый раз. Сейчас его сила однозначно достигала своей цели, латая все повреждения, какие находила.  
Луссурия вздрогнул, услышав резкий хруст и откровенно болезненный стон мальчишки. Неужели Рёхей сумел вылечить даже какой-то перелом? Незнакомец захрипел, завертелся на постели, и Тесоро подскочил к нему, придавив к матрасу, не позволяя хрупкому тельцу извернутся и оборвать сеанс нетрадиционного лечения.  
\- Так-то лучше, - Сасагава со стоном отпустил безвольную руку, - не уверен, что дотянулся до всего, но должно быть получше.  
Луссурия тепло улыбнулся ему, не отпуская пацана. Тот кашлянул, фыркнул и с трудом приоткрыл глаза. Свет лампы бил по чувствительным зрачкам, и незнакомец закрылся руками, не в силах защитить себя как-то иначе.  
\- Пригаси свет, - попросил Рёхей, - кажется, сейчас он ему не нужен.  
Тесоро поднялся и щёлкнул выключателем: комната погрузилась во мрак. Лишь свет фонарей слабо проникал в окна.  
\- Так лучше? – Сасагава помог мальчишке сесть на постели. – Как себя чувствуешь?  
\- П-пить… - прохрипел тот и опять закашлялся.  
Луссурия не стал дожидаться просьб и сам метнулся на кухню, где налил из-под крана воды в кружку. Он собирался было вернуться, но, подумав, налил ещё одну: судя по всему, мальчику было очень плохо. Он почти не приходил в себя, и обезвоживание – не самая приятная вещь, с которой он уже столкнулся, стоило ему открыть глаза.  
\- Держи, - Тесоро протянул первую кружку. Мальчишка с жадностью ухватился за неё и выхлебал всё, по пути пролив половину. – На ещё, - туда же последовала и вторая. – Лучше?  
Парень ещё раз кашлянул и обвёл комнату более ясным взором.  
\- Можете включить свет, - прошелестел он, - сейчас можно.  
Луссурия опять щёлкнул выключателем, и комнату залил свет желтоватого оттенка. В его свете бледный незнакомец казался каким-то совсем серым: впалые щёки, усталые бледно-голубые глаза, потрескавшиеся губы… мало приятного.  
\- Где я? Кто вы? – прохрипел он. – Сколько я здесь нахожусь?  
Рёхей переглянулся со своим другом, и тот еле заметно кивнул: удалось, получилось! Мальчику лучше.  
\- Я Луссурия, а это Рёхей, - представился Тесоро, - ты у меня дома. Я случайно сбил тебя на дороге, хотел отвезти в больницу, но…  
\- Не надо! – вскинулся тот. – Они найдут меня! И убьют. Мне нельзя выползать на поверхность.  
\- Хорошо-хорошо, - покладисто согласился Сасагава, постепенно приходящий в себя, - мы и не стали вызывать ни полицию, ни скорую. Пришлось, правда, попотеть, вытаскивая тебя.  
\- Ты несколько дней толком не приходил в себя. Пришлось прибегнуть… к немного необычным мерам, - осторожно добавил Луссурия. – Мы не знали, что делать.  
\- К каким таким необычным мерам? – парнишка устало потянулся к глазам, намереваясь потереть их, и замер. – Что за?!.. – его взгляд метнулся к постели, где обнаружил развязанный бинт. – Что вы со мной сделали?! Что вам нужно?! – панически заголосил он.  
\- Успокойся, мы не причиним тебе вреда, - попытался урезонить его Тесоро.  
Но у мальца начиналась истерика: он тяжело дышал, жадно хватая ртом воздух, параллельно, кажется, плакал и нервно посмеивался. Взгляд нервозно метался из стороны в сторону, словно выискивая, за что зацепиться, что может ему помочь?  
\- Прости, малыш, тебе нужно отдохнуть, - осознав, что по-другому сейчас просто нельзя, Луссурия поднялся, - поговорим, когда выспишься. Сейчас с тобой всё в порядке, но ты должен отдохнуть.  
\- Не смей! – взвизгнул седовласый парнишка, но Луссурии хватило одного тычка в нервный центр, чтобы загасить панику и вырубить мальчишку.  
\- Так-то лучше, - он поднялся, рассматривая постепенно расслабляющегося гостя тоскливо-удручённым взглядом. – Спасибо, Рёхей, ты очень помог мне, правда.  
\- Я, пожалуй, пойду, но ты звони, а то мало ли, - Сасагава поднялся, - и вообще, напиши потом, как всё пройдёт.  
\- Обязательно, - Луссурия улыбнулся, - идём, я провожу тебя.  
Они вышли в коридор, и пока Рёхей обувался, Тесоро молча стоял, рассматривая его: красив, чёрт, и силён, как бык. Идеальный во всех смыслах…  
\- Ну, я пойду, - ощутив неловкую затянувшуюся паузу, помялся и всё же изрёк Сасагава, - Киоко уже дома, надо будет спросить, как дела и всякое такое.  
\- Подожди, - Лусс схватил его за руку ровно за секунду до того, как тот потянулся к двери, - я… я действительно благодарен тебе. Считай, ты спас не только его, но и меня. Представляешь, что было бы, если бы он тут скопытился? Вот неловко-то бы получилось… хах.  
Нервный смешок прозвучал как-то даже жалко. Луссурии хотелось задать ещё один вопрос – самый болезненный, будоражащий душу, но сил и смелости почему-то не хватало.  
\- Ладно, - наконец, выдохнул он, - не буду задерживать тебя. Ещё раз спасибо, что откликнулся.  
Рёхей кивнул и собрался было уже выйти, но затормозил, словно решаясь… тоже.  
\- Лусс, - позвал он друга.  
\- Не надо, - вздрогнул Тесоро, - ты знаешь, что я не тороплю тебя. Хорошо подумай, прежде чем ответить. Пути назад потом не будет.  
\- Д-да, ты прав, - Рёхей смущённо отвёл взгляд в сторону, - я пошёл. Позвони мне потом.  
Он стремительно выскочил вон, коря себя за то, что так и не дал ответа: знал же, как больно его лучшему другу, как сильно он переживает, и всё равно струсил, промолчал. Они знают друг о друге всё, но переступить черту и решиться на последний, на самый важный шаг не могут, причём оба. И от этого становилось вдвойне больнее им обоим.  
\- Пока, - ответил глухо скрипнувшей двери Луссурия, - был рад с тобой повидаться.

Гокудера пытался дозвониться до старшей сестры уже несколько часов. Но она либо не брала телефон в руки, либо вообще его отключала. Он засыпал Бьянки голосовыми сообщениями и простыми СМС, но та напрочь их игнорировала. До настоящего момента.  
\- Да, братишка? – её голос звучал чересчур весело. – Прости, что не отвечала. У нас тут аврал. К отцу приехали партнёры по бизнесу, и мы всей толпой дружно носимся туда-сюда, пытаясь уместить огромное количество людей в нашем скромном особняке.  
\- Я волновался, - буркнул Хаято, - ты не отвечала слишком долго, - прошипел он. – Я ведь не просто так тебе звоню.  
\- Извини, - покорно согласилась Бьянки, - говорю же, аврал. Так что случилось? У тебя всё в порядке?  
\- Нет, не в порядке! – рявкнул, позабыв о конспирации, Гокудера: он бродил из угла в угол комнаты, вырубив весь свет и старательно делая вид, что дома никого нет. – Они знают, где я. Они пытались меня убить!  
\- Это невозможно, - встревожилась девушка, - мы… мы хорошо тебя спрятали. Тебя нереально найти быстро. Прошло слишком мало времени.  
\- Я тоже так думал, пока меня не попыталась переехать их тачка, - прошипел он. – Если бы не… чистая случайность, - красиво обозвал он Ямамото, - меня бы уже не было в живых. Или, как минимум, я бы валялся в больнице, где добраться до меня куда проще!  
\- Не кричи, дорогой, - попыталась успокоить разошедшегося брата Бьянки, - я всё понимаю. Мы обязательно что-нибудь придумаем.  
Гокудера промолчал, размышляя: как только сестра ответила, он сразу же понял, что что-то не так. Слишком уж… жизнерадостно звучал её голос, хотя он говорил о страшных вещах. О вещах, к которым просто нельзя относиться безразлично. О вещах, которые в буквальном смысле могут его убить. А она… нет, что-то не так.  
\- У тебя всё в порядке? – затормозив у окна, спросил Хаято. – Мне почему-то кажется, будто ты… как не в себе.  
\- Ну почему же? – хихикнула – довольно нервно – Бьянки. – Просто устала… Столько гостей, и все лезут с глупыми расспросами. Как дела, чем занимаемся и всякое такое, хе-хе.  
Гокудера опять промолчал: он напрягся, концентрируясь на звуках, которые могли донестись из телефона. Должно же быть хоть что-то!  
\- Что мне делать? – спросил он, не переставая прислушиваться. – Куда бежать? Ты же знаешь, я не справлюсь с ними. Если меня найдут, я труп.  
\- Всё будет в порядке, мой милый Хаято, - проворковала она, - сиди дома и не высовывайся. Делай вид, что живёшь обычной жизнью. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
Итальянец фыркнул, закатив глаза, и тут же встрепенулся: что она сказала? «Мой милый Хаято»? Не может быть…  
\- Бьянки? – позвал он сестру. – А ты… сможешь приехать ко мне? Я бы приготовил твои любимые спагетти с пастой. Хочешь?  
\- С удовольствием, - отозвалась та, - с нетерпением попробую твою стряпню. У тебя всегда выходило лучше, чем у меня, - было слышно, что она улыбается: горько, беспощадно.  
Гокудера сглотнул, давя в себе слёзы, и ответил:  
\- Буду ждать, сестрица. Я люблю тебя.  
Он отключился и молча сел на пол там, где стоял: Бьянки больше нет. Ему не на кого рассчитывать. Он остался один… совсем один.  
Бьянки – гений! Как вовремя она вспомнила об их старой давнишней игре, когда они были детьми. Тогда, много лет назад, Гокудера, можно сказать, ненавидел сестрицу за то, что она пичкала его всякой дрянью, из-за чего сейчас Хаято с завидной периодичностью страдал проблемами с желудком. Всегда, когда Бьянки находилась рядом, таща в руках очередную миску с непонятным содержимым, она говорила: «Выходи, мой милый Хаято, я принесла тебе поесть!». За это Гокудера даже пытался ей мстить – всеми силами стремился сделать и без того несносную еду ещё хуже. Иногда ему даже удавалось…  
Ком подступил к горлу с новой силой, и Гокудера всхлипнул: он один, совершенно один. Больше нет никого, на кого он мог бы рассчитывать. Мама погибла, когда он бежал, сестру поймали, а ещё… ещё у него никого не оставалось. Дети из Санатория ему не помощники – наоборот, озлобленные, ожесточённые проводимыми экспериментами, они с радостью сдали бы его самого с потрохами. Хоть какая-то выгода и развлечение, несвязанное с истязанием их самих. Всё плохо, очень плохо.  
Хаято задрожал, заскулил, не помня себя. Слёзы градом катились по щекам, пока подростком выл в колени, чувствуя, как обрывается последняя ниточка, связывающая его с семьёй, с домом. Да как его отец – восхваляемый и благородный человек?! – мог поступить с ним так? Он, Гокудера, не вентландт! И никогда им не был! Зачем его держали в Санаториях? Зачем ставили такие ужасные опыты? Что они хотели получить? Ради чего всё это? Ради чего погибла мама, защищая его? Ради чего убили Бьянки, пытающуюся скрыть его?! Гокудера не знал, не понимал и не был уверен в том, что хочет осознать.  
Ком боли и отчаяния вертелся в груди словно клубок змей, отравляя, разъедая кислотой. Эмоции захлёстывали с головой, и Гокудера вдруг осознал, что сейчас он испытывал только одно чувство: жгучую ненависть, выжигающую разум. Ненависть к отцу, дону Гокудере, чью фамилию носил Хаято по настоянию Лавины, его матери. Ненависть к себе – за слабость, за трусость, за неспособность убить себя, когда была такая возможность. Если бы его не было, мама была бы жива, а Бьянки давным-давно вышла бы замуж и жила припеваючи. Но нет, они обе пожертвовали собой ради непутёвого мальчишки, который не способен не то что выжить… даже банально постоять за себя! Если бы не Такеши, он бы… он бы…  
Гокудера икнул до боли в груди. Спазм сковал его, не давая пошевелиться, вынуждая свалиться набок, скрутиться комком, баюкая дыру в душе, которую теперь невозможно было заполнить ничем. Одиночество съедало его, вгрызалось в истерзанный разум, пуская ядовитые корни. Хаято не представлял, что ему делать и как жить дальше, от слова совсем. Если раньше, буквально день-другой назад у него ещё была поддержка в лице Бьянки, то теперь – всё, пиши пропало.  
Подросток настолько погрузился в себя, что не сразу услышал за окном шуршание. Он с трудом поднял голову, всматриваясь в темноту ночного неба. Чей-то силуэт за стеклом практически сливался со стеной соседнего дома, но блик от дула пистолета Хаято заметил. И вовремя откатился – странный свист разрезал тишину ночи. Икота разом отступила, и мальчишка сгруппировался, собрался: за ним пришли. Он может дать убить себя, но тогда всё, что другие делали ради него, будет бессмысленно. Он просто не может так поступить с ними! В конце концов, он обещал маме, что выгрызет себе, если потребуется, путь на свободу, подальше от Семьи и её делишек!  
\- Стоять, малец, - прошелестел незнакомец, и Гокудера обомлел: нет, этого не может быть.  
\- Шамал? – он не верил собственным глазам.  
Трещина на стекле расползлась, и окно с грохотом рухнуло внутрь комнаты. Доктор Шамал, стоявший по ту сторону, неприятно ухмыльнулся в темноте.  
\- Прости, мальчишка, я хотел сделать всё быстро, - он шагнул вперёд, - жаль убивать тебя медленно. Но ты, кажется, по-хорошему не хочешь.  
\- Не надо, - Гокудера с трудом отползал назад, пока не уткнулся спиной в спинку дивана, - ты не обязан делать это.  
Шамал – один из немногих друзей Лавины, которым она искренне доверяла, сейчас стоял напротив, с жалостью рассматривая отпрыска самой красивый женщины, которую он когда-либо встречал. Действительно, какая жалость.  
\- Не дёргайся, мальчишка, и я позабочусь, чтобы тебе не было больно, - изрёк он. – Я не могу нарушить приказ. Ничего личного.  
\- Скажи это моей матери, - процедил сквозь зубы Хаято.  
Ярость затмевала разум. Ненависть обжигала. Гокудера вскинул голову, всматриваясь в полутьму: чёрт, ну ради чего он выключил свет? Мальчишка кое-как поднялся, продолжая пятиться, и замер – совсем неподалёку послышалось жужжание, как будто рядом летал комар. Чёрт, комар!  
\- Чтоб тебя, - Гокудера бросился к дверям, ведущим на улицу. Шамал за окном ухмыльнулся. Мальчик хочет поиграть? Хорошо, ведь детям нельзя отказывать, верно?..  
Хаято выскочил на кухню, судорожно осматриваясь: включать свет опасно, Трайдент Шамал сразу поймёт, где его жертва. Но комары – чёртовы комары, идеально оружие идеального убийцы. Отец знал, кого подсылать к сынку. Интересно, Бьянки тоже он поймал или как? Чёрт!  
Паника, захлестнувшая было разум, резко отступила, и Гокудера замер, тяжело дыша. Не прошло и полминуты, а он уже всецело владел ситуацией, стремительно просчитывая в голове все возможные варианты: его дар и проклятье в одном лице. Математический склад ума, зашкаливающий интеллект, позволяющий в любой ситуации просчитать каждую мелочь и выбрать ту линию поведения, которая окажется наиболее оптимальной. В данном случае верным выбором было бы сбежать через окно – от комаров далеко не уйдёшь, но на улице хотя бы светло и больше места. К тому же, быть может, наличие людей немного затормозит наёмного киллера семьи Гокудера.  
Хаято максимально тихо открыл кухонное окно и выскользнул наружу. Он сунул руку в карман и вытащил оттуда резинку, которой перевязал волосы: сейчас они будут только мешать. Все чувства, казалось, обострились, и подросток огляделся – Шамала не видно, он не знает, где он, не знает, что он уже на улице, и это пока что плюс. Нужно выскочить на главную часть дороги, потому что за домами, в переулках, он ещё более уязвимая цель.  
Гокудера ухмыльнулся, наткнувшись взглядом на приоткрытое окошко соседнего дома: ну повизжат соседи немного, что с того? Да, Шамал услышит, но Хаято успеет выбраться, а там будет видно. Мальчишка ловко подтянулся и проскользнул в спальную комнату: хе-хе, а планировка дома такая же, как и у него. Вот здесь спальня, там коридор и лестница на второй этаж. Как всё просто. Гокудера осторожно, стараясь не разбудить уже спящих жильцом, двинулся к выходу. И всё было хорошо, пока в коридоре он впотьмах не наступил на кошку. На чёртову кошку, завизжавшую от боли и неожиданности на весь дом. Такое шлаков Трайдент Шамал услышит за версту…  
Хаято рванул к выходу. Непослушными пальцами он отковырял щеколду и провернул ключ в главной двери, пока за спиной раздавался сонный топот хозяев. Гокудера выскочил на улицу, перемахнул через перила и помчался по дороге с редкими проезжающими машинами куда-то вперёд.  
Мозги вновь заработали: где он может укрыться? Теоретически, в школе. Но сейчас там никого нет, и даже если он проберётся внутрь, Шамал его убьёт: опять же, потому что кроме охраны в здании тупо никого не было. Какие ещё варианты? Торговый центр – был тут один неподалёку. Плохой вариант: работал он часов до двенадцати и скоро будет закрываться, да и наличие людей, судя по нарастающему за спиной гулу, уже не станет особым препятствием для свершения правосудия. Шамал – идеальный киллер, он умеет работать чисто, но, судя по всему, отец дал чёткий приказ: убрать его любой ценой. А любая цена подразумевает возможность развести немного грязи. Подумаешь, умрёт ещё парочка человек? Чёрт, не вариант.  
Куда ещё можно деться? Скользнула предательская мысль добраться до Ямамото, но Гокудера одёрнул себя: чем ему поможет обычный школьник? Да, Такеши казался каким-то немного загадочным, но на этом его «боевые» достоинства заканчивались. Нет, конечно, битой можно было бы на ура избить кого-нибудь, но драться ею против убийцы с особо изощрёнными методами «подтирания»? До смешного плохая идея.  
Хаято выругался: он настолько задумался, что не заметил, как забрался в один из переулков. Тех самых, которых пытался всеми силами избегать. Здесь негде спрятаться, нечем сражаться, и не факт, что его труп обнаружат сразу же. Разве что когда попахивать начнёт, да и то – сомнительно.  
\- Чёрт, - Гокудера резко затормозил и упёрся в кирпичную стену, тяжело переводя дыхание. Всё-таки зря он столько курил. Пожалуй, чёртов Ямамото был прав: курение его убьёт. В буквальном смысле. Шамал вот-вот нагонит его, а смертоносные комары, напичканные такими болезнями, о которых Хаято разве что в книгах читал, настигнут его ещё быстрее.  
\- Проворный мальчишка, - хохотнул Трайдент, появляясь следом, - заставил побегать старика.  
\- По бабам ты неплохо скачешь, - фыркнул Гокудера, - в самом, как говорится, расцвете сил.  
\- Гадёныш, - ухмыльнулся Шамал, - знаешь, как подколоть. Всё-таки жаль тебя убивать… из тебя мог бы выйти толк, если бы Лавина позволила закончить серию экспериментов.  
\- Каких ещё экспериментов? – восстанавливая дыхание и старательно растягивая время, поинтересовался Хаято. – Я помню, что был в Санатории, но не знаю, что я там делал. Я же не вентландт.  
\- Именно, - хмыкнул тот, - ты человек, самый обычный. Но твой интеллект… твой мозг – он работает гораздо сильнее, чем у нас всех, вместе взятых, - пояснил Трайдент. – Ты знаешь, сколько процентов обычно задействует человек?  
\- Слышал что-то про десятку, может процентов пятнадцать, - пожал плечами Гокудера, обводя место взглядом: чёрт, здесь ничего нет. Абсолютно пустой переулок, без окон и даже без мусорных баков. Твою же дивизию!  
\- А ты используешь мозг на все шестьдесят! И это только начало! – воскликнул киллер. – Если бы ты правильно развивался и обучался, то мог бы достичь всех ста процентов! Ты представляешь, какие возможности открылись бы перед тобой?!  
\- Видимо, великие, раз за это меня пытаются убить, - прошелестел Хаято. – И плевать всем на мой потенциал и всё остальное.  
\- Лавина красивая, но слабохарактерная женщина, - Трайдент шагнул к Гокудере, и тот отступил, ощущая, как стремительно сокращается расстояние между ним и одной из стен: он в чёртовом тупике. И даже если удастся как-то перемахнуть через преграду, комары настигнут его быстрее. – Она решила, что использование всех ста процентов убьёт тебя, и потому сделала всё, чтобы ты сбежал. Сам понимаешь, упускать такой – золотой в буквальном смысле – шанс просто нельзя. Поэтому… - Шамал нехорошо улыбнулся: - Мне действительно жаль убивать тебя, мальчик, но выбора нет. Учёные Мельфиоре найдут тех, кто сможет помочь нам. А ты всего лишь ошибка, которую стоит вычеркнуть из истории нашего мира.  
Гокудера снова попятился. Стена обожгла спину холодом, и Хаято сглотнул: всё, это конец. Все имеющиеся вероятности сводились только к одному: его убьют, и никакие шестьдесят процентов работы мозга ему не помогут. Чёрт, как бездарно!  
\- Привет, - послышался сверху знакомый голос, - вижу, у вас тут вечеринка. А чего ты меня не пригласил?  
Гокудера вскинул голову и недоумённо уставился на Ямамото, восседающего на преграде сверху.  
\- А ты здесь что забыл? – с трудом прохрипел он: но разум ухватился за новое обстоятельство. Гокудера против воли просчитывал шансы на выживание, и, как ни странно, сейчас они возросли. Интересно, из-за чего?  
\- Хотел зайти к тебе на чай, но увидел, как ты удираешь от того странного типа, - Такеши кивком головы указал на Шамала. – Он твой друг?  
\- Друзей обычно обнимают, а не убегают от них, сверкая пятками, - нервно пошутил итальянец. – И тебе сейчас лучше уйти…  
Душа гневно вспыхнула, словно говоря: ещё чего! У него есть шанс уйти вместе с ним, но совесть была против: да, есть, однако нельзя подвергать почти незнакомого человека таким… непонятно, чему, но нельзя! Это не по-человечески! Хотя… раз Ямамото увидел Шамала, скорее всего, он просто убьёт его – та самая «пара-тройка человек», которой можно загрязнить чистенькое дельце.  
\- Извини, но я откажусь, - Такеши легко спрыгнул вниз, приземлившись аккурат рядом с Гокудерой. В другой его руке сверкнула бита. – Мне кажется, тебе нужна помощь. И я готов её предложить. Что скажешь?  
Хаято утёр нос рукой и промолчал: а что он скажет? Да, давай, спасай меня! Или вот так: нет, не смей, не стоит жертвовать собой ради меня, как делали это все остальные! Какой из вариантов лучше?  
\- Знаешь, - не дождавшись ответа, добавил Ямамото, - мы можем с тобой подружиться. Я расскажу тебе свой секрет, а ты мне – свой. Идёт? Договорились?  
\- Хватит болтовни, - прорычал Шамал, - не знаю, кто ты, но это и неважно. Я убью тебя так же, как и его.  
Хаято сглотнул и невольно вцепился в Ямамото: за спиной Трайдента зажужжали насекомые. Было такое чувство, словно их там сотни, тысячи! Острые хоботки нацелены на них, каждый из которых несёт на себе ту или иную заразу, сдохнуть от которой можно за считанные секунду.  
\- Отойди, Гокудера, мне нужно место, - Такеши сделал пару шагов вперёд, - посмотрим, насколько хорошо я тренировался.  
Стена комаров двинулась вперёд. Ямамото замахнулся битой…  
Хаято не поверил своим глазам: гладко отполированное древко биты спустя секунду сверкнуло лезвием остро заточенной катаны. Тут же в памяти всплыл инцидент на поле, где тренировался Такеши. Он тогда точно, абсолютно точно разрубил напополам чёртов бейсбольный мяч. Неужели он каким-то образом способен из одного оружия создавать другое? Неужели он… вент… в…  
Комары ринулись вперёд. Гокудера в ужасе отшатнулся, вжимаясь в стенку так, словно она могла как-то защитить его. Но то, как двигался Такеши, - это завораживало. Хаято в очередной раз подумал о том, что всё происходящее просто дурной сон. Комары яростно зудели, но меч со свистом разрубал каждого, кто подлетал слишком быстро. То, как Ямамото двигался… - с какой скоростью он орудовал своей «битой». Казалось, человек превратился в одно сплошное пятно, достигающее скорости самого света. Шамал стоял, разинув рот, не веря собственным глазам: какой-то паршивый школьник вполне удачно противостоял его лучшему оружию?! Не может быть!  
\- Я вернусь за тобой, мелкая паскуда, - разъярённо прошипел Трайдент, - и тогда ты пожалеешь, что не умер сегодня быстро и безболезненно. А ты! – он мазнул взглядом по Такеши. – Ты…  
Шамал резко отступил, и комары, пытающиеся добраться до своей жертвы, резво рванули наверх, исчезая в ночной тишине. Гокудера сам не заметил, как обессилено сполз на землю, не слыша колотящегося сердца и не чувствуя слипшихся от нехватки кислорода лёгких.  
\- Это было… забавно, - изрёк Такеши. – Мне есть над чем поработать, как думаешь?  
\- Забавно? – Хаято яростно вскинул голову, глядя на одноклассника снизу-вверх. – Это было забавно? Да ты… да я… да как ты…!  
\- Эй-эй, - Ямамото осторожно присел рядом с ним, - всё в порядке. Нам есть, что обсудить. Давай вернёмся ко мне. Я сделаю тебе свой лучший чай, а потом…  
Гокудера вскрикнул: лезвие меча вонзилось в стену прямиком рядом с его виском. Катана прошила кирпич, кажется, насквозь. Хаято удивлённо повернул голову: взгляд зацепил разделённую надвое тушку последнего комара, не успевшего улететь со своим роем.  
\- Идём, Гокудера, тебе нужно отдохнуть. Может быть, завтра школу прогуляем. Думаю, отец поймёт, - Такеши поднялся, вытягивая меч из стены. – Пошли, день был долгий.  
Он протянул итальянцу руку. Хаято сглотнул и неуверенно взялся за неё, позволяя поднять себя на ноги: кажется, у него появился солидный шанс выжить. Как бы получше им воспользоваться?

Тсуна сидел на полу, глядя на забор, окружающий их дом. Сегодня он довольно рано вернулся домой и, честно говоря, ждал, что мама привычно будет сидеть в гостиной, невидящим взором глядя в окно. И всё, что было вчера, с волшебным лекарством и прочей чушью, останется в ночном сне – непонятно, в хорошем или кошмарном. Но к его удивлению, с Наной действительно всё было в порядке. Она снова называла его по имени, обнимала и ласкала так, словно и не было всех тех месяцев боли и разочарования. Почему тогда он, Тсунаёши, не рад? Разве не этого хотело его сердце?  
Мысли плавно вились вокруг последних дней. И снова он подумал о Занзасе, который почему-то второй день прогуливал подготовку к фестивалю. Времени оставалось всё меньше, напряжение росло, а Фуриозо вдруг решил забить на всё это дело и заняться чем-то своим? Нет уж, так не пойдёт! Надо ему позвонить, хоть разузнать, жив тот или как? И хотя остатки неловкой обиды всё ещё висели в воздухе, Тсуна всё же потянулся к заднему карману брюк. И только выудив телефон он вдруг осознал, что у него нет номера Занзаса. Вот чёрт.  
\- Привет, парень, - из зала выступил Емитсу, - что-то ты сегодня рано.  
\- Как и ты, - буркнул в ответ Савада. – Не каждый же день до упаду там торчать. Всё идёт в штатном режиме.  
\- Хе-хе, это хорошо, - тепло улыбнулся тот. – Чем занят?  
Тсунаёши хотел было съязвить как-то в духе: «Наслаждался одиночеством, пока тебя не было», но потом передумал. Может ли быть, что у Емитсу есть номер Фуриозо?  
\- Слушай, немного дурацкий вопрос, но всё же, - подавив в себе приступ язвительности, поинтересовался Тсуна, - ты ведь общаешься с этим… как его… доном Вонголой? А у тебя случайно нет номера его сына? Занзас уже второй день в школе не появляется, а без него никак. Может, к нему вообще лучше съездить, но я не знаю… да и…  
\- Без проблем, - Емитсу щёлкнул пальцами, - сейчас всё организуем.  
Он вернулся в зал. Тсуна повернулся боком, со стороны рассматривая отца: по факту, он так долго не видел… Но Емитсу практически не изменился, разве что постарел немного. Однако остался таким же балбесом, теперь, правда, с морщинками вокруг глаз. Интересно, он хоть помнит, что кроме Тсуны у него есть ещё Иэясу? И кстати, а почему они никогда его не обсуждали?  
\- Да, хорошо, - Емитсу кивнул, прижимая трубку к уху, - спасибо, Тимотео, вы не представляете, как выручили меня. Да, мальчикам надо пообщаться. Сами понимаете, подготовка всегда требует кучу сил и времени, хе-хе. До скорого. Ещё раз спасибо.  
Мужчина повернулся к сыну и широко улыбнулся:  
\- Собирайся. Через двадцать минут за тобой приедет Орегано. Она с ночёвкой отвезёт тебя к Занзасу.  
Савада лишь раскрыл рот от удивления и тут же его захлопнул: а вот это было внезапно…

Хару не самым добрым словом поминала предстоящий фестиваль. Она настолько увлеклась шитьём, что не заметила, как стемнело! И даже бабушка не позвонила, не оторвала её от занятий! Теперь Миуре придётся добираться домой по темени. Интересно, автобусы ещё хоть ходят? Она хоть и живёт недалеко, но всё равно как-то не по себе брести по ночном городу. Остальные уже давным-давно сидят дома, пьют чаи и смотрят телевизоры. Даже Шиттопи-чан давно ушла, сказав, что ей нужно забрести по пути к какому-то другу. К Луссурии что ли, Хару его не знала, но, кажется, уже слышала это имя. Девушка собралась и покинула кабинет, предварительно закрыв его. Оставалось сдать ключи и добраться до остановки, там она решит, что делать дальше.  
Полутёмные коридоры немного пугали девушку. Как назло, в голове начали всплывать всякие легенды про школьных привидений и прочую чушь, которой она когда-то увлекалась и с удовольствием читала. Вот блин, а теперь ей страшно! Миура нервно хихикнула, уверенно вышагивая по знакомым коридорам. Правда, в полутьме, стены, казалось, видоизменялись. Отблески света свивались в причудливые узоры, образуя прекрасные картины, достойные запечатления на полотне художника.  
\- Так-так-так, кто тут у нас? – прервал чей-то противный визгливый голос думы девушки. – И что мы здесь делаем так поздно?  
Хару вздрогнула – в свет вышла Мико, а за ней тенью скользнула Сайери. Что они здесь делают? И зачем она им? Мало им было тогда, на мосту, когда они, демонстративно хохоча, выкинули всю скрупулёзно подобранную кожу для костюмов в реку с моста? Чего они теперь хотят?  
\- Надо поговорить, милочка, - хмыкнула Сайери, - идём, мы не займём много твоего времени.  
Хару сглотнула и еле заметно кивнула. Девушки развернулись и направились в ту же сторону, куда она и шла, но свернули и замерли перед дверями туалета.  
\- Ты же не против, если мы побудем немного наедине? – нехорошо ухмыльнулась Мико.  
\- П-простите, мне нужно домой. Бабушка ждёт меня, да и завтра день тяжёлый, я пойду, ладно? – протараторила она в попытке избежать чего-то очень неприятного. Но Сайери втолкнула её внутрь. Мико закрыла дверь изнутри.  
\- Ох, да неужели? – Сасагава Киоко стояла у приоткрытого окна и демонстративно курила. – Ты сегодня поздно, - она окинула Хару брезгливым взглядом и, затушив сигарету о нижнюю сторону подоконника, выкинула окурок в мусорный бак. – Как дела?  
Миура сглотнула, сжавшись: она не понимала, это серьёзный вопрос или вопрос с подвохом? Что ей ответить? Как поступить? Как быть?  
\- Понятно, - закатила глаза Киоко. – Девочки, она слишком хороша для нас. Кто мы такие, чтобы нам отвечать, а? Давайте-ка спустим маленькую сучку с небес на землю. А то она совсем что-то… заигралась.  
\- Нет, подождите! – Хару дёрнулась. Сумка с вещами с грохотом упала на пол, и Сайери её отпихнула. – Не надо! Что вы делаете?  
Мико с силой заломила ей руки за спину, пока Киоко возилась с молнией свей сумки.  
\- Перестаньте, - Миура почувствовала, как по щекам побежали слёзы, - не надо, умоляю. Я сделаю всё, что хотите. Прошу!  
\- Разумеется, сделаешь, - фыркнула Киоко, - скажешь спасибо за этой своей подружке, Шитт П. Ведь именно благодаря её стараниям ты сейчас будешь страдать, - она ухмыльнулась. – Девочки!  
Хару завизжала, пытаясь вырваться, но Мико лишь крепче сжала её, а Сайери рывком задрала свитер и принялась расстёгивать пуговицы блузки.  
\- Ты получишь по полной, дорогуша. Будешь знать, как позорить имя других людей, - обычно добрые и светло-карамельные глаза Киоко сейчас светились гнусной злобой, сравнимой разве что с очами безумного вентландта. – Дамы…  
Хару закричала: Сайери разорвала хлипкую ткань блузки. Тьму туалета, освещаемую разве что уличным фонарём, осветила вспышка телефона.

Тсуна до последнего не верил, что всё это – реальность. Ровно до тех пор, пока Орегано не привела его к дверям в комнату Занзаса и не постучалась. С той стороны в ответ раздалась лишь тишина.  
\- Занзас, к тебе приехал друг, - оповестила она обитателя по ту сторону.  
\- Привет, - неловко поздоровался с деревянной дверцей Савада, - у нас там… гм, сильные изменения в фестивале, и я решил, что лучше… пораньше тебе сообщить. А твоего номера у меня нет, и я попросил отца… а он в свою очередь… и я тут. Вот.  
Тсуна мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу: ну что за чушь он несёт, а? Что важного можно было понять из его сбивчивого рассказа? И вообще, зачем он сюда приехал? Занзас его, считай, публично унизил, а он притащился, как верная собачонка, надеясь на лучшее? Вот дурак! Однако вдруг щёлкнул замок…  
\- Вам… принести ужин? – осторожно осведомилась Орегано: довольно милая, кстати, женщина. Вернее, телохранительница, поправил себя Савада.  
\- Нет, - безразлично ответил Фуриозо.  
Тсуна неуверенно покосился на девушку, но та лишь кивнула: хорошо, будь что будет. Мальчишка скользнул внутрь, дверь захлопнулась и снова закрылась на ключ. Орегано хотела сказать что-то ещё, но Занзас явно дал понять, что не стоит. Не сейчас.  
Фуриозо вернулся к кровати, в которую и забрался, отвернувшись от гостя: он и сам не знал, зачем впустил его. Но раз уж Савада притащился сюда, значит, наверное, что-то очень важное. Что там с фестивалем?  
Тсунаёши же, разинув рот, рассматривал обиталище одного из новеньких студентов средней школы Намимори. Вроде и не сказать, что роскошно, но чувствовался какой-то особый дух Занзаса. В том, как располагались предметы, какая подбиралась цветовая гамма, какой запах распространялся по комнате, какой вид был из окна – всё это говорило только о нём, о Занзасе.  
\- Чего тебе? – не выдержал Фуриозо. – Зачем приехал?  
\- Ну извини, что потревожил, - моментально ощетинился Тсуна. – Может, волновался. Тебя два дня не было. Нахамил и пропал. Прямо все нормальные люди так делают.  
\- Я не нормальный человек, мне можно так поступать, - фыркнул тот, не поворачиваясь. – Что там с этим е… грёбаным фестивалем?  
\- Ничего, я приврал. Надо же было как-то к тебе попасть, - пожал плечами Тсунаёши, рассматривая стенку за стенкой: изящно, со вкусом. Его комната и рядом не стояла со всем этим роскошеством.  
\- Катись отсюда, чувак, - Занзас кое-как сел на постели, - я не в настроении, - он уткнулся лицом в колени, укрытые одеялом.  
\- Зан, - Тсуна опустил скромные пожитки на пол и медленно подошёл к нему, - что случилось?  
Интуиция, как обычно, молчала, но не нужно было быть экстрасенсом, чтобы понять, что с его одноклассником что-то не так.  
\- Слушай, - снова начал он, - я, конечно, не настаиваю, но я ведь тебе кое-что рассказывал, верно? И ты тоже можешь, если хочешь. Я хотя бы… постараюсь понять.  
Занзас накрылся одеялом с головой, прячась от окружающего мира: в душе сразу же вспыхнули сомнения – может, стоит рассказать? В конце концов, Савада притащился сюда, в самое пекло, просто потому что волновался. Кажется, на этот счёт он не врал. Но Занзас не был до конца в этом уверен.  
\- На, - из-под одеяла вылетела потрёпанная жизнью книжонка, - развлекайся.  
Фуриозо опять свернулся калачиком на постели, отвернувшись от Тсуны. Тот, немного погодя, осторожно опустился рядом, скрестив ноги на простыне и углубившись в чтение. Вернее, в рассматривание тех же фотографий, который сам Занзас рассматривал не меньше тридцати шести часов… он облобызал каждый снимок, выискивая в памяти любые крупицы информации, способные ему помочь. Но всё без толку. Он даже пытался что-то записывать, но и это не принесло никаких результатов. Сплошной провал, полнейшая темень, сосущая пустота, которую ничем нельзя заполнить.  
\- Зан, - спустя несколько минут тишины, матрас скрипнул: Тсунаёши осторожно улёгся рядом, отложив записную книгу в сторону, - расскажи мне, - он максимально тихо подполз к Фуриозо, упрямо повёрнутого к нему спиной, и чуть обнял его, показывая, что он действительно здесь, рядом.  
\- Ты знаешь, из-за чего я перешёл в новую школу? – Занзас рывком развернулся и оказался нос к носу с Савадой. Но его, в отличие от последнего, это не смутило.  
\- Никогда не интересовался, - честно признался тот, - почему?  
\- Потому что, как ты заметил, иногда я срываюсь в неконтролируемые приступы ярости, - Занзас не стал выворачиваться из-под руки, лежащей на нём. – Я не контролирую себя и почти ничего не помню из того, что обычно происходит в эти минуты. Но ушёл я потому, что якобы избил кого-то из одноклассников почти до полусмерти. Я не знаю, что было на самом деле, но отец сказал именно так. Поэтому, чтобы не раздувать конфликт, чтобы дать мне расслабиться, мы и переехали сюда.  
\- Звучит… вполне правдоподобно, - отозвался Тсунаёши. – Что тебя смущает?  
\- Только один простой факт, Савада, - глаза Занзаса на долю секунды сверкнули ярко-алым, как тогда, во время приступа: но Тсуна был готов жизнью поклясться, что сейчас Фуриозо был в себе как никогда, - я не помню ни самого избиения, ни того, что было до него. Вообще ничего.  
\- Как так? – Тсунаёши облизнул губы и в порыве любопытства придвинулся ещё ближе.  
Занзас приподнял голову – время приближалось к полуночи, лучше выключить свет. Он подтянулся и щёлкнул кнопкой настольной лампы. Комната погрузилась во мрак. И не говорить же Саваде, что ему вдруг стало стыдно говорить о чём-то столь личном с глазу на глаз. Лучше так, под покровом ночи. Не зря говорят, что многое обсуждается именно в такой обстановке – более личной, более интимной.  
\- Не знаю, - ответил он, вернувшись на исходную позицию, - в голове плавают какие-то смутные образы, но ничего конкретного. Более-менее я помню свою жизнь только с того момента, как перевёлся в Намимори.  
\- Ты говорил об этом с отцом? – Тсуна почувствовал, как Занзас вытягивает из-под него одеяло и накрывает уже их обоих. Сразу же стало жарко и душно, но Савада предпочёл не рыпаться – не время.  
\- Хотел… - Занзас шумно выдохнул, - помнишь тот приём? Ну, когда ты приехал, а я…  
\- Прилюдно облил меня дерьмом? – едко отозвался тот. – Разумеется, помню, - он не удержался, фыркнул.  
\- Извини, - вдруг произнёс Занзас. – Я не ожидал увидеть тебя там, а потом… блин, всё так сложно.  
\- Орегано привезла меня с ночёвкой, так что можешь не торопиться, - Тсуна тепло улыбнулся. – У тебя, кстати, шикарный дом. Я бы с радостью в таком жил.  
\- Шикарный дом, таящий кучу секретов. И я не уверен, что все из них добрые и хорошие, - пробурчал Фуриозо. – В общем, я кое-что узнал. Сначала хотел сразу тебе рассказать, а потом подумал, что не нужно тебя в это втягивать, лучше хотя бы чуть-чуть самому разобраться.  
Савада мудро промолчал, посчитав, что вопрос: «Рассказать? Мне?» слишком глуп для данной ситуации.  
\- Я… у меня есть подозрения, что доверять отцу не стоит, - прошелестел Фуриозо, - он что-то скрывает, и я должен понять, что именно. Я два дня не выходил из комнаты, ничего не ел, всё смотрел и смотрел на снимки, но внутри – ничего, кроме чёртовой пустоты. Да, я много где был, но я не помню этого. И не уверен, что когда-нибудь вспомню.  
\- Эй-эй, - Тсуна впотьмах нашёл чужую ладонь и сжал её, - не переживай, всё образуется. Ты ведь не один, - он мягко улыбнулся. – Если я могу чем-то тебе помочь, ты только скажи. Вот пройдёт этот дурацкий фестиваль, вообще замечательно будет.  
Занзас молча сжал его ладонь в ответ – удивительно всё-таки, насколько они сблизились за столь короткое время. Фуриозо никогда и ни с кем так не дружил, как с ним. Это пугало и притягивало одновременно. Словно две родственных души нашли друг друга и теперь просто не могли существовать по отдельности.  
\- Я не знаю, как проверить кучу своих теорий, и боюсь, что если пойду ва-банк, то просто спугну их все, подниму волну и… и меня накроет, - тяжело добавил Занзас. – Я не понимаю, в какой стороне искать, куда идти за ответами, кто может помочь, и вообще!  
\- Зан, - мягко оборвал его Тсуна, - ты устал, тебе нужно поспать и поесть. Давай отдохнём, а завтра с новыми силами возьмёмся за решение головоломок. Что скажешь?  
\- Ну… пожалуй, ты прав, - немного помолчав, отозвался он. – Я действительно устал. Почему ты раньше не приехал? – обиженно добавил Фуриозо.  
Тсуна глупо хлопнул глазами, а потом тихо рассмеялся – Занзас такой Занзас.  
\- Не надо гасить интуицию, тогда бы, может, я сообразил бы быстрее, - хихикнул он. – Ты даже на расстоянии это как-то делаешь. Как, кстати?  
\- Знал бы я, - протянул Фуриозо, - у меня на тумбе телефон где-то, дай-ка его.  
Пригревшийся и разомлевший Савада нехотя высунул свободную руку из-под тёплой ткани и зашарил по тумбочке. Пальцы наткнулись на что-то продолговатое.  
\- На, - он сунул гаджет Занзасу, - что-то серьёзное?  
\- Будильник хочу поставить, я же всё отключил, - тот еле заметно пожал плечами. – Хм, какое-то сообщение. Кто вообще пишет в двенадцать ночи?  
Тсуна удобно устроился на уголке подушке, наслаждаясь внезапно образовавшейся близостью и тем, что неловко-смущающая обида прошла, не оставив после себя ни следа.  
\- Тсуна… - позвал его Занзас, - у нас проблемы.  
\- В чём дело? – Савада кое-как сел рядом, всё же разорвав контакт рук. – Что там?  
Фуриозо повернулся к нему экран телефона. Тсуна буркнул что-то невразумительное, подслеповато щурясь, и Занзас хлопнул себя по лбу: он забыл о шлаковой чувствительности к свету. Убавив яркость экрана на максимум, он снова вернул телефон Саваде.  
\- Смотри, - в общей группе класса кто-то скинул несколько фотографий. Тсуна открыл одну из них и обомлел.  
\- Не понял, - шокировано пробормотал он, - это что за?!..  
Его поразила не столько непристойность фотографий, сколько взгляд Хару – взгляд зверя, загнанного в угол и неспособного себя защитить. В груди почти мгновенно вспыхнула ярость. Как и у Занзаса – судя по уродливому шраму, расползшемуся по щеке: удивительно, но подросток контролировал себя, хоть и был готов сорваться прямо сейчас и отправить на больничную койку того, кто это сделал.  
\- Что скажешь, если мы с утрам заедем кое к кому в гости? – безразлично-ненавистно процедил сквозь зубы Тсуна. – У нас, конечно, всякое в школе бывало, но такое впервые.  
Занзас согласно кивнул: они вновь с Савадой на одной волне, и он был готов на всё, чтобы удержать её. Да и Хару, чёрт бы побрал изощрённых сук, додумавшихся до такого, придётся несладко. А на носу злобный фестиваль, обещающий кучу веселья и развлечений для них всех.


	9. Глава восьмая.

И Тсуна, и Занзас всё следующее утро выглядели понуро. Оба до последнего не верили в то, что было изображено на фотоснимках, стремительно расползающихся по интернету. Едва раскрыв глаза, оба вцепились в гаджеты и внимательно просмотрели и перечитали всё, чем пестрил их классный чат.  
«Позор», - подкрепив гадость едко ухмыляющимся смайликом, написала Хана.  
«Ну и за что с ней так? - с любопытством поинтересовался Тензо. – Бьюсь об заклад, она просто пытается привлечь к себе внимание!».  
«Мерзко. Как ты могла, Хару?! Я была о тебе лучшего мнения», - добавила Сайери.  
«Это всё, чтобы сорвать фестиваль, да? Типа клуб неудачников пытается вызвать жалость у судей», - язвительно отпечатала Мико.  
«Так тебе и надо, - припечатала значительно ниже Сасагава Киоко, - тебе нечего делать ни на фестивале, ни даже в самой школе».  
Тсуна не чувствовал вкуса еды, безразлично запивая её горячим зелёным чаем. Занзас выглядел примерно также.  
\- Значит, это правда, - пророкотал он, дважды откусив бутерброд и проглотив его, не жуя. – Как думаешь, Хару уже знает?  
\- Конечно, - печально отозвался Савада, - логично же, что раз делаются фотографии, значит, они попадут в сеть. Знать бы, кто распространитель…  
\- Ты говоришь, как какой-нибудь итальянский мафиози из кино, - слабо улыбнулся Фуриозо и тут же скис, - мы можем ей помочь?  
\- Не знаю, - Тсуна отставил в сторону кружку, не чувствуя жара, обжигающего пальцев. – Честно говоря, я вообще не уверен, что стоит в это ввязываться. Но с другой стороны, сейчас мы – команда. И неправильно кого-то бросать, тем более… - он кивнул в сторону регулярно обновляющихся сообщений. – Предположим, мы коллективно согласимся покинуть фестиваль. Что тогда? Я и так был посмешищем, им и останусь. А ты и Ямамото – если мы уйдём, то подпортим кое-кому репутацию.  
\- Думаешь, она меня заботит? – фыркнул Занзас. – Будет надо – восстановлю, - он широко оскалился.  
Тсуна ответил с горькой улыбкой:  
\- Ты, может, и да. А вот Такеши – не факт. Один раз он уже сорвался. Я не хочу, чтобы он проходил через подобное снова, поэтому, - мальчишка шмыгнул носом и твёрдо посмотрел на одноклассника, - мы должны добраться до финишной прямой и победить. Хару обязана сшить костюмы, чего бы ей это не стоило. Другое дело, что мы можем попробовать заняться этим вопрос не в школе, а где-то ещё.  
\- Смена обстановки? – верно понял его мысль Занзас. – Как если бы она шила дома, а мы приходили, когда нужно?  
\- Вроде того, - Тсуна опять открыл чат и брезгливо поморщился, - вот же мерзавцы. Они не знают её, не знают, какая она, и так легко поливают её грязью… Будь моя воля, сжёг бы того, кто это сделал, - шёпотом добавил он.  
\- А я бы держал, чтоб не рыпался, - глухо поддакнул Фуриозо. – Значит, сейчас заедем к ней. Думаю, надо что-нибудь купить ей… чтоб совсем не было грустно. Хотя не знаю, поможет ли это.  
\- Любая поддержка важна, - Тсунаёши еле заметно сгорбился: он знал это как никто. Когда исчез Иэясу, он пытался поддерживать родителей и в то же время нуждался в этом сам. Но на него всем было наплевать, и он до сих пор помнил, насколько болезненными были те дни, когда глухие слёзы сдавливали горло до икоты, а разум отказывался воспринимать наипростейший факт – старшего брата нет и уже не будет. – У тебя нет номера Шиттопи-чан? Они же вдвоём шили одежду.  
Занзас отрицательно покачал головой.  
Хару жила довольно далеко от школы, в одной из наибеднейших частей района Намимори. Дома здесь были облупленные, серые и безликие. Машина, на которой их везла Орегано, смотрелась среди безжизненных домов и деревьев настолько привлекающей внимание, что неуютно стало всем троим. Учительница, до которой, как оказалось, также дошли грязные слухи, с радостью предоставила им адрес ученицы, твёрдо наказав, что если она узнает, что мальчики приехали к ней, чтобы поиздеваться, она, Кейко Ран, лично устроит им обоим ад до конца года.  
\- Я подожду вас здесь, - Орегано хмурилась, рассматривая стоящую неподалёку компанию из оборванцев, с жадностью облизывающих хорошую тачку алчным взглядом. – Не разделяйтесь. Здесь может быть опасно.  
\- Ну и задница, - честно призналась Занзас, поморщившись, войдя в подъезд, где несло прорванной канализацией, скисшим пивом и свежим дерьмом. – Отвратительно. Как здесь можно жить?  
\- Видимо, как-то можно, - Тсуна поднимался первым, нервно теребя лямку сумки. – Ты забрал пакет?  
\- Ага, - Фуриозо поднял красивый пакетик с ручками и повертел им из стороны в сторону: внутри лежала подписанная от них обоих открытка, несколько плиток дорогого и качественного шоколада, а также мягкий плюшевый котёнок с умилительно-зелёными глазками. – Я не знаю, понравится ли ей, но стоит попробовать.  
\- Не попробуем, не узнаем, - подытожил Тсунаёши и внимательно всмотрелся в табличку перед глазами. – Кажется, здесь, - он нажал на кнопку звонка.  
Но долгожданной трели не раздалось. Савада нажал ещё раз – безрезультатно.  
\- Подвинься, - Занзас всучил ему пакет и отпихнул парня в сторону, а сам несколько раз с силой ударил по двери.  
Соседняя дверь скрипнула, некто осторожно высунулся оттуда, разнюхивая, что за новобранцы устроили здесь шум.  
\- Чего вам? – проскрипел старческий голос: даже непонятно было, женщина это или мужчина.  
\- Мы к Миуре, - Занзас кивнул в сторону запертых дверей. – Она дома?  
\- Стучи громче, - посоветовала соседка, судя по копне бигудей на волосах, высунувшихся из-за железной преграды, - Танако, звезда старая, совсем оглохла.  
\- Давай, - Тсуна качнул головой на двери квартиры.  
Занзас стукнул ещё несколько раз. Соседка внимательно рассматривала их, словно запоминая: а вдруг это лишь хорошо одетые бандюганы? Мало ли, будет кого полиция опрашивать, а тут она, во всей красе, да ещё и с идеальным автопортретом грабителей-убийц. Наконец, вдали кто-то глухо зашаркал.  
\- Да? – прокряхтел старушка из-за дверей. – Кто там?  
\- Здравствуйте, мы одноклассники Хару. Она дома? – громко подал голос Тсуна. – Кейко-сенсей… попросила зайти за ней.  
\- Ох, учительница? – бабуля с трудом, только раза с третьего отодвинула тяжеленную задвижку и впустила мальчиков внутрь. – Проходите. Крошка Хару ещё спит. Ох, а сколько времени-то? – она всплеснула руками.  
Бдительная соседка по лестничной площадке едко хихикнула и скрылась у себя.  
\- Ещё рано, поэтому мы и пришли, - Тсунаёши покосился на одноклассника, - я Тсуна, это Занзас. Мы вместе с Хару готовимся к фестивалю.  
\- Миура Танако, - чуть поклонилась милая седовласая бабуля, - Хару у себя. Я провожу вас.  
Она медленно зашаркала по длинному коридору, плачущему не то что по косметическому… по капитальному ремонту.  
\- Готов? – шёпотом спросил у Занзаса Тсунаёши.  
\- Нет, - отозвался тот, - но не вижу смысла ждать и терять время.  
Савада кивнул.  
Танако остановилась перед дверями, украшенными вырезанными картинками из журналов и открыток. Судя по обилию ярких цветов, Хару жила именно здесь. Интересно, а родители-то её где? Или есть только бабушка? Если это так, то всё очень печально… бабуля, глядя на её солидный почтенный возраст, не переживёт новости о позоре любимой внучки. Тсуна здраво рассудил, что не стоит говорить ей о таком. Во всяком случае, сейчас.  
\- Внученька, - позвала Танако девушку, - к тебе гости. Чудесные мальчики, надо сказать, - улыбнулась она закрытой двери, - прямо загляденье, а не женихи.  
По ту сторону не раздалось ни звука. Бабушка немного подождала и осторожно коснулась ручки. Дверь, что удивительно, поддалась.  
\- Я поставлю чай, милая, как соберётесь, проходите на кухню, - она любезно указала кивком головы в сторону другого коридорчика и медленно побрела туда, кутаясь в истрёпанный годами халатик.  
\- Спасибо, - эхом отозвался Савада. – Хару? – он постучался. – Можно?  
Никто не ответил.  
Занзас вошёл следом, с опаской рассматривая девчачью комнатушку. Тут всё было не так, как у него. Да, по-своему и со вкусом, но так… по-женски что ли. Чего только стоил древнейший трельяж с зеркалом в побитой рамке, увенчанный стикерами и наклейками поп-звёзд. Несколько мягких игрушек у кровати и, чуть дальше, целая гора тряпья… ткани смутно казались знакомыми: кажется, именно из них и должны были шиться костюмы. Но всё валялось в таком бардаке вокруг швейной машинки, гордо стоявшей на столешнице рядом, что Занзас не стал бы утверждать, верно он мыслит или нет.  
\- Привет, Хару, это мы, - Савада, помявшись, всё же прикрыл дверь, - как… как ты?  
Неопознанная гора непонятно чего зашевелилась на кровати. Сквозь тонкую полоску света, пробивающуюся из-за тёмно-шоколадных занавесок, Тсунаёши с трудом рассмотрел заплаканное лицо девушки.  
\- Что, посмеяться пришли? – безразлично-грубо спросила она. – Давайте, смейтесь. Это ведь так забавно, верно?  
\- Ты не права, это ужасно, - Занзас, наконец, сбросил с себя ступор и подошёл к ней в несколько широких шагов. – Я не знаю, кто и зачем это сделал, но он достоин участи не меньше.  
\- Попробуй, - Миура с трудом села на постели, не скрывая ужасных мешком и искусанных прошедшей ночью губ, - я погляжу, как ты докажешь, что это сделали именно они.  
Хару выглядела даже… слишком неплохо для той, кто подвергся такому унижению. Тсуна знал это состояние и потому подошёл следом за Занзасом.  
\- Мы купили тебе кое-что, - он поставил красивый пакет рядом с ней на постели, - подумали, это поднимет тебе настроение.  
\- Спасибо, как любезно с вашей стороны, - фыркнула Хару. – Если это всё, то убирайтесь. Можете, кстати, забрать ткани. Пусть Шитт П. шьёт вам одежду. Тоже мне, благодетели, - язвительно прошипела она.  
Всё было очень плохо, понял Савада, гораздо хуже, чем он предполагал.  
\- Хару, то, что ты сейчас испытываешь, то, через что проходишь, нельзя описать никакими словами, - попытался он хоть немного достучаться до девушки, - но я…  
\- Никогда не переживал ничего подобного, - оборвала его Хару. – Я не хочу говорить об этом. Оставьте меня в покое! – повысила она голос. – Притащились сюда с подарочками, заботливые такие! А где вы были, когда они делали это? Когда я кричала и звала на помощь? Ах точно! Вы сидели дома и наслаждались шоу! – горячие слёзы вновь брызнули из глаз. Хару рухнула обратно на подушку и затряслась в беззвучных рыданиях, комкая побелевшими пальцами длинный ворот чёрного шерстяного свитера.  
Занзас и Тсуна переглянулись: первый еле заметно покачал головой, как бы спрашивая, и что теперь? Тсуна не знал: он сам переживал подобного рода истерики, но справляться с ними ему помогала хорошая драка. Отлупил какого-нибудь вентландта и легче стало. Занзас же мог крушить всё, что угодно в порыве ярости, и потому также легко проходил через стадии бессильного гнева. Но что могла сделать Хару?  
\- Мы верим тебе, Хару, - Савада достал из пакета котёнка, - это Мяу-Мяу-сенсей, твой новый друг. Он очень милый.  
\- Глупая кличка, - Миура мазнула по игрушке безразличным взглядом, но через несколько секунд снова упёрлась в неё. – Лучше… - она шмыгнула носом, задумавшись, - лучше… Мару. Да, вот так, Мару. Любитель сидеть в коробках-домиках. Прямо, как я, - она слабо улыбнулась, а через мгновение вновь залилась слезами, бормоча под нос всё, что болело в душе.  
Игрушка из рук Тсуны осторожно перекочевала под подмышку Миуре, и та вцепилась в подарок так, словно его сейчас же начнут отнимать. Мягкая шёрстка моментально намокла, однако через несколько минут Хару чуть-чуть успокоилась.  
\- П-простите, я, - она икнула, - я… мне так жаль…  
\- Хару, - Занзас осторожно присел рядом, - мы действительно пришли к тебе, а не ради того, чтобы посмеяться. Эти фотографии – это какое-то извращение, не знаю. Учителя и директор уже в курсе. Кейко-сенсей обещала довести всё до директора, чтобы тот, в свою очередь, добился полного удаления этих снимков.  
\- А смысл? – Хару опять икнула, перевернувшись набок и исподлобья рассматривая одноклассником. – Все и так всё видели. Кто-нибудь да сохранил себе экземпляр на память. А то мало ли, на всякий случай, - прошипела она, сжавшись в комок.  
\- Кто? – мягко спросил Тсуна. – Мне… нам, - поправился он, почувствовав болезненный щипок за локоть от Занзаса, - нам важно знать.  
\- И что вы сделаете? – сердито осведомилась та. – Будете защищать меня? Шлюха под присмотром главного неудачника школы Намимори и аутсайдера, с которым никто не дружит, потому что он страшный и непонятный? Нет, спасибо, - она ещё крепче обняла котёнка, явно прикипев к нему всей душой.  
\- Тут она права, - согласился с ней Фуриозо, за что теперь уже сам получил ощутимый тычок под рёбра, - ну что? И я не страшный!  
\- Не в этом смысле, - хмыкнул Тсуна. – Но мы отвлеклись.  
Они снова покосились на Хару, беспомощно треплющую шёрстку котёнка. На девушке почти в буквальном смысле не было лица. Она не представляло, как идти в школу, где каждый, кому не лень, – а не лень будет всем – ткнёт в неё пальцем и скажет: «Отличная фотосессия, шлюшка!».  
\- Мы тут подумали, - посидев в тишине, всё же нарушил её Тсуна, - что уходить с фестиваля нельзя. Иначе нас точно, причём уже всех, до конца дней будут гнобить. А значит, нам нужны костюмы… ты сможешь доделать их дома? Мы сами будем приходить, когда надо.  
\- Нет, - понуро опустив плечи, отозвалась та, - даже если я сошью их, то не смогу… - она задрожала.  
\- Хару, - мягко обратился к ней Савада, - никто из нас не будет издеваться над тобой, клянусь.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – взвизгнула она: снова показались проблески истерики.  
\- Ямамото нормальный, - уверенно задавил тревожный росток Савада, - и ему нравится Гокудера. Раз это так, значит, и он не будет смеяться. За Энму я тоже ручаюсь, он не опустится до подобного, как и Хром с Шитт П. – они уж точно всегда к тебе хорошо относились. А Лонгчамп… про него и говорить нечего!  
Миура с трудом утёрла выступившие на глазах слёзы и удивительно легко покачала головой.  
\- Хорошо, - согласилась девушка, - мне не повредит… отвлечься. Только пусть не приходят все сразу, ладно?  
Савада улыбнулся: так-то лучше. Часть дела сделана, осталось совсем немного.  
Они посидели ещё немного, но потом всё же поднялись, собираясь. Время на стояло на месте, как и подготовка к фестивалю. К тому же, до Занзаса дозвонилась Кейко-сенсей и прямо-таки потребовала, чтобы мальчики сию минуту дули в школу. Немного лучше выглядящая Хару с тоской проводила их, но пообещала доделать костюмы, хотя участвовать в фестивале сама отказалась наотрез. Одноклассники не стали её заставлять.  
\- Ещё увидимся, - помахал ей Тсуна, Занзас кивнул головой, - если что – звони, пиши.  
Миура грустно, но тепло улыбнулась: она и не знала, что среди самых отбитых аутсайдеров есть те, кого действительно можно назвать людьми. Не то что некоторых.  
\- У тебя отлично получается поддерживать других, - молвил Занзас, пока они спускались по лестнице адово воняющего подъезда. – Я удивлён, почему ты до сих пор не сколотил вокруг себя знатную компанию друзей. У тебя реально получилось бы.  
\- Не вижу смысла, - пожал плечами Савада. – Если и делать это, то… не с людьми, - понизив голос до шёпота, добавил он. – Сам понимаешь, постоянно лгать, делая вид, что так и должно быть… разве на этом строится дружба?  
\- Ну, с Ямамото это работает, - хмыкнул Фуриозо.  
\- Тут другое, - потупился Тсунаёши, - там своя история, к счастью, с хорошим концом. А если вот так подумать – то нет. Да и сам знаешь, какой у меня образ жизни. Прибьёт меня какой-нибудь безумец, как потом объяснять, где я был и чем занимался?  
\- Тебе виднее, - словесно согласился Занзас, но по его лицу было видно, что думал он совсем о противоположных вещах. – Просто у тебя реально круто вышло. Вот я бы так не смог.  
\- У меня просто были похожие ситуации. Не с фотографиями, но тоже, когда тебе очень-очень плохо, больно и страшно, - Тсунаёши затормозил перед дверями подъезда. – Это ужасно, если честно. Я как будто на подсознательном уровне не хочу, чтобы кто-то ещё проходил через подобное. Может, поэтому и получилось?  
\- Просто признай, что у тебя всё же есть таланты, - Занзас неожиданно схватил его за шею и притянул к себе, потрепав по волосам. – А то всё неудачник, да недотёпа неуклюжий. Как видишь, не всё потеряно, - он усмехнулся, сверкнув в полутьме яркими глазами: слишком близко находящимися и завораживающими.  
\- Да, - слегка опешил тот, - н-наверное.  
Он легко выпутался из внезапных объятий и поспешил выскочить наружу, стараясь не думать о странном смущении, захлестнувшем его с головой: вчера, когда они говорили по душам, прикасаться друг к другу казалось естественным, но сейчас, в абсолютно другой обстановке, это было чем-то необычным, новым. И Тсуна… испугался. Того, что было и могло бы быть. Хотя о последнем он всеми силами старался не думать.  
Орегано улыбнулась, завидев их, и завела мотор.

Школа встретила мальчиков ажиотажем. Пожалуй, даже слишком сильным, чем они предполагали. И вроде пара человек упомянула Хару и компрометирующие фотографии, но в целом кипиш поднялся не только из-за этого.  
\- Тсуна! – Энма с трудом пробирался сквозь толпу что-то активно обсуждающих школьников. – Ты где был? Тут такое!!! – он аж развёл руки в стороны и тут же зацепил кого-то из старшеклассников. Ученик зло сверкнул глазами, но завидев сжавшегося в комок малолетку, брезгливо сплюнул и пошёл дальше.  
\- Что случилось? – Савада вертел головой из стороны в сторону, не понимая, чем вызван ажиотаж.  
\- Киоко, Мико и Сайери в больнице, - выпалил Козато. – Их избила Шитт П. на глазах у всех школы! Просто по очереди отметелила посреди двора! Её смог притормозить только Хибари, да и то, кажется, сам получил в пылу драки.  
Занзас испытал злорадное удовлетворение от мысли, что вмазать можно и чёртовому главе дисциплинарного комитета. Кстати, а вот о нём он в свете последних событий и вовсе позабыл. Хотя хотел, прямо намеревался отомстить за разбитый телефон и порцию всколыхнувшегося страха.  
\- Шиттопи-чан влезла в драку? – не поверил собственным ушам Тсуна. – С Киоко? За ч… - он осёкся. Картинка в голове вдруг сложилась.  
\- Ты тоже подумал об этом? – Занзас смотрел на него, не мигая: слегка жутко. – Вчерашние фотографии и это…  
\- Где она? – Тсунаёши повернулся к другу. – Где Шитт П.?  
\- У директора, где же ещё, - тяжело вздохнув, отозвался тот. – Не удивлюсь, если её выгонят после такого цирка. Она не просто побила их, вроде как кости ломала. Чёрт, я теперь её боюсь, - поёжился Энма. – Даже Адельхейд не такая в гневе… а уж она-то, - он многозначительно вскинул брови.  
Адельхейд в гневе Савада не видел, но по рассказам примерно представлял, какой она бывала, но чтобы Шитт П. выкинула такое?! А с другой стороны – они ведь не знали друг друга толком. Непонятно было, с чего такой же аутсайдер, как он сам, вдруг сорвался и натворил таких дел. При том, что сама Шиттопи-чан, несмотря на зашкаливающую креативность, не была вентландтом. Однако ей хватило сил на то, чтобы уложить на лопатки сразу троих, пусть даже девушек.  
\- Я окончательно запутался, - признался через пару минут Занзас, - вроде бы всё понимаю, но как-то не до конца что ли.  
\- Считаешь, нужно вмешаться? – поинтересовался Тсуна.  
Они лавировали среди взбудораженной толпы, медленно продвигаясь к классу, где сидели, занимаясь подготовкой к фестивалю. И стоило им оказаться у дверей, как тут же рядом выросла Кейко Ран.  
\- Мальчики! – окликнула она учеников. – Наконец-то. Вы от Хару?  
Савада только кивнул.  
\- Вы идёте со мной к директору, оба! Мы должны разобраться в ситуации, и я очень прошу вас, - её голос немного смягчился, - если вы что-то знаете, то расскажите. Это важно.  
\- Разумеется, - пообещал Занзас.  
\- Мы вернёмся чуть позже, - бросил Энме Тсуна, - увидимся.  
Козато недоверчиво покосился на классную руководительницу, но спорить не стал и в одиночестве вернулся к Клубу Неудачников. Савада и Фуриозо зашагали за учительницей, что шла, словно палку проглотив – больно уж прямая спина, непривычная выдержка и однозначно измождённый вид.

Разговор был из той самой категории самых неприятных, о которых вспоминать не хотелось даже перед смертью. На свет вываливались такие подробности, что Савада чуть открыто в обморок не свалился. Благо, присутствие Занзаса его немного отрезвляло. А интуиция молчала, как обычно, и от этого было вдвойне хуже.  
\- Молитесь, Шитт П., чтобы на вас не завели уголовное дело! – орал директор, брызгая слюной.  
Хибари стоял в стороне, скривившись, но не скрывая пары синяков, оставленных на бледном лице. Занзас опять позлорадствовал.  
\- Я отстраняю вас от учёбы до конца года, но если узнаю хоть об одном, хоть о малейшем проступке, клянусь, вы вылетите отсюда, не успев сказать «Намимори»!  
Шитт П. молчала, понуро опустив голову и до крови кусая и без того бледные губы. Она то сжимала руки в кулаки, то расслабляла ладони. Но даже со стороны Савада видел, насколько напряжена студентка старших курсов…  
\- А это, - директор брезгливо поднял один из пары кастетов, - у меня просто нет слов, юная леди. Вы были на особом положении у школы, но после такого, - он выронил кастет: тот звякнул, встретившись с собратом на столе, - ваши родители уже едут за вами. Надеюсь, они куда понятнее объяснят вам, в чём ваша ошибка. И не одна.  
Директор говорил что-то ещё, но Савада уже не слушал его: он рассматривал подругу Хару и пытался понять, что подтолкнуло девушку к такому поступку.  
Это было похоже на месть: импульсивно, необдуманно, но чертовски серьёзно. Раз уж Шитт П. протащил на территорию школы оружие, которое официально мог иметь только глава ДК – Хибари Кёя, - значит, дело было в чём-то ещё. Но в чём? Ответ, казалось, плавал где-то рядом, но, словно рыба в воде, не давал поймать себя голыми руками.  
\- Объясните мне, ради чего всё это? – вскипел директор, взбешённый тем, что ученица ни разу рта не открыла, пока он изливал свою ярость на неё, а после – на Тсуну и Занзаса, устроив им практически самый настоящий допрос. Стоило Саваде открыть рот и сказать, что да, они были у Миуры, что той плохо, но она более-менее в норме, как Шиттопи-чан вскинула голову, внимательно вслушиваясь в каждое слово, слетающее с чужих губ. Только потом она немного выдохнула и расслабилась. Поразительно близкие у них отношения… что ещё сказать?  
\- Выметайтесь, - процедил директор сквозь зубы студентам средней школы, - Кейко-сенсей, будьте любезны.  
\- Разумеется, - та коснулась и Тсуны, и Занзаса: оба синхронно поднялись и вышли вон, сопровождаемые новыми потоками ругани в сторону Шитт П.  
\- Не понимаю я, - раздражённо пророкотал Фуриозо, когда Кейко Ран попрощалась с ними и направилась в сторону дисциплинарного комитета, - почему она как с цепи сорвалась? И побежала разбираться вот так? Даже доказательств никаких ни привела.  
\- Сидела и молчала, - поддакнул Тсунаёши, пока они шли к классу, где их уже наверняка ждали остальные члены Клуба Неудачников. – Хотя мы ведь не знаем, дружили они или нет. По факту, мы вообще друг о друге мало чего знаем. Я и с тобой-то вон не так давно поближе познакомился, а до этого вообще не пересекались.  
\- И Гокудера только переехал, - поддержал его Занзас. – Тоже тёмная лошадка.  
\- Как и все мы, если уж на то пошло, - грустно улыбнулся Савада. – Скажем им?  
\- Да. Это будет хотя бы честно, - кивнул Фуриозо, - к тому же, если Шитт П. реально выгонят, то костюмы останутся только на Хару. А это означает, что работы прибавилось знатно.  
Дверь в кабинет отъехала в сторону, и парни вошли: внутри разом стихли и без того редкие разговоры, и все взгляды упёрлись в них. Хром обеспокоенно поднялась с места и тихо спросила:  
\- Что с Хару? Как она?

Луссурия разрывался между Шиттопи-чан и Рёхеем. Ему хотелось быть одновременно в двух местах, а в итоге получалось, что он ни там, ни сям. И если бы не сообщение от Сасагавы, где он написал, что поехал с сестрой, Тесоро точно бы в порыве эмоций натворил глупостей. Но раз Рёхея уже нет в школе, значит, можно хотя бы на минутку смотаться к Шитт П. Она как раз покидала кабинет директора, чтобы дождаться приезда эскорта из родителей – спонсоров школы – внизу, где стояли шкафчики для переобувания.  
\- О, вы, - холодно оборонил директор, увидев Луссурию. – Раз уж вы здесь, будьте любезны проводить эту леди вниз и подождать, пока за ней не приедут. Глаз с неё не спускать!  
\- Как скажете, - просто согласился тот, - идём, - он, не дожидаясь ответа, схватил подругу за руку и спешно потащил прочь.  
Шиттопи-чан промолчала. Стоило им скрыться за поворотом, как она вырвалась и обессилено сползла по стене на пол, резко заливаясь слезами. Какое счастье, что всех любопытных и не очень студентов разогнали по кабинетам и не давали им шастать туда-сюда, суя длинные носы, куда не просят.  
\- Ну, дружище, - Тесоро приобнял её, погладил по такому же яркому, как у него самого, клочку волос на выбритой голове, - тише. Всё прошло.  
Шиттопи-чан вздрагивала, цеплялась за него, тревожно и испуганно, так, словно он был единственной её защитой от окружающего мира.  
\- Расскажешь, что стряслось? – он аккуратно помог ей подняться, когда наплыв истерики сошёл на нет. – Держи, - студент выудил из сумки пакет с соком, - не торопись, - мягко попридержал он избитые ладони, дрожащие от пережитого страха и приступа гнева, - теперь всё в порядке.  
\- Ничего не в порядке, - выдув всю порцию за раз, резко, зло отозвалась Шитт П., - эти сучки… - она с трудом удержалась от того, чтобы сплюнуть, - они получили по заслугам.  
Луссурия усадил её на небольшой табурет, где ученики переобувались, и присел рядом на корточки, рассматривая измождённое и резко постаревшее лицо лучшей подруги. Не требовалось задавать вопросы, чтобы получать ответы. Девушка и так сама всё расскажет.  
\- Это они сделали с Хару это, - прошипела она, комкая израненными пальцами с обкусанными ногтями подол складчатой юбки, - те фотографии, что разлетелись по чатам. Это они сделали с ней, я точно знаю.  
Луссурия лишь качал головой, всем своим видом выражая поддержку.  
\- Помнишь, я рассказывала, как они выкинули наши ткани для костюмов? И что я тогда на словах предупредила их, чтобы они не лезли? – дождавшись очередного кивка, Шитт П. продолжила. – Это из-за меня… если бы я не угрожала, Хару бы не пострадала! Чёрт, я так виновата.  
\- Ну-ну, - Тесоро осторожно утёр новые дорожки слёз у неё на щеках, - ты старалась как лучше. Уверен, Хару бы это оценила. Ты сказал ей…?  
\- Н-не прямо, - слегка смутилась та, - но ясно дала понять. И она… ну, не оттолкнула, - бледные щёки вспыхнули кратковременным румянцем, почти тут же сошедшим на нет. – А теперь такое… уверена, она меня ненавидит.  
\- Или признает, когда поймёт, что ты для неё сделала, - улыбнулся Лусс. – Как рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, защищающий честь принцессы.  
\- Если бы я что-то защитила… - с тоской отозвалась Шиттопи-чан.  
С улицы в этот момент донёсся гудок, и девушка подобралась, нервно закусила губу.  
\- Они приехали, - коротко добавила она, - будут мозги канифолить тем, что так нельзя, потом поведут к психологу, потому что их дочь психованная, а потом… - она с особой горечью усмехнулась, - в общем, ничего хорошего.  
\- Я заеду к тебе, как освобожусь, - Луссурия поднялся и протянул ей руку, - ты ведь занимаешься костюмами, так? Я помогу тебе их доделать. Уверен, Хару они понравятся.  
Шитт П. рвано выдохнула и встала следом: как же всё-таки хорошо, когда у тебя есть такие друзья. Окружающие не понимали их дружбы, кто-то смеялся, кто-то презирал, но никто и не догадывался о том, насколько на самом деле были крепки их узы.

Рёхей сидел в приёмном отделении, нервно теребя края бинтов, в которые он во время тренировок заматывал кулаки, и бродя из стороны в сторону. Чуть поодаль тревожно переговаривались четверо взрослых – родителей Мико и Сайери, которые, по мнению не удивившегося Сасагавы, получили куда меньше и слабее, чем его дражайшая сестрёнка. Если Шитт П. загремит в полицию, публичного скандала просто не избежать. И дело будет не только в том, что пострадает она сама, но и семьи, чьих детей затронули её руки. Семья Рёхея в том числе…  
Их с Киоко родители сейчас налаживали связи по бизнесу за границей, так что быстро прилететь они не смогли бы, даже если захотели бы. А они не захотят, Рёхей это знал. И потому стремился позаботиться о сестре так, чтобы она не чувствовала отсутствия родителей. Но судя по всему, у него ничего не вышло… Сестрёнка внешне казалась ангелом, а вот в душе была похлеще Сатаны: мстительная, злобная интриганка, способная на такое, о чём другие сначала бы подумали, стоит оно того или нет. Киоко была готово на всё. А Рёхей всё равно её любил и был готов защищать до последней капли крови.  
\- Рё…  
Сасагава подскочил. Чуть поодаль, запыхавшийся, стоял Луссурия. Он бегал немного меньше Рёхея, но по физической силе ничем ему не уступал, хотя и любил костюмы и наряды, готовый к кройке и шитью независимо от времени суток и погоды за окном.  
\- Как ты? – он подошёл к другу, не решаясь сжать чужое плечо в жесте поддержки. Но Рёхей сам шагнул к нему и стиснул в крепких объятиях: удивительно, но старшекласснику стало немного легче, когда он понял, что не один. Другие девочки с родителями, у Киоко есть Рёхей, а вот у него самого – разве что тот же Луссурия, вздрогнувший от неожиданности и тут же расслабившийся.  
\- Как Киоко? – шёпотом спросил он, не желая привлекать к себе лишнего внимания.  
Рёхей, наконец, отпустил его и, оглядевшись, потащил в сторону лестниц, ведущих на верхние этажи. Сейчас, в разгар дня, и персонал, и пациенты, и посетители – все пользовались лифтами, поэтому на лестнице им не помешают, хотя бы несколько минут.  
\- Это правда Шитт П.? – выпалил Сасагава быстрее, чем сообразил.  
Лусс напрягся, замялся и кивнул.  
\- Я разговаривал с ней, - настороженно отозвался он, - Шиттопи-чан переживает за Хару, поэтому и… вспылила.  
\- Я не понимаю, причём тут Хару и Киоко. Они же вроде даже из разных классов, разве нет? – устало спросил Рёхей.  
\- Ты не видел, да? – Тесоро потянулся за телефоном, но искать порочащие репутацию фотоснимки не спешил. – Там, мягко говоря, ничего хорошего.  
\- Я хочу разобраться, - твёрдо ответил тот, - показывай.  
Найти Миуру Хару оказалось довольно просто. Хватило одного запроса в поисковике картинок. Рёхей рассматривал фотографии с деланно безразличным выражением лица.  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что Киоко и Хару конфликтовали? Помнишь тот случай у реки? – мягко уточнил Луссурия. – Шитт П. тогда пригрозила девочкам словами, чтобы они не трогали Хару, и всё вроде как… успокоилось. А потом…  
Сасагава вскинул голову, прямо глядя на Лусса, но видя в отражении стёкол тёмных очков лишь себя: в голове что-то щёлкнуло, и Рёхей побледнел.  
\- Эй-эй, ты чего? – забеспокоился будущий модельер. – Что стряслось?  
\- Я кое-что вспомнил, - облизнув резко пересохшие губы, ответил Рёхей. – Недавно Киоко приходила в клуб и просила, чтобы я, ну, объяснил Шитт П., что ругаться друг с другом – плохая затея. Я отказал ей, и что-то мне подсказывает, что Киоко решила взяться за дело с другой стороны и своими силами.  
\- Похоже на правду, но где доказательства? Шиттопи-чан накинулась на них на глазах у всей школы. Даже Хибари получил, а ты знаешь, как трудно его достать, - поёжился Тесоро. – Даже если мы знаем, что это так, без доказательств нечего и рта открывать. Если бы мы нашли хоть что-то…  
Они замолчали: каждый думал о своём. Рёхей о том, как подобраться к младшей сестрёнке и вытрясти из неё правду. Увы, но сейчас Киоко закроется и будет всё отрицать, разыгрывая из себя жертву, несправедливо избитую и несчастную. Луссурия же размышлял над тем, как обезопасить Шитт П.: он был уверен в том, что теперь её так просто не оставят, и даже родители-спонсоры ей не помогут. Действительно чудо будет, если девушка не попадёт хотя бы в полицию. Вдруг штрафом отделается? Или какой компенсацией?  
\- Лусс, скажи честно, - нарушил тревожную тишину Сасагава, - как ты думаешь, Киоко это заслужила? Шиттопи-чан правильно сделала, избив её?  
\- Я не хочу отвечать на этот вопрос, - резко, возможно, даже слишком, отозвался Тесоро. – Ты как будто заставляешь меня выбирать между тобой и Шитт П. А я не могу. Вы оба мне дороги, несмотря ни на что!  
Гулкое эхо прокатилось по стенам больницы, уходя куда-то ввысь. Рёхей молчал, рассматривая обеспокоенное лицо друга, сейчас напряжённое, с поджавшимися губами. Интересно, а глаза за стёклами сейчас на него смотрят?  
\- Сними их, - вдруг попросил Рёхей, - сними очки.  
\- Не здесь и не сейчас, - фыркнул Луссурия, впившись пальцам в дужку.  
\- Прошу, - Сасагава шагнул к нему, настаивая, - это важно.  
\- Не при людях! – отошёл назад тот. – Рёхей, не здесь. Тут слишком…  
\- Тут никого нет, - глава боксёрского клуба зажал одного из партнёров по спаррингу в угол, - буквально на секунду. Пожалуйста. Я хочу видеть твои глаза.  
Луссурия замялся, не зная, стоит ли, но Рёхей был рядом, так близко, что, казалось, мальчишка чувствовал его дыхание на подбородке. Тесоро окинул взглядом всю площадку, прислушиваясь, нет ли кого, после чего подцепил очки и стащил их на переносицу, прищуриваясь и рассматривая Рёхея.  
\- Я ни за что не заставлю тебя выбирать, - твёрдо заявил Сасагава, - никогда. Ни между мной, ни между Шитт П. Я знаю, что вы друзья, и не хочу рушить вашу дружбу. Я хочу лишь решить, что мне делать с Киоко, и твоё мнение здесь почти что решающее.  
Четыре чёрных зрачка недоверчив впились взглядом в его лицо, рассматривая столь знакомые черты, пролёгшую на лбу морщинку, и глаза, горящие упрямо, но без отвращения и брезгливости, которое появлялось у всех людей, когда они видели Луссурию без защитных стёкол.  
\- Я плохо знаю Киоко, но хорошо общаюсь с Шитт П. И я верю ей. Верю в то, что она говорит, и в то, ради чего сделала такое, - ответил он, вернув очки обратно.  
\- Спасибо, - искренне поблагодарил его Рёхей, - это действительно важно.  
Он резко схватил Луссурию за ладонь и поднял её кверху, где запечатлел мягкий поцелуй на внутренней стороне руки. Тесоро от неожиданности замер, впав в ступор и чувствуя, как ярко начинают гореть щёки.  
\- И знаешь, кажется, я нашёл ответ, - смущённо пробормотал Сасагава, - ну, на тот вопрос.  
Лусс лишь еле заметно кивнул, не в силах вымолвить не слова. Приняв его молчание за согласие, Рёхей добавил:  
\- Что скажешь, если вечером мы как следует потренируемся? Уверен, ты покажешь мне пару новых приёмов.  
Тесоро только и оставалось, что кивнуть. К тому же, где-то наверху раздался топот. Кажется, появились те, кому стало лень дожидаться лифта.

День, по мнению Гокудеры, прошёл просто бесполезно. Они могли бы столько всего сделать, а в итоге сидели в классе и просто трепались. Даже Хром, обычно молчаливая, сегодня куда как чаще подавала голос. Савада и Занзас непонятно где шарахались с учительницей, а когда вернулись, то выглядели довольно устало и измотано. Ямамото же спал на парте, поскольку прошедшей ночью он обещал не смыкать глаз, дав возможности самому Хаято отдохнуть после пережитого. Даже удивительно, что после атаки Трайдента Шамала он остался жив. Чёрт, а ведь действительно спасибо за это Такеши. Если бы не он, Гокудера и думать не хотел о том, где бы он сейчас был и чем занимался. В лучшем случае, просто умер бы.  
\- Ты человек, но из-за особо высокого интеллекта на тебе также ставили опыты, как на лабораторной крысе? – выслушав не особо детальный, но передающий суть истории рассказ, уточнил Ямамото, сидя у постели и глядя в окно: он очень внимательно слушал одноклассника, не перебивая его и перекатывая в руке любимый бейсбольный мячик.  
\- Именно, - Гокудера нагло растянулся на чужой постели, но Такеши особо и не возражал. – Шамал сказал, что я сбежал, когда вот-вот должна была начаться серия каких-то особых экспериментов. Полагаю, мама решила мной не рисковать, и…  
\- Она умерла? – в лоб спросил Ямамото, на секунду перестав перекатывать мяч в руках.  
\- Да, - глухо отозвался Хаято. – А теперь и Бьянки там же. Она была последним рубежом, ограждающим меня от влияния Семьи. Не думаю, что мне удастся сбежать от мафиозных киллеров, у которых глаза и уши повсюду. Они знают, что я здесь, времени осталось мало, если оно вообще ещё есть.  
\- У тебя есть я, - Ямамото повернулся боком, так, чтобы умудриться улечься головой прямо рядом с Гокудерой, - ты мне нравишься. Я готов тебе помочь в любое время.  
\- Привязанности никогда не кончались чем-то хорошим, - спустя некоторое время, ответил итальянец, - это плохая идея, любить кого-то, дорожить кем-то. Как правило, они всегда гибнут.  
\- Или бросают тебя, - философски поддержал его Такеши. – Твоя мама тебя хотя бы любила, сколько могла. А моя сбежала с каким-то иностранцем, когда я только родился. Отец никогда особо о ней не говорил, а я не спрашивал. Просто принимал это как данность.  
\- И тебе не было интересно? – Гокудера тоже повернулся и теперь смотрел прямо в глаза напротив. – Какая она? Или хотя бы узнать, почему так поступила?  
\- Не-а, - честно ответил Ямамото. – Я считаю, что если человек тебе дорог, то ты с ним, а если нет, то не стоит и начинать. Она свой выбор сделала, я не могу винить её за это.  
\- Ты мыслишь довольно нетипично для человека, - признался Хаято.  
\- Я и не человек, забыл? – усмехнулся Такеши. – Не думаю, что каждый второй способен превращать биты в мечи.  
\- Как ты к свету относишься? – заинтересовался Гокудера. – Я много времени проводил с вентландтами и просто одарёнными детьми, умею видеть, кто есть кто. Но тебя вот просмотрел каким-то образом.  
\- Я просто хорошо скрываюсь, - хмыкнул Ямамото. – К свету – нормально. Конечно, если врубить лампу и направить прямо в глаза, будет неприятно, но и так, чтобы пытаться забиться куда-то под кровать, лишь бы не видеть его, то нет такого.  
\- А аллергия на что-нибудь? Ты чувствуешь перепады температуры?  
\- Нет, - отрицательно покачал головой тот, - никогда не замечал.  
\- А представь, что у тебя аллергия, например, на мясо верблюда? – не удержался от смешка Гокудера. – Вроде и доказательство, а вроде как-то и не очень.  
\- Мясо верблюдов я ещё не ел, - совершенно серьёзно ответил Ямамото, а через минуту сам рассмеялся. – Температуру тоже различаю, но зимой… бывали моменты, когда я, ну, как бы не чувствовал холода. Могу запросто выйти в снег на босу ногу. И не заболею потом. Благо, занимаюсь спортом, поэтому говорил, что закаляюсь, и у соседей не возникало никаких вопросов.  
\- Но ты всё-таки считаешь, что это, гм, не совсем естественно?  
\- Вроде того, - Такеши с любопытством ткнул пальцем в белёсую прядь волос одноклассника, - ты как будто седой.  
\- Мама такая же была, - казалось, развеселившийся и чуть расслабившийся Хаято вновь помрачнел, - я на отца вообще не похож: он высокий и плотный, с тёмными волосами, и глаза у него тёмно-карие и злые. Мне никогда не нравилось находиться рядом с ним, я как будто… постоянно ощущал опасность. И, наверное, так оно и было на самом деле.  
\- Как думаешь, - спустя некоторое время, когда Хаято почти задремал, вдруг спросил Ямамото, - у нас в школе много таких же... одарённых? – осторожно подобрал он верное слово.  
\- Не то чтобы много, но есть, - сквозь сон пробубнил Гокудера, - та же Хром.  
\- Да ладно? – Такеши даже голову оторвал от постели, перестав тискать светлый клок волос. – Хром?  
\- Вас видно, - чуть приоткрыв глаза, отозвался Хаято, - вы другие. Пытаетесь быть как все, но всё равно вы другие. Основная масса людей не сталкивалась с вентландтами, поэтому не знает, какие они и что собой представляют, а я жил с ними и видел каждый день. Нескольких я могу назвать точно, а вот в некоторых сомневаюсь. Тебя вообще вон не узнал…  
\- Значит, не такой уж ты и идеальный, - удивительно тепло улыбнулся Такеши.  
\- Я и не говорил, что я идеальный, - фыркнул Гокудера, - скорее, наблюдательный.  
\- А в ком сомневаешься? – Ямамото опять вернулся на исходную позицию, перестав мусолить чужие волосы, но теперь с интересом рассматривая расслабленные черты лица.  
\- Занзас, - тут же отозвался итальянец, - и твой дружок-недотёпа. Я их не понимаю и не могу просмотреть.  
\- Тсуна – вентландт? – глава бейсбольного клуба рассмеялся в голос. – Ты шутишь? Будь это правдой, он бы сказал мне.  
\- Думаешь? – Гокудера всё же открыл глаза. – Считаешь, о таком можно трепаться вслух? Вы вообще когда-нибудь обсуждали их? Выясняли, кто и как к ним относится? К тому же, как я понял, ты ему о себе не рассказал. Так с чего ему рассказывать о таком тебе?  
\- Мы друзья, - просто ответил Такеши, но Хаято видел: мальчишка поджал губы и явно напрягся, размышляя над новой информацией. Кажется, в подобном ключе он ещё не думал.  
\- Он может бояться, что ты сдашь его, - лаконично и довольно миролюбиво подытожил разговор Гокудера, - испугаешься особых способностей и наберёшь несколько заветных цифр.  
\- Но это не так! – воскликнул Ямамото. – Он помог мне, когда я нуждался в этом, я не могу просто взять и отвернуться от него!  
\- Это знаешь ты, но не он, - Хаято зевнул, - и вообще, угомонись. Я устал и хочу спать.  
Такеши собирался было продолжить свою тираду, но не стал: он видел, что его одноклассник действительно устал, да и он сам сегодня потратил довольно много энергии. Несмотря на то, что катана легко ложилась в руку и, бывало, действовала чуть ли ни сама по себе, всё равно это трата сил. Ему бы тоже отдохнуть, если уж на то пошло.  
\- Хорошо, прости, спи, - Такеши подцепил край покрывала и накинул его на поджавшего колени к груди Гокудеру, - ещё поговорим потом.  
Хаято засопел довольно быстро, а вот Ямамото сидел, раздумывая над тем, что узнал: информации много, и каждая деталь требовала особо осмысления.  
Гокудера вздрогнул, услышав очередной звонок за дверями класса. Доселе топтавшиеся там школьники стремительно разбегались по классам, продолжая подготовку к грядущему мероприятию. Времени оставалось всё меньше, а у них так ничего и не было сделано. Хром ещё не начинала рисовать декорации, предпочитая елозить карандашом у себя в блокноте. Едой заниматься было рано, она вся стухнет за те несколько дней. А костюмы – хех, трудный вопрос, кто вообще будет ими заниматься? Хару, отсиживающаяся дома после грандиозного скандала? Или Шитт П., которую отстранили как от учёбы, так и от фестиваля? Они продуют, даже не начав. Стоит ли вообще тратить на столь бесполезное занятие своё время? Лично ему бы сейчас собраться и попытаться скрыться где-нибудь, а не сидеть здесь, чувствуя себя живой мишенью.  
\- А это ещё что? – Хаято не поверил собственным глазам.  
Спящий Такеши достал из сумки тетрадь, выдрал из неё лист и, не открывая глаз, что-то накарябал на нём, после чего лёг обратно и расслабился, продолжая сопеть.  
Гокудера огляделся: никто и пальцем не пошевелил, пока происходил этот странный инцидент. Неужели реально заметил только он, да и то потому, что сидел совсем рядом, практически впритык?  
Савада о чём-то тихо переговаривался с Энмой, сидевшим у окна. Они обсуждали что-то довольно яростно, но тихо, их почти что не было слышно. Занзас же залипал в телефон, не то просматривая видеоролики, не то играя во что-то. Хром же опять колупалась в своём блокноте… а он сидел рядом со странно ведущим себя Ямамото. Вот так номер.  
\- Эй, - итальянец пихнул одноклассника в плечо, - просыпайся. Пошли отсюда.  
\- М-м, чего? – Такеши с трудом оторвал голову от парты и широко зевнул, даже не прикрывшись. Выглядел он устало и помято. – Что случилось?  
\- Я хочу уйти. День прошёл насмарку. Тут нечего делать, - коротко отрапортовал Гокудера. – Пошли, - он шумно поднялся и потянул за собой одноклассника, - а ещё я голоден.  
Ямамото послушно поднял школьную сумку и поплёлся следом. У порога он затормозил, захлопав по карманам, выискивая телефон. Но вместо техники он вытащил тетрадный лист и, развернув его, пробежался взглядом по корявым строчкам. Гокудера не знал, что там написано, но отмечал мельчайшие изменения в мимике темноволосого юноши… которых не было. В отличие от Савады, который вскинулся, зорко глядя на прямую спину Ямамото, словно сверля в ней дыру взглядом.  
\- В чём дело? – нарочито беззаботно поинтересовался он. – Чего застыл, как изваяние?  
\- Ничего, - пожал тот плечами и скомкал лист, засунул его обратно, - телефон потерял.  
Хаято мысленно поставил галочку у себя в голове: что-то случилось, но Ямамото не даёт этому чему-то прорваться наружу. В чём же дело?  
\- Идём, ты вроде проголодался, - улыбнулся он однокласснику и, махнув рукой Тсуне за спиной, вышел вон.  
Гокудера ещё раз окинул взглядом одноклассника и вдруг понял, что тот смотрит на него: молча, оценивающе, с опаской. Хаято прищурился, словно говоря: «Я знаю, ты что-то скрываешь». Но Савада лишь мельком улыбнулся уголками губ, разом расслабился и вернулся к разговору с Энмой. Гокудера уже не видел, как тот быстро настрочил Занзасу с телефона Козато: « _Хару в опасности. Что-то не так_ ».


	10. Глава девятая.

Тсуна не знал, куда бежать. Ему казалось, что он обыскал уже весь город, а лететь по небу, используя способности, слишком чревато: его наверняка кто-нибудь заметит, а там и до Санатория недалеко. И хотя Занзас сказал, что он будет искать в противоположном конце их городка, чтобы не мешать чужой интуиции, Саваде казалось, что всё насмарку. Как он ни старался, у него не получалось. Шестое чувство, обычно обострявшееся в критических ситуациях, сейчас глухо молчало, а носиться на собственных ногах… Разве можно стремительно оббежать весь район Намимори в поисках кого-то, кто может натворить самых разных глупостей?  
Школьник плюхнулся на небольшую скамеечку в одном из дворов, переводя дыхание и жадно глотая только что купленную воду из бутылки. Мысли лихорадочно носились в голове, не желая складываться в целую картинку. Чёрт, пусть даже он вместе с Занзасом, но вдвоём их всё равно слишком мало. Нереально найти одного человека среди нескольких тысяч… Поток тяжёлых и мрачный мыслей прервал телефонный звонок.  
\- Да? Привет, - настороженно отозвался Тсунаёши, завидев на дисплее имя Энмы.  
\- Слушай, - перебил его Козато, - я тут немного побродил по школе, поговорил кое с кем. В общем, Хару ищут!  
\- Ты о чём? – Тсуна сжался, почти переходя в боевой режим: ещё немного желания, и он вспыхнет, как вспыхивал, когда бился с безумными вентландтами.  
\- Адельхейд общается с неким Аобой Коё, а он в свою очередь тренируется с Луссурией и Рёхеем в их клубе боксёров, помнишь такой?  
\- И? – Тсуна ещё отхлебнул, вслушиваясь во взволнованный и временами прерывающийся голос лучшего друга.  
\- В общем, пришлось немного приврать, но я смог убедить их помочь нам! Сейчас все наши спортсмены оббегают Намимори в поисках Хару. Я дал им свой и твой номера, чтобы они звонили, если найдут её, - сбивчиво ответил Энма. – Хотя Рёхею почти ничего объяснить и не пришлось. Он тут же вскочил и позвал остальных. Я даже удивился…  
\- Энма! – воскликнул Тсуна, чувствуя, как по губам расползается улыбка. – Ты гений!  
Козато на том конце провода смущённо фыркнул, скорее всего, заливаясь краской от столь искренней похвалы.  
\- Школа находится в центре Намимори, - рассудил он, - я пока останусь здесь, чтобы успеть добраться до любой точки города за одинаковое время.  
\- А я попробую ещё раз прочувствовать Хару. Может быть, сейчас получится, - Тсуна облегчённо выдохнул. – Спасибо. Увидимся! – он отключился.  
Чёрт, это просто невероятно! Савада нервно шагнул вперёд, потом замер и вернулся к скамейке, за вещами. Жаль, что у него нет никаких предметов Хару, это могло бы помочь ему как-то настроиться на её волну. Но он попробует ещё раз… однако сначала стоит позвонить Занзасу.

Объяснить бабуле, почему она не хочет выходить на улицу, у Хару не получилось. Сначала она собиралась соврать, что приболела, но Танако отчего-то почти свято уверовала в то, что родная любимая внучка просто засиделась дома, ей нужно погулять. Выдав небольшой список продуктов, Танако отправило девочку в магазин: может быть, проветрившись, ей полегчает, а то совсем лица нет, да голос отчего-то дрожит. Странно.  
Хару поняла, что это плохая идея практически сразу, стоило ей перешагнуть порог грязного подъезда. Она невидящим взором быстро пролистала весь чат на телефоне, стараясь не цепляться взглядом за оскорбительные и унижающие её слова и комментарии. Хотя кое-что странное всё же было. Почему Сасагава Киоко – самая ужасная, мерзкая и отвратительная девочка во всей школе – ведёт себя так, словно она сама жертва?  
«Сумасшедшая!» - написал Тензо.  
«Ей самое место в психушке, - поддержала его Хана. – Представляете, она даже на Хибари набросилась! Я удивлена, как её до сих пор не выперли из школы!»  
«Это из-за богатеньких родителей, - язвительно отозвался Джао, - они же спонсируют школу, вот её и перевели вроде как на домашнее обучение до конца года».  
«А следовало бы выкинуть к чертям собачьим, - припечатала Асами. – Тоже мне, защитница обездоленных».  
«Робин Гуд в юбке», - рассмеялась Хана.  
«В слишком короткой! – поддержал веселье Хэнэко. – Ничего удивительного, что она бросилась её защищать. Сама такая же, наверное. Вот и отреагировала…»  
«Болезненно», - добавила Эйми.  
Переписка была очень длинной, и Хару так и не поняла, о чём именно шла речь. Кто кого там защищал? Про кого говорили? Предположительно, одной из героинь была она сама, но вторая? В глубине души шевельнулось подозрение, что там замешана Шиттопи-чан, однако никаких доказательств тому не было. К тому же сама Шитт П. никак себя не проявляла, хотя после той сцены в туалете, когда она пришла за ней, Хару на секунду подумала, что между ними проскользнуло нечто… новое, к чему сначала лучше привыкнуть, чтобы впоследствии не возникало недоразумений. А сейчас её партнёрша по кройке и шитью напрочь игнорировала ту, за кем пошла и кого вроде как обещала защищать. И как после такого ей можно верить?!  
Хару со злостью захлопнула телефон и резко засунула его обратно в карман брюк. Не хочет? Не надо! Миуре относительно неплохо и без неё! Подумаешь, наобещала чёрт знает что, а она, Хару, дурочка, поверила. Вот будет ей теперь уроком, что нельзя так опрометчиво доверять незнакомым людям. Чёрт! Девушка накинула капюшон куртки посильнее, скрывая лицо в тени ткани. Хорошо, что до магазина недалеко, а на улицах её не узнают. Ещё этого ей не хватало для полного счастья.  
Но что ей теперь делать? Она обещала умирающей матери, что будет хорошо относиться к окружающим людям, что будет со всеми дружить и жить в гармонии, а что в итоге? Признаться честно, ей хотелось бы взять биту и отметелить каждую из девушек, что подвергли её пожизненному позору. И если осадить Сайери и Мико ещё как-то, теоретически, можно было, то Сасагава Киоко представляла собой одну сплошную проблему. Что сделать с любимицей всей школы? Как доказать, что она, Хару, пострадала на самом деле, в то время как лучшая и самая прекрасная ученица школы глумилась над ней, щёлкая фотовспышкой раз за разом? Как она смеялась, оскорбляя и поливая её грязью? Как её подружки держали Хару за руки и расстёгивали блузку, оголяя нижнее бельё?  
Миура споткнулась о бордюр и ойкнула. Она опять слишком сильно погрузилась в себя и свои мысли, даже не заметила, как дошла до магазина. Рука нырнула в карман, выуживая оттуда список продуктов. Бабуля хотела сделать свой любимый мисо-суп: нужны водоросли и яйца, да? Девушка двинулась между рядами, окидывая полки, забитые товарами, мрачным взглядом.  
\- Эй, это же она, да? – шёпот за спиной резанул сильнее лезвия реального ножа.  
\- Похожа, но я не уверен, - вторил ему другой.  
Хару резко обернулась: через стеллаж от неё стояли два школьника, одетые в форму младшей школы Намимори. Они поглядывали на неё с волнением и редкими предвкушающими улыбками. Мальчишки зашушукались ещё сильнее, когда поняли, что их обнаружили, но не сбежали.  
\- Чего вам? – сипло огрызнулась Хару.  
\- Сиськи покажешь? – хохотнул тот, что был повыше.  
Миура дёрнулась, гневно сверкнув глазами, и школьники с улюлюканьем рванули оттуда, попутно выкрикивая грязные ругательства в её адрес. И откуда набрались такого? Мысль о том, что её не узнают хотя бы здесь, вдали от школы, согревала душу, немного залечивала нанесённую рану, но сейчас она разлетелась в пух и прах.  
«Глупая наивная девочка, - подумала она, - как ты вообще поверила в то, что всё пройдёт так гладко?!»  
Зря она вышла…  
Хару подошла к кассе, куда выложила найденные продукты. И без того плохое настроение испортилось окончательно. Даже подарок одноклассников, удивительно гармонично влившихся в её личное пространство, вновь начал казаться ей издевательством. Они наверняка сейчас сидят в школе и смеются над ней, ведь так? Иначе и быть не может. Кто она такая, чтобы её уважали? На каком основании её должны считать человеком? Права ли была Киоко, называя её грязным мусором, ничтожеством и просто дрянью? Имеет ли Хару право жить на этом свете? Возомнила она себя непорочной и чистой, хотела дружить со всеми, свято веря в обещание для матери, а что в итоге? Она грязна почти так же, как те девушки лёгкого поведения, в одном из переулков неподалёку от её дома. Но они хотя бы зарабатывают так, а она позволила сотворить с собой подобное за просто так. Просто за мечту достичь чего-то! Это нечестно!  
\- Сто шестьдесят пять йен, - озвучила цену кассирша, мазнув по ней презрительным взглядом.  
Хару вздрогнула, но потянулась за деньгами. Если даже незнакомая ей женщина смотрит на неё, как на грязь, значит ли это, что она действительно такая? Ей нет места среди нормальных людей, к которым она как-то пыталась прибиться?  
По факту, если говорить честно, Миура Хару всегда была одинока. Несмотря на то, насколько активной она была, какие бы кружки и секции не посещала, по-настоящему подружиться с кем-то ей так и не удалось. Одни просто не пускали её в свой круг общения, другие держались нарочито-вежливо, третьи, бывало, даже оскорбляли. А уж после того, что было, разве кто-нибудь обратит на израненное сердце внимание? Шитт П. была единственной, кто, кажется, искренне заинтересовался ею, но и та исчезла, стоило появиться мерзким фотографиям. А всё благодаря Сасагаве Киоко. Спасибо ей большое! Она отняла у Хару всё, что было ей дорого.  
\- Вы свободны, девушка, - выплюнула продавщица, выдёргивая её из внутреннего мира, - очередь не задерживайте.  
Хару сгребла покупки в пакет и поспешила быстро ретироваться: позади неё не то чтобы собралась толпа, но два человека с корзинками явно начинали терять терпение.  
\- Эй! – окликнул её на улице уже знакомый школьник, оказавшийся к очках: а она-то сразу и не рассмотрела. – Мама говорит, что таких, как ты, называют шлюхами!  
\- Шлюха! – вторил ему его дружок.  
\- Катитесь к чёрту! – выкрикнула Хару. – Вы ничего не знаете!  
\- Так тебе и надо!!! – завопил очкарик.  
Миура с ужасом отшатнулась, потеряла равновесие и упала на землю, выронив пакет. У её ног секундой позже вдребезги разлетелось яйцо. Капюшон сполз с лица.  
\- Это реально она! – захохотал тот, что повыше и в очках. – Прямо как на фотках!  
Второе яйцо приземлилось правее. Хару задрожала, чувствуя, с какой неимоверной силой подступает к горлу душащий её ком. По щекам против воли потекли слёзы.  
\- Вы не знаете, - прошептала она беззвучно, с ужасом рассматривая юных школьников, корчащих её рожицы и выкрикивающих ругательные слова, - вы ничего не знаете.  
Третье яйцо приземлилось буквально в нескольких сантиметрах от колена. Хару задрожала сильнее, вскочила и, позабыв о продуктах, ринулась прочь: подальше от магазина, от орущих детей и презрительно поглядывающей на неё из-за стекла окна кассирши. Будь они прокляты! Они ничего не знают, ничего не понимают, но судят так, словно боги! Чёрт!!!  
Возвращаться домой не хотелось, просто не было сил. Бабушка пока что не знала о том, что происходило, но скрывать это долго не получится, а если рассказать честно – выдержит ли она? Хару не знала и знать не хотела. Обида подкатила к горлу, сжимая его. Она всхлипывала, икая, несясь вперёд и не разбирая дороги. Редкие прохожие неодобрительно косились ей вслед, но, к счастью, не комментировали поступки расстроенной девчонки. Не хватало только этого.  
Миура сама не заметила, как пересекла условную черту города в попытке убежать от мира, от самой себя и своего запятнанного позором прошлого. Девушка вернулась в реальность рывком, осознав, что добралась до моста Норайо: одно из святых мест силы, построенного для влюблённых пар, клянущихся друг перед другом в вечной любви. И хотя намерения тех, кто спроектировал его, были благими, итог оказался печальным. Норайо – стальной, железобетонный принцип. Считалось, что если человек дал там обещание, то он непременно должен был его выполнить, а те, кто не справлялись с задачей, уходили в мир иной. Мост Норайо забирал их, оплачивая долги человеческой кровью.  
\- Боже, - Хару утёрла солоноватые дорожки слёз, - я поняла…  
Она взглянула вниз: обычно спокойная река, через которую и перекинули мост, сейчас бурлила. Видимо, из-за осенних дождей поток усиливался, выходя из берегов и снося все преграды на своём пути.  
\- Прости, мама, я не сдержала своего обещания, - Миура подняла голову, мягко улыбаясь заходящему солнцу.  
Ещё чуть-чуть, и городок и пригород накроет тьма. И лишь луна станет свидетелем разразившейся трагедии. Пусть Сасагава Киоко до конца своих дней живёт с мыслью, что это всё из-за неё. Достаточно будет только написать в чат, чтобы все знали. Вот тогда этой мерзавке точно придётся несладко!  
Хару горько усмехнулась: единственной, кого ей было искренне жаль, - это бабуля. Она точно не поймёт такого поступка. Но потом, когда они встретятся там, она ей всё-всё объяснит! Обязательно! Да, именно так! Миура вновь потянулась к телефону. Она огляделась: вокруг ни души, ей никто не помешает. Чудесно!  
Девушка вновь зашла в чат. Страсти немного поутихли, сообщений было гораздо меньше. Однако на дисплее отразилось не только это: мигал значок пропущенного звонка. Хару нахмурилась, открыла его.  
\- Шиттопи-чан? – она не поверила собственным глазам. – Какого?  
Миура запустила голосовое сообщение длиной в восемнадцать секунд, не зная, чего ждать от него. Сердце в груди пропустило удар, стоило ей поднести трубку к уху. Голос Шитт П. звучал… звучал так, как никогда. Встревожено, обеспокоенно, виновато, глухо и в то же время удивительно нежно.  
« _Хару_ , - затараторила она, - _знаю, сейчас неподходящее время, но я должна сказать. Ты очень сильно нравишься мне. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько. Я побила их из-за тебя. Я знаю, что это они сделали, и поняла, что не могу оставить всё так, как есть. Прошу, Хару, умоляю, не…_ » - запись оборвалась.  
Миура тряхнула телефон и с ужасом осознала, что села зарядка. Куда?! Она ведь даже не дослушала! Шиттопи-чан хотела сказать ей что-то важное, но… но…  
Вся решимость исчезла как по щелчку пальцев. Девушка уже успела забраться на добротные перила, предназначенные удерживать любопытных людей от опасности, но превратившиеся в орудие смерти: ведь именно оттуда многие падали вниз, прикрыв глаза и молясь о спасении. Хару покачнулась, ещё раз тряхнула телефон, но гаджет выскользнул из вспотевших пальцев и полетел вниз. Так же, как почти она сама в своих мыслях.  
\- Стой!  
Миура резко обернулась, широко раскрыв глаза. Старый бетон, крошащийся почти от любого усиленного прикосновения, рассыпался под ногами. Хару неуклюже взмахнула руками, завалившись назад, и понеслась к бурному течению, что вот-вот станет её могилой. И даже беловолосый Гокудера, окликнувший её, уже не успеет спасти юную израненную душу. Как и метнувшийся быстрее молнии Такеши в попытке удержать её хоть как-нибудь.

Земли под ногами не было. А вот чувство полёта вниз почему-то сменилось противоположным направлением. Успевшая испугаться и пожалеть о своём решении Хару неуверенно открыла глаза. Взгляд зацепился за пятно на воротнике рубашки.  
\- Дурёха, - проворчал незнакомец голосом Савады, - куда полезла?  
Миура не верила самой себе: она медленно подняла голову, с трудом осознавая происходящее. Потому что то, что было, назвать реальностью язык не поворачивался.  
Савада Тсунаёши держал её на руках, а сам парил в воздухе словно птица, сопровождаемый недоверчиво-удивлённым взглядом Ямамото и таким же поражённым Гокудеры. Он медленно поднимался, отталкиваясь всполохами пламени, низвергающимися из ступней, как из двигателей ракеты. Во лбу горел такой же яркий огонь, а глаза обычно мягко-шоколадного цвета сейчас пылали расплавленной карамелью. Тсуна выглядел так, словно знал всё на свете и понимал её как никто другой. Страх перед смертью мгновенно сменился ужасом перед вентландтом, а после поразительным умиротворением, присущим человеку, когда он добивался поставленной цели. Всё остальное было уже просто неважно.  
\- А вот это было… - Хаято не смог подобрать верного слова даже тогда, когда Тсуна осторожно опустился перед ними на землю, всё ещё прижимая к себе перепуганную и заплаканную девочку.  
\- Успокойся, - мягко произнёс он, - кошмар позади.  
Хару утёрла рукавом грязной куртки лицо, оставляя некрасивые разводы, и отрицательно качнула головой.  
\- Поверь, - Тсунаёши усадил её на землю и протянул ей руку, покрытую таким же огнём, как и его голова и ноги, - тебе нечего опасаться.  
Поразительное спокойствие как будто бы сглаживало весь кошмар пережитого дня. Хару не чувствовала себя в настолько прекрасном и умиротворённом расположении духа, пожалуй, с того самого дня, как когда-то давно – словно в прошлой жизни – они с любимой мамой отмечали один из её дней рождений. Слёзы высыхали, эмоции утихали, оставляя место приятной усталости. И вместе с тем гас тёплый, согревающий и совсем неопасный огонь Тсуны.  
\- Тебе больше нечего бояться, - Тсунаёши сам осторожно сжал её ладонь, окутывая ту огнём, но не причиняя вреда, - всё позади.  
\- Хару!  
Савада резко вскинул голову и тут же отпрянул от девчонки подле себя. Шиттопи-чан оттолкнула его, а сама, плюхнувшись рядом на колени, заключила Миуру в стальные объятия.  
\- Успели, - прохрипели позади.  
Тсуна облизнул сухие губы и перевёл слегка удивлённый взгляд на Занзаса, опёршегося о перила моста и тяжело переводящего дыхание. На его губах играла довольная улыбка.  
\- Что же ты творишь-то, девочка моя? – Шитт П. почти истерично оглаживала чужое лицо, покрытое грязными пятнами, словно не веря собственным глазам, не веря, что Хару жива, цела и невредима. – Куда пошла, глупышка?  
\- Я… - Миура ещё раз оглянулась: она меньше всего ожидала, что за ней придут. И не просто придут, а такой толпой… это _по-настоящему_ вселяло надежду.  
И когда губы Шитт П. накрыли её собственные, она лишь всхлипнула и теснее прижалась к ней, крепко обнимая: плевать на не прослушанное до конца сообщение: у них впереди будет куча времени, чтобы всё обсудить.  
\- Как ты? – Занзас осторожно подошёл к Тсуне сзади, с опаской поглядывая на сжавшего в тонкую линию губы Ямамото. – Полагаю, разговор предстоит серьёзный.  
\- Не сегодня, - Савада сам устало откинулся на те же перила, - слишком много всего.  
\- Как вы меня нашли? – не слыша собственного голоса, всё же спросила Хару, когда Шиттопи-чан перестала терзать её горьким, но оттого лишь ещё более сладким поцелуем. Щёки пылали как два стоп-сигнала, но отталкивать тех, кто пришёл за ней, Миуре уже не хотелось.  
\- Рёхей помог, - Фуриозо протянул Тсуне руку, и тот поднялся, ухватившись за неё.  
\- Энма уговорил его помочь найти тебя, - пояснил Савада, окончательно возвращаясь к человеческому обличью. – Он договорился с Рёхеем, а тот погнал всех спортсменов оббегать город по районам.  
\- Тебя видели бегущей по направлению к улице Шуджи, - добавил Занзас, - здесь есть только одно место, где можно искать кого-то, кто…  
\- Очень сильно расстроен, - Тсунаёши параллельно ради проверки не стал сразу убирать собственную ладонь из руки Занзаса, да и тот как-то не спешил его отпускать, а это наводило на некоторые мысли. – Вот мы сюда и помчались. Все, - привычные глаза на секунду вновь сверкнули расплавленной карамелью в сторону Гокудеры и Ямамото, - как видишь, успешно.  
\- Я помчался за Шитт П., - Занзас кивнул в сторону старшеклассницы, - Луссурия подал эту идею, сказал, так правильно.  
\- И он не ошибся, - глухо встрял Гокудера. – Мы все… прибыли вовремя.  
Тот факт, что Хару всё же сорвалась с перил, а Савада подхватил её почти у воды, используя свои силы, пока что синхронно было решено не обсуждать.  
\- Мы все устали, - Тсуна всё же вывернул руку из ладони Занзаса, чувствуя, как начинает сам смущаться, а сейчас не время, - давайте сейчас по домам, отдохнём и обсудим всё заново. У вас ведь точно есть вопросы.  
\- Ещё какие, - Такеши первым развернулся и довольно грубо, не попрощавшись, поспешил покинуть место многих трагедий. – Гокудера? – он притормозил, из-за спины поглядывая на новоявленного одноклассника.  
\- Иду, - Хаято смахнул с глаз чёлку и тихо добавил: - не переживай, - он покосился на Тсуну, - всё будет в порядке, - мальчишка поспешил за главой бейсбольного клуба.  
\- Я позвоню Орегано, - Занзас потянулся за телефон, - мы развезём вас по домам.  
Хару только и оставалось, что кивнуть, глотая слёзы счастья: она сдержала обещание, мама бы ею гордилась!

Шиттопи-чан наплевала на все уговоры и заявила, что останется с Хару, однако трезвонить по Санаториям не будет: сначала лучше всё обсудить. В конце концов чёртов вентландт спас жизнь близкому ей человеку, а это однозначно было чем-то совсем нерядовым.  
Тсуна же осторожно попросил довезти его до дома: разбираться со всем остальным сил просто не было. Тщательно выстраиваемая стена лжи, за которой он столько времени скрывался, рушилась на глазах. Не надо было рваться спасать несчастную девчонку, тогда бы и его тайна не всплыла наружу… И Ямамото не смотрел бы на него так отрешённо, хотя Гокудера – странный малый – словно понимал, что им двигало. Неужели Такеши не ошибся, и итальянец действительно достоин его внимания? Тсунаёши не знал.  
\- Притормози чуть подальше, пожалуйста, - попросил свою телохранительницу Занзас.  
\- Уверен? – Орегано мягко проехала на пару домов дальше и всё же затормозила. – Мне было бы спокойнее, довези я вас обоих до дома.  
\- Всё в порядке, спасибо, - устало промямлил Тсуна, - я пойду.  
Он вывалился на улицу и медленно побрёл к себе, не задумываясь над тем, почему они не остановились у дома.  
\- Эй, - Занзас выскочил следом и бросился за ним, исчезая в давно сгустившихся сумерках, ещё пока не рассечённых светом фонарей, - Тсуна.  
\- Чего тебе? – Савада медленно повернулся к однокласснику. И тут же потерял дар речи.  
Занзас крепко обнял его и подарил такой поцелуй, от которого ноги против воли подгибались, а перехватившее от неожиданности дыхание чуть не вызвало остановку сердца. Даже краснеющие как помидоры щёки не передавали всего спектра эмоций, разом взвинтившимся в душе Савады.  
\- Ч-что ты д-дела…? – просипел он, когда Фуриозо перестал терзать его губы. Занзас тут же наклонился к нему ещё раз, словно не в силах оторваться. – За-ан…  
\- Ты хоть знаешь, насколько ты восхитителен? – жарко прошелестел тот, сжимая руками чужое лицо. – Насколько потрясающ и невероятен? Почему я не встретил тебя раньше?  
Тсуна невольно сжал рубашку Занзаса, комкая её и понимая, что, кажется, уходить он уже не хочет. Фуриозо не зря попросил Орегано отвезти их чуть подальше… увидь родители то, что происходит, они бы однозначно не одобрили.  
\- Спасать людей – твоё призвание, - не слыша Савады, продолжил подросток, - ты можешь быть неуклюжим и не понимать математику, но ты чувствуешь людей и помогаешь им преодолевать себя. Ты не представляешь, как много это значит для них, - прошептал он это почти что в губы Тсуне.  
Савада только и смог, что чуть приподняться и самому поцеловать одноклассника: кажется, всё то, что он видел и замечал, действительно имело под собой реальную подоплеку. Это не было его фантазией или разыгравшимся воображением, Занзас действительно _заинтересовался_ им. Они оба – друг другом.  
\- Ямамото поймёт, - кое-как разорвав новый сладкий поцелуй, изрёк Занзас, - не переживай на его счёт. Он всё обдумает, переживёт и поймёт.  
\- Уверен? – Савада смущённо отвёл взгляд в сторону. – Он так смотрел на меня.  
\- Как любой обычный человек, узнавший, что его друг немного не тот, кем всегда представлялся, - усмехнулся Занзас. – Главное, сегодня отдохни. Всё будет хорошо, - он обнял одноклассника, а тот, воспользовавшись ситуацией, уткнулся тому в плечо, вдыхая чужой аромат и успокаиваясь окончательно. – Завтра увидимся и вместе подумаем над тем, как всё объяснить.  
\- Спасибо тебе, Зан, - Тсунаёши быстро чмокнул его в щёку и поспешил отступить, - увидимся, - он быстро развернулся и бросился домой.  
А через несколько секунд загорелись огни фонарей. Позади Орегано нажала на гудок. Занзас проводил парнишку взглядом и, пытаясь скрыть смущённую, но довольную улыбку, побрёл обратно к машине: день выдался насыщенным.

*** 

Голова раскалывалась так, словно её в буквальном смысле разрубили пополам, а топор вытащить забыли. Виски пульсировали, перед глазами стояла пелена, а сухие губы упрямо не хотели безболезненно раздираться. Из горла вырвался сдавленный стон. Занзас с трудом пошевелился, попытался перевернуться, как вдруг понял, что не может: крепко связанные за спиной руки стянули настолько туго, что затёкшее плечо, на котором он лежал, тут же отозвалось тупой болью.  
\- Сочувствую тебе, мальчик, - женский голос, раздавшийся в стороне, сочувствием однако не сочился. – Доложи боссу.  
Занзас снова попытался сменить положение, но в итоге лишь смог перевернуться на живот. Сквозь затуманенный разум до него доносились какие-то ещё обрывки слов, но шум в ушах препятствовал их пониманию.  
Фуриозо простонал что-то невнятно сквозь сжатые зубы, воспроизводя в голове последние воспоминания. Он чётко помнил, как обжимался с Тсуной неподалёку от его дома, как жарко шептал нечто, абсолютно несвойственное ему в обычной жизни, как сам Савада млел, ластясь под чужие прикосновения. А потом Орегано повезла его домой, до которого им обоим, как оказалось, было не суждено добраться. В полутьме позднего вечера прямо перед автомобиль выскочил какой-то зверь. Возможно, это был олень или лось – Занзас не знал: он не успел рассмотреть быстро исчезнувшее, словно испарившееся животное, когда Орегано резко вдарила по тормозам, а через полминуты дверь с его стороны вырвали с корнем и вонзили в шею что-то острое. Что-то, из-за чего он потерял сознание. Инъекция? Может быть.  
\- Спасибо, Аврора. Оставь нас, - этот голос показался Занзасу знакомым: пришлось приложить немало сил, чтобы сосредоточиться на вошедшем в тёмную комнату человеке. – Как себя чувствуешь? Полагаю, омерзительно.  
Фуриозо проблеял что-то невнятное и затих: верёвка, связывающая его, с силой впивалась в кожу. Только сейчас, немного придя в себя, он осознал, что по запястьям, кажется, скатываются струйки крови. Хорошо над ним поработали, от души: ни капли халатности, идеальное исполнение приказа. А в том, что это был именно приказ, Занзас не сомневался.  
\- Я бы предложил тебе воды, но лекарство, которым тебя усыпили, с двойным эффектом: выпьешь хоть каплю, и накроет вторая волна беспамятства. Хочешь ещё немного поспать?  
Занзас зажмурился: некто, кого ему пока не удавалось идентифицировать, распахнул шторы. Яркое солнце сразу же залило всё помещение, ослепляя и дезориентируя. Фуриозо сжался, уткнувшись лицом в мокрую простынь, на которой лежал: у него не был сил сопротивляться. Где-то в глубине души билась мысль сопротивляться, порождаемая глупой надеждой, что всё будет хорошо, но в реальности это оказалось невозможно. Его не просто так скрутили и притащили сюда. Им – или ему? – точно что-то нужно было. Может, это кто-то из конкурентов старика Тимотео? Но раз его похитили, то почему позволили прийти в себя? Не проще ли было держать пленника в беспамятстве? Или им хочется, чтобы он страдал? Чтобы боялся до обоссанных штанов и искусанных в кровь губ? Ублюдки.  
\- Мы ведь уже встречались, помнишь? – некто отодвинулся в сторону: что-то скрипнуло – возможно, он сел в кресло. – Я Рикардо.  
Только в этот момент расплывчатое пятно стало принимать вполне определённые очертания. Занзас прищурился, привыкая к свету, и лишь через пару минут сумел рассмотреть заострённые черты лица, рваную чёлку, ниспадающую на пронзительные зелёные глаза, прожигающие его насквозь, поджатые губы. Да, действительно Рикардо… Сейчас Фуриозо его узнал.  
\- Чего тебе, ублюдок? – прохрипел он и тут же закашлялся, пачкая простынь кровью: сухие губы плохо слушались его, пусть даже смоченные его же кровью.  
\- Понимаю, ты ошарашен, - Рикардо закинул ногу на ногу и склонил голову вбок, рассматривая его. – Но даже если я всё тебе объясню, ты не поймёшь.  
\- И не хочу, - ухмыльнулся, насколько это было возможно в его положении, Занзас. – С чего мне тебя слушать?  
\- С того, что я твой старший брат, хоть ты этого и не помнишь, - Рикардо смотрел прямо, твёрдо, не дрогнув. – У нас разные отцы, но мать одна. Она отвела тебя к Тимотео, посчитав, что только у него ты будешь в безопасности. Но всё получилось с точностью да наоборот: ты попал прямиком в ад, выбраться из которого своими силами просто нереально.  
\- Что за чушь ты несёшь? – вспыхнул Занзас.  
Ладони сжались в кулаки, ногти впились в кожу, оставляя глубокие борозды. По телу вполне ощутимо вновь начали разрастаться шрамы. Однако разум – чистый и ясный, как небо над головой – не затмевался, как это бывало обычно. Фуриозо знал, чувствовал, понимал, что он в ярости… Но сейчас ему казалось, что он может её контролировать. И это пугало – таких приступов у него не случалось никогда.  
\- Так вот ради чего он держит тебя рядом с собой, - Рикардо, казалось, ни капли не удивился. – Столь яркое проявление способностей. Любопытно.  
\- Подавись ты своим любопытством, - Занзас заёрзал. Он напрягся, сосредоточился и интуитивно подумал о том, как вспыхивает на запястьях верёвка. А через несколько секунд вскрикнул, откатился назад, с ужасом глядя на остатки тлеющей ткани на месте, где он лежал буквально только что! – Какого хрена?! – он вскочил, вперился тяжёлым взглядом в издевательски спокойного Рикардо. – Объяснись!  
\- Нет времени, - Рикардо не пошевелился, - тебя уже ищут. Не переживай, я верну тебя обратно в целости и сохранности. Просто хотел убедиться, что всё именно так, как я и думал.  
\- А не пойти бы тебе? – Занзас опять напрягся и подумал о том, как вспыхивает ткань вылизанного пиджака похитителя, вполне целенаправленно.  
\- Бесполезно, - Рикардо отвлёк его, просто щёлкнув пальцами: резко сбил настрой, возвращая того к состоянию удивления и непонимания. – Если бы ты… помнил, - он ненадолго прикрыл глаза, - ты бы знал, как это работает.  
\- Я знаю, что у старика есть тайны, но верить тебе? – Фуриозо выпрямился, старательно делая вид, что ему совсем не больно: к тому же, ему показалось или шрамы на запястьях стали затягиваться? Чёрт, неужели?..  
\- Тимотео знает обо всех вентландтах, населяющих этот городок, - Рикардо вновь поднял на него свой взор, - и о тебе, и о том мальчишке, с которым вы так, гм, тесно сдружились. Ты же не думал, что окутанный пламенем подросток, летающий в ночном небе, сумеет скрыться от высококвалифицированных шпионов и учёных, отслеживающих всех, кто обладает пусть даже каплей особых сил?  
Занзас собирался было ответить, но резко смолк: стоп! То есть о Тсунаёши знают? И вся его конспирация давным-давно полетела в тартарары? Чёрт, но почему за ним тогда до сих пор не пришли?!  
\- В Санатории увозят тех, кто плохо себя контролирует, - словно прочитав его мысли, ответил Рикардо, - а твой дружок справляется даже больше, чем на отлично. У него почти уникальный дар… Я знаю одного человека, чья сила похожа на его. Не удивлюсь, если окажется, что они родственники.  
\- Зачем ты рассказываешь мне всё это? – вопрос сорвался с языка быстрее, чем Занзас успел его осознать.  
Он выпрямился перед немигающим взглядом Рикардо, вперился в него таким же, упрямым и, хотелось бы верить, непоколебимым. Сумбур в душе не улёгся, но ярость словно отступила на второй план. Шрамы исчезли, как и раны, нанесённые тугой верёвкой, о которой мальчишка успел позабыть.  
\- Дело в том, что очень скоро… многое всплывёт наружу. Я хочу, чтобы ты был к этому готов. Ты узнаешь о таких вещах, которые принять сразу просто не сможешь. Главное помни, что как бы не сложились обстоятельства, - Рикардо, наконец, моргнул, - ты всегда можешь на меня рассчитывать.  
Занзас вздрогнул: ему показалось, или Рикардо… улыбнулся? Он не знал.  
\- Ещё увидимся.  
Слов похитителя он почти не услышал, заваливаясь набок. Разум вновь покинул оболочку, и Фуриозо уже не чувствовал, как его подхватили, уложили обратно в постель.  
\- Поработаешь с ним? – Рикардо устало прикрыл глаза.  
\- Само собой, - прошелестела Минор. – Многого не жди, но кое-что сделать я всё же смогу.  
\- Что с результатами анализов? – мужчина не шевелился, застыл, словно каменное изваяние.  
\- Наши медики обнаружили остатки медикаментов, которые только-только проходят клинические испытания, - Минор прикоснулась кончиками пальцев ко лбу Занзаса, - его амнезия вызвана не собственной реакцией тела, нет. Её спровоцировал определённый набор лекарств. А поскольку он не человек, то и реакция у него, скажем так, непредсказуемая.  
\- Шрамы? Приступы агрессии? – подсказал тот.  
\- Да, - Минор прикрыла глаза, погружаясь в чужое сознание.  
На некоторое время она замолчала, дотягиваясь до всего, что было возможно. И, к сожалению, как она и думала, многое было закрыто барьером, который не пробить без вреда для носителя. Тимотео и его мерзкая команда учёных хорошо постарались: сделали из вентландта подопытную крысу. Увы, не первую и не последнюю… Удивительно, как Рикардо до сих пор держится: с его-то взрывоопасным характером он бы давным-давно дров наломал, но нет. Набрался терпения, затаился, ждёт. Опасный тип. Но не поэтому ли за ним пошла и сама Минор, и остальные? Не только же Тимотео создавать спецотряды из вентландтов с уникальными силами, в конце-то концов.  
\- Мне удалось немного продавить барьер и запустить пару ложных воспоминаний, которые при определённом стечении обстоятельств запустят нужные механизмы, - Хаз осторожно оторвалась от бесчувственного мальчика. – Он всё вспомнит, но когда…  
\- Когда надо, тогда и вспомнит, - Рикардо, наконец, отмер и поднялся, подошёл к постели. – Пусть отдыхает. Ему сильно досталось.  
\- Мы ведь точно не привлекли к себе внимание Кьюдайме? – всё же решилась спросить Минор. – И та девчонка… Она ведь знает нас. И знает Чарльза.  
\- Пока – да, - Рикардо опустился рядом, осторожно, словно не веря самому себе, коснулся щеки младшего брата, - а завтра где-нибудь в Исландии она будет искренне думать, что любит виски и бульдогов, а работа в книжном издательстве – мечта всей ей жизни.  
Минор еле заметно улыбнулась: вот так значит, да?..

*** 

Сказать, что Ямамото был в ярости, значит, не сказать ничего. Он широко улыбался посетителям суши-бара отца, обслуживал каждого быстрее ветра в то время, как мелькающий нож, которым он нарезал рыбу, казалось, в любое мгновение был готов вонзиться кому-нибудь в глотку… ну или хотя бы в глаз.  
\- Бесишься? – Гокудера устало плюхнулся в кресло, куда обычно Такеши кидал свои вещи.  
\- А ты как думаешь? – глава бейсбольного клуба растянулся на постели, дыша ровно и сверля ненавидящим взором потолок. – Я ему верил вообще-то. Одному из немногих…  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что у него были причины, - Хаято не спрашивал, констатировал факт. – О таком не говорят направо и налево.  
\- Лучше бы он дал мне тогда упасть, - Ямамото отвернулся к стене, обхватил себя руками, - сейчас было бы не так паршиво.  
\- Вы довольно близки, - спустя несколько минут, изрёк Гокудера. – Я бы сказал, этого достаточно, чтобы… простить.  
Такеши промолчал.  
Он раз за разом воспроизводил в памяти те пару минут, когда Тсуна, словно феникс, объятый огнём, взмыл ввысь, вытаскивая Хару. Благородный рыцарь, ничего не скажешь. Рыцарь, чьё лицемерие могло убить буквально словом. Ямамото, признаться, сам не ожидал, что его это так зацепит. Ему казалось, что они доверяли друг друга и так куда больше, чем следовало, но в то же время столь серьёзные тайны пошатнули это самое доверие. Что ещё скрывал от него одноклассник, успевший снять обретённого друга с крыши за секунду до рокового шага?  
\- Ты ведь тоже не говорил ему, - опять подал голос Хаято. – И мне кажется, что он бы понял.  
\- Ты не знаешь его! – рявкнул Ямамото, резко садясь на постели. – Ты не знаешь меня! Как ты можешь судить, когда только-только познакомился с нами? Что ты – вот ты! – знаешь о доверии и дружбе? Прожил всю жизнь в Санатории с разномастными ублюдками, а теперь возомнил себя великим и неповторимым?  
Удар в челюсть оказался довольно болезненным. Такеши пошатнулся, но устоял. Расширившиеся от удивления зрачки блестели особенно сильно. Гокудера вернулся на своё место.  
\- Ты прав, не знаю, - холодно отозвался он, - но я успел достаточно хлебнуть дерьма, чтобы понять, что такими друзьями, как этот Савада, не разбрасываются. А ты готов отступиться от него, стоило на пути у вашей дружбы встать первому, но не последнему препятствию? Чёрт, я сильно в тебе ошибался. Слабак, - презрительно выплюнул итальянец.  
Ямамото, ошалело мигая, встряхнулся и сел обратно, поджав губы. Щека саднила, хотя боль стихала довольно быстро – как обычно. Он понуро опустил плечи, сгорбился, погрузившись в себя. Мысли снова и снова и возвращались к тому часу, когда всё тайное стало явным. Ярость постепенно сходила на нет, хотя отголоски обиды ещё давали о себе знать. Однако и сама Хару, и Шитт П. – они обе не стали набрасываться на Тсуну, а наоборот, поблагодарили и согласились подождать, пока тот не станет готов всё объяснить.  
\- Ты прав, - спустя некоторое время, отозвался Такеши. – Прости.  
\- Нам всем нужно отдохнуть, - почти сразу же оттаял Гокудера. – Ложись спать. Как говорила мама, утро вечера мудренее.  
\- Иди сюда, - Ямамото похлопал по постели рядом с собой. – По ночам сейчас прохладно. На полу ты замёрзнешь.  
Гокудера фыркнул. Такеши усмехнулся, склонив голову вбок.  
Глава бейсбольного клуба вытянулся на постели и приподнял одеяло, терпеливо дожидаясь, когда одноклассник займёт место рядом с ним. Гокудера в этот момент внимательно всматривался в обещанную погоду, понимая, что подросток прав: ночью будет холодно. Помявшись, он всё же стащил с себя повседневную одежду и натянул более домашнюю, после чего скользнул рядом, завозился, устраиваясь. Ямамото тут же крепко обнял его, согревая успевшие замёрзнуть за те недолгие минуты руки.  
\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Такеши ему куда-то в плечо.  
Хаято прикрыл глаза, засыпая. Он вымотался и не почувствовал лёгкого благодарного поцелуя в плечо.

Занзас медленно брёл по дороге куда-то прямо. Он не отдавал себе отчёта в том, что делает. Ноги просто шли сами по себе, ведя его в неизвестность. Сознание не фиксировало ничего, кроме одной единственной мысли, ужасно громко пульсирующей в голове: _вспомнить_ , _вспомнить_ , _вспомнить_. Он что-то забыл, о чём-то перестал думать, и это нечто просилось обратно. Но что? И когда? Занзас не знал.  
Перед глазами мелькали цветные пятна, сквозь которые иногда пробивались смутные образы. То тут, то там всплывали обрывки фраз и картинки, похожие на цветные, временами движущиеся, фотографии. Занзасу всё это было знакомо, но в то же время он не понимал, кто эти люди и о чём они говорят. Порой они будто бы обращались к нему, звали его, протягивали руки. Как та женщина, что только накинула на него красный шарф.  
\- Мама…  
Фуриозо остановился, поднял голову и уставился невидящим взором в небо, усыпанное звёздами. Где-то вдали задребезжал рассвет. Странно. Ведь он только что видел, как яркое солнце заливало комнату, где… где…  
Мысли путались.  
Занзас снова побрёл вперёд, изредка спотыкаясь и не чувствуя царапин от хлёстких кустарников. Царапин, что заживали на нём почти мгновенно. Скуало говорил, что они все такие, что это нормально. Но им не нравилось, когда ребята причиняли вред сами себе. Это плохо сказывалось на их развитии. Хм, кто они?  
Занзас не сразу понял, что продолжает идти, пока кто-то держит его за плечи. Он снова с трудом поднял голову, всматриваясь в непривычно тёмный, почти что мрачный силуэт незнакомца. Блеснувшая белёсая чёлка заставила его улыбнуться.  
\- Привет, _Ску_ , как дела? – Фуриозо поплыл. Ноги подломились, и он рухнул вниз, проваливаясь в череду тревожащих разум и душу сновидений, наполненных чьими-то криками, яркими вспышками и хаосом, что сметёт всё на своём пути.  
Ганук III ужаснулся: боссу не понравится то, что он только что услышал. Чёрт. Неужели опять колоть мальчишку лекарствами? И зачем? Всё ради того, чтобы создать идеальное оружие? Отнять память, личность и силу, чтобы затем возродить и воспитать личного Дьявола?  
Тому, кого звали Ураганом девятого Вонголы, предстоял, пожалуй, самый трудный выбор за всю его жизнь. И он уже его сделал.


	11. Глава десятая.

Тсуна нервничал. Стоя перед дверями подъезда, ведущими к квартире Хару, он кусал губы и неосознанно сжимал и разжимал кулаки, пытаясь успокоиться. Тревога, поднимавшаяся из глубин сердца, душила с неимоверной силой. И вместо вишенки на торте оказался Занзас, который позвонил ему рано утром и в полудрёме объявил, что никуда он не пойдёт, что отец затеял какую-то непонятную бучу, а Орегано вообще резко уволилась. Савада собрался было спросить хотя бы, всё ли у одноклассника в порядке, но тот с тихим стоном отбился, пробормотав что-то о том, что он ещё позвонит. Тсуна некоторое время тупо смотрел на погасший дисплей, чувствуя, как с головой его захлёстывает острая паника.  
Пришлось найти среди пожизненного бардака какую-то глупую книжку, оставшуюся от Иэясу, в которой расписывались различные дыхательные гимнастики. Шестая с конца буклета помогла Саваде прийти в себя и перестать комкать тонкое одеяло. Мороз пробежался по коже, и Тсунаёши подумал о том, что неплохо было бы достать одеяло потеплее: чем ближе подбирался день злополучного фестиваля, тем прохладнее становилось на улице. В школу приходилось надевать дополнительный свитер, а кроссовки заменили туфли поплотнее.  
Энму старшая сестрица Адельхейд вообще закутала в полноценную осеннюю куртку и наказала, что если увидит без неё, то посадит под домашний арест до конца учебного года. Энма, разумеется, сопротивляться не стал, но это не мешало ему смущённо краснеть, особенно когда мимо проходили старшеклассники, которые тыкали в него пальцем и начинали заливисто хохотать, дразня его.  
Тсуна немного завидовал лучшему другу, что у него был кто-то, кто способен позаботиться о нём вот так. Иногда и у него самого всплывало мало понятное желание, чтобы кто-то, провожая его в школу, также мягко трепал его по волосам, желал приятного дня и кричал в спину, чтобы он не забыл натянуть шарф поглубже, а то простудится. Иногда расплывчатое пятно приобретало очертания улыбающейся мамы, а иногда – потерянного старшего брата, новостей о котором не было уже очень долго. И сомнительно, что они будут.  
Наоборот, чем больше Нана становилась похожей на саму себя, принимая те странные препараты, что принёс с собой отцовский друг Базиль, тем сильнее раздражался Тсуна. Как в самый первый раз, так и по сей день он не доверял этим таблеткам. Они были странными, не внушающими доверия. И это чересчур быстрое «выздоровление»… Не может быть такого! Тсуна видел много плохих вещей в жизни и давно понял, что быстрый результат – это, как правило, тревожный знак. Может ли получится так, что болезнь матери отступила, затаившись, но придёт момент, когда она возьмёт верх, и вот тогда-то всё окончательно будет потеряно? Готов ли отец отказаться от женщины, с которой скрепил себя узами брака, пообещав быть с и в горе, и в радости? До конца своих дней? Готов ли Тсунаёши жить бок о бок с человеком, который не узнаёт его, а только и делает, что рисует, дни напролёт глядя то в окно, то в сторону двери, с выражением лица, что ещё чуть-чуть, и придёт кто-то, кого так долго ждали.  
Савада не знал. Он раз за разом смотрел на счастливую улыбающуюся маму и думал о том, как сильно ненавидит всё, что его окружало. Чем больше времени проходило в счастливой и той самой долгожданной жизни, тем больше Тсуна погружался в пучины мрака. Если раньше, сидя у себя и тупо глядя в стену, занимаясь самобичеванием, он страдал, то сейчас эту душевную боль завернули в лицемерную красивую обёртку, как конфету. Настоящая мама, вернувшийся отец, сам Тсуна, попавший в сказочный рай… И чувство неизбежного, словно вот-вот стрясётся что-то, что разрушит уютный мирок. И потому мальчик опять вылез прошлой ночью в окно и пошёл искать проблемы, которые помогут ему немного отвлечься.  
Само собой, он ни черта не выспался. А сейчас, всё ещё стоя перед разрисованными матом и неприличными картинками дверями, Савада опять подавился паникой: ему казалось, что ночью, выбив из какого-то слабого ушлёпка побольше дерьма, он успокоился, однако чувство, как показала практика, было ложным. Тревога усиливалась с каждой минутой, а отсутствие Занзаса, крепко прижимающего его к себе и шепчущего на ухо о таких вещах, что при воспоминании Тсуна продолжал краснеть даже после, только ухудшало и без того шаткое положение.  
Хотелось развернуться и стремительно броситься прочь, оставляя ненужные объяснения и попытки оправдаться где-то за спиной. Пусть его одноклассники и (бывшие) друзья сами делают выводы, сами решают, как к этому относиться, сами разбираются с кучей грязи, в которую невольно оказались втянуты все. Савада бросил беглый взгляд за плечо, мазнув взглядом по мутной луже, скопившейся у раздолбанного бордюра. По утро, когда Тсуна вернулся, пошёл дождь. Может быть, оно и к лучшему: меньше собственных следов. Неожиданно сверху кто-то свистнул.  
\- Ну и долго ты будешь там торчать? – крикнул Гокудера, чуть перегнувшись через бортик балкона. – Иди уже.  
Савада вздрогнул, закусил губу и, мужественно собирая остатки стремительно расползающейся храбрости, шагнул в полумрак подъезда.  
Стоило дверям закрыться, как мальчик тут же вспомнил ошеломительно горячие руки Занзаса, обнявшие его в неловком движении несколько дней назад. Интересно, но чертовски странно, что собравшийся поддерживать его Фуриозо взял и практически в буквальном смысле испарился. Тсуне хотелось верить, что на это была уважительная причина, иначе… им просто не по пути. Савада сполна хлебнул горя в своё время и снова распахивать душу, чтобы туда, солидно поднабравшись, плюнули? Нет, спасибо.  
Лифт полз настолько медленно, что Тсуна успел раз пять поймать за хвост мысль о том, чтобы сорваться и пойти пешком. Однако не особо приятный запах вкупе с тёмными лестничными клетками, разрисованными похабными картинками и замусоренными окурками, уверенно останавливали его от рискованного шага. Поэтому оставалось терпеливо ждать чёртову кабинку, трясущуюся похлеще господина Иошиюки – старенького соседа, глядя на которого Тсуна иногда позволял себе мысленно чёрно шутить: сколько йен поставить на то, что соседушка не доживёт до ближайших каникул?

Тсуна ещё раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, стараясь унять нервную дрожь: ему предстоял слишком серьёзный шаг, и он не до конца понимал, каким окажется результат. И если всё будет очень плохо, то что делать потом? Что, если кто-то из них сорвётся и доложит Санаторию о том, кто живёт рядом с ним? Куда бежать? Где искать спасения? А может… Савада шумно выдохнул: нет, он не убийца. Он не опустится настолько низко даже ради спасения своей жизни. Но всё же глупо было приходить сюда, ничуть не подготовившись.  
Савада искренне пытался моделировать в голове различные диалоги, подбирать какие-то понятные реплики, которые теоретически должны помочь ему объяснить всю ситуацию. Но чем больше Тсуна думал об этом, тем более безвыходным ему казалось общее положение. Мальчик снова подумал о Занзасе: уж он-то мог бы придумать, что делать. Да и вообще, просто его присутствие успокаивало. Как минимум, то, что Фуриозо «гасил» его, уже поддерживало – в таком случае Тсуне было бы труднее сорваться и навредить окружающим. И хотя он считал себя достаточно собранным, тревога и нервозность всё равно грызли душу.  
\- Ну ты черепаха, - беззлобно бросил Гокудера, ожидающий парнишку у порога, - бабуля Хару и то быстрее.  
Он впустил Саваду внутрь и захлопнул дверь, после чего протянул руку для пожатия. Тсуна недоумённо уставился на него, переводя ошалелый взгляд с ладони на лицо итальянца и обратно.  
\- Да чего ты так тупишь?! – разозлился тот, яростно сверкнув поразительно яркими зелёными глазами. – Не хочешь? Не надо.  
Гокудера почти отвернулся и ушёл, когда почувствовал, как на его плече некрепко, но ощутимо сжались чужие пальцы.  
\- Прости, - Тсуна отпустил его, - я… оказался не готов к такому… гм, приёму.  
\- Я не Такеши, - Хаято равнодушно пожал плечами и, наконец, почувствовал, как его руку сжимают в ответном жесте, - и не такое видел. Идём.  
Савада разулся, про себя отметив, что одноклассник назвал его друга по имени, не по фамилии. Возможно ли, что им удалось подружиться по-настоящему? Поскольку Ямамото, каким бы приветливым он ни казался, в реальности мало с кем сближался настолько, чтобы звать друг друга по именам. Даже Тсуне временами казалось, что не всегда уместно обращаться к однокласснику как к Такеши.  
\- Доброе утро, - миролюбиво пробормотала Танако, - рада снова вас видеть, молодой человек! Я приятно удивлена, что у Хару столько друзей. Хотите чаю?  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил её Тсуна, - но я, пожалуй…  
\- С радостью! – из-за знакомых Саваде дверей высунулась Миура. – Спасибо, бабуля. Тебе помочь?  
\- Нет-нет, милая, не надо, - Танако мягко рассмеялась, - я принесу вам чай чуть-чуть попозже. Мои фирменные кексы почти готовы.  
Бабуля неторопливо зашаркала к кухне, откуда уже начинали доноситься аппетитные запахи. Савада со стыдом почувствовал, как заурчал живот: из-за бешеной ночи, новых ссадин и тревоги, никак не отпускающей его, мальчик даже не позавтракал. Подхватил сумку с мелочёвкой и выскользнул прочь, даже не попрощавшись с доброй улыбчивой мамой. Чёрт.  
\- Идём, - Хару широко улыбнулась Тсунаёши, - я так рада, что ты пришёл. Занзас тоже скоро будет?  
Савада снова вдохнул и выдохнул несколько раз, пока медленно брёл к комнате девушки. Она сама, к слову, выглядела куда веселее и здоровее. Первая волна унизительных оскорблений спала, а когда кто-то из девчонок попытался поднять вторую, то нашлись – к всеобщему удивлению – несколько человек, которые встали на защиту Хару и словесно отругали зазнавшихся школьниц.  
\- Привет, - Шитт П. развалилась в мягком кресле, поглаживая знакомого Тсуне котёнка по ушам. Игрушка выглядела слегка потрёпанной, но Савада порадовался, что с подарком они с Занзасом не прогадали: кажется, он пришёлся по душе не только Хару.  
Савада помахал рукой в ответ, еле заметно кивнул Гокудере и на секунду задержал взгляд на Ямамото, сидевшим прямо так, словно палку проглотил. Он не удостоил Тсуну даже приветственным взглядом, погружённый в себя и не скрывающий общего гневного раздражения. Тсуна с позволения Миуры осторожно присел на совершенно неудобную табуретку.  
\- Занзас не сможет прийти, - с заминкой отозвался Тсунаёши, - он сказал, что его телохранительница резко уволилась, а отец втянул то ли в семейные разборки, то ли ещё чёрт знает куда.  
\- Печально, - Хару заметно погрустнела, искренне переживая за одноклассника, но через пару минут выдохнула, заправила за ухо прядь волос, выбившуюся из хвоста на макушке, и попыталась сесть удобнее на продавленном матрасе кровати. – Собственно, раз мы все здесь, думаю, можно начинать.  
Шиттопи-чан подалась вперёд, Гокудера поднял взгляд на неё, и только Ямамото всё также сидел, сцепив руки в замок на коленях. Тсуна выпрямился, борясь с подступающей сонливостью: пожалуй, зря он сегодня ночью пошёл искать очередных вентландтов – да ещё и никого не предупредив, хотя обычно тот же Энма старался его координировать. Глупо, безрассудно, самоубийственно.  
\- Я… - Хару осеклась, смущённо розовея, опять поправила прядь волос, - я хотела поблагодарить вас всех. Вы… вы спасли меня. Вы все! – она вскинулась, обводя тех, кого могла назвать настоящими друзьями, счастливым взором. – Я благодарна каждому из вас. Вы… вы поддержали меня как никто и никогда. Я… я просто хотела… - она всхлипнула, утёрла выступившие на глазах слёзы и, не сдержавшись, расплакалась, начиная икать.  
Шиттопи-чан пересела к ней, обняла за плечи, позволяя пережить всплеск эмоций.  
Тсуна не высовывался, остро чувствуя, на грани восприятия, как сменяют друг друга нахлынувшие чувства Хару. Горькое одиночестве, подпитанное болезненными воспоминаниями о прошлом, затем всплеск надежды и разочарование, сравнимое с разбившейся мечтой всей жизни, а потом переломный момент, когда сожаление, снедающее душу, словно по мановению волшебной палочки превратилось в нечто лёгкое, воздушное, вдохновляющее. Да, именно так Хару чувствовала себя сейчас: ей казалось, она могла взлететь, а руки будто сами собой тянулись к ткани, зная, что именно предстоит им выстрогать из крупных рулонов. Тсунаёши тихо выдохнул: хорошие эмоции, прекрасные. Достойные Хару и её чистой светлой души.  
\- Я чуть было не подвела всех, - утирая слёзы, продолжила девушка. – Перед этим фестивалем и так все нервничают, а тут такое.  
\- Те девчонки это заслужили, - фыркнул Гокудера, - я, может, мало знаю вас всех, но я же не слепой в конец-то концов. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понимать очевидные факты.  
\- Мне кажется, они просто несчастны, - Хару снова икнула, шмыгнула носом и удивительно твёрдо посмотрела на итальянца. – Когда человек счастлив, он не тратит время на такие глупости, пусть даже жестокие.  
\- Хару! – воскликнула Шитт П. от неожиданности. – Что ты несёшь? Какое «несчастны»? Да они… мало им было, вот что!  
\- Ты не права, - Миура мягко сжала тёплую ладонь с натёртыми и вполне ощутимыми мозолями, - я знаю, как это звучит, поверь, но у той же Киоко, например, родители постоянно в разъездах, а брат, как бы сильно он её не любил, всё равно не может дать того, что должны давать мама и папа.  
Савада, не скрывая шокированного удивления, с любопытством воззрился на одноклассницу: о такой точке зрения он, может, где-то догадывался, но как-то никогда не доводил мысль до конца. По большому счёту, ну кто знает, какие те девчонки в реальной жизни? Какие они дома? Как чувствуют себя по праздникам? Как обращаются с домашними животными?  
\- Я не хочу сказать, что прощаю им то, что они сделали, - поспешно добавила Хару, - просто думаю, что нет смысла таить злобу дальше. Они своё получили и, может быть, получат ещё, когда повзрослеют и посмотрят на прошлое другими глазами.  
Девушка заметно сникла, мельком подумав о матери: когда-то давно она обижалась на ту светлую и теперь недостижимую женщину за то, что та днями пропадала на работе, и они редко куда-то выбирались. Она могла даже поссориться с ней из-за чего-то подобного. Но сейчас, когда боль от утраты сжимала сердце, злиться просто не получалось. Только и оставалось, что с улыбкой вспоминать тёплые дни, когда им всё-таки удавалось побыть наедине друг с другом, поговорить, посмеяться… Хару усвоила этот урок именно так, как и требовалось.  
\- И… что ты будешь делать потом? После фестиваля? – сипло поинтересовался Савада, неожиданно встрявший в разговор.  
\- Сначала костюмы! – безапелляционно отозвалась Миура. – Кстати, раз вы все почти здесь, то я хотела бы окончательно снять мерки и определиться с кое-какими аксессуарами. Времени всё меньше, так что… - она улыбнулась куда счастливее, чем в самом начале, когда только готовилась изливать душу.  
Тсуна не стал настаивать на ответе: вполне понятно, почему девушка не хотела обсуждать дальнейшую жизнь. Может быть, она ещё сама не знала, что будет делать… Рано торопиться.  
\- Можно? – в комнату постучалась Танако. – Хару, милая моя, кексы готовы. Может, угостишь своих друзей чаем? Я заварила твой любимый.  
\- Отличная идея, бабуля! – подхватилась Миура. – Шиттопи-чан, поможешь?  
\- Ага, - девушка поднялась следом, одёрнула слегка задравшуюся брючину шорт, и бодрым шагом направилась следом за хозяйкой комнаты.  
Тсунаёши сглотнул – воцарившееся молчание тут же сплотилось, образуя вакуум, в котором не вдохнуть, не выдохнуть. Ямамото упрямо поджал губы, игнорируя непонятные Саваде косые взгляды в свою сторону. Но Хаято терпением не отличался: он открыто боднул парня кулаком в бок, привлекая внимание, и требовательно спросил:  
\- Ну?!  
Ямамото дёрнулся и неожиданно нервно кашлянул, прочищая горло.  
В этот момент Тсунаёши, наконец, понял, что тревожило его сильнее всего с того самого момента, как он переступил порог комнаты: напряжённость, сквозившая во всех немногочисленных движениях Такеши. Глава бейсбольного клуба сидел прямо, словно палку проглотив. И хотя он вроде бы переводил взгляд с одного на что-то другое в небольшой комнатушке Хару, всё равно он смотрел куда-то… вдаль. Предметы не имели привычных форм, не было цветов и запахов, лишь странные расплывчатые оболочки. Тсуна быстро облизал сухие губы, чуть подался вперёд.  
\- Я тоже, - на выдохе процедил сквозь зубы Ямамото, упрямо не глядя на одноклассника. – Я _тоже_ вентландт.  
Тсуна не успел понять, когда торс перевесил, и он полетел вниз, на пол. На раздавшийся грохот в комнату заглянула обеспокоенная Танако.  
\- Всё в порядке, мальчики? – спросила она, рассматривая потирающего ушибленные локти Саваду.  
\- Да, простите, - Тсуна неловко поднялся, шипя от боли: всё-таки он чувствительно приложился руками об обманчиво мягкий, как оказалось, ковёр.  
Бабуля закрыла дверь и вернулась на кухню, откуда доносился переливчатый смех Хару и редкие смешки Шитт П.  
\- Вот, значит, как, - Савада вернулся на свою неудобную и чуть пошатывающую табуретку. – Теперь я понял.  
Ямамото до треска ткани сжал штаны на коленях и с явным усилием заставил себя посмотреть на друга.  
\- Понял что? – холодно поинтересовался он, не меняя тона.  
\- Успокойся, - Гокудера снова злобно пихнул его в бок, - я же сказал, что он поймёт всё так, как надо.  
\- Понял что? – терпеливо повторил Такеши, заметно скованный наполовину страхом, наполовину гневом.  
\- Почему мне всегда казалось, что в тебе есть второе дно, которое я никак не мог прощупать, - с улыбкой пояснил Тсуна. И выдохнул. – О боже мой… Кто бы знал, что всё повернётся именно так?  
Он улыбнулся ещё шире, чуть склонив голову вбок. Душившая его с самого утра паника постепенно испарялась, уступая место слегка позабытому покою. Савада несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул, успокаиваясь окончательно.  
\- Сейчас не время и не место, - произнёс мальчик, тепло сверкая тёмно-карими глазами, - встретимся отдельно?  
Ямамото молча кивнул как раз в тот момент, когда вновь вспыливший Хаято попытался ущипнуть его, вырывая из мира иллюзий. Такеши изогнулся, уходя от щипка, и неожиданно рассмеялся, повалил Гокудеру на постель. Итальянец неловко взмахнул ногами, издав удивлённый возглас.  
\- А ты, Гокудера? – Тсуна с улыбкой наблюдал за вознёй расслабленного лучшего друга, наслаждаясь исчезнувшей пропастью, что грозила вот-вот развести их в разные стороны.  
\- Я в курсе многих дел, - пытаясь уйти от щекотки, прерываясь на глуповатое хихиканье, ответил Хаято. – Я… Такеши!  
\- Что? – усмехнулся тот и перестал, наконец, щекотать одноклассника. Он вытянулся рядом, исподлобья поглядывая игриво сверкающими глазами то на Тсуну, то на Гокудеру. – У меня хорошее настроение.  
\- Я заметил, - пробурчал слегка смущённый светловолосый мальчишка.  
\- А ещё ты смеёшься как девчонка, - хохотнул Ямамото и тут же согнулся пополам, не в силах ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. – Но удар у тебя хороший… - просипел он. – Если бы не мой пресс…  
\- Убил бы, - беззлобно проворчал Хаято, потирая ушибленные костяшки.  
Тсуна наблюдал за ними с улыбкой. Он на ментальном уровне почувствовал, как начал рушиться барьер, возникший между ним и Такеши. Ямамото не признавался в этом, но он тянулся к однокласснику, а Савада делал всё то же самое в ответ. Теперь, зная друг о друге то, что положено знать лучшим друзьям, они оба скрепили себя узами, что прочнее стали. И даже Гокудера, ощущавшийся как простой человек, вполне хорошо вписывался в общую картину. Хотя загадочности этому мальчику не занимать…  
\- А вот и мы! – Хару влетела в комнату с подносом на руках. Пышущие ароматом кексы тут же приковали к себе всеобщее внимание. За ней чуть медленнее шла Шитт П., нёсшая поднос с чашками и чайником. – Зелёный чай сорта молочный улун! Лучший в своём роде!  
\- Вижу, обстановка разрядилась, - Шиттопи-чан установила поднос на небольшой рабочий стол Миуры. – Полагаю, самое время и нам с тобой вставить свои пять йен.  
\- Да, точно, - Хару вернулась к двери, плотно прикрыла её и повернулась к одноклассникам. – Так вот, Тсуна, - она выдохнула, прикрыв на секунду глаза, и заговорила, уверенно глядя на него. – Тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Мы никому ничего не скажем.  
\- Ты не похож на тех монстров, которых показывают по телевизору, - добавила Шитт П., - поэтому мы подумали и поняли, что беспокоиться не о чем.  
\- И даже больше, - Хару подошла к нему и неожиданно крепко обняла, - спасибо тебе. Если бы не ты, случилось бы непоправимое.  
\- Ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на нас, - Шиттопи-чан подошла следом и, когда Хару отпустила одноклассника, протянула ладонь для рукопожатия, - независимо от обстоятельств. Мы поможем, чем сможем.  
Савада неуверенно пожал мозолистую крепкую руку и понял, что впервые за долгое время он не жалеет о том, что раскрыл себя и поступил так, как велело сердце, а не разум.  
\- Ну и раз уж мы закончили с любезностями, - Шитт П. усмехнулась, - предлагаю всё-таки чаю.  
Тсуна кивнул, снова застенчиво улыбнулась, не скрывая тепла души, и покосился на аппетитно пахнущие кексы. Жаль, что Занзаса не было рядом с ними.

Емитсу терпеливо ждал, когда задумчивый, погружённый в себя босс семьи Вонгола очнётся и заговорит, пояснив, куда и зачем они едут. Но Тимотео молчал… молчал так, как молчат люди, готовящиеся к признанию, которое перевернёт всю их жизнь, когда они переступят черту, после которой возврата уже не будет. Дон Вонгола созерцал быстро сменяющийся за окном пейзаж, не спеша раскрывать своих планов и мыслей. Емитсу это понимал и только поэтому не лез с бессмысленными разговорами. В конце концов, дон Тимотео никогда ничего не делал просто так. И если они едут в далёкую неизвестность, значит, на то есть причина. Оставалось надеяться, что всё будет в рамках разумного. Емитсу про себя порадовался, что не стал гнать лошадей и с головой пускаться в опасное расследование, сосредоточенное на поисках его старшего сына – Иэясу.  
\- Скажи, Емитсу, - Тимотео заговорил неожиданно, глухо, словно скрывая что-то, - что ты знаешь о Санаториях для вентландтов?  
\- То, что там подавляют их способности, чтобы они могли жить среди людей, - отозвался Савада. – Некоторые согласны на то, чтобы за ними наблюдали, изучали их, но в большинстве своём практически все хотят просто жить как люди.  
\- В целом, ответ верный, - Тимотео снова уставился в окно. – Но это не главная цель Санаториев.  
Емитсу еле заметно нахмурился, солнечная улыбка, сопровождающая его большую часть жизнь, слегка погасла.  
\- Кто вообще такие вентландты? – Девятый Вонгола тяжело прикрыл глаза, и Емитсу невольно поджал губы: только сейчас он заметил, насколько на самом деле был старым и уставшим человек перед ним. Обычно Тимотео пылал какой-то внутренней силой, которую не одно столетие назад прозвали Волей Вонголы. Но сейчас она будто бы угасала. – По сути любой человек может оказаться им. Любой может обладать сверхспособностями. Любой может научиться контролировать их.  
\- Но не у всех получается, - кивнул Савада, - иначе не было бы всех этих катастроф, в которых погибало столько людей.  
\- Твоя правда, - Тимотео покачал головой, откинулся на спину сидения. – Но я немного о другом. Я хочу сказать, что вентландты среди нас. Их гораздо больше, чем все привыкли думать. В Санатории попадают только те, чьи сила вышла из-под контроля. Достаточно одного всплеска, чтобы приковать к человеку всеобщее внимание. Общество воспитало в нас страх перед неизведанным, поэтому когда кто-то обращается в Санаторий и сообщает, что его сосед – вентландт, за ним тут же приезжают. Но не затем, чтобы забрать и ставить на нём эксперименты, а затем, чтобы оценить, что представляет из себя человек и его сила: способен ли он с ней совладать? Некоторые сразу заявляют, что им это не нужно, и они хотят избавиться от своих способностей.  
\- А есть те, кому это нравится? – удивился Емитсу. – Что происходит с ними?  
\- Им вживляют под кожу специальные чипы, которые реагируют на особо сильные всплески пламени в теле человека. Когда поступающие волны либо зашкаливают, либо вообще исчезают, то это, как правило, означает только одно: вентландт вышел из-под контроля, - Кьюдайме, наконец, посмотрел на Внешнего советника прямо, непоколебимо. – А контролем занимается непосредственно Вонгола. Хотя, думаю, ты и так это знаешь.  
\- Я не сталкивался с этим напрямую, - уклончиво отозвался Емитсу, - пересекался, скорее, немного, но не вникал. Это не моя юрисдикция.  
\- Собственно, мы подошли к самому главному, - Тимотео неожиданно тепло улыбнулся, - я стар, Емитсу, мой конец не за горами. И мне нужен человек, которому я мог бы передать свою Волю и своё Наследие. Человек, которому я доверяю и который справится с тем, что ждёт его в будущем.  
\- Вот ведь повезёт кому-то, - неловко рассмеялся Савада, - такое счастье привалит.  
\- Емитсу, - глаза дона Вонголы укоризненно блеснули из-под кустистых бровей, - можешь смеяться дальше, но ты единственный, кому я доверяю настолько.  
Савада снова хохотнул… а потом затих, не до конца осознавая, как было бы правильнее среагировать в данной ситуации.  
\- Дон Вонгола, я не могу… - Емитсу нервно усмехнулся. – Это всё… ну, слишком.  
\- Я кое-что покажу тебе, Емитсу, - Тимотео понимающе кивнул, - надеюсь, это поможет мне тебя убедить.  
Савада промолчал, покосился на тёмное стекло окна автомобиля, за которым стремительно проносился незнакомый ему пейзаж. Емитсу понятия не имел, где он и куда они с Кьюдайме едут. Это немного настораживало.  
\- Дон Вонгола. Вы сказали, что тело человека генерирует пламя. Что это такое? – спустя некоторое время, когда лес сменился полем, поинтересовался Внешний советник.  
\- То, что выделяет вентландтов среди обычных людей, - пояснил тот. – Всё дело в том, что тело любого человека наполнено в некотором смысле природной энергией. Но кто-то может концентрировать её и творить чудеса, а кто-то живёт, даже не подозревая о том, что теоретически он мог бы делать нечто большее.  
\- Вентландты и просто люди? – понимающе уточнил Емитсу.  
\- Да, - кивнул Тимотео. – Учёные обнаружили эту энергию ещё в прошлом веке, но тогда технологии не позволяли изучить её должны образом, поэтому жертв было гораздо больше. А после мирового катаклизма, который стал катализатором для всего человечества, эта энергия… начала набирать обороты.  
\- Как будто вентландты почувствовали угрозу и стали предпринимать какие-то меры?  
\- В некотором смысле – да, - Тимотео устало выдохнул. – Это происходит на необъяснимом уровне. Пока учёным так и не удалось понять всю взаимосвязь тех ядерных взрывов и вспыхнувшей повышенной рождаемости детей с особыми силами. Но вернёмся к пламени, - старик покачал головой. – Выделяют восемь основных типов пламени, которые по своим свойствам похожи на природные явления, из-за чего каждому дали соответствующее название.  
Емитсу чуть подался вперёд, внимая каждому слову, запоминая всё, что могло бы объяснить те мелкие, но слишком частые странные вещи, которые происходили в его семье. Особенно с его детьми – с обоими детьми.  
\- Ураган – самый первый из открытых типов пламени, - Кьюдайме прикрыл глаза, погружаясь в омут памяти с головой, вспоминая и вытаскивая на белый свет всё, что следовало сейчас озвучить. – Ярко-алый, яростный, неудержимый. Такие люди часто раздражаются и вспыхивают как спички, но при этом также стремительно успокаиваются. За ним идёт Дождь – второй из типов. Синий, как вода в океане, спокойный и умиротворяющий. Этих людей в противовес Урагану трудно вывести из себя, но если у тебя получится, беги: ничто не сможет остановить волну, что поднимется и выйдет из берегов.  
Емитсу настолько увлёкся рассказом, что позабыл о тревоге, снедающей душу. Слишком любопытно. К тому же, ему, как человеку, который действительно почти никогда не контактировал с Санаториями и вентлантдами как таковыми, действительно было интересно узнать об этом чуть больше. Да ещё и почти из первых уст. Вонгола всегда была заинтересована в изучении и развитии данного направления, но Внешний советник занимался другим.  
\- Третий тип – Солнце: яркое, обжигающее, разгоняющее мрак и тьму. Эти люди неисправимые оптимисты, верящие в светлое будущее и добро, что таится в сердце каждого из людей. В отличие от четвёртого – Облака, которые холодны и отстранены от окружающего мира. Их девиз – разум превыше эмоций. Они сознательно стремятся к одиночеству, поскольку только так могут проявить самих себя.  
Савада кивал, запоминая. Пока что ничего из того, о чём говорил Тимотео, не подходило под описание Иэясу и Тсуны. Хотя последний, сколько Емитсу его помнил, в последнее время часто оставался один. Может, он и есть такое Облако? А Иэясу – как солнце. Яркий, оптимистичный!  
\- Пятый тип – Гроза. Они медлительны и немного глуповаты, но это довольно обманчивое впечатление. Такие люди импульсивны и несдержанные. Допустим, ты обидел человека с таким пламенем… Сначала он не понял, но когда осознал, то, поверь, лучше сразу покончить с собой, чем ждать, когда Гроза реализует свой мстительный умысел.  
\- Подождите, - опешил Емитсу. – Вы сейчас говорите о…  
\- Да, я о Гануке, - улыбнулся Тимотео. – Он относится именно к пятому типу людей с пламенем Грозы. Вроде безобидный, добродушный… Но помнишь, как он злился, когда Ланчия Эстранео случайно опрокинул на его лучший костюм целую тарелку спагетти с соусом?  
\- Случайно? – усмехнулся Савада, действительно вспоминая, как яростно ругался Ганук, стоя в туалете и рассматривая расплывающееся отвратительное масляное пятно на груди и животе. – Да уж, таких матерных выражений я даже от Варии не слышал.  
\- Ну, может, и не случайно, - ехидно поддакнул дон Вонгола. – Но не суть. В общем, Ланчия тогда долго по стенке боком передвигался, а Ганук мстил серьёзно. Ланчия, когда уезжал, захватил с собой только деньги да документы. Остальное пришлось выбросить… Ганук постарался на славу.  
\- А я, признаться, думал, что он просто слегка инфантильный малый, - отозвался Емитсу, снова посмотрев в окно.  
\- Это самый простой пример того, какие Грозовые люди, - Тимотео тоже перевёл взгляд на бескрайние поля, простирающиеся вдаль. – На чём я остановился? Ах да, шестой тип – Туман. Это у нас самые изворотливые лжецы и обманщики. Их стезя – настолько хитрые фокусы, что впору поверить в магию. Их интриги не сравнятся ни с какими детективами.  
Емитсу просто кивнул.  
\- И, наконец, седьмой – самый главный, на наш взгляд, тип пламени: Небо.  
\- Небо? – удивился Савада. – Разве это природное явление?  
\- Не совсем, - согласился Кьюдайме, - но Небо в некотором смысле объединяет все предыдущие шесть типов. Оно покрывает их, защищает их и даёт то, чего не хватает каждому из них по отдельности – гармонии.  
\- Звучит довольно… сильно, - признался Емитсу.  
\- И я скажу даже немного больше, Емитсу, - Тимотео снова посмотрел на него, - скажу то, о чём предпочитал бы не говорить в нашем мире. Но ты должен знать.  
Савада нахмурился, внутренне готовясь ко всему, что может сейчас произойти.  
\- Я есть Небо, - дон Вонгола протянул руку к своей трости, лежащей рядом, поднял её и глухо стукнул наконечником о пол. – Я есть Гармония.  
Емитсу замер, не веря ушам. А черед секунду рукоять трости вспыхнула ярким пламенем, привлекая к себе внимание. Савада опешил, отшатнулся, глухо вскрикнув, зажал рот рукой: какие знакомые всполохи. Такие же, как у Иэясу, когда он, ещё совсем маленький, стоял на улице напротив бешеной соседской собаки. Тогда Емитсу думал, что мальчику просто повезло, что пёс не набросился на него, но сейчас… Лёгкое прикосновение ребёнка к псу практически сразу же успокоило животное, и тот никогда больше, до конца своих дней, никого не обижал. Иэясу впоследствии часто играл с ним. Чёрт.  
\- А мои верные соратники – моя Семья. Каждый из них представляет определённый тип пламени, - Тимотео не спешил убирать огонь, который манил к себе, но не обжигал. – Мы все вентландты, Емитсу, но мир не готов узнать об этом и принять эту мысль. Поэтому сейчас мы скрываемся и делаем всё, чтобы помочь тем, кто не в состоянии справиться с этим самостоятельно. Вот для чего нужны Санатории. Мы изучаем нас, помогаем адаптироваться… и готовимся к тому, что однажды произойдёт переворот, который изменит весь мир.  
\- И вы хотите, чтобы я каким-то образом удержал всё это в руках?! – побледнел Емитсу. – Ради всего святого, Дон Вонгола! Я уважаю вас безмерно, но это выше моих сил! Я не смогу, я не справлюсь!  
\- Ты не один, Емитсу, - Тимотео, наконец, погасил пламя, отложил трость в сторону. – Я почти подобрал для тебя идеальную команду. С ней ты сможешь помочь другим вентландтам и изменить весь мир. Я рассчитываю на тебя.  
Емитсу сглотнул: выбор был условный. Впрочем, как всегда. Либо он соглашается и становится боссом семьи Вонгола, либо остаётся Внешним советником, чья жизнь однажды оборвётся по трагической случайности… чёрт.  
\- Мы почти приехали, - мягко добавил Тимотео. – Это главное управление, куда стекается информация из всех Санаториев по Японии. И здесь же тебя ждут твои новоиспечённые Хранители. Уверен, ты быстро найдёшь с ними общий язык.  
Емитсу молча кивнул… он влип серьёзно, как никогда.

Занзас весь день провалялся в постели. Утром, когда прозвенел будильник, он с огромным трудом открыл глаза, набрал Саваду и невнятно сообщил ему о том, что приехать к Хару не сможет и что ему очень жаль. Тсуна хотел что-то спросить, но Фуриозо отключился. Стоило голове коснуться подушки, как он вырубился, погружаясь в странные вихри сновидений, утягивающих его куда-то далеко в прошлое. Куда-то, где скрывалось нечто очень важное. Нечто, что почти нереально поймать…  
Следующее пробуждение оказалось не лучше. Занзас сел на постели и долго задумчиво смотрел в стену перед собой до тех пор, пока деликатное покашливание в стороне не привлекло его внимание. Парень обернулся, сосредоточил взгляд на расплывающемся пятне, которым оказался отец.  
\- Привет, пап, - пробормотал Занзас, потягиваясь, - что ты тут делаешь? – он зевнул.  
\- Как самочувствие? – Тимотео выглядел слегка обеспокоенным, словно ещё решил, есть ли повод для тревоги.  
\- Бывало лучше, - Занзас опять зевнул и откинулся обратно на постель. – Что случилось? Я помню, что мы с Орегано ехали куда-то, а потом резкая вспышка и… чёрт, она в порядке?!  
\- Орегано в порядке, но она уволилась, - заметно погрустнев, отозвался дон Вонгола. – К преогромному сожалению, та авария, в которую вы попали, оказала на неё крайне негативное воздействие. Я выплатил ей компенсацию за машину и добавил сверх того, но пока мы не найдём ей замену, полагаю, Ганук согласится за тобой присматривать.  
Занзас устало прикрыл глаза ладонью, лениво размышляя над тем, какие чувства вызывает в нём новость о том, что Орегано ушла. Пока что никаких… вот если бы он нормально выспался и поел, тогда, возможно, всколыхнулось бы что-нибудь ещё.  
\- Ты помнишь, что случилось? – отец мягко потрепал сына по волосам. – Любая зацепка, которая поможет нам узнать, кто подстроил столь опасную… шутку. Чудо, что ты выжил.  
\- Я… плохо помню, что потом было, - признался Занзас. – Какие-то вспышки, как будто день и ночь сменяли друг друга. Потом со мной кто-то разговаривал… не знаю, о чём. Я будто не могу поймать ни единой фразы за хвост. И даже не могу представить, женщина это была или мужчина… Кажется, возможно, они говорили о моей маме.  
\- И больше ничего? – Тимотео чуть нахмурился. – Я спрашиваю, потому что уверен: всё это было подстроено.  
\- Но зачем? – удивился Занзас. – Кому это нужно?  
\- Не знаю, - немного помолчав, ответив Вонгола. – Мы нашли на той дороге следы от протекторов, которые привели нас к машине. Но к тому моменту, как мы добрались до неё, автомобиль уже сгорел, и кроме пепла и развалин ничего не осталось.  
\- Прости, пап, - Занзас перевернулся набок, глядя на профиль родителя, - но больше ничего.  
\- Я не удивлён, - Тимотео тяжело вздохнул, - анализы показали, что тебе ввели несколько препаратов, которые, возможно, и вызвали эту кратковременную амнезию. Сейчас ты в порядке, но тебе нужен отдых. Думаю, твоя классная руководительница не станет ругаться, если я позвоню и скажу, что тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
\- Сегодня да, но завтра я пойду в школу, - Фуриозо уткнулся лицом в подушку. – До фестиваля осталось мало времени. Сегодня и так должна была быть примерка костюмов, я и так её пропустил. И до сих пор не обговорил с Ямамото меню… Я не могу сидеть дома, сложа руки.  
\- Тогда сегодня спи, - Тимотео поднялся, опираясь на трость, - сейчас всего два часа дня. Нам с Емитсу нужно съездить кое-куда по делам, я буду поздно. Ганук внизу. По всем вопросам обращайся к нему.  
\- Хорошо, - Занзас опять зевнул. – И пап…  
\- Да? – Тимотео обернулся уже у дверей.  
\- А где похоронена мама? – мальчик опять сел на постели. – Я хочу туда съездить.  
\- Давай отложим до выходных, хорошо? – Вонгола снова мягко улыбнулся. – Это отличная идея. Купим ей свежих цветов и съездим навестить.  
\- Спасибо, - Занзас протёр глаза тыльной стороной ладони. – До вечера.  
Тимотео вышел…  
Занзас кое-как сполз с кровати и поплёлся в ванную, где проторчал почти час, то засыпая в процессе чистки зубов, то просто сидя на унитазе и глядя на текущую струю воды. Мерный шорох воды успокаивал. Фуриозо будто загипнотизированный смотрел на неё, с головой погружаясь куда-то в далёкие и неизведанные глубины.

_\- Эй, смотри! – Скуало появился неожиданно и взмахнул перед его лицом ладонью. – Классно, правда?!_  
\- Это что? – Занзас скептично покосился на него, рассматривая руку, упакованную в чёрную перчатку.  
\- Как что? Протез! – Суперби радостно подскочил. – Теперь я смогу тренировать не только правую руку, но и левую.  
\- Было бы чем гордиться, - мимо проплыл светловолосый мальчишка, на ходу поправивший съезжающую с головы корону. – Махать топором может каждый! То ли дело стилеты! Изыскано, грациозно!  
\- Заткнись, Бел, тебя спросить забыл, - огрызнулся Скуало и повернулся обратно к Занзасу. – Ну так что? Тебе нравится?  
\- Ну, неплохо, - Фуриозо усмехнулся.  
\- И всё? Неплохо?! – разочарованно протянул Суперби. – Я думал, ты меня поддержишь…  
\- Не обижайся, - Занзас откинулся на скрипучем кожаном кресле. – Просто я хотел сегодня попробовать кое-что, а у меня… ну…  
\- Всё ещё не получается? – Скуало тут же сник, не переставая тереть пальцами протез в месте стыка металла и обрубленной ради великой цели культи.  
\- Они постоянно говорят, что это будет мой максимум, что я могу это сделать, но сколько бы я ни пытался, всё не выходит. Только руки горят, иногда на лбу что-то светится, и всё! – простонал Занзас. – Я так больше не могу. Не хочу.  
\- Может, тебе надо сделать что-то внезапное? – предложил Скуало. – Ну, как я.  
\- Руку себе отсечь, чтобы посмотреть, что получится? – скептично поинтересовался Фуриозо. – Нет, спасибо, я пас.  
\- Ну не обязательно же так, - хмыкнул Суперби. – Просто Блюбелл говорила, что стресс может спровоцировать нужную реакцию. А у профессора Тюр, который учил меня в том году, как раз не было левой руки. Вот я и подумал, что хочу попробовать убить двух зайцев одним ударом: вызвать стресс и понять, каково это сражаться, когда ты не единое целое.  
\- Да ты больной, дружище, - хмыкнул Фуриозо, чем вызвал смешок. А после – десятиминутный приступ хохота. – Ну серьёзно, какой нормальный человек на такое пойдёт?  
\- Зато смотри, что я теперь могу! – Скуало вскочил перед ним, вытянул руки вперёд и сосредоточился.  
На его родной ладони, спустя несколько секунд, довольно ярко вспыхнули голубые нити, с каждым мигом становящиеся всё ощутимее. Занзас удивлённо приподнялся, подался вперёд.  
\- У тебя получилось, - прошептал он. – Ску, ты смог! У тебя получилось вызвать пламя!  
\- А ты говорил, что всё бесполезно, - авторитетно заявил Суперби. – Конечно, учиться мне ещё многому, но сам понимаешь, это прогресс.  
Занзас рассмеялся и порывисто обнял своего самого лучшего друга:  
\- Я так рад, что ты сделал это. 

Занзас вскинулся и попытался отодвинуться от чьих-то рук, болезненно впившихся в его плечи. Фуриозо зарычал, с силой сжал чьи-то ладони. Некто охнул и отступил.  
\- Занзас?  
Слова долетали до сознания с огромным трудом. Мальчишка поднял мутный взгляд на человека перед собой. Тот, кажется, сначала отступил, но почти сразу же присел рядом на одно колено, оказываясь на одинаковом с ним уровне.  
\- Ганук? – Фуриозо разжал кулак, отмечая характерные царапины от ногтей, впившихся в смуглую кожу. – Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Дон Вонгола ещё час назад уехал, сказал, чтобы я за тобой присмотрел. Я поднялся, чтобы спросить, не голоден ли ты…  
\- А, да, можно, - Занзас безвольно согнулся, опустив руки. – Прости, я задумался.  
\- Я не мог докричаться до тебя пятнадцать минут, - заметил тот. – Ты точно в порядке? Может, позвать медиков? Ты такой бледный…  
\- Не надо, - вяло отмахнулся Занзас и чихнул. Ганук отступил ещё, опуская взгляд вниз: только бы зубная паста не заляпала его одежду. – Прости, - он шмыгнул носом. – Я сейчас оденусь и спущусь.  
\- Я попрошу организовать обед, - кивнул Ганук, после чего стремительно развернулся и вышел, оставляя мальчишку наедине.  
Занзас некоторое время смотрел в пустое пространство, где не так давно стоял один из партнёров его отца, после чего поднялся с унитаза. Вода всё ещё журчала так же притягательно, как и раньше. Фуриозо наклонился, чтобы зачерпнуть её и умыться. Взгляд упёрся в ладони – абсолютно гладкие, никаких шрамов или отметин. Мальчишка забыл как дышать: а где царапины от ногтей? Паника нахлынула внезапно, заставляя содрогнуться.  
Занзас опёрся руками о раковину, переживая острый приступ страха. Где-то в глубине души шевельнулось смутное чувство, что такое либо когда-то уже было, либо что всё в порядке, всё так, как надо. Фуриозо кое-как сплюнул остатки зубной пасты и наклонился, чтобы умыться. Прохлада помогла ему прийти в себя и взбодриться. Липкие нити сна-видения исчезли, оставляя после себя сплошные вопросы.  
Перед тем как выйти, Занзас наобум заправил постель и нагнулся к сумке, чтобы убедиться, что все его вещи на месте: телефон, пара тетрадок и книга с рецептами. Стоп, а где… Фуриозо закусил губу и резко поднялся, плюхнулся на постель. Он вывалил на покрывало всё, что было внутри, перебирая какой-то мусор и то, что было ему необходимо: но среди ключей, телефона и пары ручек с тетрадями знакомой потрёпанной обложки блокнота с фотографиями не было. Куда он подевал тот ежедневник?  
Мальчишка бросился к столу, за которым сидел. Он выдвинул все ящики, залез в каждую щель, где могло быть хоть что-то. Пусто. Брюнет бросился к шкафу с книгами, подумывая о том, что, возможно, он забылся, как недавно, и на автомате поставил единственную ниточку, связывающую его с собственным прошлым, куда-то сюда? Ничего.  
\- Чёрт. Чёрт. Чёрт! – выругался Фуриозо, обводя комнату бешеным взглядом. И без того хлипкий порядок окончательно превратился в бардак. За такое отсутствие педантичности отец частенько ему выговаривал. Стоп. Отец?  
Занзас похолодел: сколько времени Тимотео провёл в его комнате, прежде чем он проснулся? Нет, не так. _Сколько времени у него было на то, чтобы всё обыскать и найти то, что не принадлежало непосредственно Фуриозо_? Мальчишка сглотнул, ещё раз облизнул резко высохшие губы и огляделся, бессмысленно рассматривая беспорядок, который он устроил. Чёрт, надо было лучше прятать такую ценность… Но кто же знал, что его комнату будут обыскивать? Как скоро Тимотео понял, что тот ежедневник пропал? Сплошные вопросы и никаких ответов.  
\- Успокойся! – одёрнул самого себя Занзас вслух. – Успокойся! – повторил он. – Всё в порядке. Ты просто куда-то его переложил и забыл, куда. Ты сейчас уйдёшь, а когда вернёшься, то всё будет на своих местах, усёк?  
Разговор с самим собой немного помог. Фуриозо выдохнул и чуть расслабился: конечно, ежедневник с фотографиями не появится у него в комнате таинственным образом, но и паниковать пока что рано. Отец, когда сидел рядом с ним, ничего не сказал, хотя мог бы. Если представить, что это действительно он забрал тетрадь, то задавать вопросов старик не станет. Поскольку это будет означать только одно: ежедневник важен. И важно, чтобы Занзас о нём не знал… поскольку тогда вопросы будет задавать непосредственно сам Фуриозо. А это… _неудобно_.  
\- Так, фух, - Занзас сгрёб все вещи вместе с мусором обратно в сумку, - вдох, выдох. Сейчас я позавтракаю и позвоню Саваде. Нехорошо получилось, что я проспал.  
Проспал – мягко сказано. Но всё равно лучше дать о себе знать.  
Выходя, Фуриозо вспомнил кое-что ещё: он ведь приврал Тимотео, когда сказал, что ничего не помнит. Ну, как сказать, приврал? Скорее, на тот момент он действительно ничего не помнил, но сейчас память восстанавливалась, постепенно заполняя пустые дыры прошлого. Рикардо, его странные разговоры и признание, что они братья. Слова о том, что он, Занзас, всегда может на него рассчитывать…  
В мире что-то затевалось, верно? Понять бы ещё, что именно. Занзас быстро спустился вниз и столкнулся на лестнице с Гануком. Тот миролюбиво улыбнулся.  
\- Я уж подумал, ты там опять уснул, - беззлобно произнёс он. – Хочешь куда-то сходить? – заметив сумку, поинтересовался новоявленный телохранитель.  
\- Если ты не против, я бы съездил в город, - Фуриозо покосился на кухню, - но сначала завтрак.  
\- Отличная идея, - улыбнулся Ганук, - идём. Наш повар сегодня просто в ударе!


	12. Глава десятая.

Тсуна нервничал. Стоя перед дверями подъезда, ведущими к квартире Хару, он кусал губы и неосознанно сжимал и разжимал кулаки, пытаясь успокоиться. Тревога, поднимавшаяся из глубин сердца, душила с неимоверной силой. И вместо вишенки на торте оказался Занзас, который позвонил ему рано утром и в полудрёме объявил, что никуда он не пойдёт, что отец затеял какую-то непонятную бучу, а Орегано вообще резко уволилась. Савада собрался было спросить хотя бы, всё ли у одноклассника в порядке, но тот с тихим стоном отбился, пробормотав что-то о том, что он ещё позвонит. Тсуна некоторое время тупо смотрел на погасший дисплей, чувствуя, как с головой его захлёстывает острая паника.  
Пришлось найти среди пожизненного бардака какую-то глупую книжку, оставшуюся от Иэясу, в которой расписывались различные дыхательные гимнастики. Шестая с конца буклета помогла Саваде прийти в себя и перестать комкать тонкое одеяло. Мороз пробежался по коже, и Тсунаёши подумал о том, что неплохо было бы достать одеяло потеплее: чем ближе подбирался день злополучного фестиваля, тем прохладнее становилось на улице. В школу приходилось надевать дополнительный свитер, а кроссовки заменили туфли поплотнее.  
Энму старшая сестрица Адельхейд вообще закутала в полноценную осеннюю куртку и наказала, что если увидит без неё, то посадит под домашний арест до конца учебного года. Энма, разумеется, сопротивляться не стал, но это не мешало ему смущённо краснеть, особенно когда мимо проходили старшеклассники, которые тыкали в него пальцем и начинали заливисто хохотать, дразня его.  
Тсуна немного завидовал лучшему другу, что у него был кто-то, кто способен позаботиться о нём вот так. Иногда и у него самого всплывало мало понятное желание, чтобы кто-то, провожая его в школу, также мягко трепал его по волосам, желал приятного дня и кричал в спину, чтобы он не забыл натянуть шарф поглубже, а то простудится. Иногда расплывчатое пятно приобретало очертания улыбающейся мамы, а иногда – потерянного старшего брата, новостей о котором не было уже очень долго. И сомнительно, что они будут.  
Наоборот, чем больше Нана становилась похожей на саму себя, принимая те странные препараты, что принёс с собой отцовский друг Базиль, тем сильнее раздражался Тсуна. Как в самый первый раз, так и по сей день он не доверял этим таблеткам. Они были странными, не внушающими доверия. И это чересчур быстрое «выздоровление»… Не может быть такого! Тсуна видел много плохих вещей в жизни и давно понял, что быстрый результат – это, как правило, тревожный знак. Может ли получится так, что болезнь матери отступила, затаившись, но придёт момент, когда она возьмёт верх, и вот тогда-то всё окончательно будет потеряно? Готов ли отец отказаться от женщины, с которой скрепил себя узами брака, пообещав быть с и в горе, и в радости? До конца своих дней? Готов ли Тсунаёши жить бок о бок с человеком, который не узнаёт его, а только и делает, что рисует, дни напролёт глядя то в окно, то в сторону двери, с выражением лица, что ещё чуть-чуть, и придёт кто-то, кого так долго ждали.  
Савада не знал. Он раз за разом смотрел на счастливую улыбающуюся маму и думал о том, как сильно ненавидит всё, что его окружало. Чем больше времени проходило в счастливой и той самой долгожданной жизни, тем больше Тсуна погружался в пучины мрака. Если раньше, сидя у себя и тупо глядя в стену, занимаясь самобичеванием, он страдал, то сейчас эту душевную боль завернули в лицемерную красивую обёртку, как конфету. Настоящая мама, вернувшийся отец, сам Тсуна, попавший в сказочный рай… И чувство неизбежного, словно вот-вот стрясётся что-то, что разрушит уютный мирок. И потому мальчик опять вылез прошлой ночью в окно и пошёл искать проблемы, которые помогут ему немного отвлечься.  
Само собой, он ни черта не выспался. А сейчас, всё ещё стоя перед разрисованными матом и неприличными картинками дверями, Савада опять подавился паникой: ему казалось, что ночью, выбив из какого-то слабого ушлёпка побольше дерьма, он успокоился, однако чувство, как показала практика, было ложным. Тревога усиливалась с каждой минутой, а отсутствие Занзаса, крепко прижимающего его к себе и шепчущего на ухо о таких вещах, что при воспоминании Тсуна продолжал краснеть даже после, только ухудшало и без того шаткое положение.  
Хотелось развернуться и стремительно броситься прочь, оставляя ненужные объяснения и попытки оправдаться где-то за спиной. Пусть его одноклассники и (бывшие) друзья сами делают выводы, сами решают, как к этому относиться, сами разбираются с кучей грязи, в которую невольно оказались втянуты все. Савада бросил беглый взгляд за плечо, мазнув взглядом по мутной луже, скопившейся у раздолбанного бордюра. По утро, когда Тсуна вернулся, пошёл дождь. Может быть, оно и к лучшему: меньше собственных следов. Неожиданно сверху кто-то свистнул.  
\- Ну и долго ты будешь там торчать? – крикнул Гокудера, чуть перегнувшись через бортик балкона. – Иди уже.  
Савада вздрогнул, закусил губу и, мужественно собирая остатки стремительно расползающейся храбрости, шагнул в полумрак подъезда.  
Стоило дверям закрыться, как мальчик тут же вспомнил ошеломительно горячие руки Занзаса, обнявшие его в неловком движении несколько дней назад. Интересно, но чертовски странно, что собравшийся поддерживать его Фуриозо взял и практически в буквальном смысле испарился. Тсуне хотелось верить, что на это была уважительная причина, иначе… им просто не по пути. Савада сполна хлебнул горя в своё время и снова распахивать душу, чтобы туда, солидно поднабравшись, плюнули? Нет, спасибо.  
Лифт полз настолько медленно, что Тсуна успел раз пять поймать за хвост мысль о том, чтобы сорваться и пойти пешком. Однако не особо приятный запах вкупе с тёмными лестничными клетками, разрисованными похабными картинками и замусоренными окурками, уверенно останавливали его от рискованного шага. Поэтому оставалось терпеливо ждать чёртову кабинку, трясущуюся похлеще господина Иошиюки – старенького соседа, глядя на которого Тсуна иногда позволял себе мысленно чёрно шутить: сколько йен поставить на то, что соседушка не доживёт до ближайших каникул?

Тсуна ещё раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, стараясь унять нервную дрожь: ему предстоял слишком серьёзный шаг, и он не до конца понимал, каким окажется результат. И если всё будет очень плохо, то что делать потом? Что, если кто-то из них сорвётся и доложит Санаторию о том, кто живёт рядом с ним? Куда бежать? Где искать спасения? А может… Савада шумно выдохнул: нет, он не убийца. Он не опустится настолько низко даже ради спасения своей жизни. Но всё же глупо было приходить сюда, ничуть не подготовившись.  
Савада искренне пытался моделировать в голове различные диалоги, подбирать какие-то понятные реплики, которые теоретически должны помочь ему объяснить всю ситуацию. Но чем больше Тсуна думал об этом, тем более безвыходным ему казалось общее положение. Мальчик снова подумал о Занзасе: уж он-то мог бы придумать, что делать. Да и вообще, просто его присутствие успокаивало. Как минимум, то, что Фуриозо «гасил» его, уже поддерживало – в таком случае Тсуне было бы труднее сорваться и навредить окружающим. И хотя он считал себя достаточно собранным, тревога и нервозность всё равно грызли душу.  
\- Ну ты черепаха, - беззлобно бросил Гокудера, ожидающий парнишку у порога, - бабуля Хару и то быстрее.  
Он впустил Саваду внутрь и захлопнул дверь, после чего протянул руку для пожатия. Тсуна недоумённо уставился на него, переводя ошалелый взгляд с ладони на лицо итальянца и обратно.  
\- Да чего ты так тупишь?! – разозлился тот, яростно сверкнув поразительно яркими зелёными глазами. – Не хочешь? Не надо.  
Гокудера почти отвернулся и ушёл, когда почувствовал, как на его плече некрепко, но ощутимо сжались чужие пальцы.  
\- Прости, - Тсуна отпустил его, - я… оказался не готов к такому… гм, приёму.  
\- Я не Такеши, - Хаято равнодушно пожал плечами и, наконец, почувствовал, как его руку сжимают в ответном жесте, - и не такое видел. Идём.  
Савада разулся, про себя отметив, что одноклассник назвал его друга по имени, не по фамилии. Возможно ли, что им удалось подружиться по-настоящему? Поскольку Ямамото, каким бы приветливым он ни казался, в реальности мало с кем сближался настолько, чтобы звать друг друга по именам. Даже Тсуне временами казалось, что не всегда уместно обращаться к однокласснику как к Такеши.  
\- Доброе утро, - миролюбиво пробормотала Танако, - рада снова вас видеть, молодой человек! Я приятно удивлена, что у Хару столько друзей. Хотите чаю?  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил её Тсуна, - но я, пожалуй…  
\- С радостью! – из-за знакомых Саваде дверей высунулась Миура. – Спасибо, бабуля. Тебе помочь?  
\- Нет-нет, милая, не надо, - Танако мягко рассмеялась, - я принесу вам чай чуть-чуть попозже. Мои фирменные кексы почти готовы.  
Бабуля неторопливо зашаркала к кухне, откуда уже начинали доноситься аппетитные запахи. Савада со стыдом почувствовал, как заурчал живот: из-за бешеной ночи, новых ссадин и тревоги, никак не отпускающей его, мальчик даже не позавтракал. Подхватил сумку с мелочёвкой и выскользнул прочь, даже не попрощавшись с доброй улыбчивой мамой. Чёрт.  
\- Идём, - Хару широко улыбнулась Тсунаёши, - я так рада, что ты пришёл. Занзас тоже скоро будет?  
Савада снова вдохнул и выдохнул несколько раз, пока медленно брёл к комнате девушки. Она сама, к слову, выглядела куда веселее и здоровее. Первая волна унизительных оскорблений спала, а когда кто-то из девчонок попытался поднять вторую, то нашлись – к всеобщему удивлению – несколько человек, которые встали на защиту Хару и словесно отругали зазнавшихся школьниц.  
\- Привет, - Шитт П. развалилась в мягком кресле, поглаживая знакомого Тсуне котёнка по ушам. Игрушка выглядела слегка потрёпанной, но Савада порадовался, что с подарком они с Занзасом не прогадали: кажется, он пришёлся по душе не только Хару.  
Савада помахал рукой в ответ, еле заметно кивнул Гокудере и на секунду задержал взгляд на Ямамото, сидевшим прямо так, словно палку проглотил. Он не удостоил Тсуну даже приветственным взглядом, погружённый в себя и не скрывающий общего гневного раздражения. Тсуна с позволения Миуры осторожно присел на совершенно неудобную табуретку.  
\- Занзас не сможет прийти, - с заминкой отозвался Тсунаёши, - он сказал, что его телохранительница резко уволилась, а отец втянул то ли в семейные разборки, то ли ещё чёрт знает куда.  
\- Печально, - Хару заметно погрустнела, искренне переживая за одноклассника, но через пару минут выдохнула, заправила за ухо прядь волос, выбившуюся из хвоста на макушке, и попыталась сесть удобнее на продавленном матрасе кровати. – Собственно, раз мы все здесь, думаю, можно начинать.  
Шиттопи-чан подалась вперёд, Гокудера поднял взгляд на неё, и только Ямамото всё также сидел, сцепив руки в замок на коленях. Тсуна выпрямился, борясь с подступающей сонливостью: пожалуй, зря он сегодня ночью пошёл искать очередных вентландтов – да ещё и никого не предупредив, хотя обычно тот же Энма старался его координировать. Глупо, безрассудно, самоубийственно.  
\- Я… - Хару осеклась, смущённо розовея, опять поправила прядь волос, - я хотела поблагодарить вас всех. Вы… вы спасли меня. Вы все! – она вскинулась, обводя тех, кого могла назвать настоящими друзьями, счастливым взором. – Я благодарна каждому из вас. Вы… вы поддержали меня как никто и никогда. Я… я просто хотела… - она всхлипнула, утёрла выступившие на глазах слёзы и, не сдержавшись, расплакалась, начиная икать.  
Шиттопи-чан пересела к ней, обняла за плечи, позволяя пережить всплеск эмоций.  
Тсуна не высовывался, остро чувствуя, на грани восприятия, как сменяют друг друга нахлынувшие чувства Хару. Горькое одиночестве, подпитанное болезненными воспоминаниями о прошлом, затем всплеск надежды и разочарование, сравнимое с разбившейся мечтой всей жизни, а потом переломный момент, когда сожаление, снедающее душу, словно по мановению волшебной палочки превратилось в нечто лёгкое, воздушное, вдохновляющее. Да, именно так Хару чувствовала себя сейчас: ей казалось, она могла взлететь, а руки будто сами собой тянулись к ткани, зная, что именно предстоит им выстрогать из крупных рулонов. Тсунаёши тихо выдохнул: хорошие эмоции, прекрасные. Достойные Хару и её чистой светлой души.  
\- Я чуть было не подвела всех, - утирая слёзы, продолжила девушка. – Перед этим фестивалем и так все нервничают, а тут такое.  
\- Те девчонки это заслужили, - фыркнул Гокудера, - я, может, мало знаю вас всех, но я же не слепой в конец-то концов. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понимать очевидные факты.  
\- Мне кажется, они просто несчастны, - Хару снова икнула, шмыгнула носом и удивительно твёрдо посмотрела на итальянца. – Когда человек счастлив, он не тратит время на такие глупости, пусть даже жестокие.  
\- Хару! – воскликнула Шитт П. от неожиданности. – Что ты несёшь? Какое «несчастны»? Да они… мало им было, вот что!  
\- Ты не права, - Миура мягко сжала тёплую ладонь с натёртыми и вполне ощутимыми мозолями, - я знаю, как это звучит, поверь, но у той же Киоко, например, родители постоянно в разъездах, а брат, как бы сильно он её не любил, всё равно не может дать того, что должны давать мама и папа.  
Савада, не скрывая шокированного удивления, с любопытством воззрился на одноклассницу: о такой точке зрения он, может, где-то догадывался, но как-то никогда не доводил мысль до конца. По большому счёту, ну кто знает, какие те девчонки в реальной жизни? Какие они дома? Как чувствуют себя по праздникам? Как обращаются с домашними животными?  
\- Я не хочу сказать, что прощаю им то, что они сделали, - поспешно добавила Хару, - просто думаю, что нет смысла таить злобу дальше. Они своё получили и, может быть, получат ещё, когда повзрослеют и посмотрят на прошлое другими глазами.  
Девушка заметно сникла, мельком подумав о матери: когда-то давно она обижалась на ту светлую и теперь недостижимую женщину за то, что та днями пропадала на работе, и они редко куда-то выбирались. Она могла даже поссориться с ней из-за чего-то подобного. Но сейчас, когда боль от утраты сжимала сердце, злиться просто не получалось. Только и оставалось, что с улыбкой вспоминать тёплые дни, когда им всё-таки удавалось побыть наедине друг с другом, поговорить, посмеяться… Хару усвоила этот урок именно так, как и требовалось.  
\- И… что ты будешь делать потом? После фестиваля? – сипло поинтересовался Савада, неожиданно встрявший в разговор.  
\- Сначала костюмы! – безапелляционно отозвалась Миура. – Кстати, раз вы все почти здесь, то я хотела бы окончательно снять мерки и определиться с кое-какими аксессуарами. Времени всё меньше, так что… - она улыбнулась куда счастливее, чем в самом начале, когда только готовилась изливать душу.  
Тсуна не стал настаивать на ответе: вполне понятно, почему девушка не хотела обсуждать дальнейшую жизнь. Может быть, она ещё сама не знала, что будет делать… Рано торопиться.  
\- Можно? – в комнату постучалась Танако. – Хару, милая моя, кексы готовы. Может, угостишь своих друзей чаем? Я заварила твой любимый.  
\- Отличная идея, бабуля! – подхватилась Миура. – Шиттопи-чан, поможешь?  
\- Ага, - девушка поднялась следом, одёрнула слегка задравшуюся брючину шорт, и бодрым шагом направилась следом за хозяйкой комнаты.  
Тсунаёши сглотнул – воцарившееся молчание тут же сплотилось, образуя вакуум, в котором не вдохнуть, не выдохнуть. Ямамото упрямо поджал губы, игнорируя непонятные Саваде косые взгляды в свою сторону. Но Хаято терпением не отличался: он открыто боднул парня кулаком в бок, привлекая внимание, и требовательно спросил:  
\- Ну?!  
Ямамото дёрнулся и неожиданно нервно кашлянул, прочищая горло.  
В этот момент Тсунаёши, наконец, понял, что тревожило его сильнее всего с того самого момента, как он переступил порог комнаты: напряжённость, сквозившая во всех немногочисленных движениях Такеши. Глава бейсбольного клуба сидел прямо, словно палку проглотив. И хотя он вроде бы переводил взгляд с одного на что-то другое в небольшой комнатушке Хару, всё равно он смотрел куда-то… вдаль. Предметы не имели привычных форм, не было цветов и запахов, лишь странные расплывчатые оболочки. Тсуна быстро облизал сухие губы, чуть подался вперёд.  
\- Я тоже, - на выдохе процедил сквозь зубы Ямамото, упрямо не глядя на одноклассника. – Я _тоже_ вентландт.  
Тсуна не успел понять, когда торс перевесил, и он полетел вниз, на пол. На раздавшийся грохот в комнату заглянула обеспокоенная Танако.  
\- Всё в порядке, мальчики? – спросила она, рассматривая потирающего ушибленные локти Саваду.  
\- Да, простите, - Тсуна неловко поднялся, шипя от боли: всё-таки он чувствительно приложился руками об обманчиво мягкий, как оказалось, ковёр.  
Бабуля закрыла дверь и вернулась на кухню, откуда доносился переливчатый смех Хару и редкие смешки Шитт П.  
\- Вот, значит, как, - Савада вернулся на свою неудобную и чуть пошатывающую табуретку. – Теперь я понял.  
Ямамото до треска ткани сжал штаны на коленях и с явным усилием заставил себя посмотреть на друга.  
\- Понял что? – холодно поинтересовался он, не меняя тона.  
\- Успокойся, - Гокудера снова злобно пихнул его в бок, - я же сказал, что он поймёт всё так, как надо.  
\- Понял что? – терпеливо повторил Такеши, заметно скованный наполовину страхом, наполовину гневом.  
\- Почему мне всегда казалось, что в тебе есть второе дно, которое я никак не мог прощупать, - с улыбкой пояснил Тсуна. И выдохнул. – О боже мой… Кто бы знал, что всё повернётся именно так?  
Он улыбнулся ещё шире, чуть склонив голову вбок. Душившая его с самого утра паника постепенно испарялась, уступая место слегка позабытому покою. Савада несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул, успокаиваясь окончательно.  
\- Сейчас не время и не место, - произнёс мальчик, тепло сверкая тёмно-карими глазами, - встретимся отдельно?  
Ямамото молча кивнул как раз в тот момент, когда вновь вспыливший Хаято попытался ущипнуть его, вырывая из мира иллюзий. Такеши изогнулся, уходя от щипка, и неожиданно рассмеялся, повалил Гокудеру на постель. Итальянец неловко взмахнул ногами, издав удивлённый возглас.  
\- А ты, Гокудера? – Тсуна с улыбкой наблюдал за вознёй расслабленного лучшего друга, наслаждаясь исчезнувшей пропастью, что грозила вот-вот развести их в разные стороны.  
\- Я в курсе многих дел, - пытаясь уйти от щекотки, прерываясь на глуповатое хихиканье, ответил Хаято. – Я… Такеши!  
\- Что? – усмехнулся тот и перестал, наконец, щекотать одноклассника. Он вытянулся рядом, исподлобья поглядывая игриво сверкающими глазами то на Тсуну, то на Гокудеру. – У меня хорошее настроение.  
\- Я заметил, - пробурчал слегка смущённый светловолосый мальчишка.  
\- А ещё ты смеёшься как девчонка, - хохотнул Ямамото и тут же согнулся пополам, не в силах ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. – Но удар у тебя хороший… - просипел он. – Если бы не мой пресс…  
\- Убил бы, - беззлобно проворчал Хаято, потирая ушибленные костяшки.  
Тсуна наблюдал за ними с улыбкой. Он на ментальном уровне почувствовал, как начал рушиться барьер, возникший между ним и Такеши. Ямамото не признавался в этом, но он тянулся к однокласснику, а Савада делал всё то же самое в ответ. Теперь, зная друг о друге то, что положено знать лучшим друзьям, они оба скрепили себя узами, что прочнее стали. И даже Гокудера, ощущавшийся как простой человек, вполне хорошо вписывался в общую картину. Хотя загадочности этому мальчику не занимать…  
\- А вот и мы! – Хару влетела в комнату с подносом на руках. Пышущие ароматом кексы тут же приковали к себе всеобщее внимание. За ней чуть медленнее шла Шитт П., нёсшая поднос с чашками и чайником. – Зелёный чай сорта молочный улун! Лучший в своём роде!  
\- Вижу, обстановка разрядилась, - Шиттопи-чан установила поднос на небольшой рабочий стол Миуры. – Полагаю, самое время и нам с тобой вставить свои пять йен.  
\- Да, точно, - Хару вернулась к двери, плотно прикрыла её и повернулась к одноклассникам. – Так вот, Тсуна, - она выдохнула, прикрыв на секунду глаза, и заговорила, уверенно глядя на него. – Тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Мы никому ничего не скажем.  
\- Ты не похож на тех монстров, которых показывают по телевизору, - добавила Шитт П., - поэтому мы подумали и поняли, что беспокоиться не о чем.  
\- И даже больше, - Хару подошла к нему и неожиданно крепко обняла, - спасибо тебе. Если бы не ты, случилось бы непоправимое.  
\- Ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на нас, - Шиттопи-чан подошла следом и, когда Хару отпустила одноклассника, протянула ладонь для рукопожатия, - независимо от обстоятельств. Мы поможем, чем сможем.  
Савада неуверенно пожал мозолистую крепкую руку и понял, что впервые за долгое время он не жалеет о том, что раскрыл себя и поступил так, как велело сердце, а не разум.  
\- Ну и раз уж мы закончили с любезностями, - Шитт П. усмехнулась, - предлагаю всё-таки чаю.  
Тсуна кивнул, снова застенчиво улыбнулась, не скрывая тепла души, и покосился на аппетитно пахнущие кексы. Жаль, что Занзаса не было рядом с ними.

Емитсу терпеливо ждал, когда задумчивый, погружённый в себя босс семьи Вонгола очнётся и заговорит, пояснив, куда и зачем они едут. Но Тимотео молчал… молчал так, как молчат люди, готовящиеся к признанию, которое перевернёт всю их жизнь, когда они переступят черту, после которой возврата уже не будет. Дон Вонгола созерцал быстро сменяющийся за окном пейзаж, не спеша раскрывать своих планов и мыслей. Емитсу это понимал и только поэтому не лез с бессмысленными разговорами. В конце концов, дон Тимотео никогда ничего не делал просто так. И если они едут в далёкую неизвестность, значит, на то есть причина. Оставалось надеяться, что всё будет в рамках разумного. Емитсу про себя порадовался, что не стал гнать лошадей и с головой пускаться в опасное расследование, сосредоточенное на поисках его старшего сына – Иэясу.  
\- Скажи, Емитсу, - Тимотео заговорил неожиданно, глухо, словно скрывая что-то, - что ты знаешь о Санаториях для вентландтов?  
\- То, что там подавляют их способности, чтобы они могли жить среди людей, - отозвался Савада. – Некоторые согласны на то, чтобы за ними наблюдали, изучали их, но в большинстве своём практически все хотят просто жить как люди.  
\- В целом, ответ верный, - Тимотео снова уставился в окно. – Но это не главная цель Санаториев.  
Емитсу еле заметно нахмурился, солнечная улыбка, сопровождающая его большую часть жизнь, слегка погасла.  
\- Кто вообще такие вентландты? – Девятый Вонгола тяжело прикрыл глаза, и Емитсу невольно поджал губы: только сейчас он заметил, насколько на самом деле был старым и уставшим человек перед ним. Обычно Тимотео пылал какой-то внутренней силой, которую не одно столетие назад прозвали Волей Вонголы. Но сейчас она будто бы угасала. – По сути любой человек может оказаться им. Любой может обладать сверхспособностями. Любой может научиться контролировать их.  
\- Но не у всех получается, - кивнул Савада, - иначе не было бы всех этих катастроф, в которых погибало столько людей.  
\- Твоя правда, - Тимотео покачал головой, откинулся на спину сидения. – Но я немного о другом. Я хочу сказать, что вентландты среди нас. Их гораздо больше, чем все привыкли думать. В Санатории попадают только те, чьи сила вышла из-под контроля. Достаточно одного всплеска, чтобы приковать к человеку всеобщее внимание. Общество воспитало в нас страх перед неизведанным, поэтому когда кто-то обращается в Санаторий и сообщает, что его сосед – вентландт, за ним тут же приезжают. Но не затем, чтобы забрать и ставить на нём эксперименты, а затем, чтобы оценить, что представляет из себя человек и его сила: способен ли он с ней совладать? Некоторые сразу заявляют, что им это не нужно, и они хотят избавиться от своих способностей.  
\- А есть те, кому это нравится? – удивился Емитсу. – Что происходит с ними?  
\- Им вживляют под кожу специальные чипы, которые реагируют на особо сильные всплески пламени в теле человека. Когда поступающие волны либо зашкаливают, либо вообще исчезают, то это, как правило, означает только одно: вентландт вышел из-под контроля, - Кьюдайме, наконец, посмотрел на Внешнего советника прямо, непоколебимо. – А контролем занимается непосредственно Вонгола. Хотя, думаю, ты и так это знаешь.  
\- Я не сталкивался с этим напрямую, - уклончиво отозвался Емитсу, - пересекался, скорее, немного, но не вникал. Это не моя юрисдикция.  
\- Собственно, мы подошли к самому главному, - Тимотео неожиданно тепло улыбнулся, - я стар, Емитсу, мой конец не за горами. И мне нужен человек, которому я мог бы передать свою Волю и своё Наследие. Человек, которому я доверяю и который справится с тем, что ждёт его в будущем.  
\- Вот ведь повезёт кому-то, - неловко рассмеялся Савада, - такое счастье привалит.  
\- Емитсу, - глаза дона Вонголы укоризненно блеснули из-под кустистых бровей, - можешь смеяться дальше, но ты единственный, кому я доверяю настолько.  
Савада снова хохотнул… а потом затих, не до конца осознавая, как было бы правильнее среагировать в данной ситуации.  
\- Дон Вонгола, я не могу… - Емитсу нервно усмехнулся. – Это всё… ну, слишком.  
\- Я кое-что покажу тебе, Емитсу, - Тимотео понимающе кивнул, - надеюсь, это поможет мне тебя убедить.  
Савада промолчал, покосился на тёмное стекло окна автомобиля, за которым стремительно проносился незнакомый ему пейзаж. Емитсу понятия не имел, где он и куда они с Кьюдайме едут. Это немного настораживало.  
\- Дон Вонгола. Вы сказали, что тело человека генерирует пламя. Что это такое? – спустя некоторое время, когда лес сменился полем, поинтересовался Внешний советник.  
\- То, что выделяет вентландтов среди обычных людей, - пояснил тот. – Всё дело в том, что тело любого человека наполнено в некотором смысле природной энергией. Но кто-то может концентрировать её и творить чудеса, а кто-то живёт, даже не подозревая о том, что теоретически он мог бы делать нечто большее.  
\- Вентландты и просто люди? – понимающе уточнил Емитсу.  
\- Да, - кивнул Тимотео. – Учёные обнаружили эту энергию ещё в прошлом веке, но тогда технологии не позволяли изучить её должны образом, поэтому жертв было гораздо больше. А после мирового катаклизма, который стал катализатором для всего человечества, эта энергия… начала набирать обороты.  
\- Как будто вентландты почувствовали угрозу и стали предпринимать какие-то меры?  
\- В некотором смысле – да, - Тимотео устало выдохнул. – Это происходит на необъяснимом уровне. Пока учёным так и не удалось понять всю взаимосвязь тех ядерных взрывов и вспыхнувшей повышенной рождаемости детей с особыми силами. Но вернёмся к пламени, - старик покачал головой. – Выделяют восемь основных типов пламени, которые по своим свойствам похожи на природные явления, из-за чего каждому дали соответствующее название.  
Емитсу чуть подался вперёд, внимая каждому слову, запоминая всё, что могло бы объяснить те мелкие, но слишком частые странные вещи, которые происходили в его семье. Особенно с его детьми – с обоими детьми.  
\- Ураган – самый первый из открытых типов пламени, - Кьюдайме прикрыл глаза, погружаясь в омут памяти с головой, вспоминая и вытаскивая на белый свет всё, что следовало сейчас озвучить. – Ярко-алый, яростный, неудержимый. Такие люди часто раздражаются и вспыхивают как спички, но при этом также стремительно успокаиваются. За ним идёт Дождь – второй из типов. Синий, как вода в океане, спокойный и умиротворяющий. Этих людей в противовес Урагану трудно вывести из себя, но если у тебя получится, беги: ничто не сможет остановить волну, что поднимется и выйдет из берегов.  
Емитсу настолько увлёкся рассказом, что позабыл о тревоге, снедающей душу. Слишком любопытно. К тому же, ему, как человеку, который действительно почти никогда не контактировал с Санаториями и вентлантдами как таковыми, действительно было интересно узнать об этом чуть больше. Да ещё и почти из первых уст. Вонгола всегда была заинтересована в изучении и развитии данного направления, но Внешний советник занимался другим.  
\- Третий тип – Солнце: яркое, обжигающее, разгоняющее мрак и тьму. Эти люди неисправимые оптимисты, верящие в светлое будущее и добро, что таится в сердце каждого из людей. В отличие от четвёртого – Облака, которые холодны и отстранены от окружающего мира. Их девиз – разум превыше эмоций. Они сознательно стремятся к одиночеству, поскольку только так могут проявить самих себя.  
Савада кивал, запоминая. Пока что ничего из того, о чём говорил Тимотео, не подходило под описание Иэясу и Тсуны. Хотя последний, сколько Емитсу его помнил, в последнее время часто оставался один. Может, он и есть такое Облако? А Иэясу – как солнце. Яркий, оптимистичный!  
\- Пятый тип – Гроза. Они медлительны и немного глуповаты, но это довольно обманчивое впечатление. Такие люди импульсивны и несдержанные. Допустим, ты обидел человека с таким пламенем… Сначала он не понял, но когда осознал, то, поверь, лучше сразу покончить с собой, чем ждать, когда Гроза реализует свой мстительный умысел.  
\- Подождите, - опешил Емитсу. – Вы сейчас говорите о…  
\- Да, я о Гануке, - улыбнулся Тимотео. – Он относится именно к пятому типу людей с пламенем Грозы. Вроде безобидный, добродушный… Но помнишь, как он злился, когда Ланчия Эстранео случайно опрокинул на его лучший костюм целую тарелку спагетти с соусом?  
\- Случайно? – усмехнулся Савада, действительно вспоминая, как яростно ругался Ганук, стоя в туалете и рассматривая расплывающееся отвратительное масляное пятно на груди и животе. – Да уж, таких матерных выражений я даже от Варии не слышал.  
\- Ну, может, и не случайно, - ехидно поддакнул дон Вонгола. – Но не суть. В общем, Ланчия тогда долго по стенке боком передвигался, а Ганук мстил серьёзно. Ланчия, когда уезжал, захватил с собой только деньги да документы. Остальное пришлось выбросить… Ганук постарался на славу.  
\- А я, признаться, думал, что он просто слегка инфантильный малый, - отозвался Емитсу, снова посмотрев в окно.  
\- Это самый простой пример того, какие Грозовые люди, - Тимотео тоже перевёл взгляд на бескрайние поля, простирающиеся вдаль. – На чём я остановился? Ах да, шестой тип – Туман. Это у нас самые изворотливые лжецы и обманщики. Их стезя – настолько хитрые фокусы, что впору поверить в магию. Их интриги не сравнятся ни с какими детективами.  
Емитсу просто кивнул.  
\- И, наконец, седьмой – самый главный, на наш взгляд, тип пламени: Небо.  
\- Небо? – удивился Савада. – Разве это природное явление?  
\- Не совсем, - согласился Кьюдайме, - но Небо в некотором смысле объединяет все предыдущие шесть типов. Оно покрывает их, защищает их и даёт то, чего не хватает каждому из них по отдельности – гармонии.  
\- Звучит довольно… сильно, - признался Емитсу.  
\- И я скажу даже немного больше, Емитсу, - Тимотео снова посмотрел на него, - скажу то, о чём предпочитал бы не говорить в нашем мире. Но ты должен знать.  
Савада нахмурился, внутренне готовясь ко всему, что может сейчас произойти.  
\- Я есть Небо, - дон Вонгола протянул руку к своей трости, лежащей рядом, поднял её и глухо стукнул наконечником о пол. – Я есть Гармония.  
Емитсу замер, не веря ушам. А черед секунду рукоять трости вспыхнула ярким пламенем, привлекая к себе внимание. Савада опешил, отшатнулся, глухо вскрикнув, зажал рот рукой: какие знакомые всполохи. Такие же, как у Иэясу, когда он, ещё совсем маленький, стоял на улице напротив бешеной соседской собаки. Тогда Емитсу думал, что мальчику просто повезло, что пёс не набросился на него, но сейчас… Лёгкое прикосновение ребёнка к псу практически сразу же успокоило животное, и тот никогда больше, до конца своих дней, никого не обижал. Иэясу впоследствии часто играл с ним. Чёрт.  
\- А мои верные соратники – моя Семья. Каждый из них представляет определённый тип пламени, - Тимотео не спешил убирать огонь, который манил к себе, но не обжигал. – Мы все вентландты, Емитсу, но мир не готов узнать об этом и принять эту мысль. Поэтому сейчас мы скрываемся и делаем всё, чтобы помочь тем, кто не в состоянии справиться с этим самостоятельно. Вот для чего нужны Санатории. Мы изучаем нас, помогаем адаптироваться… и готовимся к тому, что однажды произойдёт переворот, который изменит весь мир.  
\- И вы хотите, чтобы я каким-то образом удержал всё это в руках?! – побледнел Емитсу. – Ради всего святого, Дон Вонгола! Я уважаю вас безмерно, но это выше моих сил! Я не смогу, я не справлюсь!  
\- Ты не один, Емитсу, - Тимотео, наконец, погасил пламя, отложил трость в сторону. – Я почти подобрал для тебя идеальную команду. С ней ты сможешь помочь другим вентландтам и изменить весь мир. Я рассчитываю на тебя.  
Емитсу сглотнул: выбор был условный. Впрочем, как всегда. Либо он соглашается и становится боссом семьи Вонгола, либо остаётся Внешним советником, чья жизнь однажды оборвётся по трагической случайности… чёрт.  
\- Мы почти приехали, - мягко добавил Тимотео. – Это главное управление, куда стекается информация из всех Санаториев по Японии. И здесь же тебя ждут твои новоиспечённые Хранители. Уверен, ты быстро найдёшь с ними общий язык.  
Емитсу молча кивнул… он влип серьёзно, как никогда.

Занзас весь день провалялся в постели. Утром, когда прозвенел будильник, он с огромным трудом открыл глаза, набрал Саваду и невнятно сообщил ему о том, что приехать к Хару не сможет и что ему очень жаль. Тсуна хотел что-то спросить, но Фуриозо отключился. Стоило голове коснуться подушки, как он вырубился, погружаясь в странные вихри сновидений, утягивающих его куда-то далеко в прошлое. Куда-то, где скрывалось нечто очень важное. Нечто, что почти нереально поймать…  
Следующее пробуждение оказалось не лучше. Занзас сел на постели и долго задумчиво смотрел в стену перед собой до тех пор, пока деликатное покашливание в стороне не привлекло его внимание. Парень обернулся, сосредоточил взгляд на расплывающемся пятне, которым оказался отец.  
\- Привет, пап, - пробормотал Занзас, потягиваясь, - что ты тут делаешь? – он зевнул.  
\- Как самочувствие? – Тимотео выглядел слегка обеспокоенным, словно ещё решил, есть ли повод для тревоги.  
\- Бывало лучше, - Занзас опять зевнул и откинулся обратно на постель. – Что случилось? Я помню, что мы с Орегано ехали куда-то, а потом резкая вспышка и… чёрт, она в порядке?!  
\- Орегано в порядке, но она уволилась, - заметно погрустнев, отозвался дон Вонгола. – К преогромному сожалению, та авария, в которую вы попали, оказала на неё крайне негативное воздействие. Я выплатил ей компенсацию за машину и добавил сверх того, но пока мы не найдём ей замену, полагаю, Ганук согласится за тобой присматривать.  
Занзас устало прикрыл глаза ладонью, лениво размышляя над тем, какие чувства вызывает в нём новость о том, что Орегано ушла. Пока что никаких… вот если бы он нормально выспался и поел, тогда, возможно, всколыхнулось бы что-нибудь ещё.  
\- Ты помнишь, что случилось? – отец мягко потрепал сына по волосам. – Любая зацепка, которая поможет нам узнать, кто подстроил столь опасную… шутку. Чудо, что ты выжил.  
\- Я… плохо помню, что потом было, - признался Занзас. – Какие-то вспышки, как будто день и ночь сменяли друг друга. Потом со мной кто-то разговаривал… не знаю, о чём. Я будто не могу поймать ни единой фразы за хвост. И даже не могу представить, женщина это была или мужчина… Кажется, возможно, они говорили о моей маме.  
\- И больше ничего? – Тимотео чуть нахмурился. – Я спрашиваю, потому что уверен: всё это было подстроено.  
\- Но зачем? – удивился Занзас. – Кому это нужно?  
\- Не знаю, - немного помолчав, ответив Вонгола. – Мы нашли на той дороге следы от протекторов, которые привели нас к машине. Но к тому моменту, как мы добрались до неё, автомобиль уже сгорел, и кроме пепла и развалин ничего не осталось.  
\- Прости, пап, - Занзас перевернулся набок, глядя на профиль родителя, - но больше ничего.  
\- Я не удивлён, - Тимотео тяжело вздохнул, - анализы показали, что тебе ввели несколько препаратов, которые, возможно, и вызвали эту кратковременную амнезию. Сейчас ты в порядке, но тебе нужен отдых. Думаю, твоя классная руководительница не станет ругаться, если я позвоню и скажу, что тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
\- Сегодня да, но завтра я пойду в школу, - Фуриозо уткнулся лицом в подушку. – До фестиваля осталось мало времени. Сегодня и так должна была быть примерка костюмов, я и так её пропустил. И до сих пор не обговорил с Ямамото меню… Я не могу сидеть дома, сложа руки.  
\- Тогда сегодня спи, - Тимотео поднялся, опираясь на трость, - сейчас всего два часа дня. Нам с Емитсу нужно съездить кое-куда по делам, я буду поздно. Ганук внизу. По всем вопросам обращайся к нему.  
\- Хорошо, - Занзас опять зевнул. – И пап…  
\- Да? – Тимотео обернулся уже у дверей.  
\- А где похоронена мама? – мальчик опять сел на постели. – Я хочу туда съездить.  
\- Давай отложим до выходных, хорошо? – Вонгола снова мягко улыбнулся. – Это отличная идея. Купим ей свежих цветов и съездим навестить.  
\- Спасибо, - Занзас протёр глаза тыльной стороной ладони. – До вечера.  
Тимотео вышел…  
Занзас кое-как сполз с кровати и поплёлся в ванную, где проторчал почти час, то засыпая в процессе чистки зубов, то просто сидя на унитазе и глядя на текущую струю воды. Мерный шорох воды успокаивал. Фуриозо будто загипнотизированный смотрел на неё, с головой погружаясь куда-то в далёкие и неизведанные глубины.

_\- Эй, смотри! – Скуало появился неожиданно и взмахнул перед его лицом ладонью. – Классно, правда?!_  
\- Это что? – Занзас скептично покосился на него, рассматривая руку, упакованную в чёрную перчатку.  
\- Как что? Протез! – Суперби радостно подскочил. – Теперь я смогу тренировать не только правую руку, но и левую.  
\- Было бы чем гордиться, - мимо проплыл светловолосый мальчишка, на ходу поправивший съезжающую с головы корону. – Махать топором может каждый! То ли дело стилеты! Изыскано, грациозно!  
\- Заткнись, Бел, тебя спросить забыл, - огрызнулся Скуало и повернулся обратно к Занзасу. – Ну так что? Тебе нравится?  
\- Ну, неплохо, - Фуриозо усмехнулся.  
\- И всё? Неплохо?! – разочарованно протянул Суперби. – Я думал, ты меня поддержишь…  
\- Не обижайся, - Занзас откинулся на скрипучем кожаном кресле. – Просто я хотел сегодня попробовать кое-что, а у меня… ну…  
\- Всё ещё не получается? – Скуало тут же сник, не переставая тереть пальцами протез в месте стыка металла и обрубленной ради великой цели культи.  
\- Они постоянно говорят, что это будет мой максимум, что я могу это сделать, но сколько бы я ни пытался, всё не выходит. Только руки горят, иногда на лбу что-то светится, и всё! – простонал Занзас. – Я так больше не могу. Не хочу.  
\- Может, тебе надо сделать что-то внезапное? – предложил Скуало. – Ну, как я.  
\- Руку себе отсечь, чтобы посмотреть, что получится? – скептично поинтересовался Фуриозо. – Нет, спасибо, я пас.  
\- Ну не обязательно же так, - хмыкнул Суперби. – Просто Блюбелл говорила, что стресс может спровоцировать нужную реакцию. А у профессора Тюр, который учил меня в том году, как раз не было левой руки. Вот я и подумал, что хочу попробовать убить двух зайцев одним ударом: вызвать стресс и понять, каково это сражаться, когда ты не единое целое.  
\- Да ты больной, дружище, - хмыкнул Фуриозо, чем вызвал смешок. А после – десятиминутный приступ хохота. – Ну серьёзно, какой нормальный человек на такое пойдёт?  
\- Зато смотри, что я теперь могу! – Скуало вскочил перед ним, вытянул руки вперёд и сосредоточился.  
На его родной ладони, спустя несколько секунд, довольно ярко вспыхнули голубые нити, с каждым мигом становящиеся всё ощутимее. Занзас удивлённо приподнялся, подался вперёд.  
\- У тебя получилось, - прошептал он. – Ску, ты смог! У тебя получилось вызвать пламя!  
\- А ты говорил, что всё бесполезно, - авторитетно заявил Суперби. – Конечно, учиться мне ещё многому, но сам понимаешь, это прогресс.  
Занзас рассмеялся и порывисто обнял своего самого лучшего друга:  
\- Я так рад, что ты сделал это. 

Занзас вскинулся и попытался отодвинуться от чьих-то рук, болезненно впившихся в его плечи. Фуриозо зарычал, с силой сжал чьи-то ладони. Некто охнул и отступил.  
\- Занзас?  
Слова долетали до сознания с огромным трудом. Мальчишка поднял мутный взгляд на человека перед собой. Тот, кажется, сначала отступил, но почти сразу же присел рядом на одно колено, оказываясь на одинаковом с ним уровне.  
\- Ганук? – Фуриозо разжал кулак, отмечая характерные царапины от ногтей, впившихся в смуглую кожу. – Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Дон Вонгола ещё час назад уехал, сказал, чтобы я за тобой присмотрел. Я поднялся, чтобы спросить, не голоден ли ты…  
\- А, да, можно, - Занзас безвольно согнулся, опустив руки. – Прости, я задумался.  
\- Я не мог докричаться до тебя пятнадцать минут, - заметил тот. – Ты точно в порядке? Может, позвать медиков? Ты такой бледный…  
\- Не надо, - вяло отмахнулся Занзас и чихнул. Ганук отступил ещё, опуская взгляд вниз: только бы зубная паста не заляпала его одежду. – Прости, - он шмыгнул носом. – Я сейчас оденусь и спущусь.  
\- Я попрошу организовать обед, - кивнул Ганук, после чего стремительно развернулся и вышел, оставляя мальчишку наедине.  
Занзас некоторое время смотрел в пустое пространство, где не так давно стоял один из партнёров его отца, после чего поднялся с унитаза. Вода всё ещё журчала так же притягательно, как и раньше. Фуриозо наклонился, чтобы зачерпнуть её и умыться. Взгляд упёрся в ладони – абсолютно гладкие, никаких шрамов или отметин. Мальчишка забыл как дышать: а где царапины от ногтей? Паника нахлынула внезапно, заставляя содрогнуться.  
Занзас опёрся руками о раковину, переживая острый приступ страха. Где-то в глубине души шевельнулось смутное чувство, что такое либо когда-то уже было, либо что всё в порядке, всё так, как надо. Фуриозо кое-как сплюнул остатки зубной пасты и наклонился, чтобы умыться. Прохлада помогла ему прийти в себя и взбодриться. Липкие нити сна-видения исчезли, оставляя после себя сплошные вопросы.  
Перед тем как выйти, Занзас наобум заправил постель и нагнулся к сумке, чтобы убедиться, что все его вещи на месте: телефон, пара тетрадок и книга с рецептами. Стоп, а где… Фуриозо закусил губу и резко поднялся, плюхнулся на постель. Он вывалил на покрывало всё, что было внутри, перебирая какой-то мусор и то, что было ему необходимо: но среди ключей, телефона и пары ручек с тетрадями знакомой потрёпанной обложки блокнота с фотографиями не было. Куда он подевал тот ежедневник?  
Мальчишка бросился к столу, за которым сидел. Он выдвинул все ящики, залез в каждую щель, где могло быть хоть что-то. Пусто. Брюнет бросился к шкафу с книгами, подумывая о том, что, возможно, он забылся, как недавно, и на автомате поставил единственную ниточку, связывающую его с собственным прошлым, куда-то сюда? Ничего.  
\- Чёрт. Чёрт. Чёрт! – выругался Фуриозо, обводя комнату бешеным взглядом. И без того хлипкий порядок окончательно превратился в бардак. За такое отсутствие педантичности отец частенько ему выговаривал. Стоп. Отец?  
Занзас похолодел: сколько времени Тимотео провёл в его комнате, прежде чем он проснулся? Нет, не так. _Сколько времени у него было на то, чтобы всё обыскать и найти то, что не принадлежало непосредственно Фуриозо_? Мальчишка сглотнул, ещё раз облизнул резко высохшие губы и огляделся, бессмысленно рассматривая беспорядок, который он устроил. Чёрт, надо было лучше прятать такую ценность… Но кто же знал, что его комнату будут обыскивать? Как скоро Тимотео понял, что тот ежедневник пропал? Сплошные вопросы и никаких ответов.  
\- Успокойся! – одёрнул самого себя Занзас вслух. – Успокойся! – повторил он. – Всё в порядке. Ты просто куда-то его переложил и забыл, куда. Ты сейчас уйдёшь, а когда вернёшься, то всё будет на своих местах, усёк?  
Разговор с самим собой немного помог. Фуриозо выдохнул и чуть расслабился: конечно, ежедневник с фотографиями не появится у него в комнате таинственным образом, но и паниковать пока что рано. Отец, когда сидел рядом с ним, ничего не сказал, хотя мог бы. Если представить, что это действительно он забрал тетрадь, то задавать вопросов старик не станет. Поскольку это будет означать только одно: ежедневник важен. И важно, чтобы Занзас о нём не знал… поскольку тогда вопросы будет задавать непосредственно сам Фуриозо. А это… _неудобно_.  
\- Так, фух, - Занзас сгрёб все вещи вместе с мусором обратно в сумку, - вдох, выдох. Сейчас я позавтракаю и позвоню Саваде. Нехорошо получилось, что я проспал.  
Проспал – мягко сказано. Но всё равно лучше дать о себе знать.  
Выходя, Фуриозо вспомнил кое-что ещё: он ведь приврал Тимотео, когда сказал, что ничего не помнит. Ну, как сказать, приврал? Скорее, на тот момент он действительно ничего не помнил, но сейчас память восстанавливалась, постепенно заполняя пустые дыры прошлого. Рикардо, его странные разговоры и признание, что они братья. Слова о том, что он, Занзас, всегда может на него рассчитывать…  
В мире что-то затевалось, верно? Понять бы ещё, что именно. Занзас быстро спустился вниз и столкнулся на лестнице с Гануком. Тот миролюбиво улыбнулся.  
\- Я уж подумал, ты там опять уснул, - беззлобно произнёс он. – Хочешь куда-то сходить? – заметив сумку, поинтересовался новоявленный телохранитель.  
\- Если ты не против, я бы съездил в город, - Фуриозо покосился на кухню, - но сначала завтрак.  
\- Отличная идея, - улыбнулся Ганук, - идём. Наш повар сегодня просто в ударе!


End file.
